Synesthetic Dragon
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: Kaida is different from everyone else, she can taste whatever she touches. Join her as she learns to tune out this thing while reaching her goal of becoming the world's best mage.
1. Fairy Tail

Kaida ran over the streets of Magnolia, cringing at the taste of the fabric on her body. She just had to get to Fairy Tail, for she was told someone there could help. She stopped in front of the door, she did it, she was here. She reached out to push open the door, but immediately pulled back as the taste of wood entered her mouth.

"Why hello there, what business do you have with Fairy Tail?" Kaida turned around quickly.

"Oh, um, you see… I want to join Fairy Tail" she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Ah, you're scared of us because you've heard we can be a rowdy bunch. No worries, here take my hand, we can enter the guild together" the man offered his hand to her. Kaida took it, but pulled back as his taste seeped into her mouth. It was hard to describe, it had a sort of metallic taste to it, yet like nothing she'd ever tasted before. "Come on, I don't bite" he said.

"Sorry, it's just that you umm, don't taste that good" Kaida explained nervously.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Never mind" Kaida said putting her hands behind her back.

"Ok then," the man seemed taken aback, "So, you gonna open the doors?"

"Umm, can you?" Kaida replied nervously.

"Come on we don't bite" the man laughed.

Kaida paused for a second, "I guess I can come back later"

"Nonsense, I'll open the doors for you, then, though I don't see your problem," the man pushed open the doors, "I'm back!"

"Gildarts is home!" A pink-headed boy cried as he pushed through the crowd, "Come on, fight me"

"Who's this?" a woman with white hair asked coming up to Kaida.

"I found her outside the guild, she says she wants to join" Gildarts answered after he had KO'd Natsu with one hit.

"Well then, nice to meet you, I'm Mirajane" the girl clasped her hands in Kaida's. Kaida hissed and pulled back as the taste of blood, yet in a diluted way came to her. Mira looked surprised at Kaida's outburst. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't like the taste of humans" Kaida answered. Suddenly everyone was staring at her. Kaida shrunk back. Her hands found their way onto a table. Kaida quickly removed them as the taste of wood once again found its way into her mouth. Kaida took a big breath of air to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Sorry, did you say the taste of humans?" a small white cat asked her.

"Well I'm a cat" a small blue cat said running up to hug her leg. The taste of fur seeped into her mouth.

"Ewww, get it off" she cried trying to pry the cat off.

"Happy is not an it" the pink haired boy said stepping forward.

"I don't care, fur tastes even worse" Kaida shrieked, still trying to pry the cat off, who was hugging on for dear life.

"Just who are you?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

"Just get this thing off, I can't stand this taste, fur does not go well with fish!" Kaida screamed as the taste of fish found its way into her mouth as well.

"Now I'm confused" the pink haired boy said tilting his head to his side, "Happy, get off her"

"Aye sir" the blue cat-Happy flew to the boy's side, wait flew?

"This thing can fly?!" Kaida asked shocked.

"That's what surprises you about a talking cat?" the blonde haired girl screamed.

"Now you've got some explaining to do" a red haired girl in armor came up to her and put her hands on Kaida's shoulders. Kaida drew back as the distinct taste of metal came to her. "Oh, no you don't you've got some explaining to do" the woman tightened her grip.

"Can you just get off me, I don't like the taste of metal" Kaida said, trying to get out of the woman's grip.

"What, metal?" the woman looked down at her hands to see that she was in fact wearing metal gloves. She slowly peeled them off Kaida.

Kaida took a deep breath, "Thank you"  
"So what are you talking about, taste of humans, metal?" the woman asked.

"Oh, yeah, I actually came here because I was told you had someone who could help me" Kaida said, pulling at her clothes. Kaida tried to take off her clothes but was stopped by the redhead.

"Great a female Gray" the pink haired boy said.

"What did you say, pyro-freak" the boy, Gray said.

"You heard me, Ice princess" the pink haired boy replied.

"Enough!" the redhead said her aura growing dark.

"Nothing" the boys said, their arms around each other.

"Come, let's get you to the infirmary, there you can take off your clothes" the redhead said offering a hand to Kaida. Kaida got up herself. "Right" the redhead said leading the way to the infirmary, "Wendy, can you come with us?"

"Sure" a small blue haired girl said following the redhead and Kaira.

"Lucy, can you keep these men from trying anything funny" the redhead asked.

"Sure Erza" the blonde haired girl replied. Kaida was led into a room with lots of beds with sheets of white. Kaida hurriedly took of the yucky clothes and sighed at the taste leaving her mouth.

"Now, what are you talking about?" Erza asked once Kaida seemed comfortable.

"I was told you had someone who could cure me" Kaida said.

"What does that mean?" Erza asked sitting down.

"Do you not have someone who can cure me?" Kaida asked worriedly.

"Come sit down, tell me what you mean by cure" Erza asked.

"Do you have anything else I can sit down on, something with a better taste?" Kaida asked.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Do you, this wooden taste is getting on my nerves" Kaida asked shifting from one foot to the other.

"You want taste, here" a brown haired female said offering her jug of wine.

"Cana, what are you doing here?" Erza asked as Kaida took off the lid and set herself down in the wine.

"I want answers too you know," Cana replied, "Hey what are you doing, you just ruined perfectly good wine?"

"Good, you call this good, it tastes like cat vomit?" Kaida said hurriedly getting out of the jug, "Does anyone have anything that tastes good around here?"

"I have a barrel of my homemade juice" Mira said coming in.

"Yes please," Kaida said and sat herself down in it when Mirajane brought it in, "Now this tastes good"

"And there goes a batch of my juice" Mira sighed.

"Anyways, what is this cure you want?" Erza said and all eyes in the room turned to Kaida expectantly.

"I want you to get rid of this thing on me" Kaida replied.

"What thing?" Mira asked politely.

"This curse thingy that I have" Kaida said frustratedly.

"You're under a curse?" Wendy spoke up.

"I don't know what to call it?" Kaida admitted.

"What exactly does this curse do?" Erza asked.

"I can taste everything I touch" Kaida replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what do you think?**

 **This story was super hard to write and painful on my taste buds.**

 **No, I did not go around licking things to get the taste.**

 **This is a real thing that I have, of course it's not as bad as Kaida's.**

 **You'll find out why later, anyways, I wanted to try and explain what it's like for me.**


	2. Home

"What?!" Everyone in the room cried. Kaida nodded her head.

"I may be able to help you" Wendy said when it sunk in, "Uh…"

"Kaida" Kaida said.

"But I will need you to be on the bed" Wendy said gesturing to the bed.

"I guess I can handle that" Kaida said stepping out of the juice. Mira offered her a towel but Kaida shook her head, "Hopefully this juice will help me manage it" Kaida walked over to the bed and laid down on it, shuddering at the taste of cotton. **(FYI, Cotton tastes terrible, never try it, I can't stand the stuff)** Wendy stood in front of her, and started to work her magic. After a few moments Wendy took a step back.

"There is nothing wrong with you" Wendy said.

Kaida sat up, "You're wrong, There has to be something wrong, you have to be able to fix me! I can't live like this!" She banged her fists against the mattress.

"I'm sorry, I can't find anything wrong" Wendy said shyly.

"Well then keep looking, Mamoruyyu said that you guys could help me" Kaida said, tears streaking down her face.

"Who's Mamoruryu?" Erza asked.

"My dragon" Kaida said as if it were obvious.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Wendy asked.

"Of course" Kaida said.

"No freaking way! Do you know where Igneel is?" the pink haired boy rushed into the room.

"Natsu, you pervert, get away" Erza yelled hitting him on the head.

"Sorry about that" Erza said carrying the now unconscious boy from the room.

"Wait, I think I figured it out" a small girl with blueish-purple hair came into the room, "You have Synesthesia"  
"Levy, you've heard of this" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, it's a special ability in which two or more of your senses cross, though it's usually not this bad" The girl-Levy said.

"That makes sense," Erza said coming back in the room, "being a Dragon Slayer and having heightened senses must have made it worse than normal."

"So there's nothing wrong with me?" Kaida asked.

"Nope" Levy answered.

"Now what, I can't live like this" Kaida said annoyed.

"Hmmm, what if we made flavored clothes, that way it doesn't bother you" Levy suggested.

"That's a good idea" Erza replied, "And we can make gloves so when you touch stuff you can't taste them"

"That sounds good" Kaida said, happy.

"We can even make them wine flavored" Cana said.

"No" Mira said.

"Ok, it was just a suggestion" Cana said defensively.

"That all sounds wonderful" Kaida said getting up.

"Great it's settled, I'll see if one of my armor manufacturers can make flavored clothes" Erza said getting up.

"In the meantime, I can get you some clothes that just cover up the necessary parts" Mira said running upstairs.

"Oh, brother" Levy said.

"Thanks you guys!" Kaida said, "And I think I really do want to join Fairy Tail"

" _Yay, we got another Dragon Slayer, we got another Dragon Slayer!"_ Kaida heard from the main guild hall. She laughed, this really felt like home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what do you think?**

 **To explain, like Levy said, Synesthesia deals with when two or more senses cross, so Kaida being a Dragon Slayer and having heightened senses because of that, makes it so that literally everything she touches she can taste.**

 **For me its only some things, but I can taste something if I really try. For me I can always taste cotton, which is disgusting, so it's a blessing and a curse.**

 **Note that this is only one form of Synesthesia, there are many different forms.**


	3. A Whole New World

"And here you go" Mira said stamping the Fairy Tail emblem onto Kaida's shoulder.

"Yuck" Kaida said as the taste of ink found itself in her mouth.

"Sorry" Mira said.

"It's ok, I'll get used to it" Kaida replied. Suddenly a big explosion took place and tossed Kaida to the ground.

"Ugg, What happened?" Kaida asked, looking around.

"Kaida, thank goodness you're safe" Lucy said stepping out of what appeared to be a grandfather clock.

"What happened?" Kaida asked again.

"I don't know" Lucy replied looking around. There were bubbles everywhere floating up to the sky. One landed on Kaida's bare shoulder and she shuttered.  
"This tastes like Mira" Kaida said remembering Mira's taste.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked alarmed.

"Uh, huh" Kaida replied, grasping her new honey flavored shirt to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Oh, good, you two are safe" A man with a wooden staff on his back said coming up to them.

"Mystogan" Lucy said.

"Here, no time to explain, take these" the Mystogan said handing Kaida and Lucy each a small white pill.

"What are these for?" Lucy asked.

"I said no time to explain" Mystogan said, as Lucy and Kaida took the pills. Kaida gagged on hers, nearly throwing up.

"Couldn't you make them taste a little better?" she asked. In answer Mystogan picked her up and tossed her into the sky. He then did the same to Lucy. Kaida looked up, suddenly noticing a big hole in the sky. She screamed as she was tossed into the vortex.

Kaida found herself in a forest and noticed that her clothes had lost all taste, "Damn you Erza, you said the magic would last for a year" Kaida quickly took her clothes off and looked around. She noticed that Lucy wasn't nearby. "We must have gotten separated" she said and started walking around, trying to find someone she recognized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida is now running through the forest of Edolas naked, with no idea where she is. That's sure going to cause some damage.**


	4. Ground Dragon

After a while Kaida came across a big plant with the Fairy Tail Guild mark on it. She walked inside, hoping that her friends would be in it.

"Hey guys, I'm back" she called out. Everyone turned to stare at the naked girl standing in the doorway.

"Who are you and why are you naked?" Mira asked her suspiciously.

"Mira, don't you remember, I'm Kaida, and my clothes wore off" Kaida replied.

"I don't know who you are or why your naked, but stop acting all chum-chum with us" Lucy said coming up to her.

"Lucy, there you are, What are you wearing?" Kaida asked when she noticed Lucy was wearing all black clothes. The next thing Kaida knew, Lucy had pulled Kaida's arms behind her back. "Eww, Lucy get off me! You know I hate the taste of cotton and humans" Kaida said struggling to get out of Lucy's grip. Lucy looked taken aback.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Kaida couldn't answer as she was to busy gagging as Lucy's taste seeped into her mouth.

"Hey, Lucy what are you doing to Kaida, you know she can't stand our taste!" Kaida looked up to see Natsu standing in the doorway with Happy, Carla, and Wendy.

"Natsu, get her off me" Kaida said in between gags. Lucy suddenly dropped Kaida to the floor and ran over to Natsu.

"Natsu where have you been, and how do you know this naked jerk?" Lucy demanded pointing her thumb at Kaida, who was busy retching on the floor from the taste.

"Lucy, what's gotten into you, Kaida's not a jerk, she's your friend, you're nakama" Natsu asked.

"I don't know her" Lucy said.

"What are you talking about, of course you know her" Natsu replied.

"No I don't" Lucy said picking up Natsu by his shirt.

During this exchange, Wendy hurried over to Kaida, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just can't get her taste out of my mouth" Kaida said in between breaths of fresh air.

"Where did your clothes go?" Wendy asked next.

"I took them off, because the taste was gone" Kaida replied.

"Figures, the magic here is limited, so naturally the magic keeping your clothes flavored is gone" Carla said.

"Where is here?" Kaida asked.

"Your in Edolas" Carla replied.

"Wait, are you guys not from around here?" Lucy asked, dropping Natsu to the ground.

"Nope" Carla replied. All eyes turned to her and suddenly everyone dropped onto their hands and knees.

"Sorry we didn't see you there, noble Exceed" Lucy muttered, bowing to Carla.

"Huh?" Kaida asked looking confused.

"The Fairy Hunter is on her way!" Someone shouted as they burst through the doors. The once peaceful guild now turned to a panic.

"We're all gonna die!" Someone whined.

"No we're not" Levy said rushing over to a machine. She pressed some buttons. "Teleporting in five, four, three, two, one" There was a big popping sound and suddenly everyone was thrown to the side. Kaida scrambled up as she bumped into Wendy and Carla, nearly throwing up at the taste of both human and cat. Natsu nearly threw up too, but for another reason.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"Good we got away safely from that Knightwalker" Lucy said.

"Who?" Kaida asked when she managed to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Erza Knightwalker, the Fairy Hunter" Lucy explained.

"Erza?!" the dragon slayers asked, shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Royal City, the giant lacrima sneezed.

"Bless you" the guard said, "wait!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You seem shocked" Lucy said.

"It's just that where we come from, Erza is our ally" Natsu explained getting up.

"I find that hard to believe" Lucy said.

"It's true" Wendy said.

"Ha, that's rich" Lucy said. Kaida turned her head to catch a girl with short white hair slip out of the building, but not before uttering the word, 'Natsu'

"Wait, so you're not our Lucy?" Kaida asked.

"I guess not" the fake Lucy replied.

"So that means that Lucy is still out there somewhere, I have to go find her" Kaida said with determination.

"They've been turned into a giant lacrima" Carla said.

"Lucy too, but I just saw her" Kaida replied faint.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stating the facts" Carla said, not sounding sorry at all.

"You're looking for a giant lacrima?" Fake Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you've seen one" Natsu asked.

"No, but you might want to try the Royal City" Fake Lucy suggested.

"Thanks, come on let's go" Natsu said starting to run out.

"Hold on" Carla said.

"What now?" Natsu asked.

"Kaida's still naked, she can't go out there without clothes." Carla pointed out.

"Oh, right" Kaida said. She walked outside of the guild and pulled some dirt to her using her Dragon Slayer powers. The dirt fashioned itself into a shirt and pants, "Let's go"

"What was that?" Natsu said staring at her.

"It's my Ground Dragon Slayer powers" Kaida answered.

"You can use magic?!" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, can't you?" Kaida asked.

"No!" Natsu practically screamed.

"Doesn't the dirt, you know taste bad?" Wendy asked quietly.

"No, on the contrary, it tastes good" Kaida replied starting to walk.

"Wait, do you even know where the Royal City is?" Fake Lucy asked.

"Yeah" Kaida replied, "I can tell where everything is on the earth"

"Couldn't you just point us to where our friends are?" Carla asked.

"They don't appear to be on the Earth, except for Gray" Kaida replied, "Maybe Erza too, I can't tell if it's the Edolas Erza or our Erza"

"Ok then, lead us to Gray" Wendy said.

"He seems to be in the Royal City, so that's good" Kaida said leading the way to their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **What do you think?**

 **So Kaida has located Gray and possibly Erza, Yet she hasn't located Lucy yet, I wonder why?**


	5. Natsu meets Natsu

Kaida stopped, just as they were passing through a city. "Lucy's nearby"

"Our Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but let's check it out" Kaida said hurrying over to where she detected Lucy.

"Thanks Aries" Lucy said sending said spirit back.

"Lucy" Kaida called running over to her.

"Kaida, there you are, what are you wearing?" Lucy asked.

"Dirt, my clothes wore off" Kaida explained.

"Ok, then" Lucy said ending the conversation.

"Come on, I can lead you to Gray and possibly Erza" Kaida said continuing on. After they walked for a while Kaida stopped.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"A new Erza just appeared on the map, and she is heading towards...Makarov?" Kaida said confused.

"That must be our Erza" Natsu said, "come on let's go join her and get our family back" Natsu started running off.

"It's the other way" Kaida called.

"I knew that" Natsu said turning around and walking forward with determination. After a while Kaida stopped again. "What is it this time?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"I'm an idiot, how did I not realize that there are two Gajeels walking around?" Kaida asked herself.

"Then that means Gajeel is here as well" Wendy said hopeful.

"Or Gajeel was born as twins in this world" Kaida pointed out.

"That better not be the case, one Gajeel is enough" Natsu said.

"Should we head toward them?" Lucy asked.

"No," Kaida replied, "They seem to have found each other and anyways, we have no idea who they could be, they could be working with the people who turned everyone into a lacrima for all we know"

"So are we or are we not going to fight Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"That was never in the question!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Come on" Kaida said pulling Natsu with her. Somehow that made Natsu motion sick and the group had to stop so Natsu could get his bearings. They kept walking eventually coming to a small town where they stopped for lunch.

"There they are!" Kaida turned her head and saw some guards running towards them.

"Let's get out of here" Kaida called pulling Natsu away from his meal.

"Hey, I wasn't done" Natsu said.

"Well you're going to be done for if we don't get out of here fast" Kaida explained, running. They ran through the streets of the town, pushing past people to get away. Kaida ran into a display of apples knocking them over. "I wouldn't buy that one if I were you, it's rotten" she called to a man who was looking at the apple she had brushed by. Just as they were about to leave the town, a red magicmobile blocked their way.

"Get in" the driver called, and Kaida scrambled in, pulling Natsu in. Wendy and Lucy hopped in after followed by Happy and Carla. "Well that was easy, I thought I would have to convince you"

"Come on, I know it's you Natsu" Kaida replied as the car sped away.

"Yes?" Natsu Dragneel said right before throwing up.

"Not you, Natsu, Natsu" Kaida replied.

"Now you're starting to confuse me" Lucy said.

"The Edolas Natsu, that's our driver" Lucy looked at the driver and noticed that Kaida was right.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu Dragion"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what do you think?**

 **So Natsu and the gang have found the other Natsu who is currently driving them somewhere. But who are these mysterious Gajeel that have shown up?**


	6. Two of a Kind

Kaida pulled herself up to the front seat, "I'm guessing Fairy Tail sent you"

"Correct! Lisanna seems to have warmed up to you" Dragion said.

"Lisanna?" Kaida asked.

"Lisanna's here where?" Dragneel asked.

"Who's Lisanna?" Kaida asked.

"She's Mira and Elfman's sister, well she was, she died two years ago" Happy explained.

"Sorry to hear it," Dragion said, "Ah, well here we are, the Royal City" Dragneel nearly leaped out of the car and started kissing the ground.

"Thanks for the ride" Wendy said hopping out.

"Of course" Dragion said before gearing up his car and speeding off.

"Well what do we do now?" Carla asked.

"We go get Erza and Makarov," Kaida answered, "They appear to be kept in the palace, probably in some sort of prison cell"

"What are we waiting for, Let's go save our family" Natsu said charging toward the palace.

"Natsu stop!" Carla demanded, "We can't just go in there, we need a plan"

"I've got a plan" Natsu said pausing, "Plan T: Take 'em by storm"

"That's not a plan, that's suicide, idiot" Lucy said slapping Natsu.

"I think I've got one" Carla spoke up.

"Let's hear it" Kaida said.

"I have been slowly getting a map filled in my head since we arrived, I know of an unguarded tunnel that leads straight into the castle" Carla replied.

"Let's go with that one," Wendy spoke up, "Lead the way Carla" Carla led them to the entrance of an underground tunnel.

"Erza is just up ahead" Kaida exclaimed running in, everyone else following. They came to a clearing, "Erza is really close, I just can't tell exactly where" Kaida explained. Suddenly metal chains came zooming at them, tieing them up. Kaida shivered at the taste of the metal, which had managed to get through her layer of dirt. "Get it off!" she screamed, tearing at it while trying not to throw up.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that can't happen, you guys are our prisoners now" The last thing Kaida saw before passing out from the taste was Erza Knightwalker's face looking down upon her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **What did you think?**


	7. Princess of Edolas

Kaida woke up in a soft, fluffy bed. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Good, you're awake" Kaida looked up to see a tall elderly man standing over her.

"Who are you?" she asked, getting up as she realized she could taste the cotton.

"Surly you couldn't forget your own father Kaida" the man said.

"Oh, right" Kaida said following along.

"Oh, Kaida, I'm so glad you're safe, I thought you'd died long ago" the man said hugging her. Kaida stepped back as the taste of human flesh seeped into her mouth.

"What's wrong Kaida?" the man asked.

"I don't do contact" she said trying not to barf.

"Sure you do, sweetie, remember how you used to love hugging Panther Lily" the man said.

"I'm sorry, the price for staying alive was this: I get sick from contact and I lost a lot of my memories" Kaida said improvising.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry" the man said.

"It's ok, now where am I" Kaida said trying to get answers.

"You're in the palace, your home," the man replied, "and I'm your father, the king" Suddenly the door swung open.

"King Faust, I heard the princess had awoken" the redhead said walking in.

"Erza" Kaida exclaimed running over to her.

"You remember her but not me?" Faust asked suspicious.

"Umm, I only remember her name, nothing else" Kaida replied.

"It's so good to see you again, Princess Kaida" Knightwalker said putting her hands on Kaida's exposed arms. Kaida faltered as the taste of leather came into her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Knightwalker asked her.

"I don't do contact" Kaida replied, tearing herself from Erza's grasp.

"Oh, sorry Princess" Knightwalker said, "Anyways, thank you so much for bringing the prisoners to us"

"Umm, your welcome, could I perhaps see them?" Kaida asked.

"Why?" Knightwalker asked, suspicious.

"I wanted to knock them around for a little bit" Kaida said carefully.

"Ok, but the two Dragon Slayers are being harvested, but you can see the girl" Knightwalker replied leading Kaida down the hall, to the dungeons. When Kaida got there, she saw Lucy being held in a dungeon. Knightwalker unlocked the door for her and stepped away allowing Kaida to enter before closing it and walking down the hall. When Knightwalker was out of sight Kaida walked up to Lucy.

"Kai-da" Lucy whispered.

"I'm not who you think I am idiot" Kaida said before throwing a deliberately soft punch. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Kaida?" Lucy asked.

"I said I'm not who you think I am, I lured you into coming here so I could lock you guys up" Kaida replied continuing to throw soft punches at Lucy.

"But, Kaida" Lucy started.

"Don't you think it's odd, that I just happened to know where the tunnel is and be able to lead you here" Kaida asked.

"But, Carla-" Lucy asked confused.

"Carla may have come up with the plan to sneak in here, but only after I suggested it" Kaida said forcefully.

"I don't understand" Lucy said. Kaida threw one last punch Lucy's way, this time with full force. Lucy's eyes widened for a second before turning into a lifeless stare. Kaida smirked and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what do you think?**

 **It seems Kaida is a princess in this world. That could be good, but did Kaida just kill Lucy?**


	8. Old Friends and Panther-Dragons

Kaida allowed herself to be escorted back to her room. When she got there she instructed the guards to leave her alone for awhile so that she might be able to try and get her memories back.

"What did you just do?" Lucy asked when the guards had left.

"Relax, I simply swapped some of my dirt for you," Kaida explained, "Now there is a dirt dummy in the cell that you were in"

"Ok, but can you let me out?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, I can't risk letting you get caught, besides, once I do I need to swap some more dirt for you and then we'll just have two dirt Lucy's" Kaida replied.

"Ugg, fine" Lucy said.

"Interesting, it seems the two Gajeels are hanging around Erza and Gray" Kaida mused out loud.

"Our Erza or their Erza" Lucy asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's ours, unless our Erza is hanging around the palace pretending to be their Erza"

"I have no idea what you just said" Lucy replied.

"Shh, someone's coming, wait I know that presence, could it be, no it couldn't" Kaida said confused.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Mamoruryu" Kaida whispered.

"Who? Oh, your dragon, what's he doing here" Lucy asked.

"No idea, maybe it's this worlds version of him," Kaida answered, "Anyways be quiet, I have no idea if anyone else can hear you, and I don't want to find out" There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" a male voice called out.

"Yes" Kaida answered. A tall black panther walked in.

"Kaida," the panther said, "good to see you"

"You too, Mamoruryu" Kaida answered.

"What did you just call me?!" the panther asked.

"Mamoruryu, isn't that your name?" Kaida asked, confused.

"No, It's Panther Lily! Where did you get Mamoruryu from?!" Panther Lily asked her.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I met while trying to recover" Kaida quickly explained.

"Oh, ok. So does that mean you don't remember me?" Panther Lily asked.

"No sorry" Kaida replied.

"Ok, then I hope your memories come back soon, I have to go" Panther Lily said before walking out the door.

"Does this mean you were wrong?" Lucy asked.

"No! That is Mamoruryu!" Kaida exclaimed, "At least this world's version of him, he must have been born with a different name here"

"Is that even possible?" Lucy asked.

"Well Makarov is called King Faust here and he's my dad...so" Kaida trailed off.

"Makarov's your dad!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Shhh, not so loud, someone might hear you!" Kaida told her.

"Ok, so where are Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu and Wendy are a little ways down from the cell you were being kept in, and Happy and Carla don't seem to be on Earth" Kaida responded.

"Happy and Carla disappeared off the face of the Earth?" Lucy asked worried.

"I never said that!" Kaida exclaimed, "I'm just saying that they don't seem to be on the ground right now. Maybe they are flying around somewhere"

"Oh" Lucy answered.

"Weird, Gray and Erza seem to be on the move, and they're heading this way! Gajeel must have found a way to free them" Kaida said.

"Really?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Yep, the Gajeels seem to be going different ways though, neither of which is with Gray and Erza" Kaida reported.

"Can we go meet them?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, we should catch them in the courtyard before they do anything rash" Kaida said walking over to the door. "I'm going to take a nice stroll through the courtyard, don't worry, I'll be fine. I would like to go alone" She explained to the guards when they tried to follow her. Kaida hurried out to the courtyard and managed to intercept Erza and Gray before they made it far.

"Kaida? Is that you?" Erza asked, "Where are your clothes?"

"They wore off, so I discarded them back in the forest" Kaida explained.

"Oh, Kaida" Erza sighed, "So do you know where Lucy is?"

"I'm right here" Lucy said.

"Was that Lucy's voice? Where is she?" Gray asked.

"I turned her into dirt" Kaida explained.

"What!" Erza exclaimed picking her foot up one by one as if she could be standing on Lucy.

"Relax, I only did it to get her out of the cell they were keeping her in" Kaida said.

"Ok then, now that we have Lucy and Kaida, let's go meet up with Gajeel" Gray said, turning around.

"What about Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla?" Kaida asked.

"Flamebrain's here as well?" Gray asked.

"Yes, they are keeping Wendy and him in the dungeons" Kaida explained.

"What about Happy and Carla?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, flying around somewhere" Kaida said annoyed.

"Ok, then we have to plan a rescue mission" Erza said grabbing a stick to draw in the dirt with.

"Or we could just walz in there and get Natsu and Wendy out of there" Kaida said.

"Wouldn't they stop us?" Erza asked.

"Not if it's just the princess walking with the captain of the 2nd magic warfare division bringing a captive to the dungeons" Kaida smirked.

"Where are we going to get a princess, a warrior and a captive?" Gray asked.

"Well, in this world I am a dead princess and Erza is the captain of the 2nd magic warfare unit" Kaida explained.

"But what about the captive" Gray asked. Kaida looked at Gray. "Oh, no! No way am I being a captive"

"You won't actually be a captive, Erza will just tie you up and bring you to the dungeons and I will do the switcheroo, and then we can go save Natsu and Wendy" Kaida said excited.

"Where do I play into all of this?" Lucy asked.

"You… get this," Kaida said pretending to be excited, "pretend to be dirt!" she finished. Gray smirked.

"Why can't you be dirt?" Lucy asked.

"Because I'm the princess" Kaida explained, before helping Erza tie up Gray. When Gray was all tied up, Kaida led them to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida didn't actually kill Lucy which is good. Kaida also met the Edolas version of her Dragon who just happens to be Panther Lily. Erza and Gray are free(well not Gray) and they are planning a rescue to save Natsu and Wendy. Happy and Carla are still missing, I wonder where they could be?**


	9. Imposter

They made it to the dungeons without any major problems. They managed to unlock the door to Lucy's cell.

"In you go" Erza said pushing Gray into the cell. At the last second, Kaida switched out Gray for a dirt dummy. Gray's eyes widened for a second before he was transferred onto Kaida's body. They continued on to where Natsu and Wendy were when Kaida stopped and dragged Erza over to hide in a hallway.

"What's going on?" Erza whispered.

"Knightwalker's up ahead, if we keep going we're going to run into her" Kaida explained.

"So what do we do now?" Erza asked.

"No idea, maybe we wait for her to pass" Kaida suggested. They waited for a few minutes before Kaida gave the ok symbol. Luckily, the door was unguarded so Erza and Kaida could just walk in.

"Play your part, we don't know who could be watching or listening" Kaida whispered.

"Erza, Kaida," Wendy whispered looking up, "You've come to rescue us"

"Hardly," Kaida answered, scoffing, "We've come to beat you up"

"I don't understand" Wendy said.

"Of course you dimwits don't. I was playing you all along" Kaida said starting to punch Wendy.

"But why?" Wendy asked.

"So I could bring you back to my father and he could harvest your power" Kaida answered.

"Your dad is Pyro?" Natsu asked confused.

"It's Byro, Natsu" Wendy corrected.

"What, no," Kaida said confused, "My dad is King Faust, you guys know him as Makarov"

"If your father is Gramps, does that make you Laxus's uncle?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know who Laxus is but I can't be anyone's uncle because I'm a girl!" Kaida practically screamed, punching Natsu hard in the gut and swapping him for a dirt dummy right after she finished punching him. The dirt dummy's eyes went lifeless.

"You killed him!" Wendy shrieked, "Why would you do that?"

"Because he was annoying" Kaida said jumping up and down to keep Natsu too sick to speak. Wendy actually started crying and it took all of Kaida's willpower to not run up to the girl and comfort her. Instead Kaida went up and punched her, swapping out her body for a dirt dummy.

"Come on let's go," Kaida said before Wendy could speak, "We have to get back to our important business" Once Kaida and Erza left the room they ran straight into Knightwalker.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the Princess" Knightwalker demanded.

"Who are you, imposter" Erza replied smoothly.

"There are two of you?!" Kaida exclaimed, playing along, "Which one of you is the real one?"

"I am" they both said at the same time. Kaida looked back and forth between the two of them, as if not sure which one to believe.

"Princess, go back to your room, you'll be safe there" Knightwalker said.

"Don't go there, she probably set up a trap for you, go to the courtyard" Erza replied.

"Ummm" Kaida said, as if confused.

"I am the real one, remember when you were little, you used to come around with me and pretend to be captain?" Knightwalker asked, desperately.

"If you were the real one then you'd know that I lost my memories," Kaida exclaimed, excited that an opportunity came, "I know who the imposter is now, don't worry Erza, I won't go to my room" Kaida ran off towards the courtyard, wishing Erza for the best in her upcoming battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **So Erza and Kaida managed to free Natsu and Wendy, but they ran into Knightwalker. Erza has taken up the job of fighting 'the imposter' , but will she win?**


	10. Two Cats and a Lacrima

Kaida made it to the courtyard before picking up Happy and Carla on her radar. She headed towards the woods surrounding the castle to meet up with them.

"Happy, Carla" Kaida called out running up to them.

"Kaida, thank goodness you're safe, where are the others?" Carla asked.

"We're here" Wendy called out.

"Is that Wendy? Wendy where are you child, speak to me" Carla said worriedly.

"Relax, I've got her, I turned her into dirt" Kaida explained. Carla looked appalled.

"And where exactly is this dirt Wendy?" Carla asked, acting all motherly.

"She's on my body, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu too" Kaida said.

"Does that mean that Gray and Natsu are touching your naked body?" Carla asked. Kaida froze, before running off to change. She found a spot in the forest and let Natsu and Gray out, she then walked a little further away and let Lucy and Wendy out. Now naked, Kaida drew the surrounding dirt towards her and used it to coat her body. She then got a little more dirt and ate it. After that they all went back to Carla and Happy.

"Now that, that's taken care of, let's go help Gajeel" Kaida said starting to head off.

"What about Erza, are we going to leave her hanging?" Natsu asked.

"Do you want to get in the middle of a fight between two Erza's?" Kaida answered him.

"N..No" Natsu paled.

"Then we are going to help Gajeel" Kaida said walking away.

"So where is Gajeel?" Lucy asked catching up to her.

"No idea" Kaida answered, continuing walking.

"Then where are we going?" Gray asked.

"To where I last detected him" Kaida answered.

"And where is that?" Natsu asked.

"Just out of the city" Kaida said, walking faster.

"You said where you last detected him, right?" Carla asked.

"That is what I said" Kaida answered.

"Does that mean Gajeel can fly?!" Happy asked excitedly.

"No, It means Gajeel found a way off the ground, my guess to a floating island" Kaida replied. They walked for a bit before coming to a grassy field. "This is where I last detected him" Kaida declared. They all looked up to see a floating island with a giant lacrima on it.

"Yep, I think this is the place" Gray said.

"You think?!" Kaida asked.

"So how do we get up?" Lucy asked.

"Hey Lucy, you got any flying spirits?" Natsu asked.

"Umm, we happen to have two flying cats right here" Kaida pointed out.

Natsu blinked for a second before saying, "Oh yeah!" Everyone fell to the ground.

"Happy, Carla, can one of you help Gajeel get up there?" Kaida asked pointing to Gajeel, who was dangling off the side of the island, "Can the other one fly me up there?"

"Doesn't your, you know, condition keep you from touching things?" Carla asked carefully.

"Yes, but we have to get up there and save our friends, so I am willing to sacrifice" Kaida said.

"You make it sound as if you won't survive" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Then I will have given my life to save my Nakama" Kaida said, caught up in it.

"What about us?" Natsu asked.

"They can come back and get the rest of you" Kaida explained.

"Ok, as long as I don't have to carry Lucy, she's heavy!" Happy said.

"Watch it cat!" Lucy screamed.

"I got Gajeel!" Happy said, hurriedly flying up to escape Lucy's reach.

"Then I guess, I will carry you" Carla said flying up to Kaida.

"Just make it fast" Kaida said, clamping her mouth to keep from throwing up. Carla was careful to not touch Kaida's bare skin, but even so, Kaida found the taste of fur in her mouth. Carla kept her word and flew Kaida up to the island in mere seconds. Kaida collapsed on the ground panting.

"Ugg, Gajeel, you're heavier that Lucy!" Happy exclaimed, heaving Gajeel up to the top, before flying back down to get Natsu. Carla brought up Wendy and then Lucy, while Happy brought up the rear with Gray.

"So Gajeel, how do we destroy this thing?" Kaida asked.

"No one is destroying anything on my watch"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida and the others made it up to the island where their guild mates are being held, and are joined by Gajeel. But who is this mysterious person who has shown up?**


	11. For Fairy Tail

"Mamoruryu! Nice to see you" Kaida exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that's not my name!" Panther Lily exclaimed.

"Kaida, you know this guy?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, Meet Mamoruryu, he's this world's version of my dragon" Kaida explained.

"You don't look like a dragon," Natsu stated, "Hey, do you know where Igneel is?"

"That's not how it works!" Lucy cried.

"And that's not my name!" Panther Lily said, "I am Panther Lily"

"Well, Panther Lily, you're going to be my cat" Gajeel grinned.

"Way to get to the point, Gajeel" Wendy sweatdropped.

"Ok, Gajeel, you hold him off!" Kaida ordered, "Wendy, Natsu, I want you to help me break this lacrima"

"What about us?" Lucy asked.

"You fend of Mamoruryu if Gajeel fails, you too Gray" Kaida explained, "Happy, Carla I want you two to aid Gajeel if he needs to take the battle to the sky"

"Aye sir" Happy replied hovering over the ground.

"Ok then, let's get to it!" Kaida said starting to hit the lacrima. Natsu and Wendy soon followed her and Kaida could hear Gajeel and Panther Lily fighting in the background. Kaida found the taste of the lacrima to be actually good. It tasted like power. Kaida kept hitting it, but her attacks were doing no good, since the lacrima was too large.

"It's not working!" Kaida called.

"Keep trying!" Gajeel responded. All of a sudden, a big boom filled the air and a giant metal chain found its way into the rocky part of the island.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked, worried.

"It appears a chain has found its way into the island" Kaida explained slowly as if talking to an idiot.

"I know that, but why?" Lucy responded.

"I don't know, but it appears to be getting ready to launch us into that island" Kaida said pointing to the island in question.

"That island?! But that's Extalia" Carla exclaimed.

"What now?" Kaida asked.

"Extalia, it's where Carla and I are from" Happy explained.

"Oh, well then, we have to stop it!" Kaida declared, "Gajeel, I think it is made of metal, can you just eat it?"

"Sorry, I don't think it's made of metal" Gajeel explained.

"Oh, that's all right. Carla, Wendy, can you go warn the exceeds of this impending doom" Kaida asked.

"Ok, we're on it" Carla said, grabbing Wendy and flying towards Extalia.

"Now what do we do?" Gray asked.

"Continue doing what we're doing" Kaida said.

"Shouldn't we try to stop it?! If it collides, all our friends will die" Lucy asked.

"No, I don't think there is a way to stop it, the best we can do is to get the exceeds out and free our friends before the collision" Kaida answered.

"No, Fairy tail wizards never give up, we will stop it" Natsu said, "Happy?"

"Aye sir" Happy said picking up Natsu and pushing against the side of the island, trying to keep the islands from collapsing.

"Natsu, come back here! I can't free our friends on my own!" Kaida called. Out of the corner of her eye Kaida saw Gajeel nod to Panther Lily and they too started to push the island away from Extalia.

"Gajeel, not you too! Our friends are going to die because of you!" Kaida shouted.

"They're not going to die, because we will save them" Erza said flying up on a wyvern.

"Aww, yeah, Erza to the rescue" Gray said hopping onto the wyvern and helping Erza to push.

"Gray!" Kaida said annoyed.

"Don't worry Kaida, we will save our friends" Lucy promised before joining the others.

"Urrg, now what am I going to do?!" Kaida asked frustrated.

"You're going to help us save your friends" a blue cat who smelled suspiciously of Happy said joining them to help push the island with his wife.

"Lucky, Marl, you're here" Happy said joyously.

"Why wouldn't we be!" the blue cat yelled.

"Sorry!" Happy cried, afraid. All of a sudden hundreds of blurs came rushing at them, revealing themselves to be exceeds.

"Sorry we're late" Wendy called riding on Carla.

"Better late than never" Erza pointed out.

"Guys, this is suicide!" Kaida called out.

"No it's not," Gray replied, "Because we're going to do this"

"For Fairy Tail!" Natsu called.

"For Fairy Tail!" Everyone cried out pushing with all their might.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **The dragon chain canon has been activated and Natsu and the gang as well as all of Extalia is pitching in to help save everyone.**


	12. Prince Jystogan

Kaida watched in disbelief as everyone's combined strength actually managed to push the lacrima away from Extalia.

"How?" she asked, shocked.

"Fairy Tail never gives up, we keep trying until we make it" Erza explained. Suddenly a bright light flashed and everyone was thrown from the island. Kaida was caught by the blue cat.

"Put me down!" Kaida cried, trying not to throw up.

"Aren't you grateful?! I should teach you a lesson!" the cat holding her exclaimed.

"I would have been fine, just get your disgusting hands off me!" Kaida shouted.

"Fine, have it your way!" the exceed said letting go of her.

"Kaida!" Erza called out. Suddenly a white wyvern swooped down and caught Kaida.

"There you go" Mystogan said, helping to steady Kaida.

"This is the same problem, get me on solid ground! Scales taste terrible" Kaida cried.

"Geez, how about showing some gratitude" Mystogan said, joking.

"I would have been fine, the ground would have cushioned my fall" Kaida explained, jumping off the wyvern to prove her point. This time Erza caught her and slowly descended to the ground. When Kaida got there she jumped off and allowed the Earth to swallow her up.

"What just happened?" Gray asked as his exceed and the others landed on the ground.

"I have no idea" Erza answered.

"Is she ok?" Wendy asked worriedly. Mystogan stood there horrified.

"Mystogan, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"That's how she died the last time" he whispered.

"Huh?" Natsu said. In answer, Mystogan took off his hood and mask.

"Jellal" Erza whispered.

"I don't believe it, Prince Jellal has returned" Panther Lily said falling into a bow.

"Yes, my name is Jellal, but I am not the Jellal you know, I am this worlds version of your friend" he answered.

"So what did you mean by this is how she died the last time?" Carla asked.

"My sister, the Princess Kaida and I were playing around the castle grounds. She was only three at that time and I was five. Anyways we were playing and Kaida fell into a pit of quicksand. I tried to get her out and called for help, but no avail. They never even found the body." Mystogan replied.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry" Lucy said, horrified.

"Wait, are you Jellal or Mystogan, I'm so confused?" Natsu asked.

"Both" Mystogan replied.

"So your Jystogan?" Natsu asked. Everyone fell to the floor.

"Wait, so are you saying Kaida is dead?" Wendy asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"I'm afraid it looks that way" Jystogan replied.

"No" Lucy whispered.

Suddenly Kaida popped up from the ground, "Ah, that's better"

"K...K...Kaida, you're alive" Erza stammered.

"Oh no, she's come back to haunt us!" Happy cried flying about frantically.

"She looks real to me" Carla responded.

"I'm sorry, what are you guys talking about?!" Kaida yelled.

"Jystogan told us that you'd died" Natsu explained, trying to calm down the agitated Happy.

"Jystogan? Oh, you mean Mystogan here?" Kaida asked.

"Kaida, I thought I'd lost you again!" Jystogan cried, wrapping his arms around Kaida.

"Ack, get off me, I just got the taste out of my mouth!" Kaida said as the taste of cotton found itself in her mouth, "Wait, again?"

"Ah, right. I keep forgetting, your not my Kaida" Jystogan replied.

"Huh?" Kaida asked.

"Mystogan is from Edolas" Erza explained.

"Yes, that's right. In this world, I'm your big brother" Jystogan confirmed.

"Wait, If I'm the princess, and your my brother, then does that mean that your the prince?!" Kaida exclaimed.

"I'm impressed, you did your homework" Jystogan said raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, If your my brother and Makarov is my dad, the who's my mother?" Kaida asked.

"Ah, she disappeared awhile ago to go looking for her younger sister, Grandie who disappeared before we were born" Jystogan replied.

"Oh" Kaida answered.

"Kaida, what happened, you disappeared into the ground and now you're back?!" Lucy cried, confused.

"Oh, that, I was just trying to get that taste out of my mouth, yuck! Fur and then Wyvern scales and then over sugared human, too much!" Kaida explained.

"I've had enough weirdness for one day, let's go home" Gajeel said pulling Panther Lily close to him.

"What about our guild?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, they are back in Magnolia. As far as their concerned, none of this happened" Jystogan answered.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for, Let's go home!" Natsu yelled.

"Not so fast, you haven't beaten me yet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida and the others saved their friends and Mystogan appeared. But he reveals himself to be Prince Jellal of Edolas. And what's with this mysterious aunt of his, that disappeared awhile ago? Finally, who is this guy, who is going to keep them from going home?**


	13. Droma Eaten

Kaida looked toward where the voice was coming from. It was King Faust in a giant set of armor fashioned to look like a dragon.

"What is that?" Kaida asked.

"Droma Anim: The Dragon Knight" Jystogan replied.

"The Dragon Knight you say?" Kaida asked, a gleam in her eye.

"It is made of magic cancelling lacrima. It was banned ages ago after it nearly destroyed all of Edolas" Panther Lily explained.

"Well then, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, let's go take it down" Kaida said starting to walk towards it.

"No, It's too powerful, our best bet is to dodge it and wait for it to run out of magic" Jystogan said.

"Look, you said it's a dragon knight. What better way to fight it then with Dragon Slayers?" Kaida answered.

"Even so, it cancels your magic, defeating it is impossible" Jystogan pointed out.

"Look, if there is one thing I've learned today is that Fairy Tail wizards can do the impossible if they work together," Kaida answered him, "So now we're going to work together to do the impossible"

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said running off, followed by Gajeel, Kaida, and Wendy.

When they got to where the Droma Anim was they stopped.

"It's a lot bigger, close up" Wendy said.

"All thing are" Gajeel pointed out.

"But do you still think we can beat it?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, you know why?" Kaida answered, "Because we're Fairy Tail Wizards and we never give up!"

"Then I'll have to kill you!" King Faust said from inside the Droma Anim.

"You can't ever hope to do that!" Kaida shouted.

"Why not, Kaida?!" Faust asked, "You know, I expected your brother to betray me, but never you"

"Idiot!" Kaida screamed, "Your Kaida died ages ago, I'm not her! I'm Kaida of Fairy Tail! And I intend to keep it that way for a long time. I won't let death stop me from that! I will die to protect my Fairy Tail family because they have shown me compassion and love! They except me for who I am, and I will not let all that go to waste! I will never join you! Your not my father, Mamoruryu is and he taught me to slay dragons, and that is precisely what I am going to do!"

"What?! You pretended to be my daughter, how despicable! I'll teach you a lesson!" Faust shouted, slapping Kaida with the tail of the Droma Anim. Kaida was sent flying into a rock pillar.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Kaida said rubbing her arm while standing up.

"Kaida, are you ok?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, but I know how we can beat it," Kaida said getting into a fighting stance, "Gajeel, it's made of iron"

"What, but Mystogan…" Gajeel started.

"I know what Mystogan said, but I know I tasted iron there. It appeared to just be enchanted by the magic cancellation lacrima. But the majority of it is iron!" Kaida interrupted.

"You sure?" Gajeel asked.

"My taste buds have never been wrong before, and they aren't going to start now" Kaida answered.

"W...W...What? H..How d..did you f..figure it out?!" Faust spluttered.

"First rule of battle: Know your opponent" Kaida answered confidently.

"But I never even told anyone! I killed everyone who knew!" Faust said confused.

"Maybe next time you should try to make it taste more like a lacrima" Kaida suggested. During this conversation, Gajeel snuck around and started munching on the Droma Anim's tail.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Faust demanded, when he realized that Gajeel was eating his armor.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Gajeel answered, "I'm eating, don't you know it's rude to ask someone a question while their mouth is full?" Kaida smirked.

"Grrrr, stop eating my armor!" Faust shouted. Kaida looked up to see a flock of birds flying away.

"Hey, Faust, can you keep it down?! You're disturbing the birds!" Kaida said to mess with him.

"I don't care!" Faust retorted, swinging around to try and shake Gajeel off, who was expertly holding on.

"You know, without birds, there would be a lot more bugs around" Wendy added.

"Well, it seems they missed the biggest ones of all" Faust grumbled.

"Touche!" Kaida said.

"Hey, who are you calling a bug?!" Natsu shouted, "I'm not a bug, I'm a dragon slayer!" During this exchange, Faust had momentarily forgotten about the dragon slayer who was eating his armor, giving Gajeel time to climb up onto the Droma Anim's back and start eating to get to the main power source.

"Grrrrr, stop eating me!" he cried, spinning around to try and find where the munching sounds were coming from.

"Umm, Faust, there is no one eating you" Kaida said seriously.

"What are you talking about, you can't fool me! I know I hear munching sounds" Faust cried.

"What are you talking about?!" Wendy said playing along, "I think you need to get your ears checked" Now Faust was totally confused.

"No one's eating me?"

"Nope" Kaida replied.

"What are you guys talking about?! Gajeel's right there…mmmm" Kaida quickly covered Natsu's mouth to keep him from ruining everything. Alas, the damage had already been done.

"Aha! I knew it! You girls think you could get away with fooling an old man, how shameful!" Faust said. He tried to go in for another attack, but unfortunately for him, Gajeel had already destroyed the main power source and thus the Droma Anim was defeated.

"Noooooo! I am the mighty King of Edolas, I cannot have been defeated by mear kids!"

"But you were" Kaida said cocky.

"Wendy, I need your help" Kaida spun around and her eyes widened at who she saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So I always wondered why Gajeel didn't just go and eat the entire Droma Anim while he was at it.**

 **Anyways, Kaida used her Synesthesia to defeat the Droma Anim, which was amazing. I had always planned for Kaida's Synesthesia to come in handy in battle, so it was amazing to bring that to life. Synesthesia can be a blessing and a curse. It can be annoying to taste things that you touch, but it can also be cool too, it is fun to find out what everyone tastes like, even if they don't taste good.**


	14. Fairy Sad Goodbyes

"Naughty" Wendy said, surprised.

"I need your help" Naughty repeated, his arm in non-stop motion.

"What do you need?" Kaida asked.

"I need a villain" Naughty replied.

"Excuse me?" Natsu said.

"You see this?" Naughty gestured around. Kaida looked around to see that magic was flowing towards the sky.

"What is happening to the magic?" Kaida asked.

"This stuff is magic, woah!" Gajeel said.

"Yes, Prince Jellal has decided that the only way to save the kingdom is to remove magic entirely" Naughty replied.

"What will happen to us? How will we get back home?" Wendy asked, worriedly.

"I imagine, we will be pulled into the anima as well" Naughty answered.

"Ok, so what's with this about you needing a villain?" Kaida asked.

"We need someone to blame for this so Prince Jellal can beat them and win the support of the people" Naughty replied.

"So, you want one of us to play the part of villain, since we will be leaving anyways" Kaida said.

"Yes, so will you do it, I have cloaks" Naughty said holding up four black cloaks.

"Yeah, I will be the mighty Lord Dragneel! You will be my servants, Redfox, Marvell, and...What's your last name again?" Natsu asked, accepting his cloak.

"Don't have one" Kaida answered, declining the cloak that Naughty offered her.

"What, everyone needs a last name!" Natsu said.

"Well I don't, I'm just Kaida!" Kaida replied, gathering dirt to cover her entire body, in a sort of armor.

"Then what will your demon name be?" Wendy asked, putting on her cloak.

"I don't know, Sand Bluster or something" Kaida answered.

"Sand Bluster, really? You need something better than that" Natsu said, gathering leaves and rolling them to make horns.

"Okay then Div!" Kaida said angrily.

"Come on, you can do better than that" Natsu said.

"Argh, you choose then" Kaida said, annoyed.

"Hmm, how about the evil Pandra" Natsu suggested.

"Fine," Kaida said, "Let's go" Natsu led the way towards the city. He climbed up on top of a building and dragged a tied up Faust there.

"Mwah ha ha ha," Natsu started laughing evilly and uncontrollably, "I am the demon they call Dragneel! And I've come here to this world to steal all of your magic power!" People started to get scared.

"I don't believe it, they're actually buying all this crap?!" Kaida said, disbelieving.

"Faust ain't your king anymore! Cause I kicked his sorry butt!" Natsu continued cackling, "But I decided to spare his life...For now!" Natsu paused for dramatic effect. "Come on Redfox, hey Marvell, Pandra come forth! Now my faithful servants, It's time to trash the city!"

At this Kaida, Gajeel and Wendy started blowing things up. Gajeel landed first and started cackling, his arm in the shape of a sword.

"These villains won't stop until they've destroyed everything in sight! The city is under attack by demons from another world!" Kaida looked up to see that those words came from the Edolas Gajeel, "Just look at them, they're an unstoppable force of evil!" Kaida saw her Gajeel smirk at this. Edolas Gajeel soon joined him.

"Now my loyal servants of Lord Dragneel," Natsu continued, "Don't stop destroying stuff!"

"Keep going with this servant crap, and I'm coming up there first" Gajeel said angrily.

"Gajeel, play along" Kaida whispered.

"Just do what I tell you, slave!" Natsu shouted back.

"I guess I should have been more specific" Gajeel muttered.

"They're the ones to blame for this" Kaida heard someone shout. Good, this was going exactly as planned.

"Better be careful!" Natsu warned, "Because you know what happens when you play with fire" At this Natsu started breathing fire.

"Natsu!" Jystogan shouted from the tower, "Stop this now!" Everyone turned toward Jystogan.

"Crap, he's going to blow our cover" Kaida whispered.

"Are you telling me what to do, you little punk?" Natsu said smirking.

"Stop this foolishness, the king has been defeated, there's no need to attack innocent people" Jystogan shouted. At this Natsu let off a blast of fire into the crowd.

"Oh, Yeah?!" Natsu shouted.

"No, don't!" Jystogan screamed.

"If you're trying to scare me it ain't gonna work" Natsu said, clearly getting into it, "I don't care if you are the prince"

"Crap, you weren't supposed to know that!" Kaida whispered forcefully, so as to make sure Natsu heard her.

"Prince Jellal is back!" Edolas Gajeel cried.

"Let's fight!" Natsu said, "Or your precious city is going to get burned to the ground!"

"Natsu! Stay right there" Jystogan cried jumping to the ground and running towards Natsu.

"Didn't you hear me, I am the great and powerful Lord Dragneel!"

"Is he really going to fight that monster by himself?! What unbelievable courage he has!" Edolas Gajeel stated. Natsu grinned as Jystogan ran towards him.

"Now sleep!" Jystogan said, trying to send a sleeping spell towards Natsu. Unfortunately, the anima took the spell before it could come in contact with its intended target.

"What's the magic, you scared without your magic, huh?!" Natsu said, "Well you should be, because I've got plenty!" Natsu sent a flaming punch to the floor of the roof, sending debris flying down towards the crowd.

"I said stop!" Jystogan cried.

"Natsu, you're going way too far!" Wendy cried.

"No he's not," Kaida explained, "the more powerful his magic seems, the stronger the hero looks when he defeats him without any magic power"

"Listen to me Natsu, you're making a big mistake with all this! This whole show you're putting on, you can't expect to fool all these people!" Jystogan stated.

"Yeah, he's right" Kaida pointed out.

"Ha, I challenge you!" Natsu said, punching Jystogan.

"You fool, you can't bring people together like this!" Jystogan said getting up, "Through evil" Jystogan went in for a punch, but was stopped by Natsu.

"Fight me for real" Natsu growled. Jystogan landed a punch on Natsu's cheek.

"Seriously, they're buying this?" Kaida asked in shock as people started cheering, "Did they not just see that he can give fire punches?"

"Yeah, now they're really getting into it!" Natsu said getting up.

"Idiot, you should have stayed down, so we didn't have to stretch this out further" Jystogan hissed.

"Not my style!" Natsu replied, punching Jystogan in the gut. Jystogan replied by punching Natsu in the face. Natsu punched Jystogan in the heart, holding his arm there for awhile. The two growled at each other.

"This is it buddy," Natsu said smiling, "I'm going to give you a real Fairy Tail send off. Since you're leaving Fairy Tail, you've got to swear to follow these three rules: Number one, never ever share sensitive information about Fairy Tail with anyone, as long as you live" Natsu and Jellal started exchanging punches. "Two.." Natsu was cut off by a direct hit in the face.

"Number two: You must never contact any client you've worked with for the guild, for your own personal gain" Jystogan continued.

"Yeah, that's right" Natsu replied, "And don't forget number three, although our paths must stray, you've got to promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest. That means to treat every day like it was going to be your last day in this world. Don't forget the friends you loved!"

"You must treasure them for as long as you live!" Jystogan finished. They both punched each other in the face at the same time, knocking Natsu out.

"Did you get all that?" Natsu asked falling to the ground, "When a guild works together, there is nothing they can't do! Nice knowing you, pal! Later!" Natsu landed on the ground with a big grin on his face. The crowd erupted with cheers.

"Thank you" Jystogan said quietly. Suddenly Natsu's body started to glow. Kaida looked down at her own body to see it glowing as well. Gajeel's and Wendy's were too.

"What..What's that?" Jystogan asked, surprised.

"Now that I've been defeated, I have to go back to my home realm to restore" Natsu said. Suddenly Kaida and the others started floating. The Earthland Fairy Tail Wizards started saying their goodbyes. Right before Kaida was pulled into the anima, she held up her index finger in the Fairy Tail salute. She saw Jystogan smile at the sight, before everything faded into nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida and the others played the part of the villain and bid Jystogan a Fairy Tail goodbye. Now it's back to Earthland to continue on their adventures.**


	15. Lisanna

Kaida awoke with the sharp, metallic taste of human.

"Oh, God are you alright?" Kaida opened her eyes to see the short, white haired girl from before hovering over her.

"Oh, umm, yeah. Who are you, I saw you in Edolas?" Kaida asked getting up.

"I'm Lisanna" the girl replied.

"Lisanna, where have I heard that name before?" Kaida asked herself, "Anyways, I'm Kaida"

"Kaida! Where are you?" Erza shouted.

"I'm over here!" Kaida called back. After a few moments, Erza broke through the bushes. Erza stopped upon seeing Lisanna.

"L..L..L" Erza stammered.

"Erza, did you find her?" Natsu asked, coming through the bushes with Lucy and Gray in tow. Natsu and Gray stopped and stared like Erza. Soon Happy, Carla, and Lily came through followed by Gajeel and Wendy. Happy stopped too, before flying up and hugging Lisanna.

"Lisanna, how are you here?" Erza asked.

"I saw her in Edolas" Kaisa said helpfully.

"So your the Edolas Lisanna?" Gray asked, "How did you get here?"

"She's not from Edolas," Kaida interjected, "she doesn't taste like the people in Edolas do"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"The Edolas people just taste straight up of human," Kaida explained, "Whereas the people from Earthland taste of human with a hint of magic power. Lisanna has that hint of magic power so that means she is either a tall, hairless Exceed, or she is a human wizard born here in Earthland"

"When did you taste me?" Lisanna asked drawing back from Kaida.

"Kaida has a condition where she tastes everything she touches" Wendy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know," Lisanna apologized, "And yes, Kaida is correct, I am your Lisanna"

"How is that possible, you died two years ago?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, Elfman had just hit me and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled into the sky" Lisanna answered.

"The anima," Kaida said, "It must have pulled you in to fill a gap left by the Edolas Lisanna dieing"

"So you're our Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"Yep" Lisanna answered. Suddenly Natsu, Erza, and Gray leaped on Lisanna showering her in hugs.

"Welcome home" Natsu said.

"It's good to be back" Lisanna replied, grinning. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"I guess, we should get you back to Mira and Elfman" Erza said, leading the way back to Fairy Tail.

"Erza, before we go, do you mind getting me a set of clothes?" Kaida asked, remembering that Erza kept a set of the flavored clothes in her requip storage.

"Right!" Erza pulled out a pair of shorts and a short sleeve shirt in pastel colors. Kaida went behind the bushes to change. She came back moments later wearing a pastel blue shirt with a kawaii style cotton candy on the front, and pastel orange shorts with light green flip flops.

"There, let's go" Kaida said walking next to Lisanna.

"If you don't mind me asking, don't the clothes, you know taste bad?" Lisanna said.

"No, Erza had them specially made so that they are flavored. The shirt tastes like cotton candy, the shorts taste like pumpkin pie, and the flip flops taste like apples" Kaida answered.

"Cool" Lisanna replied. Soon, they arrived in front of the guild.

"Wow, the guild looks so different" Lisanna commented.

"Well, that's because Gajeel destroyed our old one" Natsu replied.

"What, Gajeel?!" Kaida exclaimed, "Now, I have to hear that story!"

"So do I" Lily said.

"Come on, that was ages ago, can we just forget it?!" Gajeel replied.

"He liiiiiikes Levy" Happy said.

"No I don't" Gajeel shouted, blushing.

"You're lying" Kaida said.

"No I'm not!" Gajeel growled.

"When people lie, their heart rate increases, that's what yours is doing. I can feel the vibrations through the ground. I am a living lie detector" Kaida explained, smirking.

"Oh, god," Lucy said, "Don't let her go near Mira!" Everyone laughed at this except Kaida and Lisanna.

"Why?" Lisanna asked.

"Let's just say, Mira turned into quite the matchmaker while you were gone" Erza answered.

"Mira, a matchmaker?!" Lisanna burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your death was really hard on her," Gray stated, "And on Elfman"

"I've cost you all so much pain," Lisanna said, "I'm sorry"

"It's ok," Erza said, "It wasn't your fault. Besides, I'm sure Mira and Elfman will be happy to have you back!" With that, Erza pushed open the doors, "We're back!"

"Where have you been?" Mira asked coming up to them. She froze when she saw Lisanna.

"Mira, what's wrong?" Elfman asked coming up to put a hand on her shoulder. He stopped too.

"What is it?" Makarov asked coming up, "L..L..Lisanna?!"

"Yes, I'm home" Lisanna replied allowing herself to be wrapped in Mira's arms. Soon the entire guild tackled Lisanna to the ground. Kaida had to quickly step away to avoid being tangled in the mess. After a while Makarov and Gildarts found their way over to the bar where Kaida was sitting.

"So, I hear you guys went to Edolas?" Makarov asked her.

"Yep" Kaida answered.

"So, who was I over there?" Makarov asked.

"You were the king" Kaida replied.

"What was I?" Gildarts asked.

"I didn't detect you," Kaida answered, "I suppose you could have been a bird or something"

"A bird?!" Gildarts asked, annoyed.

"There's always the alternative that you were dead" Kaida pointed out.

"A bird it is then" Gildarts said.

Makarov laughed, "And what were you?"

"I was the dead princess" Kaida replied.

"If you were the princess.."

"Dead princess" Kaida corrected.

"..And I was the king, then that means…" Makarov trailed off.

"Yep, you were my father" Kaida finished.

"Wow, I had a daughter there" Makarov said, amazed.

"And a son" Kaida pointed out.

"Don't tell me it was Ivan" Makarov said paleing.

"I don't know who Ivan is, but it was Mystogan" Kaida said.

"Mystogan's Edolas form is a prince?" Makarov asked.

"No, Mystogan is the Edolas form," Kaida explained, "Erza seemed to know him, she called him Jallil or something"

"Jellal?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, that's it" Kaida answered.

"So I take it that Mystogan left the guild?" Makarov asked.

"Yep" Kaida answered.

"Well, we are going to miss him" Makarov told her. Then to the guild he said, "Let's party until dawn to celebrate Lisanna's return to us!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Lisanna has returned to Earthland and everything has worked out in the end. But it's not the end yet, we still have a long ways to go.**


	16. Roommate

Kaida sat in the guild hall watching everyone run around, frantically.

"What's going on?" Kaida asked.

"No idea" Wendy answered, coming up and sitting next to her with Carla.

"It's solo mission season" Lisanna said sitting on Kaida's other side.

"And that's important because.." Kaida said twirling her straw around her milkshake.

"You'll see soon enough" Lisanna said laughing and putting her arm around Kaida.

"Lisanna, what are you doing?!" Carla asked concerned, "Kaida, you ok?"

"Yeah, this cherry flavor really suits you," Kaida told Lisanna, burying herself in Lisanna, "Mmm"

"Huh?" Wendy asked.

"I thought that it might be easier for Kaida to be around us if we gave ourselves flavors, so that if she happens to brush by us, she won't gag" Lisanna explained.

"That makes sense," Carla said, "Maybe I should try it"

"Sorry, Carla but humans don't have much of a taste so it's easier masking it," Kaida replied, "While you Exceeds taste strongly of fur"

"I see," Carla said, "Anyways would you like me to tell you what the weather is going to be like tomorrow?"

"You can see in the future?" Wendy and Lisanna asked.

"Or she just looked at the weather forecast" Kaida pointed out, still cuddling Lisanna.

"Yes," Carla said, ignoring Kaida's remark, "A trait that both the Exceed Queen and I share"

"You mean the one with one wing and smells like you?" Kaida asked.

"Smells like me? What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"What I said, she smells like you" Kaida answered.

"Anyways, both of us were blessed with the rare gift of Clairvoyance," Carla continued, "I wasn't aware of it until recently, but I believe I have a small degree of control over it"

"Wow, that's totally amazing!" Wendy exclaimed.

"So can you tell me which guy is going to be my future husband?" Lisanna asked. For some reason Kaida felt saddened at that question.

"I'm afraid I'm not able to see that far ahead," Carla replied, "But maybe something sooner. Ok, keep an eye on Macao over there" Kaida turned to where Carla was pointing.

"Ok" Kaida said.

"I predict that any moment now, Wakaba will walk up to him and start discussing the younger folks in the guild." Carla said.

"Let's see" Wendy and Lisanna said looking serious.

"Seriously, you're buying this crap?" Kaida asked, annoyed. Soon enough Wakaba walked over to Macao and they started discussing the younger folk just as Carla predicted.

"Eh?" Carla said.

"You just got lucky" Kaida grumbled. Lisanna laughed and pulled Kaida closer. Kaida blushed. Kaida looked around to see that Lily was battling Erza. Soon enough, Lily's battle form expired and he was forced back into his normal form and the match ended. Lucy and Mira were talking, and Reedus was painting a picture of Bickslow.

"Hey Kaida, I hear you don't have a place to stay yet, is that right?" Lisanna asked.

"Lucy has been kind enough to let me stay with her, but I'm looking for my own place," Kaida explained, "Natsu and Gray keep barging in while I'm trying to change"

"You can stay at Fairy Hills" Lisanna suggested.

"What's that?" Kaida asked.

"It's the female dorms for Fairy Tail Wizards" Lisanna explained.

"I didn't realize we had dorms" Kaida said.

"They cost quite a bit, but my dorm has way too much space," Lisanna said, "I could use a roommate if you want"

"Sure," Kaida said, "As long as you let me bring dirt in, Lucy won't let me"

Lisanna laughed, "Ok"

"Then it's settled," Kaida said jumping up, "Let me go get my stuff"

"I'll help" Lisanna said running after her.

"They sure are cute together" Wendy said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:  
So what did you think?**

 **Everyone is back and getting on with their normal lives. Kaida is wondering what this solo mission season is, and Lisanna is letting her move in with her.**


	17. S-Class Doubts

The next day Kaida was walking to the guild with Lisanna, who was sporting a grape flavor today.

"Why are we going in this weather?" Kaida asked.

"It's an important day, you'll see," Lisanna replied, "Come on, hurry, we don't want to be late!"

Kaida allowed herself to be dragged to the guild by Lisanna. When she got there, she found that a big green curtain with the Fairy Tail crest on it, was being drawn open. Makarov, Erza, Gildarts and Mira were behind it.

"In accordance with Fairy Tail's time honored tradition, I will now announce this years entrance for the s-class wizard trials" Makarov said after clearing his throat.

"So that's what we're here for" Kaida realized. The crowd went wild.

"The trial this year will take place on Tenrou Island, our guild's sacred ground." Makarov continued when everyone had settled down, "The strength had you possess inside, your character, and your hearts. These are what I considered while making my selection. I have chosen eight participants."

"Just tell us already!" someone shouted.

"Natsu Dragneel," Makarov went on, "Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, Mest Gryder, and Kaida"

"What, me?" Kaida asked.

"You've got this, I'll be your partner" Lisanna said, putting her arm on Kaida's shoulder.

"Gray-Sama, I'll be your partner" Juvia cried.

"I already promised Loke" Gray replied.

"Sorry, Gray but I can't get in the way of true love" Loke said popping up next to Gray.

"Oh, brother" Gray said.

"Come on Gray, it'll be good for you" Kaida told him.

"Yeah, right" Gray mumbled, before walking out of the guild, Juvia not far behind. Makarov went on to explain the rules, but Kaida wasn't really paying attention, her only thought was why me?

Later on, as Kaida and Lisanna were walking home, Kaida stopped.

"Lisanna, why do you think he picked me?" Kaida asked.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna stopped as well.

"I mean, there are plenty of other people stronger than me, and he didn't choose them" Kaida answered.

"Kaida, you're strong" Lisanna said, wrapping her arms around Kaida.

"No I'm not, I didn't realize that there were two Mystogans walking around Earthland. And I couldn't even slay the Droma Anim. I had to rely on Gajeel to eat it. I'm weak. Plus I fall apart if anyone even touches me! How am I supposed to win?" Kaida said.

"Kaida, how could you have known. And the Droma Anim wasn't even a real dragon. It was just a hunk of junk" Lisanna answered.

"If it was a hunk of junk, then why couldn't I beat it?!" Kaida asked, crying.

"Kaida, you are strong, if not for you, I don't think Natsu and the others would have managed to beat the Droma Anim and come out unscathed. You were the one who figured out it was made of metal"

"Only because I couldn't dodge one stupid attack" Kaida said.

"Kaida, I know you can do it! Do you know why?!" Lisanna asked, "Because you're a Fairy Tail Wizard, and Fairy Tail Wizards never give up!"

"We keep on fighting till the end" Kaida said through sniffles.

"That's right" Lisanna said, starting to walk home, with Kaida tucked deep in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida was chosen to participate in the s-class trials. (Sorry for those of you who wanted Juvia in them, but I didn't want to change too much) Lisanna has agreed to be her partner. Kaida had a little bit of a melt down there, but she's all good now. What will happen next?**


	18. Tenrou Trials

"We're taking a boat?!" Kaida exclaimed.

"We're going to an island, how else are we going to get there?" Lisanna pointed out.

"That's it, I can't do this!" Kaida said walking away.

Lisanna put a hand on Kaida's shoulder, "Kaida what's wrong?"

"Water corrodes the Earth, water and ground just don't mix" Kaida explained.

"Would you rather, I fly you there?" Lisanna asked.

"No, Ground and air don't mix either" Kaida answered.

"Then how do you suppose we get there?" Lisanna asked.

"We don't" Kaida answered, grumply.

"Come on, Kaida, you've got to learn to conquer your fears" Erza said, picking up Kaida and carrying her onto the boat. Once there, Kaida jumped down and tried to exit the boat but was stopped by Gajeel, who was Levy's partner.

"Gajeel, let me pass" Kaida pleaded.

"I don't like water either, but I'm dealing with it" Gajeel told her.

"But, water eats away at me!" Kaida explained.

"I'm made of metal, kid, I can get rusty, but you don't hear me complaining" Gajeel responded.

"Kaida, how do you take baths?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Bath water is different" Kaida explained.

"How?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know, but you have to let me off, I can't do this!" Kaida begged.

"No can do" Gajeel said, not moving.

"What's going on?" Makarov said coming over to her.

"Master, please tell Gajeel to move so I can get off!" Kaida pleaded.

"Why do you want to get off?" he asked.

"Water and ground don't mix, I can't do this" Kaida explained again.

"Well you're on a boat, so you won't be mixing with the water anytime soon, so.." he trailed off. Just then the bell rang and the boat took off from shore. Kaida fell to her knees gagging.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

"We're leaving the ground behind" Kaida answered curling into a ball.

"What's your problem?" Gray asked.

"Gray, can't you see she's scared" Lucy yelled at him.

"Water..I'm surrounded by water… no earth, just water" Kaida whispered to herself, rocking back and forth. This continued on for the entire trip, soon the others just left her alone. All but Lisanna, who stayed by her side, coaching her through it all.

"Land ahoy!" Elfman called.

"Land...where?" Kaida perked up and jumped to her feet. She peered out into the horizon, and saw the distant outline of an island. "Yes, land!"

"Ok, everybody, your trial begins now!" Makarov called out.

"Now, but we aren't even on the island" Kaida said. Soon people started jumping into the water and swimming.

"Come on Kaida, we are going to be late" Lisanna called.

"I don't do water or air" Kaida called out from the ball she had once again curled into.

"Fine, I'll bring the boat to the island for you" Makarov said, annoyed. Once they landed, Kaida jumped out and started kissing the ground.

"I am never going to do that again" Kaida said, rolling around in the sand.

"Should we tell her, there's still the trip back?" Lisanna whispered.

"Lisanna, come on, we're already behind" Kaida called out running towards the caves. When they got there they noticed that all the entrances were sealed except one.

"Well I guess, we're taking this one then" Lisanna said, walking towards it. Kaida grabbed her hand.

"No"

"We have no other choice" Lisanna replied.

"That one leads to Erza" Lisanna's face paled.

"So what should we do then?" she asked.

"We take none of them" Kaida answered.

"What?!" Lisanna yelled, "Are you saying we should give up?"

"No, I'm saying that Gramps never specifically told us we had to take one, he just implied it," Kaida explained, "All we have to do is just bypass the tunnel completely and we are good"

"I think he will disqualify us if we don't take it" Lisanna pointed out.

"Then we take it but go around Erza" Kaida said.

"Is that even possible?"

"It is if you can control the Earth" Kaida said, with a grin, pulling Lisanna under the Earth with her and creating a tunnel underneath the one that led to Erza, collapsing it behind them. They walked in that tunnel for a while until Kaida pulled them up, right before the end of the tunnel, they walked out and joined everyone else, who were already gathered.

"You beat Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw them, "And you escaped without a scratch?!"

"We didn't exactly beat her" Lisanna explained.

"Master, no one showed up" Erza said coming out of the tunnel.

"Is that so?" Makarov said glaring at Kaida and Lisanna.

"Hey, you never said we had to fight her" Kaida exclaimed.

"If you didn't actually fight her, then how did you get passed?" Gray asked.

"Easy, I simply pulled us into the Earth and we traveled underneath" Kaida explained.

Makarov started to laugh, "Well done, that's using your brains to get around things"

"You mean we didn't actually have to fight?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Nope, you didn't even have to choose a path" Makarov answered chuckling.

"Told you" Kaida said turning to Lisanna.

"Urrg, can we just get on to the next task" Natsu said.

Suddenly Kaida froze, "It's him"

"Who?" Makarov asked worriedly.

"The one who took Mamoruryu from me" Kaida answered, still frozen.

"What, someone took your dragon from you?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, I felt his presence the last week I spent with Mamoruryu, he was one of the last beings I sensed before I woke up and Mamoruryu was gone" Kaida explained.

"Ok, so let's get on with the trial" Makarov said.

"You don't understand, he's here on this island"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what do you think?**

 **This is where, things start to leave canon behind. Kaida has a huge fear of water, and that almost keeps her from going to Tenrou. She and Lisanna manage to pass the first trial by traveling under the ground. But who is this guy who is invading Tenrou Island and did he really have something to do with the dragon's disappearance.**


	19. Grimoire Times

"What?!" Everyone freaked out.

"There is someone else here too, and I feel like I recognize him as well, but I can't say for sure"

"Is it possible these people are members of our guild?" Makarov asked.

"Nope" Kaida answered.

"I guess, we'll have to cancel the trial then" Makarov said.

"No way! Gramps can't you just declare me the winner or something?!" Natsu asked.

"Actually if there is anyone I was sure would win, it would be Kaida, so if you want I can just declare her the winner" Makarov teased.

"Why me?" Kaida asked.

"Because the next task was going to be to find Mavis's grave" Makarov answered.

"Ok, Lisanna, I want you to come with me, the second man is near Wendy and Mest, so we should get there to help out" Kaida said, "Natsu, I want you and Gajeel to go after the first one. He is straight ahead!" Kaida pointed him in the right direction. "Everyone else should go back to camp and tell people what is going on" Everyone agreed and went where they were told, except Makarov who wanted to make sure Gajeel and Natsu didn't kill anybody.

Kaida and Lisanna ran towards Wendy.

"Wendy! Look out!" Kaida called when the girl was in sight. Kaida hurried and grabbed Wendy, gagging at her taste, and pulled her away from the tree in which the intruder was hiding. Lisanna did the same with Mest.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"You can come out now, we know you're there" Kaida said.

"Umm, Kaida, you're talking to a tree" Wendy pointed out. To her surprise, a tall man stepped out of the tree.

Kaida froze, "That symbol"

"Kaida what's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

"It was you! You're the one that kept me from completing Mamoruryu's wishes" Kaida yelled as she sent a pillar of rock towards the man. The man dodged.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"You kept me prisoner for seven long years, I hate you!" Kaida yelled, continuing to attack him, "How dare you set foot on our Holy ground! I don't care if he was the second, he has no right after he betrayed us!"

"You're that girl, Master Hades tried to make a member" the man said in recognition.

"You kept me in a disgusting room!" Kaida continued, "You kept me from leaving the disgusting tastes behind! You brought me nothing but seven long years of pain! I vowed to defeat you.

once and for all, and that is just what I'm going to do" Kaida sent one last pillar of rock, straight up from where he was standing and managed to capture him by surprise and encased him in a block of rock.

"Kaida, who is he?" Wendy asked.

"He's from Grimoire Heart" Kaida explained. Mest's eyes widened in shock.

"Carla, Lily? What are they doing here?" Kaida said to herself.

"Carla and Lily are on this island?" Wendy asked.

"Yep, they are heading our way now" They waited for a few moments before Carla and Lily came up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaida asked, her arms folded.

"Kaida, aren't you being a little hard on them?" Lisanna asked.

"You!" Carla said walking up to Mest, "Who are you?"

"What? I'm Mest Gryder, I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard just like you!"

"You're lying," Kaida said, "That or you are in love with Carla, which I highly doubt"

"Ugh, look does it really matter right now?" Mest asked.

"Yes" Carla said firmly.

"Crap!" Kaida shouted, "they just released a ton of members on the island!"

"Who?" Carla asked.

"Grimoire Heart" Kaida answered, gravely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **What did you think?**

 **We learn a little about Kaida's backstory and how she relates to Grimoire Heart. The attack on Tenrou Island has begun.**


	20. Battle Lineups

Kaida and Lisanna took off after Gajeel, Natsu, and Makarov, while Carla, Lily, and Wendy escorted Mest to the base on the island so he could be questioned.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Master!" Kaida called when they were in sight.

"Kaida, what is it?" Makarov asked worriedly.

"Grimoire Heart, they just landed on this island" Kaida explained catching her breath.

"What?!" Makarov practically yelled.

"We need to get back to the camp so we can come up with a strategy" Kaida said.

"What about the guy who took our dragons?" Natsu asked.

"He can wait, for now we have to defeat Grimoire Heart" Kaida said. Everyone followed Kaida back to base.

"I can't believe it!" Erza said, throwing her hands up.

"Erza, what is it?" Lisanna asked.

"That 'Mest' was from the council" Erza said.

"No time for that!" Kaida said, "Juvia, I need you to take out Merudy, I think you will be the best out of all of us. Merudy needs to learn how to love, and the importance of life"

"Ok, who is Merudy?" Juvia asked.

"Merudy is a girl around my age with pink hair," Kaida explained, "Gray, Ultear will probably come after you so you should probably fight her"

"How do you know so much about them?" Gray asked, "Also, why will she come after me?"

"She seems to be convinced that you and a lion stole her mother from her" Kaida explained, ignoring the first question.

"A lion? Wait do you mean Lyon?"

"Right, that's it, anyways I think only you will be able to stop her," Kaida said hastily, "I will take out teletubby, so that leaves Caprio, Zancrow, and Rustyrose, as well as Master Hades"

"You never answered me" Gray pointed out.

"Lucy, I need you to go after Caprico, for some reason he seemed obsessed with you" Kaida continued.

"Why is it always me?" Lucy asked, "Anyways how will I know who Caprico is?"

"He's a goat in a butler suit, I think you'll manage," Kaida explained, "that leaves Zancrow and Rustyrose. Zancrow is a wild card, we have no one who can match his fire"

"I can," Natsu interjected, "Where is he?"

"He's that way, but.." Kaida was cut off when Natsu took off after Zancrow, "And there he goes! Anyways, the rest of the guild should fight Rustyrose"

"That doesn't seem very manly" Elfman said.

"It is fair, Rustyrose's magic allows him to make his imagination a reality," Kaida explained, "Master, that leaves you to fight Hades"

"Ok" Makarov answered.

"There is something you should know before you head in though," Kaida said, "He is the second"

"You don't mean…" Makarov trailed off.

"Yep" Kaida said grimmly.

"The second what?" Gajeel asked.

"His real name is Precht," Kaida said, "The second master of Fairy Tail"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Kaida tells everyone who to battle and is basically like an army captain, which I think is cool. But why is the second master of Fairy Tail, now the master of a dark guild?**


	21. Teletubby

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"That'll be interesting, the second vs. the third nearby the first's grave" Erza mused.

"I have no idea what you just said" Levy said.

"You stumped Levy?!" Kaida exclaimed.

"Anyways, which directions do we go?" Lucy asked.

"Since they are moving, I can only give you generalizations, but Caprico is in that direction," Kaida pointed one way, "Merudy is that way," Kaida pointed another direction, "Ultear is that way," Kaida pointed yet another way, "Rustyrose is that way" Kaida pointed straight ahead, "And Hades is over there" Everyone went in their respective directions except Kaida and Lisanna.

"Lisanna, go with everyone else" Kaida told her.

"But I thought we were going to work together" Lisanna said.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, but Teletubby is too strong" Kaida explained.

"I can handle it!" Lisanna said determinately.

"You don't understand, he can control people"

"If that's the case, then aren't you at the same disadvantage?" Lisanna asked.

"No, as long as I'm touching something that is touching the ground, I am cured of all status effects" Kaida told her.

"But how do you know that it's a status effect?" Lisanna questioned.

"He tried to use it on me before, but it didn't work, I'm immune to this, but you aren't. If you're there he will control you and make you fight me" Kaida explained.

"But are you sure, you can handle it?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, you should go with everyone else and help them defeat Rustyrose. After they're done, they should spread out and take out any weak members wandering around" Lisanna nodded and ran off to find the others.

"God, I hope she'll be ok" Kaida said to herself before running off towards Teletubby.

Kaida ran through the forest, careful not to touch any stones, since she had long since abandoned her flip flops since they kept her from running fast.

When she was in his sight she called, "How dare you trespass on our guild's sacred ground!"

"Wooo-ee, now I get to fight someone" Teletubby said, grabbing one of her hairs when she tackled him. He attached the hair to his doll.

"Now, Mr. Cursey will finish you off!" he stated.

"I don't think so, Teletubby" Kaida said giving him a swift kick in the gut, but it did no damage as he was too fat.

"My name is Kain!" Teletubby yelled banging Mr. Cursey on the ground, "Why isn't this working?"

"You have no power over me" Kaida said, smirking while kicking him in the leg, pushing him to the ground.

"Mr. Cursey always works! Except for this one time…" he paused, "You're that girl! Master Hades will be so happy when I bring you back to him"

"Keep dreaming, your only magic has no effect on me, you can't beat me" Kaida told him, sending a pillar of rocks his way. Teletubby tried to roll out of the way, but he was too fat, so he was sent flying. Teletubby hit a rock, and was knocked unconscious. Kaida grabbed Mr. Cursey and all the other Mr. Curseys and then built a big wall of rock around Teletubby.

"Two down, five to go" she said ripping the Mr. Curseys to shreds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida defeated yet another member of the seven kin of purgatory, leaving only five remaining.**

 **Also if you're wondering why Kaida calls Kain, Teletubby, it's because it's the first thing I thought of when I looked at Kain. I think it fits him quite nicely, what about you?**


	22. Dragon God

Kaida ran to Lisanna, who was just finishing up Rustyrose.

"Lisanna" she called.

"Kaida, did you finish him up?" Lisanna asked.

"Yep, now we should probably go help Lucy" Kaida said, pulling Lisanna with her. Soon they came to a clearing in which Lucy was fumbling to get her keys out while Caprico was attacking.

"Lucy," Kaida called, "He's being possessed"

"Possessed, by who?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell you who he is," Kaida called back, "Add an RN to his name"

"An, RN? Wait…" Lucy trailed off, "You don't mean…"

"I think if anyone can free him, it will be Leo, I am told you have him" Kaida responded.

"Ok, then. Open, gate of the lion: Loke!" Lucy called summoning the spirit in a flash of light.

Loke looked back and forth from Lucy to Caprico, "Lucy, get out of here, I can handle it"

"But Loke.."

"Lucy, come on, we have to go!" Kaida called, starting to run away.

"But I can't just leave Loke" Lucy said.

"Yes, you can!" Kaida said, "Now come on, you're needed elsewhere" The three ran for a bit before dropping Lucy off with Mira, before heading out to find Natsu. When they got there, Happy was picking up Natsu and flying him up high. When they got to a reasonable hight, Happy dropped Natsu into the pit of flames that Zancrow made.

"Natsu!" Kaida called, "What are you doing, that's suicide!" Natsu fell into the pit with a sickening crunch.

"No…" Lisanna covered her mouth.

"Is, he…" Happy trailed off, unable to say it. After a few moments of silence, a gulping sound could be heard from the inside of the pillar of fire.

"I don't believe it!" Kaida cried, "He's eating the fire, how is that possible?!" Zancrow looked to be equally surprised.

"Fire Dragon God, Rooooooooar!" Natsu bellowed, finishing Zancrow off with a mix of black and red flames. Kaida quickly built a rock wall around him.

"Natsu, next time," Kaida looked at Natsu sternly, "Save some for me! I want to be a dragon god too!" Lisanna, Natsu and Happy fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So sorry it took so long, my computer crashed on me, and would not let me on the internet. Luckily I fixed it, so hopefully I can get back to two a day.**

 **Sorry, this one is short, I felt like you were long over due.**

 **Anyways, Kaida joined up with Lisanna, and helped Lucy(sort of) take down Capricorn. Then Kaida and Lisanna found Natsu and watched him take down Zancrow. That means, 5 out of the 7 kin are now out, leaving only Ultear and Merudy left. I wonder how Makarov is doing fighting Hades?**


	23. Elemental Rivalry

"I smell Makarov.." Natsu said, "And blood"

Kaida sniffed, "You're right!" she paused, "that's something I never thought I would say" Lisanna laughed.

"Come on!" Natsu called running towards the smell. Kaida followed him with Lisanna. They arrived in a clearing to find Makarov on the ground, covered in blood.

"Master, are you ok?" Kaida said, getting on the ground next to Makarov. Kaida quickly got up as the vile taste of blood entered her mouth.

"Kaida, what is it?" Lisanna asked, while Kaida scrambled around wiping her legs.

"Blood! Help me get it off" Kaida said, furiously trying to get it off her so as to get the taste out of her mouth. Lisanna helped her wipe it off. During this exchange Natsu had picked up Gramps and started carrying him towards the camp.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Kaida asked once the taste had finally left her mouth.

"I'm taking Gramps back to camp so Wendy can treat him" Natsu explained.

"That's actually a good idea" Kaida said.

"You say that like it's rare" Natsu pointed out.

"That's because it is" Kaida said, smirking.

"Say that again!" Natsu demanded turning around.

"Natsu careful!" Lisanna said, taking Makarov from his arms.

"That's because it is" Kaida repeated.

"You want at it?!" Natsu challenged.

"Bring it on Pyro!" Kaida replied.

"Guys now is not the time for fighting" Lisanna said sweat dropping.

"You're right" Kaida agreed.

"Hey, you can't just back down!" Natsu yelled.

"Well I just did!" Kaida retorted. Lisanna sighed before leading the way back to the camp. When they got there, they found everyone, besides Gray and Juvia, sitting down, nursing wounds. Wendy was scrambling around, trying to help everyone, as was Gemini who was in Wendy form.

"Woah, there are two Wendys!" Natsu cried.

"One of them is Gemini, you idiot!" Kaida told him.

Natsu blinked, "What did you just say?!"

"That you're an idiot, Flame Brain!" Kaida said, facepalming.

"That's it, fight me, Ground Breath" Natsu demanded.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Kaida yelled back.

"You don't make sense!" Natsu retorted. Everyone sweat dropped.

"When did you two become enemies?" Elfman asked, "That's not very manly!"

"When did I become a man?!" Kaida shouted.

"Looks like it's that time of the month" Happy commented.

"Watch it cat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Kaida seems to have set up a rival with Natsu. Yet, that isn't exactly Kaida, I wonder what could be the problem? No, it's not what Happy thinks it is!**


	24. The Death of Gray and Ultear

Kaida and Lisanna ran off towards where Gray and Ultear were battling. Suddenly Kaida stopped.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" Lisanna asked, putting a bubble gum flavored hand on Kaida's shoulder.

"They fell off a cliff into the water. They're goners" Lisanna deadpanned.

"Kaida, not everyone has the same problem with water as you"

"They'll be corroded, and die a painful death" Kaida continued, obviously not hearing Lisanna.

"Kaida, they'll be fine" Lisanna said turning Kaida to face her.

"Death by water.." Kaida shuttered, "what a way to go"

"Kaida, do you hear me?!" Lisanna said, calming Kaida down, "They'll be fine! They don't get corroded by water like you do!"

"I'll miss them" Kaida continued, in a sort of trance.

"Kaida!" Lisanna shook Kaida, "They'll be fine!"

"How do you know?" Kaida asked her, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ugh, can you just lead us to Juvia?" Lisanna asked, throwing her hands in the air. Kaida sniffed and nodded, leading Lisanna to Juvia and Merudy.

"Kaida, are you sure this is the right way?" Lisanna looked around, noticing that there was a big trench in the ground along the path they were traveling. Kaida nodded, still to sad over Gray's 'death' to speak.

"You sure?!" Lisanna asked, after they had been following the path for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, they're moving pretty fast" Kaida answered quietly.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" Lisanna called, pulling Kaida into a run.

"Lisanna, how can you run? Gray just died!" Kaida said, digging her feet in.

"He did not die!" Lisanna insisted.

"He fell into the water! How could he not die?!" Kaida said.

"Because he doesn't get corroded!" Lisanna replied.

"Tch, Everyone gets corroded" Kaida said, dismissing Lisanna.

"I don't" Lisanna pointed out.

"That's because you can turn into a fish" Kaida told her.

"Ok, then Natsu doesn't" Lisanna tried again.

"That's because he doesn't know the meaning of death! Even if he died, he would still come back as a ghost!" Kaida explained.

"You've got a good point there," Lisanna said, "But that's not the point, the point is only you get corroded"

"Not true, Mamoruryu does too," Kaida responded, "As do all other ground dragons"

"That's the point, only ground dragons and ground dragon slayers can get corroded" Lisanna said.

"That can't be right! Why else would they make water then as a way for people to die?" Kaida said.

"I give up!" Lisanna announced. They continued on for a couple of minutes before finding Juvia, Merudy, and Zancrow passed out in a clearing of a bunch of dead plants.

"No" Lisanna covered her mouth.

"Only Zancrow is dead," Kaida told her, "Unfortunately"

"Why unfortunately, I thought you liked Merudy?" Lisanna asked.

"I do, I just wish Juvia had died" Kaida explained.

"What?!" Lisanna cried, horrified.

"I mean so she could be with Gray" Kaida clarified.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Gray is not dead!" Lisanna yelled.

"Gray-sama is dead?!" Juvia cried waking up.

"I said, he's not!" Lisanna told her.

"Don't listen to her, she's in denial" Kaida whispered to Juvia.

"I am not! Gray doesn't corrode like you do!" Lisanna shouted.

"What's with all the noise?!" Merudy said, rubbing her eyes and standing up.

"Oh, Merudy, I hate to tell you this but.." Kaida paused, "Ultear is dead"

"What?!" Merudy said, falling to her knees.

"No, she's not," Lisanna explained, "she just fell into some water"

"Yeah, like I said, she died," Kaida said, "Death by corrosion, what a way to go"

"Kaida, for the last time! No one but you can corrode!" Lisanna yelled, shaking Kaida.

"See what I mean?" Kaida told Juvia and Merudy, "She's in denial"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think? You didn't actually think I was going to kill off Gray and Ultear, did you?**

 **So Kaida drove Lisanna crazy in that chapter. I had a lot of fun writing that. I always planned to have Kaida think that Gray and Ultear had died, but I never planned on dedicating a whole chapter to it.**


	25. He's Alive

"Juvia is confused, Is Gray-sama dead or not?"

"He isn't," Lisanna told her, "Kaida seems to think that he can corrode"

"He can!" Kaida shouted, "Gray and Ultear are dead!"

"If Gray-sama died by corrosion, then Juvia will too" Juvia started heading toward the ocean.

"Juvia wait" Kaida said.

"Let her go if she wants, she can't corrode!" Lisanna insisted.

"That's what I was going to tell her!" Kaida shouted, "She's made of water, it's not possible for her to corrode"

"Who told you Juvia was made of water?" the blue haired mage turned to face Kaida.

"She probably tasted it" Lisanna suggested.

"As if I would go near that death trap!" Kaida scoffed.

"Did you just call Juvia a death trap!" Juvia's eyes were glowing red.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen you go near Juvia" Lisanna said.

"Of course not! She's made of water! She'll corrode me!" Kaida replied.

"Does that mean Juvia cannot go near Gray-sama or else she'll kill him?" Juvia stared off into space. Suddenly Kaida fell to her knees, crying.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" Lisanna knelt down to help Kaida.

"He's alive" Kaida whispered, "But how, the water should have killed him?"

"I told you he couldn't corrode" Lisanna said.

"He must be nothing but skin and bones by now, barely alive" Kaida continued, oblivious to Lisanna's words.

"Gray-sama is alive?!" Juvia jumped up.

Kaida nodded, "Ultear too"

Juvia grabbed Merudy's hand and sped off toward Gray and Ultear.

"Now what?" Lisanna asked.

"Gildarts is taking care of Bluenote" Kaida told her.

"Who's Bluenote?"

"He's their strongest," Kaida answered, "If anyone can beat him, it's Gildarts"

"What about everyone else?"

"They seem to have been beaten by Hades," Kaida paused, "And someone else, he seems to be an intruder" The two of them took off. As they were running, Kaida drew in lots of dirt and used it to cover every inch of her body, even her eyes.

"Kaida, what are you doing?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm getting ready to fight" Kaida answered.

"But what's with the dirt?"

"That way if the fight turns physical, I don't have to taste human"

"That makes sense" The rest of the trip they didn't say anything.

When Kaida got in range of the intruder she tackled him.

"Kaida, wait!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida found out that Gray didn't die and then went on to tackle an intruder. But who is this intruder and why did someone tell her to wait?**


	26. Rumble

"Woah, that's Kaida" Natsu said in disbelief.

"Don't act so surprised, Flame Brain!" Kaida shot back. The intruder chuckled from under her.

"Kaida, stop, that's Laxus, he's a member of Fairy Tail!" Lisanna called, running up to her.

"No he's not!" Kaida told her, "If he was, he'd be registered in my database as Unknown Fairy Tail Wizard"

"So you're an archive wizard?" Laxus asked.

"Hardly" Kaida said getting off him, "But, still you should leave! You are trespassing on our sacred ground"

"But he's a member" Lisanna insisted.

"Actually, he was kicked out after he started the battle of Fairy Tail" Erza said, struggling to get up.

"Like I said, he's not a member" Kaida said.

"You're right, I'm not" Before Kaida could even blink, Laxus had thrown a ball of energy at Natsu.

"What was that?!" Kaida demanded.

"Relax, I just gave him my power, it has to be a Fairy Tail wizard who defeats him"

"So now I'm a lightning flame dragon?" Natsu said.

"No fair, I should have gotten that power! I'm a Dragon Slayer too!" Kaida pouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Laxus apologized.

"First he becomes a Fire Dragon God, and now a Lightning Flame Dragon! When will I get the powerups?!"

"Thanks for the power buddy, now I'm all fired up!"

"Watch out!" Kaida tackled Laxus to the ground, taking most of the damage done by Hades's hit.

"What kind of cheap shot was that?!" Natsu said, turning to Hades.

"Natsu, let me have at him" Kaida said getting up, wiping blood from her mouth.

"But.." Natsu started.

"I have a bone to pick with him" Kaida interrupted.

"So do I"

"He didn't keep you trapped for seven years, keeping you from doing Igneel's will" Kaida pointed out.

"Alright" Natsu said, sitting down.

"It's you" Hades said in recognition.

"Took you long enough, Precht" Kaida said, smirking.

"Don't call me that!"

"You shouldn't have told me your real name if you didn't want me to use it," Kaida argued, "Now are we gonna just sit around and talk all day or are we gonna rumble?"

"You ungrateful little brat" Hades said, throwing a swing at her.

"Don't make me laugh!" Kaida replied, "You're attacking the place where she was born, you're nothing better than Blue Skull!"

"Grrr" Hades said, falling for her taunt.

"And after she showed you the one true magic" Kaida continued, dodging his attacks.

"She never did!" Hades insisted.

"Yes she did! Love! That's the one true magic!" Kaida told him.

"No it's not!" Hades said, lunging for her.

"Yes it is, Mamoruryu told me!" Kaida responded.

"Lies!" Hades yelled.

"Ok, that's it, I'm done playing with you!" Kaida said, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Mega Impact!"

'Happy?' Kaida thought.

'Kaida is that you?' Happy responded.

'Yeah, listen I don't have much time, that thing you're attacking is the Grimoire Heart. It's what gives Precht his power. Destroy it and he won't be able to use magic anymore'

'Aye, sir'

"Ha, some Dragon Slayer you are, your spell failed" Hades said.

"No it didn't!" Kaida smirked.

"What do you mean! There was no impact!" Hades looked around.

"It wasn't an attacking spell" Kaida told him.

"It's called Mega Impact, how could it not be an attack spell?" Hades asked.

"Because, that is Mamoruryu's style" Kaida answered.

"B..B..B.." Hades spluttered.

"Here's an attack spell," Kaida said, "Ground Dragon Iron Fiiiiiiiiiiiist!" Kaida let out a roar surprising Hades, and hitting him directly in the face. "Ground Dragon Roar!" Kaida said, punching him in the gut before he could get up. "Ground Dragon Claw" Kaida called before a set of big fangs came and chomped down on him, sending him flying. "Ground Dragon Crunching Fangs" Kaida called out before sending a big, sharp claw his way, knocking him completely unconscious.

"What was that?" Lucy asked getting up.

"Mamoruryu liked to make up spells that are called random things," Kaida explained, "That way your opponent doesn't know what's coming"  
"That makes sense" Lucy replied. Lisanna, Laxus, and Kaida helped Natsu, Lucy, and Erza off the ship right before it took off.

"Yay!" Kaida said, jumping up and down, "We did it!"

"What about Zeref?" Lisanna asked, helping Natsu walk back toward base.

"He's gone," Kaida told her, "He's no longer on this island"

"Oh, well" Lisanna said.

"But mark my words, I will take him down some day," Kaida announced, "And only when I do, will I be at peace"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think? I really want to hear from you.**

 **So Kaida met Laxus and took down Master Hades. It seems they are out in the clear, but could that really be true?**


	27. Dragon Princess

Laxus sat next to Lisanna poking and prodding her, as if she wasn't really Lisanna.

"Get your hands off her!" Kaida yelled, making a rock barrier in between Laxus and Lisanna, "She's a person just like you! The only difference is she never betrayed us and isn't trespassing!"

Everyone else was going around, tending to wounds and talking to friends. The Exceed Squad had made it out of the ship and had arrived at the base an hour before. Lucy, Cana, and Gildarts were walking off somewhere. Kaida followed them.

"His name was Gildarts" Cana said, just as Kaida got within earshot.

"What?!" Gildarts shouted. Natsu and Happy had similar looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Kaida asked, coming up to Lucy.

"Gildarts is Cana's father" Lucy told her.

"You didn't know?!" Kaida shouted in disbelief, coming up to Gildarts, "Your scent is all over her!"

"You knew this entire time and didn't tell me?" Gildarts yelled.

"I thought you knew, it's so obvious!" Kaida replied, walking away and back toward camp. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard. Kaida looked up to the sky.

"Big brother, no!" She said, quietly.

"Kaida, do you know this dragon?" Lisanna asked. Soon everyone crowded around her.

"Acnologia, The Dragon King" Kaida whispered.

"No way! Your brother is the king?!" Natsu cried, "Does that mean you're the Dragon Princess?!"

"That's your brother?" Lucy asked, in disbelief.

"He's not actually my brother," Kaida explained, "Mamoruryu was the one that taught him Dragon Slaying magic"

"He looks more like a dragon to me" Gajeel said.

"He used to be a dragon slayer like us, but he used his power too much and was transformed into a dragon" Kaida told him.

"That can happen?!" Natsu yelled, "I don't wanna turn into a dragon!"

"He killed so many dragons and bathed in their blood. He even turned on his allies. He almost killed Mamoruryu," Kaida continued, "Mamoruryu was on her last breath when Grandeeney came and healed her up"

"Our dragons knew each other?" Wendy asked.

"They were best friends," Kaida said, "But anyways, Acnologia became known as the Dragon King after he almost completely wiped out all the dragons. Those that survived had to go into hiding"

"That thing killed all the dragons?" Elfman asked. Kaida nodded.

"So if he's your brother, does that mean you can just tell him to stop?!" Natsu asked.

"Idiot, he's not actually my brother! And I never met him, Mamoruryu trained him four-hundred years ago!" Kaida shouted.

"So then, can't you beat him, since he's a ground dragon and you're a ground dragon slayer?" Gray asked.

"I never said he was a ground dragon! After he turned into a dragon, his typing changed! He's a magic dragon now! There is no way any of us can eat his attacks without getting sick, our best bet is to run!" Kaida said.

"Fairy Tail wizards don't run!" Natsu said.

"I'm with Kaida on this one," Gildarts said, "Not even I could beat him"

"How are we supposed to run when he is that big and can fly?" Evergreen asked.

"I'll hold him off, you guys escape!" Makarov said, turning into a giant.

"No we won't leave you" Kaida insisted.

"Go my children" Makarov said.

"Come on" Erza said, herding everyone toward the boat. After they got about half-way there, Kaida turned around and darted back.

"Kaida!" Lisanna called. Kaida hurried to Makarov, sensing everyone else behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Makarov asked when they arrived back to him.

"We won't leave anyone behind!" Kaida said, "Besides, we can't let him destroy Mavis's home town"

"And her grave!" Natsu added.

"He isn't going to destroy her grave!" Kaida insisted, "He's in the wrong spot" Makarov's eyes widened.

"Let's hit him with everything we've got!" Natsu yelled, leading the charge against the black dragon. Everyone threw spell after spell at Acnologia, but he just stood there, not taking any damage. After a while he got bored and flew up.

"Yay, we did it!" Wendy cried.

"No we didn't!" Kaida shouted, "He's going to let off a roar and wipe out the entire island!" Everyone looked up and saw that he was going to do just that.

"Now what?!" Levy cried.

"We all should cast protection spells" Bickslow suggested.

"But not all of us can!" Lisanna pointed out.

"Then we all hold hands and lend our power to those who can!" Erza suggested. Kaida grasped Lisanna's hand before gathering dirt and giving her dirt covered hand to Lucy.

"Kaida," Lisanna whispered, "If we're going to die, I want you to know that I love you"

"I love you too" Kaida replied, pecking Lisanna on the cheek. Mira almost fainted at that. Everyone looked up to the sky and put everything they had into protecting spells. Kaida watched as Acnologia's attack drew nearer, before everything turned white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Acnologia attacked, and Kaida revealed him to have been trained by Mamoruryu. Kaida and Lisanna exchanged some last words, before the attack hit. I just hope Kaida is okay.**


	28. I Love You Fairy Much

Kaida woke up to the taste of cotton. She sputtered. Suddenly she was tackled.

"Yuck, Jet, get off me!" Kaida punched him and started wiping the dirt from her eyes,"Yuck, you taste so old!"

"How can someone taste old?" Lisanna said, stirring underneath her. **(yep, Kaida was on top of Lisanna)**

"God, Jet, you look old too!" Kaida exclaimed, once she could see him.

"What happened to you?!" Lisanna cried. Kaida shifted off of Lisanna. Jet and Droy instantly tackled Lisanna.

"Hey, get your hands off her!" Kaida shouted throwing off her clothes to get the horrible taste of cotton out of her mouth.

"Kaida, what are you doing?" Lisanna asked.

"Dang, you Erza! I thought these clothes were good for a year!" Kaida shouted, "So why do they keep wearing off?!" This made everyone turn her way, and the boys immediately got nosebleeds.

"Umm, Kaida, you're naked" Lisanna pointed out.

Kaida looked down, "Oh yeah" Kaida drew dirt onto her body to cover it up. After things had calmed down a little bit, Kaida went over to Lisanna who was talking to Mira, Elfman, and Max.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked, "Last thing I remember, big brother was attacking us and then everything went white"

"Kaida, why do you call him big brother? He practically killed us!" Lisanna said.

"Because, with Mamoruryu gone, he's the only one left I have to connect to her. By calling him that, I feel closer to Mamoruryu." Kaida explained.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were attacked by Acnologia" Max said, confused.

"Yeah, big brother" Kaida replied.

"No freaking way! Acnologia is your brother!" Max shouted. Warren, Bisca, Alzack, Jet, and Droy's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Hey, I recognize that aura," Kaida said pointing to a girl, "You're the one in our base-mmmm" Makarov put his hand over Kaida's mouth before she could finish her sentence. Lisanna hurriedly wrestled Makarov off of Kaida. Kaida gasped for air.

"If you didn't want me to tell them, you could have just said so"

"What about Master Mavis?" Natsu asked.

"No freaking way!" Kaida squealed, "So you're the Mavis, Precht kept going on about! I must say, you're not nearly as hot as he said you were" Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Kaida, did you just say Precht liked her?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" Kaida asked.

"No!" Everyone shouted minus Mavis who just nodded along with Kaida.

"Mavis, did you know?!" Makarov asked.

"Of course, he couldn't be within a few feet of me without blushing" Mavis said. Kaida walked up to her and poked her.

"Kaida, what are you doing?!" Lisanna asked

"I always wondered what ghosts taste like," Kaida answered, "Turns out they taste like nothing" Everyone fell to the floor.

Kaida walked over to Lisanna, "Umm, Lisanna, about what we said before…"

"Oh, I understand if you don't really feel that way about me" Lisanna's gaze fell to the floor.

"No," Kaida lifted Lisanna's head up, "I meant what I said, and I know you did too"

"So does this mean…" Lisanna looked into Kaida's eyes.

"Yeah" Kaida replied, staring back into her eyes. The two were just about to kiss when they heard Mira drop to the ground behind them.

"Well, I guess it's only a matter of time before everyone knows" Lisanna laughed.

"Yeah" Kaida joined in. It felt good to be out in the open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **So if any of you are wondering why Kaida's clothes wore off, it's because when they were trapped in time, the clothes weren't. Lisanna's taste is still there because it was a spray on, so it disolved into her skin.**

 **So from here on out, Kaida is going to be shipped with Lisanna. I really hope you guys continue to stick with this story.**


	29. Death By Corrosion

"No way am I going on _that_ thing again!" Kaida said, backing away, "I'd rather stay on this island forever"

"Kaida, come on, don't you want to go back to Fairy Tail?" Lisanna gently coxed.

"Not if I have to take that thing!"

"Kaida, I'm going back, down you want to stay with me?" Lisanna asked.

"I do, but not if I have to take _that_ thing again" Kaida shakily pointed her finger ahead.

"What's so bad about boats?" Max asked.

"They go over the sea," Kaida shuttered, "They're all a bunch of death traps!"

"Come on" Erza picked Kaida up and carried her onto the boat.

"Noo, let me down!" Kaida kicked and flailed her arms, "Yuck, please let me down, I hate the taste of metal!"

"Not until we've set out to sea" Erza replied.

"Noo, I'm going to die! I can't see anything!" Kaida curled up into a ball.

"Maybe you should try opening your eyes" Max suggested.

"Easy for you to say!" Kaida shot back, "You're so old, you're already corroding, so it won't be that much different! I'm not ready to die!"

Max's eye twitched, "Did you just call me old?"

"Yeah, what of it?!" Kaida growled.

"Kaida, what has gotten into you?!" Erza asked.

"It's that time" Happy covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"When I get out of here," Kaida struggled to get free from Erza's grasp, "You're going to wish you've never been born!" Happy hid behind a puking Natsu.

"Seriously, Kaida, you've changed so much" Warren said.

"It's not my fault the Earth is being destroyed!" Kaida shouted, throwing a swing in Warren's direction.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bisca asked.

"I'm a Ground Dragon slayer, old lady! Or have you forgotten?! Kids can do that to a person"

Bisca covered her mouth, "How did you…"

"I'm not an idiot like Flame Brain!" Kaida yelled.

"Kaida, calm down," Lisanna waited for Kaida to stop struggling, "Now what's this about the Earth?"

"The Earth is what gives me my power! Take that away and I have nothing!"

"But what does that have to do with you being angry?" Wendy asked.

"Because, the ground smells so much like Mamoruryu! It's like I'm watching them kill him!" Kaida cried.

"Who's Mamoruryu?" Droy asked.

"My dragon, idiot! I think you've gotten so heavy, you're slowing your brain down!" Kaida told him.

"She's got you there" Jet said. Soon the boat deported and Erza put Kaida down.

"Water… I'm doomed, no earth, just water" Kaida whimpered, curling into a ball and rocking back and forth.

"Kaida, calm down," Lisanna stroked her back, "It's going to be alright"

"Water" Kaida continued, not hearing Lisanna.

"What's so bad about water?" Droy asked, eating a turkey leg.

"Everything, corrosion, no land, even more corrosion" Kaida continued.

"Kaida, none of that is going to happen, you'll get back to Fairy Tail safely" Lisanna soothed.

"No...I won't" Kaida said, hyperventilating.

"How much longer is this going to go on?" Max asked.

"The entire trip" Lisanna answered.

"Oh, brother, maybe we should have let her stay behind" Max mumbled.

After a while, Lisanna cuddled up next to Kaida, putting her arm over Kaida's body. This just made Mira faint again and again.

"Is Mira ok?" Warren asked, "She's been fainting a lot"

"She'll be fine" Lisanna called from the room they had moved Kaida into so that everyone else could travel in peace.

"Land ahoy!" Elfman shouted from the crows nest, which he had apparently decided was 'Manly'

"Land! Where?!" Kaida shot up and ran up to the deck!, "Yes, finally!"

"Kaida, good to see you're up" Erza said, quietly sipping a cup of lemonade. Natsu and Gray were passed out on the ground next to her, each sporting big bumps on their heads.

"Why wouldn't I be, I heard land?" Kaida said, excited.

"So all we had to do was say 'land ahoy' and you would have stopped grumbling?" Max asked. Kaida punched him in the gut, "Don't talk so freely about land unless you want me to toss you overboard so you can die a painful death by corrosion"

"Kaida, how many times do I have to tell you, normal people can't corrode" Lisanna said, coming up.

"Since when has any of us ever been normal?" No one could argue with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Did any of you actually think I was going to kill someone? Please tell me in the comments down below.**

 **So we found out why Kaida has been acting so grumpy lately. Everyone is now going back to the guild, but what will they find after being gone for seven years?**


	30. Party Till You Drop

"I'm not going to let anyone of you disgrace Fairy Tail's good name!" Romeo called.

"Hate to tell you but the names already been disgraced"

"No it hasn't" Kaida shouted, punching the man from behind. Everyone turned to her. Kaida was standing there alone, since once they had gotten to land, she had traveled through the ground to get to the guild faster.

"K..K.." Macao stuttered.

"Romeo, way to go!" Kaida told him, "That's the Fairy Tail spirit!"

"Y..Y.." Romeo stared at her.

"Did you guys all forget to talk after all these years?" Kaida teased. She turned to Twilight Ogre, "I suggest you get out of here before our more, _destructive_ members get back"

"I ain't afraid of no little girl" the man said.

"So you are afraid of me?" Kaida said, "Next time you should be more careful of what you're saying"

"B..B.." he stuttered.

"Can anyone speak today?" Kaida asked, looking around, "But seriously, you want to be afraid of them, it took big brother to take them down, and no one has been able to beat him, which means that he is the strongest"

"Big Brother?" the man asked worriedly, looking at all the men in the room as if they could be her brother.

"Yeah, and he's a freaking dragon!" Kaida continued, "They call him the Dragon King"

Now all of the men looked worried, "Boss, I don't wanna die today, can we get out of here?"

"But what about the rent?" another one of them asked.

"I have rent for you, If you go away and never bother us again, I will keep Big Brother from eating you" Kaida offered.

"Sure, ok!" the men fled away from the guild hall, passing by the rest of the Tenrou team on the way out.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"I think I just paid your rent" Kaida replied, looking confused.

"No way! How?!" Max asked.

"By threatening them with Big Brother" Kaida answered.

"But, you don't actually have control over him, right?" Alzack asked.

"They don't know that" Kaida smirked.

"What are we going to do with you?" Lisanna asked.

"Not sure about everyone else, but you…" Kaida was cut short as Mira fell to the ground once again.

"When is she going to get over it?" Lisanna laughed.

"No idea" Kaida replied.

* * *

That night, everyone partied. It was amazing, Kaida had never been to a party like it before unless you count when Lisanna came back from Edolas, and then she didn't really know everyone well, and mostly stuck to herself. Kaida found that parties were a lot more fun when you actually partied.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Cana shouted, pulling everyone into a circle.

"Nope," Kaida said getting up, "Mamoruryu said drinking is bad for you, so I'm not gonna start now"

"Come on Kaida," Lisanna pulled her back down, "It'll be fun"

"It shouldn't be a drinking game," Mira's eyes lit up, "It should be a couple game!"

"I'm down with that" Alzack sat down, bringing Bisca down with him.

"The rules are simple, everyone has to find a partner, and then it will be go fish but as well as picking a card from the center, you also have to kiss your partner" Mira continued.

"Gray-sama, will you be my partner?" Juvia asked.

"Ehh, someone has to beat Natsu" Gray said, eyeing Natsu and Lucy who had teamed up.

"Levy, be with me!" Jet and Droy shouted in unison.

"No, she's my partner!" Gajeel picked up Levy.

"Carla, will you be my partner?" Happy asked.

"Why not" Carla replied. Somehow Freed had managed to snag Laxus as his partner, and Evergreen had gotten Elfman. Mira had teamed up with Cana of all people. Romeo and Wendy had gotten dragged into it as well. Max had teamed up with Warren, and Laki had teamed up with Bickslow. Jet and Droy had hesitantly teamed up with each other, since they still wanted to be part of the game. Surprisingly Nab teamed up with Reedus. Everyone else just sat back and watched.

"So the rules are this, if you fail to kiss your partner for a whole minute after you draw a card, then you're out" Erza announced, since she had been chosen to be the official. Erza handed out the cards to the pairs, "Now whoever beats me in a battle will get to start"

"Uhh, I think I will just start," Mira said, "Elfman, do you have any threes?"

"Go fish" Mira drew a card and then turned around to face Cana. Erza started the timer and everyone watched the two kiss, after about 30 seconds, Cana pulled away.

"You're out" Erza announced.

"Sorry," Cana said to her partner, "I needed a drink"

"Figures" Lucy muttered.

Next up were Gajeel and Levy, "Bunny girl, got any kings?" Lucy reluctantly handed over two.

"Nice I hit the jackpot" Gajeel said.

"Wendy, do you have any fives?" Levy asked.

"Go fish" Wendy said, sorry that she didn't have any. Gajeel and Levy kissed for the entire minute so it was Lucy and Natsu's turn.

"Ice freak, got any two's?" Natsu asked.

"Go fish" Natsu and Lucy only managed to kiss for two seconds before Natsu got bored and 'accidently' lit Lucy's shirt on fire causing the kiss to end and them to be thrown out of the game.

"Lisanna, do you have any tens?" Elfman asked.

"Go fish" Elfman and Evergreen almost made it before Evergreens glasses slipped off and Elfman was turned into stone.

"Stone statues do not count as partners," Erza announced, "You're out"

"Happy, do you have any nines?" Gray asked.

"Aye, sir"

"He means go fish" Carla said, slapping Happy, "You only say aye if you have them"

"Aye, sir" Erza quickly checked the two's pile to make sure they didn't have any, seeing as they didn't Gray and Juvia were forced to kiss. They made it through the entire minute since Juvia would not let go of Gray.

"Got any sevens?" Jet asked Levy.

"Go fish" Jet and Droy didn't even last a second.

"Max, do you have any ones?" Reedus asked.

"Go fish" Reedus and Nab made it the entire minute.

The game continued with Happy and Carla, as well as Bickslow and Laki falling out. When it got to Kaida and Lisanna's turn they kissed for so long, that the game went on without them, and so they dropped out. Neither of them cared that much, since they still hadn't come up for air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Not much of a plot development in this one, but there is lots of fluff! Everyone is finally back and enjoying themselves. Unfortunatly things won't stay that way for long since this is Fairy Tail that we are talking about!**


	31. Lizards and Fairies

Kaida walked into the guild hall, rubbing her eyes.

"Kaida, you ok?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I slept outside" Kaida answered.

"I thought you and Lisanna lived in Fairy Hills? Wasn't the rent forgiven?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, but all the tastes are gone! Even the sprays! I can't handle the disgusting tastes" Kaida complained.

"So you slept in the forest?" Max asked.

"Yeah, the dirt tastes so nice" Kaida's eyes shone.

"Wonderful, it seems the rumors were true!" Everyone turned to the doorway.

"Lamia scale?" Kaida asked.

"How did you know it was us?" A boy with white hair asked.

"Easy, you're part of a guild" Kaida answered as if it was obvious.

"What does that even mean?!" A dog man asked.

"You're part of a guild, how clearer could I get!" Kaida shouted.

"I am confused myself"

"Jura!" Kaida ran over to him, "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Do I know you?" Jura asked.

"You forgot!" Kaida shouted.

"Kaida, how do you know him?" Lisanna asked.

"He's the one who helped me get to Fairy Tail after I escaped Grimoire Heart," Kaida explained, "He's amazing, I ground wizard and a Ten Wizard saint! All I want is to beat him!"

"Kaida, where do I know that name?" Jura asked.

"Idiot! I thought a fellow ground wizard would be able to remember people, but I guess I was wrong"

"Kaida, give him a break it's been seven years for him" Gray said.

"That shouldn't matter, I still remember people I met when I was only two!"

"That's because you're a dragon slayer" Lisanna said.

"So you're saying he _can't_ tell where everyone is?" Lisanna nodded, "Next you're going to tell me he can't corrode!"

"That's exactly what I'm going to tell you!" Lisanna said, annoyed.

"I hate you" Kaida stuck out her tongue.

"No you don't" Lisanna teased.

"As interesting as that's been, lets get into becoming reacquainted with you" The white haired boy said.

Kaida and Lisanna stayed with Jura and tried to get him to remember Kaida but to no avail.

"Hey, Erza!" Kaida called.

"What is it?" Erza asked, coming up.

"Can you get me some more clothes, they all wore off! I have nothing to wear now!"

"I can try" Erza said.

"Thanks!" Kaida told her, "Lisanna, do we have enough money to get more sprays?"

"We can get a few, but not many" Lisanna replied.

"Maybe we can go on a job, tomorrow" Kaida suggested.

"Sure" Lisanna said.

"Great!" Kaida exclaimed, kissing Lisanna, soon enough, they forgot everything else going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Kaida has been hit hard by the seven year gap. At least she has Lisanna to help her get through it. I wonder what job they are going on tomorrow?**


	32. Lessons and Impressions

The next day, Kaida and Lisanna got in to an empty guild hall.

"Where is everyone?" Lisanna asked.

"They're all out back" Kaida answered.

"Couldn't we have just gone straight to the back" Lisanna asked.

"Sure if you don't want an adventure" Kaida teased.

"I hate you, you know" Lisanna said.

"You're lying" Kaida singsonged.

"Stop doing that!" Lisanna said, laughing.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kaida asked, heading outside.

"We're dancing, come give it a try!" Lucy called out.

"Dancing is Manly!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that" Kaida said, sweat dropping.

"Come on Kaida, give it a try" Lisanna started spinning Kaida, super fast. After a few seconds Kaida was buried in the ground.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Good one" Kaida said, getting up.

"What are you talking about?" Max said, confused.

"Everyone knows that human's feet turn into drills when we spin really fast" Kaida said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kaida, that doesn't happen to anyone of us" Lisanna said.

"Ha, just like you guys can't corrode?!" Kaida laughed.

"Yes" Lisanna said plainly. The two tried again, this time going slower, so Kaida didn't end up digging holes all over the yard. It was really nice and romantic, Kaida thought. Until Erza spun Elfman into them and Kaida fell to the floor, coughing.

"You ok?" Lisanna asked.

"Your brother tastes horrible!" Kaida exclaimed. The dancing lessons continued for a little while.

"Come on Lucy, let's go take that job!" Natsu said.

"What job?" Kaida asked coming over.

"We're going to a party to catch a villain" Lucy replied.

"Can we join, We're short on cash" Kaida said.

"Didn't Fairy Hills excuse you of your rent?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but all the tastes wore off, I've been sleeping in the woods since we got back!" Kaida explained.

"Sorry" Lucy said.

"That's right, sorry for your loss" Kaida said, remembering.

"Who told you about that?" Lucy asked.

"No one, I had met your father once before, and I noticed when we got back, he was gone" Kaida explained.

"When did you meet my father?"

"He had found me passed out after I escaped from Grimoire Heart, he brought me to Jura who took helped me the rest of the way to Fairy Tail," Kaida explained, "He was a very nice person"

"Yeah, not so much to me" Lucy said.

"What happened?" Kaida asked.

"Remember how Gajeel attacked the guild?"

"No, because I wasn't there, but I remember hearing the story" Kaida stated.

"Let's say my father was the puppet master behind the entire thing" Lucy said.

"What, no! He couldn't have been! Your father was so nice to me! It was him who provided me with clothes, even if they tasted terrible! He kept his distance from me so I wouldn't have to taste him! He even told Jura about my _condition_ so I didn't have to repeat it!" Kaida exclaimed.

"It least he made a good impression on someone" Lucy said.

"Come on, Lucy, let's go" Natsu called.

"We should get going" Lucy said, leading the way. Kaida and Lisanna followed close behind, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **The guild held a big dance lesson outside, that Kaida and Lisanna joined. We learned a little more about Kaida's life before she joined Fairy Tail. Now all we need to figure out is how Kaida went from being with Mamoruryu to being found by Grimoire Heart.**


	33. Let's Have a Ball

Warren, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Elfman, Kaida, and Lisanna ended up taking the job.

A girl named Aceto ended up opening the door. She led them to a man with a very sour face she introduced as her father, Count Balsamico.

"This guy is hilarious!" Natsu said, laughing, "He's got a sour name!"

"And a sour face!" Happy finished.

"He also tastes sour!" Kaida recalled from when she brushed by him, earlier. This just got Natsu, Happy, and Kaida laughing even harder. Erza punched Natsu, sending him across the room.

"I apologize, please continue" Erza said.

"The ball tonight is very special since Aceto's husband will be chosen" Sourman continued. He continued on explaining that their job was to protect a very special ring, and keep Velveno from ruining the nights events. It was explained that Velveno was a transformation mage and that he could even copy magic powers, making it difficult to find him.

* * *

"No way am I getting into that thing!" Kaida shouted.

"Come on Kaida, you have to" Lisanna coaxed.

"Nope! Why can't I just go as I am!" Kaida said.

"Because you can't wear dirt to a party!" Lisanna said, holding up a dress.

"I can and I will" Kaida said.

"What's going on in here?" Erza stepped into the dressing room.

"Kaida won't put on a dress" Lisanna explained.

"It tastes terrible, no way am I putting that thing on!" Kaida stated.

"But this is a ball! They won't let you in wearing dirt" Lisanna said.

"If I'm not mistaken, we're getting payed to be there, they have to let us in!" Kaida shot back.

"Can't you just put some of that spray on the dress?" Erza asked.

"It only works on people" Lisanna explained.

"I'm going like this!" Kaida insisted.

"No, you're not!" Lisanna argued.

"Yes, I am! I don't do clothes!" Kaida said.

"Well that's not an option" Lisanna said.

"Is too, an option!" Kaida retorted. Erza chuckled and slowly backed out of the room.

* * *

Lisanna and Kaida ended up agreeing on wearing a short dress over the dirt, so Kaida could be at least a little comfortable. The dress was a forest green color the exact same shade as Kaida's eyes. Kaida and Lisanna met up with Erza, Lucy, and Wendy.

"Wow, Kaida, you look amazing" Lucy said.

"Glad my discomfort has brought you pleasure" Kaida said plainly.

"Huh?" Wendy said.

"It may look nice but it tastes terrible" Kaida clarified.

"Kaida, you know we can't have you going around wearing dirt" Lisanna said.

"You could have at least let the dirt go out a little past the dress, so I didn't have to taste it!" Kaida complained. Erza got trapped with a weird man, or should I say he got trapped with her. Lucy started dancing with a guy who was sparkling.

"Is that natural?" Kaida whispered, tugging at her dress. Natsu and Gray were practically attacked by two very ugly girls and forced to dance with them.

"May I have this dance?" A man asked Kaida.

"Nah," Kaida looked at him, "I don't do contact"

"Kaida, you at least have to be polite" Lisanna lectured.

"Why would I dance with him, when I've got a beautiful girlfriend right her?" Kaida said.

"So, would you like to dance, Lady Kaida?" Lisanna curtsied.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Lisanna" Kaida took her hand and the two of them started to dance.

"Shall, we take one of those pedistoles?" Lisanna asked, gesturing to the flying platforms above them.

"No thank you, Lady Lisanna, I get quite motion sick when I am not touching them ground" Kaida said.

"Ah, of course, how foolish of me" Lisanna replied. Soon Gray and some girl started a battle and Erza came and ended it by knocking them both out. Aceto came down and decided to dance with Erza.

"Woah, I did not see that one coming," Kaida said, "Do you think she would rather marry Erza?"

"Yeah, I think you need to get a hold of your imagination" Lisanna deadpanned. Soon Wendy got asked to dance by a boy around her age.

"Something seems off about him" Kaida told Lisanna.

"What?" Lisanna said.

"His heart beat is going really fast as if he's afraid of getting caught," Kaida said, "That or he's in love with her"

"I think the second one is more likely, we are at a ball, you know" Lisanna said. Soon the clock started chiming, telling them that it was midnight.

"Whoever takes the ring has the right to propose to my daughter" Sourman said. Kaida dashed for the ring.

"Kaida, what are you doing?" Lisanna called.

"He can't steal the ring if one of us has it!" Kaida called back. She jumped into the ground and popped back up next to the ring, but before she could grab it, Velveno snatched it up.

"No" Kaida whispered. Soon Natsu started a fight between him and Velveno. Unfortunately Velveno had copied Natsu's magic. Then Erza took over, Velveno also copied Erza's magic so they were evenly matched.

"It's pointless, I've already copied the magic of every single Fairy Tail magic that came to this little shindig" Velveno said.

"Not all of us!" Kaida stabbed him in the back!

"What?!" Velveno turned around in surprise.

"If you had, you would have seen me coming, not to mention actually get close enough to me!" Kaida said, "You also wouldn't have been lying when you said that!"

"What? How?" Velveno asked.

"Learn more about magic!" That was all Kaida said before she knocked him out. Some random guy ended up proposing to Aceto and she said yes. The Fairy Tail wizards got their reward money and headed on home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **I know I changed lots of stuff around, but I really just felt it was a good way and it didn't effect our main characters other than getting them some money.**


	34. InvisabLucy Part 1

Kaida and Lisanna were hanging out at the guild hall talking to Romeo and Natsu.

"So does she kick you out all the time?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah," Natsu said with his mouth full, "You would think she would at least say thank you"

"Natsu, you barge in there, of course Lucy would kick you out" Kaida pointed out.

"If you're feeling hungry you can always come eat here" Kinana suggested.

"Are you sure you want to make that offer, she kicked him out because he was a pig you know" Gray pointed out.

"Well Lucy could try and be a little nicer to everyone else" Happy said.

"I think she is perfectly nice" Kaida said to avoid making the blond angry.

"That's probably why all the single guys in town call her the blond beast" Happy continued. Everyone but Kaida started laughing.

"Oh my god this is going to be good" Kaida said, sitting back.

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"You'll see" Kaida said with a smirk. Everyone continued making fun of Lucy.

"If Lucy is listening I want her to know I have no part in this" Kaida announced.

"Why would Lucy be listening?" Lisanna asked.

"Who knows maybe she turned invisible and is standing in this room listening to us" Kaida said.

"Ok" Lisanna said, slowly turning away. Soon a cup was picked up by an invisible Lucy and thrown at Macao.

"Hey you got a problem, wise guy?" Macao said, grabbing Wakaba's shirt. Kaida fell to the floor laughing.

"You're the one with the problem!" Wakaba retorted. Soon Macao and Wakaba started fighting. Next Lucy pulled Jet's ear. Jet and Droy started fighting.

"Ah, this keeps getting better and better!" Kaida rolled on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Been awhile since we had a pointless brawl" Gray said, throwing his shirt off.

"Not as pointless as you think" Kaida said, still laughing hard. Macao and Wakaba's fighting ended up punching a hole in a painting of Freed that Reedus was painting. That got Reedus into the fight. Reedus threw a stool right at Lucy who deflected it with a chair, sending it right into the side of Natsu's face. Kaida heaved for breath.

"What the heck was that for!" Natsu shouted, tossing the stool into Gray's face.

"I'm dying here" Kaida said in between fits of laughter. Soon Natsu and Gray got into a fight. The two knocked into Nab, getting him involved in the fight. Next thing Kaida knew practically the entire guild was fighting. Things kept hitting Erza but she didn't get involved. A table in the face changed that.

"Oh, my god! You did good!" Kaida said from the floor.

"Ok, I may have gone a little overboard" InvisibLucy said, backing up.

"No you didn't! This is hilarious" Kaida said still laughing really hard. A few seconds later Natsu was thrown into Lucy. Kaida started laughing even harder, if that was even possible.

"I thought I heard Lucy, that's weird," Natsu sniffed, "And I can smell her" Natsu's nose was right in front of Lucy's face now.

"I can't breath!" Kaida howled.

"It really is you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Took...you...long...enough" Kaida said, gasping for air.

"Watch where you're touching perv" Lucy slapped Natsu. All fighting in the guild stopped.

"Was that Lucy?" Gray asked. This got Kaida rolling on the floor laughing again.

"I definitely heard her" Wendy said.

"Maybe she's trapped behind the wall" Happy suggested.

"You knew this entire time" Lisanna turned to Kaida.

"Yeah, and it was hilarious!" Kaida said.

"Now the cat's out of the bag" InvisabLucy said, scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **I decided to skip the Butt Jiggle Gang, since I feel that Kaida would have probably stayed behind with Lisanna. So the second part will be posted tomorrow.**


	35. InvisabLucy Part 2

Lucy sat in a chair wearing clothes so everyone could see her.

"Does anybody else find this really weird?" Max asked.

"It's not weird, all I have to do is close my eyes and I can see her" Kaida said, her eyes shut.

"To be honest, I'm too confused to know what I'm thinking" Gray said.

"Could you guys please not stare at me like that?" Lucy asked, "It's embarrassing!"

"Creepy!" Everyone shouted.

"Thanks a lot!" Lucy yelled.

"I've never seen a potion do this before," Mira said, "It's good you're wearing clothes right now so we can see you"

"If I close my eyes I can see her without the clothes" Kaida said. All the men got nosebleeds.

"Do you know how to change back?" Wendy asked, ignoring Kaida.

"Well actually, I was hoping someone here could help me" Lucy said, getting nervous.

"If you ask me you shouldn't be worried about changing back," Natsu said, "You should go on some jobs first, you're like the perfect ninja assassin!"

"I'm not a freaking hitman!" Lucy shouted, "There has to be some way to fix this! Does anyone know a remedy, I'll try anything"

"Don't worry I know just what to do" Natsu said confidently.

"Why does this make me even more worried?" Kaida asked Lisanna.

"If I burn all this potion stuff off, you should go back to normal, right" Natsu said, lighting a fire in his hand.

"And, that's why" Kaida said. The guild actually let Natsu and Romeo set Lucy on fire. She ran around the guild screaming.

"Weird, she tastes like nothing too" Kaida said when Lucy brushed her by.

"Guess she needs more fire" Natsu said.

"No I do not!" Lucy cried.

"Come on Lu, don't be sad, we'll have you fixed up in no time" Levy comforted.

"Oui, don't worry my dear, I live for situations like this" Reedus said.

"You do?" Levy asked.

"I'll try anything as long it's not fire!" Lucy said. Kaida chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Lucy cried.

"Maybe not to you…" Kaida started before being hushed by Lisanna.

"Don't worry madame, I'll paint you a face that will be considered a masterpiece!" Reedus said.

* * *

Lucy was looking mostly like her old self except for the face.

"Hahahaha" Kaida rolled on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"Your face" Kaida replied.

"I'll pass" Lucy said.

"I've always wanted to try cubism" Reedus said, painting Lucy's face.

"Hey! I'm not a canvas!" Lucy screamed.

"Why don't you let a true master take a crack at it" Soon Happy had drawn a copy of his face on Lucy's. Kaida laughed so hard she could barely breath.

"Hey, that's worse than the last one!" Lucy cried. Soon Gray and Natsu had made her face even worse. Kaida howled with laughter. Soon everyone was painting on Lucy's face. Mira game Lucy black hair, Kinana gave Lucy a bob, Droy gave Lucy an afro, Jet gave Lucy face painting, and Elfman gave her a man's face. Kaida howled.

"This should fix her up" Gray said, conjuring a face for Lucy out of ice.

"Maker magic for the win" Romeo said.

"It's even got nose holes for breathing" Gray said. Everyone oohed and ahhed. Unfortunately Lucy's head started to melt.

"Creepy" Everyone said.

"You are the worst friends ever!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

Eventually they decided on putting a picture of Lucy on her head.

"We're back" Wendy said, coming in the door with Carla.

"So what did you go rushing off for?" Romeo asked.

"To search Lucy's apartment, we found the potion bottle" Carla answered.

"I thought you might want your celestial keys" Wendy said offering them to her.

"Yeah, I didn't think of asking my celestial spirits for help" Lucy said, excited. Lucy pondered which one to choose before bringing out Gemini. Max tried to just make Gemini the new Lucy before being shut down by Lucy. Freed soon went to work on reversing the effects of the potion. Freed's enchantments didn't work though.

"I did do it correctly, but since the potion took seven years to mature…" Freed started.

"It'll take just as long to work" Levy finished. Soon Lucy started glowing.

"No, I was afraid something like this would happen" Levy said.

"What's going on here?" Erza calmly said.

"If afraid her very existence is being removed from history" Freed said. The potion bottle disappeared.

"Weird, I totally just blanked on what we were talking about" Levy blinked.

"How could you forget!" Kaida cried, "We were talking about dirt!" Kaida started laughing. Everyone was confused except Kaida about what they were just doing.

"Ok, I'm done with jokes!" Kaida said, "Did you really forget her?"

"Forget who?" Erza asked.

"What's the matter can't you hear me!" Lucy cried.

"I can" Kaida said.

"Oh, my god, thank goodness Kaida!" Lucy came up and hugged Kaida.

"Get off me, you don't taste like nothing anymore!" Kaida shrieked.

"Who are you talking to, Kaida?" Lisanna asked.

"Lucy!" Kaida yelled, "How could you forget her?!"

"Lucy!" Everyone cried. Soon Lucy had appeared.

"Lucy!" Everyone tackled her.

"And so ends the tale of InvisibLucy" Kaida said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **What did you think?**

 **If any of you are wondering how Kaida remembered Lucy it's simple. Even though Lucy never existed, she still appears on Kaida's map, so therefore Kaida still remembers her**


	36. Dragon Senses

Kaida, Natsu, Happy, Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna were talking about what to do with Lisanna's grave.

"Natsu will never take down the one that we made," Happy said, "Right Natsu"

"You just had to go and bring that up" Natsu said, blushing.

"Hey!" Kaida barked, "Lisanna is mine so back off!"

"Aye sir" Natsu and Happy chanted.

"Good" Kaida went back to gardening.

"Speaking of the church, this is a special time for them" Lisanna said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"The archbishop is coming to town" Elfman replied.

"Hold on, I've heard of him before!" Happy said.

"Idiots, even I know about him and Mamoruryu raised me to be an Atheist!" Kaida yelled.

"Well, whoever he is, I don't care, come on let's get something to eat, I'm hungry"

"When are you not!" Kaida shouted to the pink haired man.

"Wow, another one" Lucy said.

"Another what?" Kaida asked, coming over with Lisanna.

"Someone's been setting fire to churches lately" Wendy explained.

"Hmm, fire and doesn't care about religion, remind you of anyone?" Kaida said out loud.

"You know he wouldn't do that" Lisanna told her.

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"Kaida thinks it was Natsu" Lisanna answered.

"That does seem like something he would do, but it can't be him, he was with us when this one happened" Lucy explained.

"I can't believe someone would set fire to churches" Happy said.

"Shh, someone's coming" Kaida said. All talk in the guild stopped.

A girl with carmel hair came in the door, "I'm looking for Lucy Heartfilia"

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking, "Who are you?"

"Who...am...I?" The girl started bawling her eyes out, "How could you forget your dear Michelle Lobster, you meanie!"

Kaida shrunk back, "Water.."

"Kaida, It'll be ok" Lisanna comforted.

"I'm so sorry," Michelle said once she stopped crying, "I guess I shouldn't expect you to remember me after such a long time"

"Something's off about her, I don't trust her" Kaida whispered.

"Kaida, are you sure that's not just your hate for water speaking?" Lisanna asked.

"I guess it could be.." Kaida said thoughtfully.

"Allow me to start over, I'm Michelle Lobster of the Lobster Family" Michelle said.

"Why do I feel something's off about her?" Kaida asked herself.

"It's good to see you again," Michelle continued, "Big Sister Lucy"

"Hang on" Lucy said.

"Sister!" Everyone shouted.

"Ah, my ears!" Kaida fell to the floor covering her ears.

"Kaida, are you ok?" Lisanna asked, dropping to her knees.

"My dragon senses are acting up, usually that only happens when I'm in trouble, but…" Kaida paused.

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"Mamoruryu did say that might happen when mating season comes around" Kaida finished embarrassed.

Everyone blinked, "What?!"

"Shut up, did I not just tell you my dragon senses were acting up!" Kaida whispered, so as not to further hurt her eardrums.

"Here, I'll help you to the infirmary" Lisanna picked Kaida up and carried her to the back rooms. Lisanna set Kaida down on the bed made out of dirt, specifically designed for Kaida.

"Kaida, I'm sorry" Lisanna whispered.

"What for, it's not your fault?" Kaida replied.

"For making you say that, I feel like a horrible girlfriend" Lisanna confessed.

"You didn't know," Kaida told her, "You were just trying to help me"

"But I ended up hurting you" Lisanna insisted.

"But it's the thought that counts" Kaida hugged Lisanna.

"So you forgive me?" Lisanna asked.

"It takes no energy to forgive, it does take energy to not forgive," Kaida told her, "That's what Mamoruryu told me. He would always end it with, 'And no one has that kind of energy'"

"He sounds like a very wise dragon" Lisanna said.

"He was" Kaida replied.

"Well then, you must tell me everything he said someday" Lisanna spoke with determination.

"Someday" Kaida agreed. The two kissed, before Lisanna left to let Kaida get some rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Do you think it was because of mating season or trouble? Please comment down below.**


	37. Time Ticks Forward

Luckily for Kaida, the infirmary had soundproof walls. Kaida slept in and out for days, letting her dragon senses dull down enough for her to leave.

* * *

Kaida found herself in the middle of a fire.

"Time ticks forward on toward inevitable chaos"

* * *

Kaida woke up panting.

"Time ticks forward, on toward inevitable chaos, oh no" Kaida whispered. Kaida jumped out and ran out of the room, "Can't sleep, can't sleep"

"Kaida, what are you doing up?"

"Where is everyone?" Kaida asked, running up to Lisanna.

"They went out to gather the infinity clock," Lisanna replied, "But, you should be getting rest"

"They did what?!" Kaida yelled before dropping to the floor, covering her ears.

"Come on Kaida, let's get you back to bed" Lisanna guided Kaida towards the infirmary.

"No!" Kaida ran to Warren, "Can you contact everyone?"

"Yes, but.."

"Everyone, can you hear me?!" Kaida shouted in Warren's ear.

"Kaida?" It was Erza's voice.

"Good, stop! Do not collect the infinity clock!" Kaida yelled, "I repeat, do not collect the infinity clock!"

"Kaida, you should be getting some rest, and it's too late, we already have, everyone else should be arriving any second" Lucy said.

"No! Bring the pieces back, they were not meant to be collected!" Kaida shouted.

"Kaida, what do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"No time, just don't bring them together!" Kaida yelled.

"What the heck is happening?" Gray asked.

"Oh no!" Kaida fell back.

"Kaida!" Lisanna caught Kaida just before she hit the ground.

"Time ticks forward," Kaida whispered, "On to inevitable chaos"

"Kaida, where did you hear that?" Lisanna asked, worried.

"Mamoruryu," Kaida whispered, "You were right"

"Kaida, what are you talking about?" Lisanna asked.

"Kaida?!" Makarov came out of his office, "I thought I heard her yelling"

"Kaida, what's going on?!" Lisanna shook Kaida.

"Time is ticking" Kaida whispered, in a trance.

"Kaida?!" Lisanna screamed, scared.

"The pieces are together, it won't be long now" Kaida continued, not hearing Lisanna.

"Kaida, speak to me!" Lisanna cried.

"Chaos" Everything turned dark as Kaida passed out.

* * *

Kaida woke up in the dirt bed of the infirmary. Mira, Wendy, and Lisanna were taking care of her.

"Don't tell me I was sleeping" Kaida shot up.

"Kaida, get some rest" Lisanna tried to push Kaida down.

"No, I can't let it control me" Kaida said getting out of bed and jogging in place.

"Kaida, what are you talking about?" Wendy asked, concerned.

"The infinity clock" Kaida answered.

"What about it?" Mira asked.

"I can't let it control me" Kaida repeated, annoyed.

"Kaida, you're not making any sense now," Lisanna said, "Lie back down and get some rest" Kaida walked over to one of the regular beds and lay down in it, shuttering at the taste of cotton.

"Kaida, what are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"I'll lie down, but I can't get any rest" Kaida replied, stubbornly.

"Seriously, Kaida what is wrong?" Lisanna asked.

"The infinity clock, it's been assembled" Kaida said.

"Yes…" Lisanna said, confused.

"The world is ending" Kaida announced.

"Kaida, it's not that bad" Mira said.

"No, you don't understand, the world is literally ending, that's what the infinity clock does" Kaida told her.

"What?" Wendy covered her mouth.

"Kaida, how do you know all of this?" Lisanna asked.

"Mamoruryu told me all of it," Kaida replied, "He wanted me to know what my father risked his life to seal away and paid the ultimate price"

"Your father?" Lisanna asked.

"Will Neville"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **What did you think?**

 **So Kaida's father is Will Neville. But didn't he die around 400 years ago? What's up with that?**


	38. The Adventures of Dragon Girl

"Wait, your father is Will Neville, _the_ Will Neville?!" Lucy asked.

"It says here he died 400 years ago" Levy said, looking up from her book.

"That can't be right, I'm not 400 years old" Kaida said.

"It also said that he only had two children, one boy and a girl who died in birth" Levy continued.

"Is that what _that_ woman said?!" Kaida yelled.

"What woman?" Natsu asked.

"The one who left me in the woods to die" Kaida answered coldly.

"You mean your mother?" Lisanna asked.

"That woman is not my mother!" Kaida yelled, "Mothers don't abandon their kids in the woods to die!" Lisanna looked startled for a second before hugging Kaida.

"Oh, Kaida…"

"If Mamoruryu didn't find me, I would be…" Kaida choked back.

"How do you know she abandoned you, maybe you got lost?" Wendy suggested.

"When Mamoruryu first found me, he tried to return me," Kaida explained, "He said that she said that she would rather have me dead because I looked to much like him"

"You mean your father?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, he died before I was born" Kaida said.

"I'm still confused, how are you here right now if all this happened 400 years ago?" Levy wondered.

"Maybe I was stuck in some kind of time spell, like the one we were in on Tenrou Island" Kaida suggested.

"If that's the case how do you know that your dragon isn't.." Max was interrupted by a rock hitting him in the face.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Kaida threatened, "Mamoruryu is alive, I can feel it!"

"But 400 years have passed by" Max tried again.

"Dragons can live for 1,000 years if they aren't killed in battle! Mamoruryu was only 300 years when he trained me!" Kaida insisted, "He's probably hanging out in the dragon realm, waiting for me to get unstuck"

"But it's been 14 years since you got unstuck" Max continued, only to be buried inside a pile of ruble.

"Time passes differently inside the Dragon Realm, he probably checked in on me during the time I was stuck with Grimoire Heart and the time we were stuck on Tenrou"

"I hate to say it, but no dragons visited us while you were gone" Bisca said.

"He wouldn't actually visit you," Kaida scoffed, "He would have done a Fairy Tail search"

"Wouldn't it just have been easier for him to search for you?" Lisanna asked.

"After 400 years he probably forgot my aura, it would be simpler to just search for Fairy Tail members" Kaida explained.

"But doesn't that take up a lot of power?" Gajeel asked.

"Not if you have the guild mark" Kaida answered.

"But Fairy Tail didn't exist 400 years ago" Levy said.

"So?" Kaida asked.

"How do you know he has the guild mark then?" Levy asked.

"Once I got the guild mark, I could tell," Kaida explained, "I don't know when he got it, just that he did sometime before I did, or possibly at the same time, which I don't think is possible"

"I know I never gave any dragon a guild mark" Makarov said.

"It doesn't matter who gave him it, just that he's alive and has it" Kaida said.

"So anyways, what are we going to do now, the Neo Oracion Seis has the Infinity Clock" Natsu said.

"Yo, what's up?" Bickslow said, stepping through the doors, "The Thunder Legion has returned victorious!"

"Of course it really wasn't a struggle for a team as good as ours" Evergreen boasted.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" Freed asked, seeing everyone surrounding Kaida.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Bickslow asked, "So something called the infinity clock is counting down to the end of the world! I swear, we leave for a couple of days and things go down fast!"

"My, what unfortunate timing," Evergreen said, "Had we still been there, I'm sure we could have easily dispatched of the Oracion Seis without much of a fuss"

"And Kaida's father locked the infinity clock away 400 years ago?" Bickslow continued.

"Actually, while we were away, I was out in the marketplace getting ingredients for our next meal, While I was there, I overheard some soldiers talking about the destruction of churches around the area. Two suspects were spotted, fleeing the scene, a hooded man carrying a large scythe and his accomplice who possesed incredible speed" Freed said.

"I can think of two bad guys who fit that description perfectly" Happy said.

"Erigor and Racer" Natsu finished.

"Except now he calls himself the Grim Reaper" Happy corrected.

"From what I could gather, the attacks on churches have suddenly intensified in the last few days" Freed continued.

"Naturally," Kaida said, "They are trying to break the seal on the Infinity Clock"

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"My father trained some pupils and used them to seal away the Infinity Clock," Kaida continued, "They passed the seals down the family, and now all the descendants are being sheltered at the churches"

"So they are after these people, not the churches themselves?" Erza asked.

"Correct, once they have all been killed, only then will the Infinity Clock be able to activate" Kaida answered.

"Kinana" Macao said.

"Hold on now, you're in no shape to being walking around" Wakaba said.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, "Do you need some help?" Kinana picked up a fork.

"You better get back in bed and rest" Wakaba told her. Kinana kept walking.

"We've wasted too much time already," Kinana whispered, "Let's move" Kinana used the fork to chip away at the wall. "Power from misery" Kaida stepped back.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

"The sorrow that consumes my soul," Kinana continued, "Is the only thing still driving me forward"

"Kinana stop" Lucy cried.

"The only way for it to end, is for the world itself to end" Kinana said, in a trance. Kinana soon passed out.

"Does anyone know what this means?" Wendy asked, staring at the writing on the wall.

"Do you think, she's finally remembering something from her past?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, this is ancient Podemellion" Levy said.

"No it's not" Kaida whispered.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"While Podemellion was based on it, it's not actually Podemellion" Kaida said.

"What is it then?" Lisanna asked.

"It's Dragonese," Kaida explained, "Mamoruryu taught me to read and write in it"

"What does it say?" Levy asked.

"It's a description of my father" Kaida answered.

"Really?!" Everyone shouted.

Kaida covered her ears and dropped to the floor, "My senses haven't gone back to normal yet, so can you please be quiet"

"Sorry" Levy apologized.

"It talks about how he was an exceptional celestial spirit mage and how after he died, his students spread far and wide," Kaida continued, "It also goes on to explain his connection to Zentopia"

"Ok, but how does Kinana know all of this?" Lucy asked, "Even if she heard us talking there is no way she could have known Dragonese"

"I didn't even know Dragonese existed." Wendy commented.

"I assumed you knew" Kaida said.

"Knew what?" Lisanna asked.

"Kinana used to be a dragon herself"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **I know I changed a few things around, but I felt like they fit this story the best. So Kaida's mother abandoned her in the woods where Mamoruryu found her and raised her. Kaida's father was Will Neville meaning Kaida is over 400 years old. And what's this with Kinana being a dragon?**


	39. On to New Adventures

"Wait, what?!" Everyone yelled.

"Shh, my senses" Kaida warned.

"What do you mean she used to be a dragon?" Lisanna asked.

"I mean what I said, she used to be a dragon," Kaida answered, "She was a Miniature Snake Dragon"

"What's that?" Wendy asked.

"It's the smallest breed of dragon," Kaida explained, "See dragons are classified into breeds outside of their magic type. There are the Elementals, and the Regulars. Elementals are the ones made of their type of element. Regulars are made of normal flesh and bone. Sometimes dragons get an elemental core but flesh on the outside, that's called a partial elemental. Mamoruryu is a partial elemental. Anyways, those are the two biggest breeds but there are also sub-breeds. The Snake Dragons are an example of a sub-breed. They are pretty much snakes but with magic. Kinana used to be a Miniature Snake Dragon. Those are basically Snake Dragons except smaller"

"That's interesting, but I don't understand how" Romeo said.

"Neither do I, I just know that she was a Miniature Snake Dragon once" Kaida replied.

"So, back to the Oracion Seis," Max said, "If we could figure out where they were going to strike next, we could somehow ambush them" Cana yawned and got up from her nap.

"So, do you guys want to find the Oracion Seis, or what?" Cana asked, holding up her cards.

"That's right you can use your fortune telling" Erza said, smiling.

"Oh, you bet I can" Cana replied, smirking.

* * *

Soon a map of the kingdom had been pinned to the request board.

"I don't understand, what's this going to do?" Kaida asked.

"I'll show you" Cana said, concentrating for a second before throwing her deck of cards at the map. They stuck to the map in six groups of two and three with a sixth group with just one card.

"If we send these teams to these locations we can stop the attacks and save some lives" Cana explained.

"The first team is a two man team composed of Gray and Freed," Macao announced, "Next up, we've got Erza and Evergreen" Kaida burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

"Oh, you too Max," Macao added, "The next team is Gajeel and Juvia"

"Oh no, why must my darling Gray and I be kept apart yet again?!" Juvia cried, everyone ignored her.

"Next up, Bickslow and Wendy," Macao announced, "Alright, this one's got Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily"

"Aye, the Exceed Squad is back together again!"

"And next up is Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, and Michelle," Macao said, "And finally, our one man team, Kaida"

"No, I'm coming with you!" Lisanna insisted.

"Lisanna, Cana's cards said that I would be the best one, I think I should go alone" Kaida said.

"But"

"Lisanna, I can handle this" Kaida told her.

"You're right" Lisanna agreed.

"Ok, let's get going!" Kaida declared, "On to new adventures!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this is a short one!**

 **Anyways I added a little lesson on the biology of dragons in. Kaida explains to everyone about Kinana's dragon past, and Cana creates teams to go and defeat the Oracion Seis. I wonder why Kaida is in a group all by herself and where she's going?**


	40. I Never Mest You

Kaida ran through the ground, going as fast as she could to get to the church she was assigned to. Kaida quickly shot herself up right outside the church before walking inside.

"Aaaa," she screamed, "Yuck, get off of me!"

"Good job, Caelum" a girl who looked alot like Wendy but with short blue hair said.

"Metal, yuck!" Kaida screached.

"K..K." Mest stammered.

"You!" Kaida quickly shot a rock pillar across the room and hit Mest right on the head.

"What did you do to him?!" The girl cried.

"He got what he deserved," Kaida answered shoving the spirit off her, "Actually, he got nowhere near what he deserved, but I'm going to go easy on him, for now"

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Kaida of Fairy Tail, I've come to protect you"

"Then why did you attack him?"

"He betrayed us in the past, I am merely getting revenge," Kaida answered, "Anyways, we have to get you to safety, you're the last of my father's pupils"

"Your father?"

"Yeah, Will Neville" Kaida replied.

"You're his daughter?!" Lahar stared at her.

"Yeah, so what?" Kaida asked.

"But he died 400 years ago" Lahar said.

"You got a problem with that! Don't forget, you got on our bad side too" Kaida shot back.

"When?" Lahar asked, confused.

"Not exactly sure, all I know is that Erza keeps crying in her sleep about how you took someone named Jellal from her" Kaida replied.

"What?" Lahar asked.

"She also sleep battles, I've heard her attack a dummy, yelling about how Lahar was going down" Kaida continued.

"Umm, ok" Lahar said.

"Watch out!" Kaida tackled Katja to the floor, as Racer entered the church.

"I found you!" Racer said, holding an anti-link crystal in his hand. Kaida pulled Katja under the ground with her. She also grabbed Lahar, of course she conveniently forgot Mest.

"What the.." Lahar started.

"Come on, we have to go, I've set up a direct route straight to Fairy Tail where we'll be safe. Well, most of us, who knows what will happen if Erza is there" Lahar shivered at this as he was pulled along by Kaida.

"So, why is the Oracion Seis attacking churches?" Lahar asked after a while.

"You still don't know, ha!" Kaida laughed, "They are using anti-links to take away the magic of all of my fathers pupils so that they can activate the Infinity Clock"

"But what does that have to do with the churches?" Lahar asked.

"They are being sheltered by the churches" Kaida explained.

"So, Katja, you're one of these pupils?"

"I'm a descendant of one, but I'm not one myself" Katja explained. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ground above them broke and Racer came barging through the ceiling. Kaida and Lahar were thrown back. Lahar landing on Kaida, making her gag and a rock fell on Lahar, making him not able to get up. Racer held up the anti-link and launched it at Katja. Just before it hit her, Mest jumped in front. When the flash of light faded, Kaida saw that Racer had disappeared and Katja was laying on the ground.

"Katja!" Kaida yelled. Mest lifted the rock off of Lahar and helped him to his feet. He offered his hand to Kaida, but she jumped up and shoved him on the way over to Katja. Katja's symbols on her broke apart and crumbled to dust.

"No" Kaida whispered.

"What's going on?" Lahar asked.

"Her marks are fading" Kaida replied.

"I can see that" Mest said.

Kaida ignored him, "So he was trained by Tatsuo, interesting"

"Who's Tatsuo?" Lahar asked.

"He was the Celestial Dragon King" Kaida answered.

"Dragon?" Lahar raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, the dragons were the ones who taught humans magic at first" Kaida replied.

"That's cool" Lahar said.

"Well, I guess I should head back, I trust that you will care for her" Kaida told Lahar.

"Of course" Lahar replied. Kaida started to walk away.

"Kaida wait!" Kaida turned around, "Is Wendy.."

"You will stay away from her!" Kaida got up in Mest's face, "I know you like her, but that's disgusting, you're like 30 now, and she's only 13! It was disgusting before anyways! If you go anywhere near her I will not hesitate to kill you! I'm letting you off the hook for now, but I won't be so forgiving next time!" With that, Kaida walked away from him, back to Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida beat up Mest for what he did on Tenrou. It's revealed that everyone failed, and Kaida leaves Katja in Lahar's care.**


	41. The Lying Lobster

Kaida ran underground, trying to get back to Fairy Tail. She was just under the guild hall when she felt her magic give out. Cana jumped back, annoyed as Kaida was pushed up from the ground right under where Cana was sitting.

"Hey, watch it, I'm drinking here!"

"Kaida" Lisanna rushed over to where Kaida was laying.

"I failed," Kaida confessed, "We all did"

"No," Lisanna whispered, "So they're…"

"The one I was assigned to survived, but she lost her magic" Kaida said.

"At least she is still alive" Lisanna pointed out.

"But I still failed, the infinity clock is now activated," Kaida said, "To think if it wasn't for that lying Mest...LYING!"

"Kaida what is it?" Lisanna asked.

"I figured out what my problem was with Michelle," Kaida said in a rush, "When she told us her name, she was lying!"

Lisanna's eyes widened, "Warren, did you hear that?"

"I'm on it," Warren said, bringing his hand to his temple, "Hey, you guys had better watch your back, the Michelle that's with you is a phony! Hello, can anyone hear me! Someone please respond!"

"Cana, who has the card?!" Kaida asked.

"I think Elfman" Cana replied.

"Elfman isn't moving, I think he's unconscious!" Kaida ran outside.

"Kaida where are you going?" Lisanna followed her along with the rest of the guild.

"We have to warn the others, I think if I am surrounded by enough dirt I can reach them with my instant impact spell" Kaida explained. She took a stance in the middle of the battlefield, eating dirt on the way.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Lisanna asked.

"I won't know until I try," Kaida took a deep breath, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Instant Impact!"

"How will that help us?" Max whispered to Lisanna.

"It's a spell that allows her to contact anyone telepathically as long as they are touching the Earth and aren't separated by water" Lisanna explained.

"Lucy!" Kaida said.

"Kaida, is that you?" Lucy replied in Kaida's head.

"Yes, now we don't have much time, Michelle is not who she says she is!" Kaida said, hurriedly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"When she told us her name she was ly-" Kaida started falling to the ground.

"KAIDA!" Lisanna cried, running up to her.

"I...Just need some rest" Kaida whispered before everything faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my laptop quit on me. I'm actually writing on an old one which isn't that good, so I apologize if there are any typos. Also sorry that this is short, I'm starting to get annoyed at this laptop and decided to end the chapter there. Hopefully my laptop will be fixed soon so I can get back to writing more often.**


	42. Actually

"So it seems Michelle's true identity was the sixth member of the Neo Oracion Seis" Kaida heard Erza say from outside. Unfortunately, the hole Kaida had made connected the infirmary to the outside.

"No" Kaida jumped up and ran outside.

"Kaida!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I failed" Kaida fell to her knees.

"Kaida you didn't fail anyone" Lisanna told her.

"Yes I did, they were right under our noses the entire time, and I couldn't recognize it!" Kaida exclaimed.

"None of the rest of us realized it" Erza tried.

"But my power is designed for this stuff and I failed" Kaida said.

"No, It's my fault, I wasn't man enough to stop any of this from happening" Elfman said.

"But if I was stronger then you wouldn't have had to" Kaida insisted.

"I'm partly to blame, my cards were really off" Cana spoke up.

"Maybe all that sleep is interfering with your magic" Max suggested.

"Did you say sleep?!" Kaida's ears perked up, so as to make them bigger.

"Yeah, Cana's been sleeping a lot" Max answered. Kaida tackled Cana to the ground slapping her face to keep her awake. Kaida gagged, since she hadn't covered herself in dirt first.

"Kaida, what are you doing?!" Erza struggled to pull Kaida off a wide eyed Cana.

"No sleeping!" Kaida demanded continuing to slap Cana. With a big burst of strength, Erza managed to pull Kaida off Cana, but not before Kaida threw dirt into Cana's mouth.

"What the heck?" Cana said, spitting the dirt out of her mouth, "What's your problem?" Kaida didn't answer right away, as she was busy eating lots of dirt to get the taste of Cana out of her mouth.

"Kaida, what was that?!" Lisanna demanded.

"None of you are to sleep, understand me?!" Kaida said, forcefully.

"Why?" Mira asked.

"We can't risk anyone else getting taken over by the real nightmare spell" Kaida answered.

"What?" Erza asked.

"The Real Nightmare spell, it is a mind control spell that takes over you when you sleep. It comes with the Infinity Clock" Kaida replied.

"So, Cana was taken over by it?" Lisanna stepped away from Cana.

"Not fully or she would be trying to kill us, but yes," Kaida replied, "That would have been why her fortune telling failed"

"So all of that time running around was just wasted" Gray said.

"In that case we shouldn't waste anymore time," Wendy said determinately, "Natsu and Lucy are in trouble and it's up to us to save them"

"They got Lucy, oh god this is bad" Kaida said.

"What about Natsu!" Happy cried.

"He doesn't matter," Gray laughed, "Lucy is the one we should be worried about"

"What do you mean, Kaida?" Lisanna asked.

"They need a celestial wizard to activate the Infinity Clock, now that they have one, it's only a matter before the world ends and Lucy is lost forever" Kaida explained.

"Oh no" Lisanna whispered.

"Excuse me, pardon the interruption" Kaida turned around.

"It's actually those actually guys" Happy said.

"Is there something you'd like to discuss?" Makarov asked.

"Actually, we came looking for Miss Lucy Heartfillia," the tall one said, taking off his hat, "We are actually here on behalf of the Fiore Archaeological Society"

"Actually, you're too late" Kaida said laughing.

* * *

"What's your business with Lucy?" Macao asked once they were inside.

"And who are you?"

"My names Macao, I'm the Fairy Tail Guild Master. You'll have to talk to me instead"

"Well you see actually.." The tall one started.

"This is a matter of extreme importance," a small white-haired man continued, "So we have to speak with her directly"

"Indeed, it concerns the strange object in the sky" A man holding two magnifying glasses said.

"Actually, you can't talk with her because she was actually caught by the Neo Oracion Seis" Kaida explained, on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"My heavens" the white haired one said.

"Can't you talk to us?" Erza asked in a sweet, un-Erza-like voice, "We desperately need all the information we can get right now" Erza motioned towards Kaida who was still laughing.

"Hey, I'm actually still here!" Kaida explained in between giggles.

"Actually, with the situation unfolding as we speak there is no reason to keep it a secret," the tall one said ignoring Kaida, "You see, I suppose you are familiar with the name Will Neville?"

"Well actually-" Kaida had to stop to take a deep breath as she was laughing so much.

"You see, I'm actually his great-grandson," the tall one confessed, "My name is Jean-Luc Neville"

"Actually? You're actually my great-grand nephew?" Kaida asked excitedly.

"Actually, I'm not actually sure what you actually said" Jean-Luc said.

"That was actually a rhetorical question as I can tell you weren't lying," Kaida said, "And I'm actually Will Neville's daughter"

"Actually his daughter died in birth" Jean-Luc said.

"Actually that is just what _that_ woman told everyone. She actually abandoned me in the forest to die"

"What woman are you talking about actually?" Jean-Luc asked.

"My father's wife, actually," Kaida explained, "Your great-grandmother"

"Was she actually not your mother?"

"Actually, I don't qualify people who abandon their children in the woods as parents actually" Kaida explained.

"So you're actually my great-grand aunt?"

"Actually, I actually am!" Kaida said.

"Actually?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Actually y-"

"Can you two stop it with the actually's, you're making my brain hurt!" Happy interrupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think, actually?**

 **I actually have a funny story to tell with this one. So I was actually watching this episode for the first time, when my mom came in and told me to take a shower. I asked her if I could have ten more minutes so I could finish up the episode and she actually said, "Actually we're running on a tight schedule, your sister needs to take one right after you" I am actually not even joking. I actually burst out laughing at that one as she actually said, "Actually".**

 **Anyways, I actually hope you liked that story so have an actually nice day.**


	43. Makuto Ka-ta

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ichia suddenly dropped from the Cristina. Kaida quickly changed the hard ground under him to soft.

"Great catch, Kaida" Lisanna said.

"Darn those reflexes!" Kaida said.

"What?" Mirajane asked.

"It would have been funny to see him get hurt" Kaida explained.

"You're evil, you know that" Lisanna told Kaida.

"Thank you" Kaida stuck her tongue out at Lisanna.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lisanna rolled her eyes.

Kaida's eyes lit up, "Well…."

"Nevermind" Lisanna quickly said.

"You're no fun!" Kaida pouted.

* * *

Soon Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, Warren, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Carla, Happy, and Lily were chosen to go after Natsu and Lucy.

"Kaida, are you sure you don't want to come?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I want to get to know my Ka To Kon-do" Kaida explained.

"Your what?" Gray asked.

"It's Dragonese for Great Grand Nephew" Kaida said.

"Dragonese, that is actually interesting" Jean-Luc said.

* * *

"So you were actually raised by a dragon?"

"Yep" Kaida took a sip of her milkshake.

"And you learned dragonese?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Yep, or as they call it Makoto" Kaida replied.

"Tell me more about this 'Makoto' of yours, actually" Jean-Luc said.

"On-ta Ka" Kaida said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that is a big request" Kaida answered.

"But I actually want to learn" Jean-Luc said.

"Ita, Poshi Ku To" Kaida agreed.

"What does that mean?"

"Fine, I'll teach you" Kaida answered.

"Actually?"

"Actually," Kaida agreed, "Let the Dragonese Class begin! Mokuto Ka-ta"

* * *

"Is this it?" Jean-Luc asked, "Ka To Mi-mi"

"Lushi, yes" Kaida agreed.

"This is actually harder than it looks," Jean-Luc said, "Why do there have to be so many words?"

"Kinana" Kaida whispered.

"What does that mean?"

"It's not a word, sorry I have to go," Kaida got up from her seat, "I have something I have to do, I'll catch up with you later, Rinta!" Kaida ran off after the run-away dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **So most of the Dragonese I translated, but here are the few I didn't**

 **Mokuto Ka-ta: Mokuto is Dragonese and Ka-ta is class so it means Dragonese class**

 **Ka To Mi-mi: Ka means great, To means grand, and Mi-mi meants aunt so it translates to Great, Grand Aunt**


	44. One Dragon TAIL's Another

Kaida ran under the ground, tailing the run-away Kinana.

"Where is she going?" Kaida said out loud. After half an hour of running, Kinana stopped in front of a crater with a person lying in the center. Kaida popped out of the Earth and hid herself behind a boulder.

"You've been badly injured, is there anything I can do to help you?" Kinana asked the man.

"You can get your dirty hands off me" the man replied. Kaida let out a low, inaudible growl.

"So, the person calling out to me, was that you?" Kinana asked the man. Kaida's ears perked up.

The man's eyes widened, "I can hear it"

'Hear what?' Kaida thought.

"It's you!" the man sat up and forced himself onto Kinana. Kaida got ready to pounce if need be.

Kinana put her hand on the man's face, "Tell me, what happened to your eye?"

"I sacrificed it to gain power," the man admitted, getting off Kinana and sitting down, "It's no big deal, all I need is my hearing anyway"

"So what's your name?" Kinana asked.

"It's Erik"

"Hello Erik" Suddenly Lahar and Mest teleported right above the crater.

"You're Cobra of the Neo Oracion Seis" Lahar stated.

'Wait, what? He wasn't lying when his name was Erik, but Lahar is sure of himself' Kaida thought.

"The others are already in our custody, we ask that you surrender peacefully" Mest said.

"And what if I don't?" Erik asked, annoyed.

"No, wait!" Kinana shouted, "He's not a bad guy! He's not!" Kaida sensed Kinana starting to go into her dragon form.

"What the, are you resisting arrest?" Mest asked, surprised.

"Relax, I'm coming," Erik turned to Kinana, "Get out of here"

"What?" Kinana asked, "Erik! Wait, you never answered. Were you the one calling out to me? Were you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Erik lied.

"What about the girl?" Lahar asked.

"Is she an accomplice of yours?" Mest questioned. Kaida fought back a laugh.

"Nope, I don't know her" Erik said.

"You lied, how dare you lie to her like that!" Kaida jumped up and ran over to him.

"Kaida?!" Lahar, Mest, and Kinana all said at the same time. Erik looked confused.

"How long have you been here?!" Erik demanded.

"The entire time, idiot! Now answer me, why did you lie to her?!" Kaida yelled, throwing him back into the wall with a punch.

"Kaida, what are you doing here?" Mest asked.

"Did someone say something?" Kaida asked, "I don't talk to traitors!" Erik laughed.

"Why did you lie to her?!" Kaida asked again, "Don't you know who she is?!"  
"He lied.." Kinana whispered.

"Of course he did," Kaida shot a look at Erik, "Unlike some people, I don't lie!"

"I didn't lie!" Erik insisted.

"Next time you should say that without lying" Kaida suggested.

"I still don't understand how you were here the entire time and I didn't hear you!" Erik changed the subject.

"What I want to know is how you know Kinana!" Kaida demanded.

"What?"

"Answer me!" Kaida shouted.

"Ok, no need to yell," Erik said, sitting up, "If you mean that girl over there, her name is Cubellios and I raised her"

Kaida growled, "Oh, you think you're so high and mighty that you could name her anything you wanted?!"

"Huh?" Erik said.

"You thought you were being cool naming her 'Cubellios' because it sounded Dragonese?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I ask the questions around here!" Kaida yelled, "Her name is Kinana!"

"No, her name is Cubellios!" Erik shouted back.

"Shut up!" Kaida knocked him back, "You disgust me! How could you even think of naming a dragon, 'poop'?!"

"Dragon?!" Erik asked.

"Ha, you didn't know!" Kaida said, "Kinana is a miniature snake dragon"

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"You heard me!" Kaida said, "And you thought that naming her the Dragonese word for 'poop' was a good idea! Idiot!"

"Cubellios means 'poop'?" Erik asked.

"Of course!" Kaida replied, "Why am I talking to a bunch of idiots?"

"I'm a dragon?" Kinana asked, quietly.

"Yeah, and you almost had your dragon form there for a second" Kaida replied.

"So, if Cobra lied, that means we should take the girl into custody as well" Lahar said.

"What, Kinana, no," Kaida said, "Kinana did nothing wrong"

"Was it not just established that she was raised by Cobra?" Mest asked.

"Shut up, you're just a piece of dirt and Mamoruryu taught me not to talk to my food," Kaida shot back, "And Kinana is with Fairy Tail, I suggest you leave her alone if you don't want to further anger the best guild in Fiore"

"I hate to break it to you, but Fairy Tail is currently the worst guild" Mest announced. Before anyone could blink, Mest was thrown across the crater and landed with a thud.

"Now that that's taken care of, Erik, what type was she?" Kaida said brushing dirt off her hands.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked.

"What type of dragon was Kinana?" Kaida asked again.

"If you want to know, ask Erza, I'm sure she remembers" Erik said over his shoulder as he was led away.

"What does Erza have to do with anything?" Kaida said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **The Key of the Starry Heavens Arc is over. Finally, it's one of my least favorite arcs. It seems like Kaida is going to end up training Kinana in the near future.**

 **I also want to mention that I will be busy tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday so I probably won't be able to upload any knew chapters until Sunday.**


	45. The Weakest Guild

**Authors Note:**

 **I would like to take some time to remind everyone that this is a positive place. If everyone would please think before you review that would be amazing. Make sure that what you are saying won't hurt anybody. You are entitled to your own opinions, but that doesn't mean you have to share everything you think. I got a nasty comment hating on homosexuality yesterday and I would rather that not happen again. I know many homosexuals and am one myself and I would rather not be attacked based on that. We are just like everybody else except that we happen to like the same sex. I know that anyone who is reading this now, is probably ok with that or you would have stopped awhile ago, but I still would like to make sure that everyone is kind and respectful. Thank you so much for listening to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaida, you found Kinana!" Max came running up to her.

"Yeah, she simply went to search for an old friend" Kaida explained.

"What?" Max asked.

Kaida ignored him, "Erza"

"What is it Kaida?"

"Erik told me you knew what typing Kinana was"

"Who's Erik, and what do you mean by typing?" Erza asked, confused.

"Type of dragon, for example fire, ground, sky" Kaida said, annoyed.

"Oh, but who is Erik?" Erza asked.

"Neo Oracion Seis, spiky hair, you know, the **Dragon Slayer** "

"You mean Cobra?" Erza asked.

"If that's what you call him, then yes" Kaida replied.

"But I still don't get what he has to do with Kinana" Erza said.

"He's the one who raised her, now what typing was she?" Kaida tapped her foot.

"I don't know, I never met a Kinana before she joined the guild"

"He called her something else" Kaida explained.

"What?"

"I won't say it, it's an insult to her" Kaida explained.

"Huh?" Erza tilted her head to the side like an adorable red-haired puppy.

"He called me Cubellios" Kinana said, walking over to them.

"Kinana! That is practically a swear word in Dragonese! Especially for a dragon your age" Kaida scolded.

"You're Cubellios?!" Erza turned to Kinana.

"Don't encourage that name, a dragon Kinana's age should not be using that word like that!" Kaida told Erza.

"Yes" Kinnana said at the same time.

"So that would mean that you were a poison type dragon" Erza deducted.

"Thanks Erza, and please don't use that name around Kinana, she's still so young" Kaida asked.

"She's fifteen" Erza stated.

"But for a dragon who lives 1,000 years, that is only about a year and a half old for us" Kaida pointed out.

"That's interesting" Erza commented.

"Who's Sabertooth again?" Natsu asked Romeo.

Kaida walked over to them, "What are you talking about?"

"Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore" Romeo explained.

"Yeah right" Kaida scoffed.

"I've never even heard of them" Gray said.

"That's because they were a small guild back then" Alzack said.

"Then what, they just started growing or something?" Gray asked.

"It started once they got a new master," Max explained, "After he took over, 5 incredibly strong wizards joined and that was it"

"5 people did that?!" Kaida asked. Max just nodded.

"If they're the number one guild in Fiore does that mean Fairy Tail is number two?" Wendy asked.

"Are you serious?!" Happy asked.

"Wendy, take a look around you child" Carla said in a bored tone of voice.

"We're dead last" Romeo explained. Kaida started laughing and fell to the floor.

"What's so funny?" Lisanna asked.

"Fairy Tail…" Kaida paused for air, "...weak!"

"They call us Wimpy Fail" Alzack confessed. This just made Kaida laugh even harder.

"You just had to ask, didn't you" Bisca said.

"Aww, I'm sorry" Wendy apologized.

"We're in last place, that's perfect!" Natsu laughed, "This is going to be fun!"

"Fairy Tail...weak!" Kaida said through gasps of air before dissolving into giggles once again.

"For who?" Gray asked, ignoring Kaida.

"Just think about it Gray," Natsu jumped up, "It's going to be awesome clawing our way back up to the top all over again! I can't wait!"

"Oh, yeah!" Kaida stood up, "We will show them why Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore!"

"Kaida, weren't you listening, we are the worst guild in Fiore" Romeo pointed out.

"Fairy Tail...weak!" Kaida fell to the floor laughing once again.

"You just had to point that out" Lisanna said, laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Just a reminder, I am ok with constructive criticism, but please make it constructive, I don't want to have to read through a bunch of hate.**


	46. This is Not a Laughing Master

"Hey, has anyone seen Gildarts around?" Cana asked.

"He and Makarov appear to be heading to M-" Kaida was interrupted by a giant hand stretching through the door and clamping itself over Kaida's mouth.

"Master?" Erza asked coming through the door, "I thought you went with Gildarts to check out the old guild hall?"

"Dang, Makarov, if you didn't want me telling you should have said so before you left rather than making your ears so big!" Kaida said once she got herself free, "And to be honest, I don't think it's Gildarts's style. Now it would be my style if you wanted to.." The hand smacked Kaida in the head before retreating back out the door and back to its owner.

"Ok.. well that happened," Cana said slowly backing up, "Anyways I'm going on a job before Gildarts realizes I'm gone!"

Kaida laughed, "Isn't she going to stay for the ceremony?"

"What ceremony?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, you'll see" Kaida said before taking a sip of her smoothie in a mystic way.

"Ok, come on then, let's go home, I re-tasted everything there" Lisanna said leading Kaida towards Fairy Hills.

"Yay!" Kaida called running ahead.

"Wait up!" Lisanna started to run as well.

* * *

Kaida was feeling freshened up after a nice shower and was heading back to the guild with Lisanna.

"Sand Rebellion!" suddenly a big plume of sand shot its way up from the ground right by the guild.

"Oh, free snack!" Kaida ran up to it and started eating it.

"Hey!" Max yelled.

"Kaida!" Natsu shouted, annoyed.

"What?" Kaida looked up from her meal, her eyes glinting red.

"We're trying to have a battle here!" Natsu yelled.

"Go battle somewhere else, can't you see I'm trying to eat!"

"No way, we were here first!" Natsu argued.

"What was that?!" Kaida's face was shadowed by her hair in a menacing way.

"Never mind, we're going!" Natsu grabbed Max's arm and ran off.

"Wow, I thought only Erza could do that to him" Lucy said.

"You got a problem with that?" Kaida asked, grumply.

"No, I'll just be going" Lucy grabbed Wendy, Happy, and Carla and ran off after Natsu.

"Ha, that was fun!" Kaida laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lisanna said, walking over to her.

"Well.."

"Forget I asked" Lisanna said.

"Come on, I think it is time for the ceremony" Kaida got up and pulled Lisanna toward the guild hall.

"The time has come kids," Makarov was saying, "I've done all I can in service to this guild. Allow me to introduce Fairy Tail's next master"

"He's really stepping down?" Cana asked.

"Of course, why else would he show Gildarts, M-" Makarov's hand shot out and covered Kaida's mouth.

"Gildarts?" Lisanna asked.

"Kaida, you ruined it!" Makarov said in annoyance, "Anyways, without further ado, the fifth master of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive"

"Master, you are pointing to Mira," Kaida said, helpfully, "Gildarts is long gone, I told you he wouldn't want to do it. Now, I'd be perfectly happy…"

"No!" Makarov snapped, "You would just give it away!"

"Yeah, I guess you are probably right" Kaida said.

"Now, where is Gildarts?!" Makarov asked.

"I'm not sure, but he left you a letter" Mira said holding it out to him.

"Let me read it!" Kaida said, snatching it up,

" **To Makarov and all of my Fairy Tail Family,**

 **I'm sorry, but being master of the guild just ain't my style"**

"Whaa" Makarov interjected.

"Ha, my words exactly!" Kaida gloated,

" **But, since I have the rare opportunity to be in charge for a bit, there are two things I want to get done. First.."**

"Ha!" Kaida paused.

"What?" Makarov asked.

" **I hereby, reinstate Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail"**

"He's got some kind of nerve!" Makarov grumbled, "Well if that is the masters wish, so be it"

"Yeah, I don't think so" Kaida said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Freed asked, angry, "Are you pulling our leg?"

"Just listen," Kaida explained,

" **And second, I hereby appoint Makarov Dreyar as Fairy Tail's sixth master"**

"But I just retired!" Makarov whined. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, so that's what you meant" Lisanna giggled.

" **I'm going away for a while. But I know when I get back, Fairy Tail will be the number one guild in Fiore again. Makarov, that will be your final task, I'm counting on you to bring Fairy Tail back to its former glory"**

"What does that lumbering fool mean, final task! After the stunt he pulled, I'll never let anyone be master!" Makarov shouted, "I'll be this guild's master until the day I die!"

"Man, why did Gildarts have to ruin it for the rest of us!" Kaida mumbled.

"Did someone say man?" Elfman asked. Everyone laughed, even Makarov this time, things had come full circle once again, as all things tend to do. Kaida couldn't help wondering if this would be the end of the craziness. But, boy was she wrong, it had only just begun!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Gildarts came and went. I always found that to be one of the funniest moments of Fairy Tail. What about you, what moment did you think was the funniest in all of Fairy Tail?**


	47. Jystousica and Wendeeney

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!" Kaida and Lisanna were taking a stroll through the woods.

"What was hilarious?" Gray asked rubbing his head.

"Hey guys, are you ok?" Kaida asked.

"You look like you've been run over by a steam engine" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, something like that" Lucy said.

"Eek! Stop it!" Kaida shrieked running away from Wendy and hiding behind Lisanna.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

"She almost corroded me!" Kaida pointed a shaking finger at a crying Wendy.

"Why are you crying Wendy? Did that old lady scare you?" Gray asked.

"Hey, it's going to be ok" Lucy exclaimed.

"That witch made Wendy cry! She'll pay for that!" Natsu declared.

"Hey, what about me?! I almost died here!" Kaida shouted.

"It's not like that! She's just so familiar!" Wendy said crying.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Have you two met before?" Carla inquired.

"I don't really know how to explain it exactly, it sounds strange, but it's the truth. Her voice and her scent, they're so much like Grandeeney's" Wendy admitted.

Kaida sniffed, "Yeah, she does have a sort of Dragon scent to her"

"When have you met Porlyusica?" Gray asked.

"Never, but I can smell her from here, her scent reminds me of someone else as well though"

"Who's?" Lisanna asked Kaida.

"I can't tell from here, I have to be closer," Kaida replied, "Come on, let's go!"

"But she just kicked us out!" Lucy whined.

"But if she really is Grandeeney, then she can help us get to the other dragons" Kaida said, starting to run. Everyone else followed her.

"Wait!" Kaida turned around.

"What is it Lucy?"

"Porlyusica and Grandeeney would have been around at the same time" Lucy explained.

"Oh yeah" Lisanna said.

"I guess Porlyusica couldn't be Grandeeney after all" Gray said.

"But she has the mark of a dragon!" Kaida insisted.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"All dragons have a certain aura to them, to help other dragons distinguish them when they are in human form," Kaida explained, "Hers is weak but it is still there, which means that she has to be at least part dragon! I also get a sort of royal vibe to her as well!"

"Well done!"

Kaida spun around, "Jystogan?"

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

Kaida slowly sniffed Porlyusica, "It is Jystogan!"

"Who's Jystogan?" Lisanna asked.

"Long story" Lucy whispered.

"I'm confused, you're saying that Porlyusica is really Jystousica?" Natsu scratched his head.

Kaida facepalmed, "You should think before you speak, Flamebrain!"

"So what about Mystogan then?" Wendy asked.

"She smells like him, so…" Kaida paused, "He said he had an aunt who went missing as a child, I think he called her Grandie"

"Yes, that is the name I was given at birth" Jystousica said.

"So you're my aunt?" Kaida asked, "Agh, why is everything so confusing?! I want my family tree to go back to just Mamoruryu and me! I'm tired of all these Ka Po-to Kondo's **(Great Grand Nephew)** and Mi-mi's **(Aunt)**!"

"Cheent To? **(What do you mean?)** " Jystousica asked.

"Makoto Fanta To? **(You speak Dragonese?)** " Kaida exclaimed.

"Of course, I grew up as a princess, I had to know how to speak the language" Jystousica laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Lisanna asked.

"She is Jystogan's aunt!" Kaida explained, "She is also the Edolas counterpart of Grandeeney"

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Jystousica asked, amazed.

"I mean, it's really the only explanation," Kaida said, "And now that I have your Ho-pi **(aura, who you are)** , I think I can find Grandeeney"

"What's a Ho-pi?" Gray asked.

"It's hard to explain. There is no english word for it. It's how you appear on my map, I don't know how to describe it" Kaida explained.

"So you think you can find Grandeeney?!" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, assuming she is on land and there is no water in between us," Kaida concentrated, "All that comes up is Wendy"

"So Wendy is Grandeeney?" Natsu asked, "Wendeeney?" Everyone ignored him.

"They say every good teacher leaves a part of them behind in their students," Kaida pondered, "I guess that could be why Wendy comes up when searching for Grandeeney"

"It's ok, Kaida, I'm sure you are just tired, why don't you go home and rest" Wendy said, kindly.

"Yeah, ok" Kaida and Lisanna started walking towards home, "I wonder.."

"What is it, Kaida?" Lisanna inquired.

"Could Wendy really be Grandeeney?" Kaida asked.

"You really are tired! Let's get you home to rest" Lisanna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **It is revealed that Porlyusica is really Jystogan's aunt. Who would have guessed that? Honestly, I too am getting sick of all these complicated relationships. Why does Wendy come up when Kaida searches for Grandeeney? Could Wendy really be Wendeeney? Stay tuned to find out!**


	48. Dragons, Dragons, and More Dragons

"Why did we let them go to the beach again?" Kaida asked Lisanna.

"Kaida, only you can corrode!" Lisanna said.

"Yeah, come on, they'll be fine!" Cana said.

"No they won't they are all going to die, and then we will have lost our strongest team!" Kaida insisted.

"They are real men, so they will be fine!" Elfman insisted.

"Yeah, call Erza a man to her face" Kaida said. Everyone shuttered.

"Kaida, you have nothing to worry about" Kinana assured her.

"Yes, I do, just you wait! They will all be corroded by the time they get back" Kaida promised.

"Let's train here!" Mirajane called from ahead.

"Ok, just you wait!" Kaida said, setting down her stuff, "Grand Magic Games, Con-ta Ni To **(We will conquer you)** "

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounds Manly!" Elfman shouted.

"It means, 'We will conquer you'" Kaida explained.

"You said that right, Fairy Tail will be number one again!" Cana shouted of the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah, look out world, Fairy Tail is coming!" Kaida yelled.

* * *

"Ok, Kinana, keep focusing, try and think dragon thoughts" Kaida instructed.

"Ku Ta Ryu **(I am a dragon)** Ku Ta Ryu," Kinana chanted, "Ku Ta Ryu!" Kaida's hair flapped in the wind as Kinana's magic blew up a storm. When the wind died down, a large purple snake dragon appeared in the place of Kinana.

"You got it, Kinana!" Kaida shouted.

"Ku Mon-kom! **(I did it)** " With a puff of smoke, Kinana transformed back to herself, panting.

"Great job, now you just need to get some rest," Kaida said, helping Kinana up, "Going full dragon is a lot of work"

"Kaida, want to spar? I think I might be able to transform into a dragon now!" Lisanna said, coming up.

"Sure!" Kaida said, jogging over to a flat patch of grass. Lisanna transformed into a bright pink snake dragon.

"How do I look?" Lisanna asked.

"Beatable" Kaida answered before everything turned into a blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this one is short.**

 **So Kinana managed to go full dragon, if only for a second. Lisanna managed to transform into a dragon, which will be useful for her later on. But what exactly happened to Kaida?**


	49. Death

"Oh god, Kinana, what happened?" Kaida slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure, I was tired from going full dragon so I layed down to rest and the next thing I know Lisanna was screaming for Kaida to stop. I rushed over and Lisanna was in dragon form and Kaida looked different, I think she went into Dragon Force!" Kinana explained, "Kaida didn't seem to realize that she was attacking Lisanna, she just kept attacking her until Lisanna went unconscious, then Kaida looked up in a weird way before fainting!"

"I should have been around to help, what kind of man am I?"

"God…" Kaida sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Kaida, lay back down" Mira said slowly pushing Kaida down.

"I don't need rest! They're dead!" Kaida cried.

"Lisanna is fine" Kinana assured.

"Not Lisanna, Team Natsu! That was the last thing I remember, sensing their deaths!" Kaida sniffed.

"Kaida, people can't corrode" Cana said.

"I'm a person right? I can corrode! Therefore people can corrode!" Kaida argued, "And for your information, they were in the middle of land when I sensed their life forces fade away"

"No" Mira's hand fluttered it's way up to her mouth.

"Are you sure? Maybe your powers were playing tricks on you? You did go into Dragon Force!" Kinana suggested.

"Everyone but Jet and Droy, the ONLY two to not go into the water, are gone" Kaida stated.

"You do make a fair argument, maybe people can corrode after all" Cana mused.

"I told you!" Kaida said, victoriously.

"What a way to go" Elfman commented.

"Yeah," Kaida looked down, "Now how is Lisanna, did I kill her?"

"You sure got over it fast" Cana said.

"All living things die. It's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart forever." Kaida said. Elfman's eyes widened.

"No, you didn't kill her" Mira said softly.

"Thank god" Kaida said, rolling over and getting up.

"Kaida, you still need to rest" Kinana said.

"No I don't, I'm a Ground Dragon! I'm surrounded by my element! I'll be fine!" Kaida insisted.

"If you're sure" Mira said, walking over to Lisanna.

"Lisanna, are you ok?" Kaida asked, worriedly.

"K..Kaida?" Lisanna coughed, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me" Kaida whispered.

"Thank goodness" Lisanna said.

"I'm so sorry" Kaida said.

"It's ok" Lisanna replied.

"No it isn't, I shouldn't have killed you like that" Kaida insisted.

"You didn't kill me" Lisanna told her.

"I might as well have" Kaida replied.

"Kaida, I'm fine" Lisanna tried to sit up before falling back down in pain.

"No you aren't," Kaida tucked Lisanna in, "Let me stay by your side until you're better. That will be my Shin-ci **(repayment)** "

"What is that?"

"It means repayment, for dragons, you have to make it up to the person or lose your honor" Kaida explained.

"But you aren't a dragon" Lisanna pointed out.

"Maybe not, but it is a practice that everyone should follow" Kaida answered.

"Good point, ok, request granted" Lisanna laughed.

"As you wish, m'lady" Kaida did a mock bow before laughing with Lisanna.

"Your first task is to go get me some water" Lisanna said.

"As you wish, Cana go get her some water" Kaida turned around.

"Why do I have to do it?" Cana complained.

"Because I don't want to corrode and you drink enough alcohol that you must be immune to corrosion" Kaida answered.

"I thought that was your Shin-ci?" Lisanna asked.

"It is, but I am technically still getting you the water, I just have to get it ordered" Kaida said.

"You're cute" Lisanna said.

"I know" Kaida blushed.

"They are so cute" Mira whispered.

"I know, so Manly" Elfman said.

"You do realize they are girls, right?" Kinana asked.

"Like I said, Manly"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida went into Dragon Force! She also almost killed Lisanna, and finds that Team Natsu is dead! Could that really be the case?**


	50. Water You Doing?

It took almost three months to heal Lisanna. During those months, Kaida stayed by Lisanna's side all the time, except for the time she went to get medicine. Kaida explained what happened to Team Natsu, and kept searching for them everyday. Lisanna was able to get up exactly one week from the end of the three months.

"Come on Lisanna, I want to show you something" Kaida called, leading Lisanna into a forest.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

"I think I can control my Dragon Force now!" Kaida explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kaida took a stance before transforming into her Dragon Force, "See"

"Wow" Lisanna commented.

"Let's see my special attack" Kaida suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Every Dragon Slayer has a move that they can only use when in Dragon Force! I want to see what mine does!" Kaida explained.

"Ok, let's see it" Lisanna agreed.

"Stand back," Kaida instructed, getting ready to use her attack on a tree, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Gateway to Hell!" A big hole opened up under the tree and it fell all the way down in it before the hole closed up. "What the heck was that?!"  
"Your attack, I guess" Lisanna replied.

"But it was a literal gate to hell" Kaida sputtered.

"So.."

"This is Mamoruryu we are talking about!" Kaida yelled.

"Mamoruryu, haven't heard that name in a while?" Lisanna and Kaida whirled around.

"Water you doing here?" Kaida asked, hiding behind Lisanna.

"Kaida?" Lisanna asked, "Why are you hiding?"

"He's a monster" Kaida pointed a shaking finger at the 18 year old boy.

"Kaida, he is looks so innocent" Lisanna pointed out.

"Nice to see you too, big sis" the boy said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Big sis?" Lisanna asked.

"Dylan, I think you need to leave now" Kaida said shakily.

"Come on, why?" Dylan asked.

"You know how I feel about you" Kaida said.

"I thought we put that behind us?" Dylan said.

"I only agreed to play with you if you turned normal" Kaida explained.

"Right..," Dylan said before switching over.

"Kaida, who is this?" Lisanna asked.

"Lisanna, this is Dylan, he and I used to play together, back in our dragon days" Kaida said.

"Nice to meet you" Dylan held his hand out for Lisanna to shake.

"Dragon days? Do you mean he is a dragon slayer?" Lisanna asked.

"Yep, Water Dragon Slayer at your service" Dylan bowed.

"That explains why Kaida was scared of you" Lisanna said, laughing.

"Yeah, Kaida does have that problem" Dylan laughed.

"Very funny" Kaida stuck her tongue out at the two.

"So, what have you been up to in the last 14 years?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, lots of things, you?"

"Not much, just training and searching for Coryu" Dylan said.

"Why haven't you come to Fairy Tail yet?" Kaida asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That is where Coryu and Mamoruryu told us to meet up if we got lost" Kaida explained.

"Really, I don't remember" Dylan scratched his head.

"Yeah, you were young" Kaida explained.

"You still look young" Dylan commented.

"Yeah, I kind of got stuck in time for seven years thanks to Big Brother" Kaida said.

"No way! You met the Dragon King?" Dylan asked, amazed.

"I wouldn't use the word met, more like destroyed" Kaida answered.

"Yeah, wow though, I can't believe I have three years on you now" Dylan said.

"Hey, don't remind me!" Kaida whined.

"Wait, if you knew him back when you were with Mamoruryu, does that mean..?" Lisanna pointed out.

"Oh yeah" Kaida said.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Remember when I told you about my father?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah.."

"Turns out he died over 400 years ago" Kaida said.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"We somehow went ahead in time 400 years" Kaida explained.

"No way" Dylan said.

"Yes way" Kaida replied.

"This isn't some kind of prank, is it?"

"Nope" Kaida said.

"Wow, I don't know what to say" Dylan said.

"You don't have to," Kaida said, "Come back to Fairy Tail with me, I am positive our dragons are still out there and waiting for us"

"Ok, I will" Dylan said.

"Great, come on, I'll show you back to our campsite" Kaida said, leading the way.

"A campsite? I thought Fairy Tail was a guild" Dylan called.

"It is, we are simply on a training trip" Kaida said laughing. Lisanna followed Kaida and Dylan, feeling a little sorry for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida unlocked her Dragon Force and met up with an old friend who just happens to be a dragon slayer. Poor Lisanna is feeling a little left out though.**


	51. Friendship is Eternal

"Come on, Kaida!" Lisanna called.

"Sorry, just give me a few more seconds" Kaida called back.

"What are you even doing?" Cana asked.

"I'm coming" Kaida stepped out of the trees wearing all black dirt.

"Why is it black?" Dylan asked.

"Because they died, and I don't have any black clothes" Kaida explained.

"Oh, right," Lisanna whispered, "Let me go change too"

"And me" Mira said.

"I should go change too" Kinana went toward the trees to go change.

"I suppose I should too" Cana said, getting up.

"Funerals are Manly" Elfman led Dylan to go change as well.

* * *

"Is he ok?" Mira asked, gesturing toward a puking Dylan.

"Yeah," Kaida said before turning to Dylan, "Congrats!"

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"For Dragon Slayers, getting motion sickness is a big deal, it means you are finally strong enough to be considered one" Kaida explained.

"Does that mean you aren't considered a true Dragon Slayer?" Cana asked.

"Idiot, I am, I already have my motion sickness" Kaida said.

"How are you not puking right now then?" Kinana asked.

"Simple, motion sickness is a status effect, now if I was on a plane or on a boat…" Kaida trailed off.  
"But you weren't motion sick to and from Tenrou" Lisanna pointed out.

"Because I was too afraid to be sick" Kaida explained.

"Ok.." Lisanna stopped, "Say, how did you meet Dylan in the first place?"

"Well for some reason, Mamoruryu was friends with Coryu, his dragon. I never understood why, anyways, we grew up together, alot of our lessons were shared, the only exceptions being the magic ones. He was always childish and liked to try and get me wet, but somehow, our friendship survived, even to this day, some 400 years ago. I guess I finally understand what Mamoruryu kept telling me, 'Friendship is eternal'" Kaida said.

"That is so sweet!" Mira said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to take a nap, all of this talking is making me exhausted" Kaida laid her head down in Lisanna's lap before letting the rhythmic rumble of the train, lure her to the deep, comfortable sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So sorry that this one is so short, I have had a hard day as the first day back from spring break.**

 **Anyways this chapter was mostly a filler for what is to come.**


	52. The Big Pi-ka

"No fair, you don't get motion sickness" Dylan complained on their walk from the Magnolia Train Station.

"Life isn't fair, besides, I do, Mamoruryu just cared enough to give me the status effect rule" Kaida replied.

"No fair, it's not my fault Coryu didn't have that power!" Dylan argued.

"Well then you should have chosen Mamoruryu, like me" Kaida said.

"You know very well, that's not how it works" Dylan stated.

"Well then stop complaining!" Kaida said.

"Why are you suddenly the boss of me?" Dylan asked.

"Since I'm older" Kaida answered.

"No, I have three years on you" Dylan insisted.

"I may not have aged physically, but I technically aged" Kaida pointed out.

"I disagree"

"Ok, then," Kaida paused, "I'm the boss of you because I now know how to Ground you"

Dylan shuttered, "Fair point"

"What do you mean by ground him?" Lisanna asked.

"Whenever Dylan was mean to me, Mamoruryu would make a hole in the ground, toss him in, then cover it up. Basically leave him in a dark chamber underground for 2-5 hours" Kaida explained.

"Hey, he did it to you too" Dylan said.

"Yeah, but not as much as to you" Kaida argued.

"Ugh, why did you have to point that out?" Dylan asked.

"Because I am your older sister, and that's what siblings do" Kaida said.

"Here we are" Mira announced.

"Home sweet home" Natsu was lying on the ground.

"Who are you and why are you here!" Kaida demanded.

"What do you mean Kaida?" Lucy asked.

"Quit talking like you know me! Now who are you?!"

"What? I'm Lucy, don't you remember?" Lucy asked.

"You liar, Lucy is dead!" Kaida sent a dirt fist toward Lucy, who just managed to avoid it.

"When did Lucy die?" Natsu asked.

"Three months ago along with Natsu and all the others!" Kaida shouted, before sending another fist in Natsu's direction.

"We didn't die!" Wendy insisted.

"Yes they did, I sensed it! And you are definitely not them!" Kaida said.

"Kaida, are you saying, these aren't our guild members?" Makarov asked, stepping out of the guild hall.

"Yes master" Kaida replied.

"We are!" Lucy insisted.

"No you aren't! They are dead!" Kaida yelled.

"Wait, I'm dead and no one told me?!" Natsu cried. Everyone ignored him.

"How are we dead?!" Erza asked.

"Erza, you're alive, but how?!" Kaida ran up to her and hugged her, "Yuck, bad idea"

"How come you believe Erza?" Gray asked.

"Because she has the same Ho-pi **(aura)** as before, and no-one has the same Ho-pi as anyone else unless they are a version of you from another world" Kaida explained.

"But then, how come we have different Ho-pi's?" Lucy asked.

"Because you are different people from our friends" Kaida insisted.

"No we aren't!" Levy cried, "Wouldn't you be able to tell if we were lying?"

"There are ways of cheating the system, but there is no way of cheating the Ho-pi system" Kaida pointed out.

"Then how do we prove to you that we aren't lying!" Lucy said.

"Tell me something that only the real you would know" Kaida replied.

"Your father is Will Neville" Lucy said.

"Anyone could find that out" Kaida argued.

"You and Lisanna are dating" Gray tried. Dylan's eyebrows raised.

"Easy"

"O-bo Ku Fli-ta **(You claimed your girlfriend)** " Wendy said. Kinana and Dylan's jaws dropped.

"How did you know that? Is your nose really that developed?" Kaida asked.

"What she said is true?!" Dylan said.

"Shut up" Kaida hissed.

"Nose? What do you mean? I overheard you guys talking about it through the walls of Fairy Hill! What does it mean, anyways?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, Wendy, sweet, sweet, innocent, Wendy" Kaida said.

"Does this mean you believe us?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, this is obviously Wendy" Kaida said.

"What did she say?" Natsu asked.

"She said…" Dylan started.

"Co Pi-ka **(Water Idiot)** , shut up!" Kaida smacked him.

"Wow, haven't heard that name in a while" Dylan said rubbing his head.

"Who are you?" Erza asked, noticing Dylan for the first time.

"This idiot is Dylan" Kaida said.

"Hey!" Dylan cried.

"Come on, tell me you haven't heard that before!" Kaida told him.

"Only from you!" Dylan said.

"Mamoruryu said it too," Kaida insisted, "Just not to your face" Lisanna giggled.

"How do you know him?" Lucy asked.

"Our dragons were friends," Kaida explained, "Oddly"

"So he's a dragon slayer? What do you mean by oddly?" Levy asked.

"He's a water dragon slayer" Kaida said.

"Ohhh" Everyone who didn't already know said.

Dylan chuckled, "Still scared of water?"

"Still scared of being an idiot?" Kaida shot back.

"Touche"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Turns out Natsu and the gang really did survive! Who would have guessed that?**


	53. And So We Aim For The Top

"Listen up kids," Makarov announced, "It's time to announce the five who will be representing Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games"

"Who's it going to be Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe if you shut up, he will tell us" Kaida snapped.

"Natsu"

"Oh yeah" the pink-haired mage said.

"Gray"

"I'm honored" Gray said, keeping it cool. **(HA)**

"Erza"

"I won't let you down" the requip mage stated.

"Of course" Mira said.

"Shhh" Kaida shushed her.

"And the remaining two will be.." Gramps looked each guild member in the eye, "Lucy and Wendy" The two in question looked shocked.

"How humiliating" Elfman cried.

"Seriously, those two?" Max asked. Suddenly out of nowhere, a dirt fist sent him flying back.

"But I'm not a fighter Master, can't you pick Laxus or Gajeel for the team?" Wendy said urgently.

"I don't have that option as neither of them have come back yet" Makarov asked.

"How about Kaida then?"

"How come I'm last?!" Kaida asked, "And my condition will keep me from performing at my best, I hate to say it, but Fairy Tail will be better off if I don't participate in the games"

"We weren't chosen for our individual strength, but as our combined strength as a team," Erza explained, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "So let's make him proud and give it our all"

"Right, good point" Lucy agreed.

"For Fairy Tail!" Kaida shouted, putting a hand in the air in the Fairy Tail salute.

"For Fairy Tail!" Everyone yelled back.

"Fairy Tail doesn't give up! We'll keep going until we reach the top!" Natsu cried.

"And so we aim for the top!" Kaida called.

"Today Sabertooth is regarded as the number one guild! Let us take that title! Fairy Tail will be the top guild again!" Erza promised.

"Yeah!" the guild shouted. Kaida smiled, it was like they had never even left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Sorry about that! I'm so excited! Mashima just announced a sequel series for Fairy Tail!**

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **I just can't stop squealing! That's why this chapter is so short.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to running around in circles while squealing like a little kid.**

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	54. Rock City Girl

"Ugh, why did we have to take a train?" Dylan complained.

"Would you rather travel by foot and miss the games?" Kaida replied.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Lisanna asked.

"Sorry" Kaida said.

"You looove her!" Dylan teased.

"Who are you, Happy?" Kaida said laughing.

Lisanna laughed as well, "Crocus is really something"

"Crocus?" Kaida asked, confused.

"Yeah, weren't you paying attention when Master told us the Grand Magic Games were in Crocus" Dylan said.

"I was, it's just…" Kaida looked around, "We aren't in Crocus"

"What do you mean? This is Crocus" Lisanna said.

"No it isn't!" Kaida insisted, "This is Cron-cus"

"This is Cron-cus?!" Dylan asked, excited.

"What do you mean, Cron-cus?" Lisanna turned to Kaida.

"That's what this place was called when we came here as children," Kaida explained, "It translates to Rock City. They called it that because it was the official hangout of Ground Dragons"

"Really?" Lisanna asked.

"Yep," Kaida turned to Dylan, "Hey, do you think that bakery is still open?"

"There is only one way to find out!" Dylan took off running.

"Hey no fair!" Kaida grabbed Lisanna's hand before running after him.

* * *

"Here we are, Cron-cus Baked Goods" Kaida announced standing outside the bakery store.

"It's still open? Wow!" Lisanna remarked.

"Of course it's still open! Their food is heavenly!" Kaida's eyes lit up the way Erza's do when she is staring at cake.

"Why are we standing here, when we could go in and eat?" Dylan said, pushing open the doors.

Kaida walked in and looked around, "It sure has changed a lot, let's just hope the food is still as good as it was!"

"Three glazed donuts, please" Dylan ordered the food while Kaida and Lisanna found a place to sit.

"Here" Dylan handed Kaida and Lisanna a donut each.

"It's even better than before! I didn't think that was possible!" Kaida said, eyes sparkling.

"I can see why they have been open for over 400 years" Lisanna agreed.

"These sure bring back memories" Dylan said.

"Yeah, like that time you fell into the display case and Mamoruryu had to pay for all the food!" Kaida said, laughing.

"Did you have to bring that up?"

"It wasn't funny at the time, but now…" Kaida laughed.

"What about when Mamoruryu caught you digging a tunnel under the shop to try and find the recipe?" Dylan laughed this time.

"As I recall, you were digging too" Kaida said.

"Let's not get into details" Dylan waved a hand, dismissively.

"You really did that?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah"

"Wow, Kaida" Lisanna giggled.

"Hey, I was six!" Kaida argued, "And I was all hyped up on sugar!"

"I remember that! Your pupils would start to vibrate and you would get all jumpy" Dylan said.

"And your eyes would turn pitch black, and you would go into hunting mode" Kaida replied.

"Those were good times" Dylan said.

"Yeah" Kaida agreed.

"It's hard to believe I haven't seen you for fourteen years" Dylan said.

"Don't forget the 400 years spent stuck in time" Kaida added. The three chatted until 11:00 that night.

"We should probably get going" Lisanna said, getting up.

"Yeah, but let's get donuts for the team" Kaida suggested.

"Good idea" Dylan agreed, going to order them.

* * *

"Hey, guys, we brought donuts" Kaida called, stepping into the room.

"Donuts!" Natsu and Gray raced each other to see who could get the first one.

"So good" Natsu said, his mouth full.

"Gray, clothes" Lucy pointed out.

"When did that happen?"

"This is perfect timing," Erza said, grabbing a donut, "Do you mind doing us a small favor?"

"What do you need?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm in donut heaven!" Erza cried.

"Wendy isn't back yet," Lucy said, "And those of us competing should probably be back here by 12:00"

"What happens at 12:00?" Lisanna asked.

"We're not really sure what, but the rules say we have to be back here by midnight" Gray said, mouth full of donut. Suddenly the clock rang, and everyone turned in horror as the clock chimed midnight.

"What's going to happen?" Natsu asked, pausing from eating his donut for a second.

"Attention all contestants participating in this years Grand Magic Games!" a voice said over a loudspeaker, "Good morning!"

"Outside" Erza, for once dropped something sweet as everyone jogged onto the balcony.

"Woah, what in the heck is that thing?" Natsu shouted.

"Is it some kind of hologram?" Lucy asked.

"It's a great big pumpkin!" Happy said.

"To narrow down the 113 guilds in this years Games to a more manageable 8, let's begin the preliminary rounds!" the giant pumpkin man announced.

"Preliminary?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **I decided to name this in honor of the Fairy Tail opening, 'Rock City Boy'. I always wondered what that had to do with Crocus, so here is an explanation for that. Have a great day!**


	55. Behold, The Great Pumpkinie

"The rules to this preliminary round are simple!" Pumpkinie announced.

"Oh god!" Kaida fell to the floor holding her head.

"Kaida!" Lisanna knelt down to help her, "What's wrong?"

"They are moving the ground too much!" Kaida explained, "I can't keep up"

"What the?" Gray exclaimed. Both Natsu and Dylan were on the floor, puking while Happy struggled to continue flying as the ground beneath them rose up.

"Now you will all be participating in a race! The finish line is at the Domus Flau Coliseum! Only the first 8 teams to reach it, will move on to the Grand Magic Games!" Pumpkinie called. A bunch of wooden paths started forming from each inn to the big ball in the center.

"I suppose we will be following it" Erza commented.

"You're free to use magic in any way you see fit! There are no restrictions! But remember, only the first 8 teams to reach the finish line will clear this round! However, all 5 members must cross the goal for it to count!" Pumpkinie continued.

"No" Kaida whispered.

"One more thing, we are not responsible for loss of lives that may occur in the labyrinth"

"Say what?" Natsu exclaimed.

"That must be from the water" Kaida said.

"No one but you can corrode!" Dylan and Lisanna cried out at the same time.

"Yeah right" Kaida dismissed.

"So without further ado, let the Grand Magic Games preliminary round Sky Labyrinth, begin!" Pumpkinie announced.

"Well if it's a race, we better get moving" Gray said.

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, wait!" Erza said.

"What's the problem?" Natsu asked.

"The rules state that all five members must reach the goal so we can't leave without Wendy" Erza explained.

"You're right" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted.

"What are we going to do now?" Gray asked.

"I'll go" Kaida spoke up.

"But what about your condition?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be fine, besides, this is a maze and it's touching the ground. I can just use my map to lead us out in no time at all, I already figured out the best route from our current location" Kaida said.

"Hmm, that would be useful," Erza thought, "Ok" Kaida took off running with the rest of the team.

"Lisanna, Happy, Dylan, you go look for Wendy and Carla" Erza called over her shoulder.

"We're on it!" Dylan shouted.

"Co Pi-ka **(Water Idiot)** , don't try anything funny" Kaida yelled back.

"Like I would let him do that to me" Lisanna called back.

"I meant to Wendy, how could she heal if he got to close and corroded her," Kaida shouted, "I'm not that dirty"

"You're wearing dirt" Dylan pointed out.

"You know what I meant" Kaida yelled before they reached the labyrinth.

"We're taking that title, right team Fairy Tail" Natsu said.

"Oh yeah" Lucy, Gray and Erza agreed.

"Lushi, Mavicono Pii Shi-ni **(Yes, Fairy Tail is the best)**!" Kaida cried out.

"What?" Lucy said.

"I said Fairy Tail is the best" Kaida explained.

"But why to me?"

"No, Lushi means yes" Kaida clarified.

"Ok.." Lucy trailed off, looking around at the maze that they were in.

"Come on, follow me, I will lead us straight out of here" Kaida announced, leading the way.

* * *

"I see the door!" Lucy cried, pointing across an ocean

"Oh no, I am not going there" Kaida said.

"You have to or we can't be number one" Lucy said.

"Is that really worth dying?" Kaida asked.

"You won't die just from walking next to water" Gray said.

"You want to be my guest and go corrode, fine, but leave me out of it" Kaida stubbornly said.

"All five members need to cross the finish line" Lucy reminded her.

"Well too bad" Kaida crossed her arms.

"I guess I have to do this" Erza said walking up to Kaida and punching her in the gut.

"Et tu Erza?" Kaida said before everything faded to blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Kaida managed to get the team within reach of the finish line before stopping due to water. Erza decided to take matters into her own hands and knocked Kaida out. The question is, did they make the top 8?**


	56. Finding Wendy

"I can't believe after all that we only came in 8th place!" Kaida complained.

"At least we made it" Erza said.

"But I should have been able to get us 1st place! I'm a sorry excuse for a Dragon Slayer!" Kaida insisted.

"No you aren't, that spot is reserved for Natsu" Gray said, making Kaida chuckle.

"What did you say, Ice Princess?"

"You heard me Flame Brain!"

"Shh, quiet down!" Kaida hushed them.

" _I think so, it's hard to tell, they're unconscious"_ Kaida heard Lisanna say.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Lisanna found Wendy, she is unconscious," Kaida explained, " **Gajeel, go get Porlyusica and bring her back to the bar, Dylan, you bring Wendy to the bar"**

"Why did you yell?!" Natsu asked.

"What? I didn't hear any yelling?" Erza said, confused.

"Sorry, I had to get the message out" Kaida apologized.

"What message?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't hear it?" Natsu asked.

"No, of course she wouldn't, I sent it out at a frequency that only dragons and dragon slayers can hear" Kaida said.

"You can do that?" Gray asked.

"It took me years to master, but yeah" Kaida replied.

" **I'm on it! Also, Lisanna wants to know how you did in the Games"** Dylan's voice said.

" **8th place, I feel ashamed"** Kaida replied.

" **We made it, though"** Dylan said.

" **Yeah, but I should have done better"**

" **You tried your best and that's all that matters"**

"What was that?" Erza asked.

"Dylan is bringing Wendy back to Bar Sun" Kaida answered.

"Is someone getting Porlyusica?" Lucy asked.

"Gajeel, I think. I don't think he knows how to access the frequency on his side. I'm pretty sure he can only get messages, not send them" Kaida replied.

"Ok, are you sure he got the message though?" Gray asked.

"No, but if Dylan and Natsu got it, I can only hope Gajeel got it too" Kaida replied.

"That's a lot to put on a hope" Erza commented.

"He's a Fairy Tail Wizard, I have faith in Gajeel" Kaida said, confidently.

"Yeah, that's right, we have nothing to fear!" Natsu said.

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed.

"Gajeel will have Porlyusica in no time!" Gray threw off his shirt.

"If a Fairy Tail Wizard can't do it, no one can!" Kaida announced.

"Aye, sir!" Everyone agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Sorry this was so short, I will make it up to you, I promise!**

 **Anyways, this was more of a filler chapter for what's to come.**


	57. I Could Eight You For Breakfast

"The big day is finally here, folks! The Grand Magic Games will begin shortly! This is going to be a year to remember!" a man with a potato shaped head said over the loudspeaker. The crowd went wild.

"Wow, would you listen to that crowd" Erza said.

"I didn't think there would be so many people watching" Lucy commented.

"I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it" Kaida said.

"The city is full of wizards from all over the country, of course people want to see them in action" Gray said.

"Purple is so lame, I'd rather wear my regular clothes instead of this" Natsu complained.

"Purple or not, you'll just have to deal. Unless you want to tell Master why the clothes he picked are so lame" Lucy told him.

"You won't hear me complaining, I think they're adorable" Erza said.

"And comfy" Gray added.

"That's because you aren't wearing any clothes!" Kaida pointed out, "And I happen to love them"

"You aren't wearing it either" Natsu said.

"Because the size doesn't fit and it tastes horrible" Kaida replied.

"The person who attacked Wendy, do you think they're taking part in the Games as well?" Natsu asked.

"I'd say there is a possibility" Lucy answered.

"We're just moments away from the start of the Grand Magic Games, folks! I'm your lead commentator, Chapati Lola, and I'll be handling the play by play, while former council member, Yajima provides commentary. Mr. Yakima, glad to have you with us, sir" Potato head announced.

"Glad to be here" Yajima replied.

"And let's not forget our special guest, a member of Blue Pegasus, and current holder of the title Ms. Fiore, the ravishing, Jenny Realight" Potato head continued.

"Blue Pegasus is bringing home the gold this year" Jenny announced.

"Ready, let's go" Natsu said, leading them into the arena.

"Now, the time has come to meet our competitors! First up, in 8th place, an old school bunch of wild wizards from Magnolia! They had luck in the preliminary rounds and now they're rearing to take back first place by force! It's Fairy Tail!" Potato man said.

"It wasn't luck, it was skill!" Kaida shouted. Suddenly a bunch of people started booing.

"What the heck?!" Natsu said.

"Hey!" Kaida shouted, "No booing us, We are better than all those lousy guilds combined"

"Kaida" Erza said, sharply.

"Who would have thought that they'd make it this far after losing every year! Securing a spot in the preliminary rounds was no small feat for them" Potato man said.

"Ha! I could have done that in my sleep!" Kaida shouted, "Can you try and make the rest of the Games at least a little challenging?!"

"I'm proud of them, way to go kiddo's! Now get out there and show them what you can do" Yajima said.

"Cheer until you bust a lung!" Makarov shouted.

"The cheers of our comrades are all the support we need" Erza smiled.

"Yeah, you're right" Kaida agreed.

"Hey, do you see that?" Natsu said, looking towards the Fairy Tail members.

"Hooray, hooray, Fairy Tail is number 1" Mavis cried.

"It's the girl from the…" Kaida started.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bring that up!" Makarov shouted.

"Jeez, sorry" Kaida whispered.

Natsu laughed, "Even Master Mavis came out to cheer us on, we've got this in the bag!"

"The old tree is here too, all the founders are here that aren't already dead" Kaida said.

"At least the ghost likes us" Gray said.

"She's not a gh.."

"Be quiet!" Makarov yelled.

"Ok, ok, no need to be rude about it" Kaida said.

"Next up the team that came in 7th place in the preliminary rounds, Quatro Cerberus!" Potato head said.

"Ha, more like Quatro Puppy" Kaida chuckled.

"And coming in 6th is Mermaid Heel!" Potato man said, "In 5th place is Blue Pegasus"

"Ha! He's in the bunny!" Kaida fell to the floor laughing.

"Who?" Erza asked.

"You'll see," Kaida managed to say in between giggles, "Oh, that's rich!"

"Next in 4th place, is Lamia Scale!" Potato man announced. Gray and Lyon got into some kind of argument, but Kaida wasn't paying attention, as she was too busy laughing.

"Now for our third place contestant, Raven Tail!"

"What?!" the entire Fairy Tail guild shouted.

"Why is a dark guild participating?" Makarov shouted, "Have you officials lost your minds, or were you just incompetent to begin with!"

"Well, their records appear to be in order. Their an old guild, but they were only recently approved for official status" Potato man said.

Kaida pointed to a little monkey sitting on one of their members shoulder, "He has Wendy and Carla's magic power"

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure of it! I never forget a magic power" Kaida replied.

"If they have official status, then, they're technically not a dark guild, and are therefore eligible

to compete" Yajima stated.

"Curse you Ivan" Makarov said.

"You were the ones who attacked Wendy, I'm going to make you pay!" Natsu said.

"Hold on, we've still got two more teams who made it through the qualifying round" Potato man announced.

"So it's possible one of these teams are tied to Zeref" Gray said.

Kaida started laughing, "Oh my god, you have no idea what you just said!"

"What?" Erza asked.

"You'll...find...out" Kaida clutched her side from laughing.

"Our first place runner up is...Oh wow, this competition just got a whole lot more interesting, folks! It's Fairy Tail Team B"

"And there it is" Kaida said.

"Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia?" Gray asked.

"And Laxus?" Lucy finished, "How is that fair?"

"Easy, we are FAIRy Tail" Kaida couldn't resist the pun.

"Hold up, I need some answers, someone explain how Jystogan is here!" Natsu cried.

"Did you forget there are two Jystogans?" Kaida whispered.

"It can't be" Erza said.

"It is, now do you still think we are connected to Zeref?" Kaida asked.  
"You kidding me?!" Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time.

"Wow, Natsu and Gray just agreed on something, that's a first" Kaida said, chuckling.

"Of course they got two teams in, I wouldn't expect anything less" Hibiki said.

"Yeah, you get us" Kaida told him.

"Laxus and Gajeel are joining the fun" the masked man of Raven Tail said.

"How come they have two teams, they giving Fairy Tail a handicapped because they suck so hard?" One of the members of Quadro Puppy asked.

"As if," Kaida shouted, "We got two teams because we are awesome"

"Why didn't you tell us this was your plan Master?" Lucy asked.

Makarov laughed, "You like that, this is how the Fairy Tail Guild takes care of business, baby!"

"Lushi **(Right!)** " Kaida shouted.

"And last but not least, first place in the tournament is Sabertooth!" Potato man announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So as promised, I made it up to you!**


	58. I Was Only HIDDEN From Your Thoughts

"Why didn't you let me participate?" Kaida asked Erza.

"Kaida, we've been over this, your condition would have set you behind everyone else" Erza explained.

"It's called Hidden, I could have hid really well so that wouldn't be a problem" Kaida pointed out.

"We couldn't risk taking that chance" Natsu said.

"But why Gray?" Kaida asked.

"Gray can take care of himself" Lucy replied.

"Come on, He'll leave a trail of clothes that lead everyone right to him" Kaida said. Lucy looked like she wanted to say something, but then stopped herself.

"Open the arena!" Pumpkinie announced. All of a sudden, an entire city built itself in the middle of the coliseum.

"It's… changing… too fast" Kaida crouched down, holding her head.

"Kaida, are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be fine.., just need to.. Block out the… city" Kaida answered, allowing the Earth to swallow her up.

"Here are the rules of the game, all the players are hiding and seeking at the same time" Potato man said from above, "The main objective in Hidden is to locate the other players. Once you've done that, you'll have to land an attack on them. The player that successively lands their attack, whether or not it does any damage, will then be awarded 1 point"

"The thought of that many Gray's just grosses me out" Kaida heard Natsu say.

Kaida popped her head out of the ground and looked at the lacrima screen, "What's with all those statues?"

"It's part of the game" Lucy explained.

"I would have dominated that! I can easily tell who the real one is!" Kaida boasted.

"Attack one of your fake competitors and it will cost you one point" Potato man said.

"I would have won! I could easily take control of my copies and used it to do all the dirty work while staying out of the way the entire time!" Kaida continued. Soon the game got underway and Kaida disappeared back into the Earth so she could concentrate on the game.

"With that bear hug attack, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, loses one point" Potato man announced. Kaida sweatdropped, just like the entire guild probably did. Gray was confronted by Mr. Pudding. Gray then tried to attack Mr. Pudding, who switched with a copy at the last second, causing Gray to lose a point as well. Mr. Pudding continued to only attack Gray.

"Master said the winning team gets to do whatever they want to the losing team" Juvia said.

Kaida popped out of the ground, "Hey master, don't you think that's a little too vague, Juvia's going to end up claiming Gray" Almost everyone within earshot turned red, Natsu being the exception. During the entire exchange, Mr. Pudding came up and took both Gray and Juvia out with one attack.

"Why is he only coming after our guild?" Lucy asked.

"Because he is an idiot" Kaida answered. Suddenly is started snowing.

"Snow?" Erza muttered.

"Whoever's doing this better stop before they corrode someone!" Kaida shouted, shrinking back. The entire Fairy Tail Guild fell to the floor. Kaida quickly burrowed under the Earth, to keep safe. The game continued with everyone attacking everyone else, with the exception of Mr. Pudding who only attacked Fairy Tail. Before Kaida knew it, the match had ended, leaving Gray with -2 points, Juvia with -1 point, Quatro Puppy with 0 points, Lamia Scale with 1 point, Raven Tail with 2 points, Mermaid Heel with 3 points, Blue Pegasus with 5 points, and Sabertooth with 7 points.

"That was unbelievable" Erza said.

"I think I'm starting to see why they are the number one guild in Fiore" Lucy said.

"Come on, You all know I could have beaten him if I was the one participating" Kaida complained.

"We don't know that for sure-" Erza started.

"We both know you're lying," Kaida interrupted, "Just admit that you should have let me participate"

"Fine, you're right, we should have trusted you" Lucy said.

"I guess you would have been better than snowflake, but that doesn't say much" Natsu stubbornly insisted.

"I should have listened to you, I'm sorry. Please feel free to hit me now" Erza bowed down to Kaida.

"Uh, that won't be necessary" Kaida said, shrinking back.

Lucy laughed, "Now that I think about it, it would have been funny to watch you crush everyone in that competition" Natsu and Erza joined in.

"They would have just ended the competition there, and declared me the winner" Kaida bragged.

"I don't think that's how it works" Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter, I would have beat them to a pulp" Kaida said. Everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AUTHORS NOTE(IMPORTANT):**

 **First of all, if you would like me to do an alternate episode in which Kaida participates in this round, let me know in the comments. I already have thought about it a lot, and could easily whip up the chapter. Keep in mind that it would just be an OVA chapter, and would in no way replace this chapter.**

 **Next, I would like to talk to you. So as you could see, the rest of Kaida's team didn't believe her when she said she could handle the round. I would like to say that people with disabilities in general, often know their limits far better than you do. If they think they can handle something, you should believe them. Don't tell them they can't, I personally hate when someone does that to me. Most of us will come to you if we need help, so don't force it upon us. Now, if you see someone with a disability struggling, go up to them and ask if they want help like you would to anyone else. We don't want to be treated any differently than any other person. It can even be hard for us to be told that we aren't normal and can be emotionally dangerous. Please try and consider our feelings before telling us that we can't do something, Thanks!**


	59. What If?

**Authors Note:**

 **So, this chapter is an OVA, so it does not connect with the story at all. It is merely what would have happened if Kaida was chosen instead of Gray for the first competition. I hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let Hidden begin!" Potato man announced. Kaida instantly burrowed underground.

"Hmm, it appears the dirt on my copies is real" Kaida mused. She took control of it and set her copies loose. Mr. Pudding tried to sneak up on her.

"You just made this too easy" Kaida made her statue say, before leaping at him, avoiding the statue and successfully landing an attack, gaining her team one point. Kaida then focused on her other copies, trying to get even more points.

"You make this too easy" Mr. Pudding told her copy, successfully landing an attack on it, causing him to loose yet another point.

"What, how, that was a fake" Mr. Pudding whispered.

"Sorry" Kaida had her copy say. Somewhere above her, she could hear Natsu's uncontrollable laughter. Suddenly she detected a person approaching her fast. Kaida had one of her copies hop down a hole and go after the person.

"Hello" Kaida's copy said.

"How did you get down here?" Beth asked.

"Same way you did"

"I thought I would be alone down here, oh well, I guess I just have to beat you" Beth said, launching an attack. Kaida's copy dodged and landed a successful attack on Beth.

"How did you even dodge?" Beth asked.

"Doesn't matter, even if you had landed an attack, it wouldn't have done anything, as I am only a copy" Kaida's statue replied.

"Yeah, i just got a point" Yeager cried a moment before the beeping came that announced that he had just hit a fake Kaida.

"What the.." Lyon said.

"Hey, Lion," Kaida's copy said, "Did you know Ultear used to punch a bag with your face on it when she got mad?"

"What?" Lyon said, confused. Fake Kaida took this as an opportunity to land a hit on him, gaining yet another point.

"You can't hide from me, Kaida" Juvia yelled, jumping off a building towards her. Kaida stepped aside.

"Juvia, please don't make me do this, I don't want to have to attack a friend" Fake Kaida begged.

"Kaida, we both know that you couldn't attack me even if we were enemies" Juvia said.

"Oh really, we'll see about that" Kaida's copy punched Juvia in the gut, sending her flying back.

"But how?" Juvia whispered.

"Statues can't corrode, everyone knows that" Fake Kaida stuck her tongue out at Juvia.

"I've got you now" Mr. Pudding cried, running to attack her copy. Fake Kaida dodged and gave him a swift kick to the back giving Kaida a total of 5 points. Suddenly Kaida sensed snow falling from the sky.

'What?' Kaida thought, 'Wait, Blue Pegasus's representative is a snow wizard, he must be trying to get a reaction from me. Well I'll give him one!' Kaida quickly got the copy closest to Eve to fall down.

"Eeeek, snow is part water! Put it away before you corrode someone!" Fake Kaida shrieked. Kaida sensed all the Fairy Tail members sweatdrop.

"I can see you right there!" Eve attacked, Mr. Pudding, Beth, Yeager, and Fake Kaida.

"Beep" the buzzer sounded, letting Eve know he made a mistake.

"What, how?" Eve asked.

"I'm a statue" Fake Kaida got up, "Good job though, that was very clever"

"What the heck?! How many copies does Kaida have, and which one is the real one?!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up, Flame Brain" All of Kaida's copies said simultaneously.

"Creepy" Natsu whispered.

"When this match is over, I'm coming down there and beat you once and for all" Kaida's statues chanted. Kaida felt Natsu shrink back.

"What the heck is going on?" Lyon asked.

"Hey Lion, nice to see you again, back for a rematch?" Fake Kaida asked, "Well it doesn't matter either way, because I am going to beat you again"

"Are you the real one?" Lyon asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, who can tell?" Kaida's statue replied, "But I can tell you this, I'm real enough to kick your butt" Kaida ran at Lyon, trying to punch him, but he dodged.

"Ha, I won't make the same mistake again" Lyon said.

"Oh really, let's test that" Fake Kaida sent a rock straight up from under Lyon, gaining Fairy Tail another point. Mr. Pudding came at Kaida again.

"I've got you this time"

"When will you ever learn" Fake Kaida said. The attack landed, "I am just a fake, even I don't know where the real one is"

"Your lying" Mr. Pudding said.

"No way, Kaida doesn't lie, anyways, I don't know where she is, I am merely being controlled by her. She doesn't know where she is exactly, so therefore she isn't lying" Fake Kaida shot back.

"I find this game, dreadfully boring" Rufus said. Kaida quickly sent a whole hoard of her fakes flying into the air, trying to strike him down.

"What the heck?" Rufus cried.

"We will defeat you," the Kaida army chanted, "I wonder how much points we will get if we all attack you at the same time?"

"Uhhh" Rufus seemed confused by the army of Kaida's flying towards him.

"Hesitate and you will loose, attack the wrong one and you loose, choose carefully" Kaida's army advised. Suddenly Kaida felt that Rufus wasn't there anymore. When he reappeared, she sent her army to attack him.

"How?" Rufus asked.

"We cannot be confused by a mere memory, memories don't have Ho-pi's **(identification)** " Kaida's army chanted. Poor Rufus looked like he wanted to tear out his own brain. Kaida took pity on him, and only attacked him with one copy. The attack landed a split second before the thirty minutes was up.

"I don't believe it, Fairy Tail A got a total of seven points!" Potato man cried, "Now the only thing I'm wondering is where the real Kaida is" Kaida took this a sign to let go of her copies.

"It's raining Kaida's!" Natsu shrieked.

"How ironic" Erza mused.

"Hey!" Kaida yelled, popping up right in front of Erza.

"What the heck, you were here the whole time?" Lucy cried.

"I didn't realize I was this close but yeah," Kaida replied, "I told you I would dominate this contest"

"Yeah, you did" Gray said.

"Fairy Tail cannot be beat!" Kaida shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **I apologize Wan323, I could not figure out a reason why Lisanna could be in the Games, as Kaida was only in because she went with Lisanna instead of Elfman that night. But anyways, here is the chapter you requested, so thanks for your support!**


	60. Warning Flare

The first match of the day was between Lucy and Flare, a member of Raven Tail. Kaida had already retreated into the Earth to try and filter all the Ho-pi's **(how people appear on her map)** from coming at her all at once.

"Family Drama, how exciting, I'm getting goosebumps" Jenny was commentating. Kaida struggled to keep herself from going back up and yelling at Jenny.

"Competitors, step forward!" Pumpkinie announced, "This entire arena will be your battlefield, ladies! Since this is one on one, we've moved the rest of your teammates completely off the field!"

Kaida smirked, "Not all of them"

"You have a 30 minute time limit!" Pumpkinie continued, oblivious to the fact that Kaida was buried right underneath where he was standing.

"Good," Flare said in a creepy voice, "Plenty of time!"

"I'm not losing to you" Lucy replied, sounding completely confident.

"If you can knock out your opponent OR make them forfeit within the time limit, you win! I want a good, clean fight! Now, Let's rumble!" A loud gong sounded to signal the start of the match.

"Here we go! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" The spirit let out a loud moo that made Kaida cover her ears. Taurus launched an attack at Flare, but the redhead jumped away.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" Lucy brought out a second spirit right out of the bat.

"Wicked, It's a party!" Scorpio declared, "Sand Buster!"

Flare cackled before letting out her hair. Suddenly it appeared to be on fire.

"What the heck?" Kaida whispered. The fire from Flare's hair ended up putting out the sand attack.

"Now Taurus, it's time to kick things up a notch!" Lucy seemed unfazed by Flare's defence.

"Can doo" Taurus answered, lifting his axe up. Flare froze for a second.

"Yeah man, you got it!" Scorpio called, "Let's go!"

"Moooo," Taurus bellowed, "Sand Storm Axe, Of Cerberus!" Kaida felt a big cloud of sand go up.

"This is not good for my hair!" Jenny complained. Kaida almost went up there and strangled her.

"Thanks guys, that was awesome!" Lucy praised her spirits. Kaida felt both Taurus and Scorpio disappear.

"Oh, I'm going to kill her" Kaida heard Flare say. Kaida tensed, her ears perked up and swiveled around like a cat, a trait she had picked up from Mamoruryu.

"Raaaaaa," Flare shouted, "Hair shower, Wolf Bane!"

"What kind of attack is that?" Kaida wondered, as Flare was currently in the air, and therefore not touching the ground.

"Wow, her hair can do all kinds of crazy things!" Kaida heard someone say from around the area that Lamia Scale was.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Lucy shouted.

Kaida laughed, "She is using a barber spirit to deal with a hair attack! Only Lucy would think of something so simple!"

"Master barber is in the house, baby!" Cancer said after he had launched his attack.

"No my hair!" Flare cried, "You cut it!" Kaida laughed at how surprised she sounded.

"Way to go, Cancer!" Lucy said.

"Dealing with the do is my job, baby!" Cancer replied before heading back to the Spirit World.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Flare screamed.

"Oh god, she sounds really mad now" Kaida remarked. Suddenly Flare's hair drilled into the Earth. Kaida had to jump away to avoid getting hit as the hair made its way toward Lucy. Lucy was thrown into the air as Flare's hair wrapped its way around Lucy's boots.

"That's got to hurt!" Kaida winced as Lucy was getting whipped around the arena by Flare.

"Die!" Flare shouted, throwing Lucy face first into the ground, "Your spirits have nothing on my free flowing tresses!"

"Oh yeah, my Fleur De Choi might disagree!" Lucy yelled, pulling out her whip and watching as it found itself around Flare's wrist, "How's that for free flowing!"

"What!" Flare asked in surprise. All of a sudden, both of them were thrown in the air. Kaida heard Lucy cry out in pain, but couldn't see anything as she was still underground. When the two found their way back on ground, they no longer had a hold of each other. Flare laughed, while Lucy winced in pain.

"Crap, things aren't looking good for Lucy" Kaida said out loud.

"What's that smoke?" Kaida heard Jet ask, "Looks like her feet are burning" Kaida concentrated on Lucy and found that Jet was right.

"Ow that stings" Lucy commented. It took all of Kaida's willpower to not go up there and take out Flare for pulling such a cheap shot.

"Aww, having a hard time getting up?" Flare said, mockingly, "Is it because my beautiful red hair BURNED your little tootsies?" Kaida gritted her teeth.

Lucy threw off her now useless boots, "And I really like these boots too, man, what a waste!" Kaida face palmed at the comment.

Flare cried out before sending her hair back into the ground, causing Kaida to jump out of the way once again.

"Hey what gives?" Lucy asked.

"Did she really forget that she is in the middle of a battle?" Kaida deadpanned, "I guess she and Flamebrain really are the perfect mates for eachother"

"Are you trying to go for my feet again?" Lucy asked.

Kaida sighed, "Why else would she be digging into the ground?" Lucy looked around, trying to figure out where the hair would pop up.

Suddenly Kaida froze, "What the heck, it feels as if her hair is going up toward the stands, weird. I must be imagining things"

Lucy froze as well, "Asuka, look out!"

"I wasn't imagining things!" Kaida cried out. Suddenly Lucy's mouth was covered by Flare's hair. Flare pulled Lucy to the ground using her hair as a rope. Lucy struggled to get up. Kaida was torn, she couldn't leave Lucy in case Flare tried to kill her as threatened, but she couldn't leave Asuka alone to face Flare's dirty attack.

"You want the girl to live? Try calling out to your friends up there, and I'll break her neck" Flare threatened, "So be a good little girl and take your punishment with a smile"

"That's a dirty trick" Kaida said quietly.

"No one notices, and no one's going to notice" Flare commented.

"You got that wrong!" Kaida said, sending a message out to Natsu, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Instant Impact!"

" _Natsu, do you hear me?"_ Kaida said.

" _Kaida?"_ Natsu asked.

" _Shh, listen, Flare is cheating, she has some of her hair up there that is waiting to attack Asuka!"_

" _Huh?"_ Natsu tilted his head to the side.

" _Asuka is in danger, Flamebrain!"_ Kaida whisper-shouted.

" _Well, why didn't you just say so?"_ Natsu asked, starting to run towards Asuka.

" _I did idiot!"_ Kaida shot back.

"I could end the baby Fairy's Life before anyone realizes" Flare continued.

Kaida chuckled, "She's a little late on that"

"Mouth shut, body still, keep your magic to yourself, disobey me in any way and I'll snuff the little one out like a candle" Flare threatened, "Ready, Blondie!" Flare attacked Lucy, sending her flying onto the hard ground. Flare continued to beat Lucy up with punches of flaming hair. Kaida was so close to intervening, but she knew that would cause Fairy Tail to be disqualified. Flare had the nerve to be laughing during all of this. Kaida sensed that she was not the only one who wanted to step in, Erza appeared to be on the breaking point. Flare threw Lucy around the arena.

"Playing dirty shouldn't get her anywhere!" Kaida growled, "Mamoruryu taught me that. He is usually spot on about these types of things. Could so much have really changed since I last saw him?"

Poor Lucy was on the ground, not having the energy to get up. Flare laughed before sending more flaming hair to beat up Lucy.

"Feel the burn!" Flare cried. Kaida laughed at the pun before reminding herself that this was not the time for puns, even if they were punny **(sorry, I couldn't resist)**.

"How's that?! You like that?!" Flare practically barked.

Lucy sat up, "Ok, that's enough, I surren-" Lucy was cut off by Flare gagging her. Kaida jumped up, ready to get involved before once again reminding herself that it would get Fairy Tail disqualified.

"How dare you!" Kaida once again growled, "How very dare you! She was surrendering, letting you win! Yet, you continue to attack her, you have just made an enemy of me, and therefore the whole guild. You picked the wrong guild to mess with!"

"I'm pretty sure that I just said no talking, did you forget the rules?" Flare grabbed ahold of Lucy's arms and legs, "How dare you defy me?!"

Lucy was now being held in the air, with her mouth covered.

"You can't surrender during the warm-up!" Flare said, "Not when I have so many delectably painful things to try"

"How can you call that not something a dark guild would say?" Kaida asked out loud.

"Now be a dear and take your punishment like a big girl, ok?" Flare continued, "No talking, but you are allowed to scream and cry"

Kaida shook her head in disgust, "What kind of people are these who let torture happen during a public sporting event?"

"Now let's see, what should I have you do first?" Flare wondered, "Peeling those clothes off in front of everyone would be fun! Would you like to put on a show? Then again, I'm feeling artistic today, and your body would be the perfect canvas"

Kaida jumped up, growling, "You won't get away with this!"

"I think I will brand it with the Raven Tail emblem, would you like that? Think of it as a souvenir that you will have for the rest of your life!" Lucy seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Come on Natsu, hurry up" Kaida whispered.

"Now where would you like me to put it?" Flare asked, "Oh, I know, you want it on top of your Fairy Tail emblem, don't you?!" The entire stadium could suddenly hear a low but loud growl coming from Kaida.

"No please! Put it anywhere but there!" Lucy panicked. Kaida was ready to jump up and take out Flare if need be.

"I told you to be quiet!" Flare said, sternly.

"NO! STOP, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Lucy shouted. Kaida got ready to pounce as Flare got closer. Right as Flare was about to brand Lucy, Kaida felt Natsu grab ahold of Flare's hair from the stadium.

"Took you long enough, Natsu" Kaida whispered.

"She was trying to protect Asuka!" Natsu explained to the Fairy Tail members as he burned Flare's hair into ash.

"You're in the clear, Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Instant Impact!" Kaida said.

" _Natsu, what took you so long? I almost had to jump in the match"_ Kaida scolded.

" _Sorry, I ran into a vendor and had to get something to eat"_ Natsu said sheepishly.

" _Figures"_ Kaida mumbled before cutting the spell off.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy said grabbing a key.

"Hey, I helped too" Kaida complained.

"GEMINI!" Lucy shouted summoning her spirit. Gemini hit Flare causing her to lose hold of Lucy.

"We're doing the big one" Lucy told her spirit.

"We haven't practiced enough" one of them said.

"We're not sure we can do it" the other one replied.

"Don't worry, just transform into me" Lucy stretched out her hand towards them.

"You got it!" they said before transforming.

"Why are you dressed like that?!" Lucy shouted.

"It's not our fault, this is the outfit you had on the last time we copied you" Gemini replied.

"She's wearing nothing but a towel" someone cried. Kaida laughed.

"Oh right, that was after my bath yesterday" Lucy whined.

"I'll get changed" Gemini said.

Kaida found herself turn as red as Erza's hair, "Stop it, you have Lisanna" she reminded herself.

"Not here you won't" Lucy shrieked.

"I will kill that bimbo!" Flare said.

"Oh stars, far and wide that embody the heavens," Lucy and Gemini chanted, "By thy radiance, reveal thy form. I implore Tetrabiblos, eternal ruler of the stars above! I ask that you lend me your power! With all 88 heavenly bodies, Urano Metria!" Kaida felt a surge of magic power burst to life in the air above.

"There is no way she can loose with this!" Kaida said. Suddenly a new magic power came into the fray and blocked Lucy's spell. Once again everyone could hear a growl, but this time in didn't stop. It kept going until Lucy collapsed. It was followed by the Earth swallowing up Lucy.

"How long has she been there?!" Erza cried. Kaida ran over to where Lucy was and dragged her towards the side of the arena, shuttering at the taste.

"Where did Lucy go?" Potato man asked.

"She is going to get us in so much trouble" Lisanna whispered.

"I'm confused, did Lucy loose or is she still able to fight?" Jenny asked. When Kaida managed to get Lucy away from Flare, she had the Earth pop them up.

"Help...her" Kaida managed to get out before collapsing from last thing she saw was a pink haired girl run up to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry about the long wait, I got busy and was also feeling a little lazy, but I will try and keep to a regular schedule from now on.**

 **So Lucy had her fight with Flare and lost. Kaida also got involved at the end. Hopefully this doesn't get Fairy Tail disqualified.**


	61. The Path To The Top

Kaida was feeling better by the next day, as was Lucy.

"Tell me again why you let Natsu compete in the event called 'chariots'?" Kaida said.

"He was absolutely insistent on participating" Erza said.

"Maybe he thought he was going to get to fight them" Lucy suggested.

Kaida laughed, "You're probably right"

"Uh-oh, I don't know what is wrong with Fairy Tail A's Natsu, but he can barely put one foot in front of the other," Potato Man announced, "But that's not all, Merely feet away are Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting"

Kaida burst out laughing, "The only thing better than one motion-sick Dragon Slayer is three motion-sick Dragon Slayers!"

"I think you are enjoying this too much" Lucy deadpanned.

"What should I be doing, whining about how we are going to lose? I don't think so, it's more fun to laugh" Kaida replied.

"Why am I feeling sick?" Gajeel mumbled.

"Awww, it's his first time!" Kaida clasped her hands in front of her heart, "Erza, can I borrow 500 jewel, I'll pay you back"

"What do you need it for?" Erza asked, taking out the money.

"I have to get a copy of this" Kaida replied, grabbing the money and running off towards the gift shop.

"Yep, she is definitely enjoying this too much" Lucy said as Kaida ran off.

Kaida ran past all the people who were coming back from getting food. As she brushed up against one person she cringed at the taste, but didn't stop.

"Can I get a copy of this tape?" Kaida asked the clerk.

"Once the match is done" the man replied. Kaida watched the match on the portable lacrima the man had displayed above.

"What happened to Leslie, a gravity change?" Potato man was saying. Kaida found herself gawking at the now lean girl.

"Stop it, you're with Lisanna" Kaida whispered. Kaida watched Bacchus pass the Raven Tail member who looked like a crow.

"We have a winner" Potato man said as Bacchus crossed the finish line. Crow Boy ended up in second place mere moments later.

"Leslie's in third, Yuka in fourth, and Ichia in fifth," Potato man announced, "That just leaves a three way battle for last place"

Kaida started growling as the audience laughed at Natsu, Gajeel and Sting, "Ryu Su-to Shi-ni **(Dragon Slayers are the best)** " Poor Natsu and Gajeel were struggling to keep going.

"Anyone can see you've got no strength left, you're just making fools of yourselves," Sting said, "Fine, whatever, I didn't need this win so I'll let you guys have it. Sabertooth is just going to keep racking up points after this. In the end, one measly little point isn't going to change the outcome"

"One point is nothing to scoff at kid, don't you forget that!" Gajeel said.

"I don't get it, can you explain something to me?" Sting asked, "Why'd you even bother entering the tournament? Seriously? I mean you're nothing like the Fairy Tail I knew growing up! You're obsessed with how tough you are and what the world thinks of you. What happened to the Fairy Tail of my childhood? The guild that did whatever the hell they wanted, whenever they wanted? They never cared what anyone else said or thought of them"

"The reason we're here," Natsu replied, "Is for our friends!"

"Lushi **(right)** "

"The ones who waited for us for all the years we were gone, who fought through the pain and the heartache!" Natsu continued, "They were humiliated, but even so they stayed strong! And they kept our guild together! We're doing this for all of them! And we're going to make sure that everyone here knows, THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD NEVER GAVE UP, NOT FOR AN INSTANT! SO THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO GIVE UP NOW!" Kaida found her hands hovering over her chest at Natsu's touching (and probably unintentional) moment. Natsu managed to grab sixth place and 2 point. Gajeel followed up with seventh place and 1 point.

"They're from Fairy Tail aren't they? Maybe their guild isn't so bad after all" Kaida heard a spectator say.

A big grin found its way onto her face, "And so the path to the top begins"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Day two has begun with Fairy Tail finally getting some points and starting to redeem themselves. The path to the top has only just begun!**


	62. From Beast to Puppy

Kaida watched as Lamia Scale's Dog Head went against Raven Tail's Crow Boy. She was interested to see who would win the little bet they made. Dog Head lost and confessed that he had lost his sock and was too embarrassed to say anything. When Crow Boy pointed out that it was around his neck, Dog Head looked so happy. Crow Boy had to be the jerk he was and rip the nowfound sock right in front of Dog Head's face.

"Let's move on to round two of today's head to head battles," Potato man announced, "From Quatro Cerberus, it's the god of wine, Bacchus! He's fighting a member of Team Fairy Tail A, Kaida!" Kaida jumped into the arena.

"You can do it, Fairy Tail!" someone shouted.

"Yeah, cause I'm not so sure" someone else whispered.

Kaida spun around, "I can handle mysel-" she fell to the ground before she could finish.

"I don't know what is going on with Kaida, but she doesn't seem up to the task" Potato man said.

"I am!" Kaida shouted, struggling to stand.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" Erza shouted.

"Too many Ho-pi's **(I'm tired of explaining what that means, so you can go back to another chapter to find out)** " Kaida replied, "Overwhelmed"

"Hey, what do you say we make our own bet, like the ones before us" Bacchus suggested.

"What are you thinking?" Kaida asked, weakly.

"Those Strauss girls are smoking hot! If I win the match, they keep me company tonight, both at the same time!"

Kaida growled, "They are not mine to give away and Lisanna is mine!"

"I'm sure you can share" Bacchus replied.

"Dragons don't share, and anyways I already told you they aren't mine to give away" Kaida hissed.

"Kaida!" Kaida turned toward Mira, "I give permission, I trust in you!"

Kaida smiled, "Well, looks like we have a deal, but only for Mirajane, Lisanna is mine!"

"Fine, what do you want if you win?" Bacchus asked.

Kaida thought for a second, "You have to change your guild name to Quatro Puppy"

"Ok… Let's start the match!" Potato man said after a few moments of silence.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Fire Dragon Roar!" Kaida yelled shooting a wall of dirt all around them.

"Woah, I don't know if Kaida just used a fire attack or ground attack" Potato man said.

"Whatever it was it was Cooooool" Jason squealed.

"Please excuse us, it seems our lacrima's have stopped working, I'm sure they will be back up in a moment" Potato man said.

"Oops, looks like it blocked too much" Kaida said.

"What the heck was that, are you trying to cheat?" Bacchus asked.

Kaida drew in a lot more dirt, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Iron Dragon Fist!" She punched the wall and watched as it turned see-through.

"What the heck?! Did you just steal my attack?!" Gajeel yelled.

Kaida laughed, "Technically it was mine first, Mamoruryu taught it to me!" Gajeel merely grumbled.

"You're not taking them anywhere, you hear!" Kaida looked up.

"Natsu, what the heck is going on?" she asked. Kaida felt the rest of the guild freeze.

Suddenly Kaida was punched in the face, "First rule of battle: Always focus on your opponents"

Kaid growled and faced him, "I knew that long before you were even born, idiot! Now shut up and let's fight!" Bacchus came at her and Kaida easily dodged.

"How?" Bacchus seemed surprised.

"You may chide yourself on being unpredictable, but with my Ho-pi sonar, you can't surprise me!"

"Maybe so, but you can't keep dodging forever, you will tire eventually and then I will win" Bacchus answered.

"You won't win! I can't let you win! Doing so would be bring shame on this holy ground and the entire Ground Dragon Population! Losing would mean I would never be able to look Mamoruryu in the eye again! Doing so would be breaking Dragonkind's sacred rule! Doing so would get me kicked out of everything related to dragons, including my magic! Even if I won this battle but Fairy Tail still lost the war, it would be breaking those sacred laws! I have to keep going and win, WE have to win or my wizard days are over! So there is no way on Earth I am going to lose to you!" Kaida shouted pummeling him with attacks of her own.

Bacchus looked a little surprised at all she had just confessed. Seeing this as her opportunity, Kaida went in for an attack, "Ground Dragon Iron Fiiiiiiist!" Kaida finished him off with a roar attack making the crowd go crazy.

"Man, that was Wild!" Bacchus said drunkenly. Kaida let the barrier dissipate as she fell to her knees, having won the match.

"Even Beasts can be turned into Puppies with the right trainer" Kaida whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy Earth Day everyone!**

 **So, I'm going to re-explain the entire thing Kaida told Bacchus. So as you remember, Crocus is really Croncus, the sacred ground of the Ground Dragons. Dragons have a unique sense on honor in this world, so for them, it is a sin to lose a battle on your sacred ground and punished by taking away your magic and expelling you from all things Dragon related. Although Kaida is not technically a dragon, she is a Dragon Slayer, and therefore subject to the laws of dragons. This means that if Fairy Tail doesn't win the Grand Magic Games, Kaida will lose her magic forever, and will not be able to learn any new type of magic.**

 **It seems the stakes have risen, as this has become a battle to keep Kaida a wizard. Will the pull it off, or will it be bye, bye magic for Kaida?**


	63. A New Friend

"Ugh" Kaida sat up rubbing her head.

"Kaida, you're awake!" Lisanna rushed over to her.

"What happened?" Kaida asked.

"You passed out after you won your match. Porlyusica said something about Magic Deficiency" Lisanna replied.

"That explains why I feel so weak" Kaida said trying to get up but falling back.

"Kaida, you have to rest" Lisanna told her.

"But I want to get back out and watch the games"

"I'll turn on the portable lacrima vision" Lisanna went and turned it on before coming back to Kaida.

"Come here" Kaida pulled Lisanna into the bed with her.

"What are you doing?" Lisanna asked.

"I just want to spend some time with my Fli-ta **(girlfriend)** " Kaida whispered.

"Fine," Lisanna said, "Was what you said out there true? About losing your magic if we lose?"

"Lushi **(yes)** it was" Kaida answered.

"Why would you participate then? Dylan said that if you didn't participate you would be ok" Lisanna questioned.

"I might have been ok! There is a difference! Even I don't know for sure but there is a chance I would have lost it either way so I decided to help us win!" Kaida replied.

"Even if you didn't have any say in it they would have taken your magic? That sounds harsh"

"Maybe, but then again, members share their sins with the guild so.." Kaida pointed out.

"True, but is losing really considered a sin?" Lisanna asked.

"Only if it is on your sacred ground, which for ground dragons is this city" Kaida replied.

"But it is a guild competition!" Lisanna argued.

"Maybe, but it didn't exist when they made the rules and therefore there is no exception" Kaida said.

"I guess you're right, but if Fairy Tail loses, your entire career as a wizard is over" Lisanna pointed out.

"That is only IF we lose! I have trust that we won't. Fairy Tail doesn't know the meaning of 'give up'! Even if we were to all die right now, we would just come out of our grave and finish this competition!" Kaida said.

Lisanna laughed, "You're probably right"

"Now let's watch the competition, Mira is up" Kaida said, focusing on the screen, "Oh my god, what the heck is she doing?" Mira and Jenny were in bathing suits showing off more skin than Kaida was comfortable with.

"I've got to admit, I was a little surprised that you agreed to do a pose off with me" Jenny said.

"I wanted to see a fight!" Kaida whined.

"Only Mira" Lisanna shook her head.

"Not so fast! You don't expect us to let these bubble headed bimbo's hog all the attention!" three members of Mermaid Heel joined in.

"Hold it you guys, all these girls forgot the most important thing! Love!" Chelia and Sherry joined in as well. Kaida forced herself to tear her eyes away from all the beautiful girls. Suddenly Kaida noticed that Mavis was making it rain bathing suits in the stands.

"Oh my god! Look at Mavis!" Kaida shouted.

Lisanna looked and her jaw dropped, "What?" Kaida started laughing. Before Kaida knew it, everyone joined in.

"Wardrobe change: School swimsuits" Potato head announced, and everyone complied.

"Wow" Lisanna commented.

"And now, bikinis and thigh highs," Potato head called, "Who likes girls in glasses?"

Kaida burst out laughing, "What will they think of next?"

"I don't even want to know" Lisanna replied.

"Cat ears!" Potato man said, enjoying himself too much.

"Aww, look at little Asuka" Lisanna cooed.

"No, look at Carla!" Kaida burst out laughing. The exceed was wearing a set of felt ears over her real ones.

"Bondage Gear!" Potato man yelled.

"Oh god no!" Kaida yelled hiding her face behind a pillow.

"How about a blushing bride challenge, so ladies grab a lucky guy and squeeze into some wedding dresses!" Potato man was blushing so hard, steam came out of his ears.

"Or girl!" Kaida said, holding Lisanna's hand. Lisanna blushed. Mira ended up going with Master Makarov. Jet and Droy were in the middle of punching each other over Levy when Gajeel stepped in and snatched her up. Kaida burst out laughing.

"Panther Lily is with Asuka!" Kaida cried, laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe. Carla actually agreed to partner with Happy. To Kaida's surprise Gray started fighting Lyon for Juvia. Dylan stepped out and took Beth as his partner.

"Dylan, Zun-da Fli-ta To **(You have a girlfriend)** " Kaida teased.

"Shut it" the on screen Dylan said. Kaida laughed.

"What about me?" Lisanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaida was just as confused.

"You said Fli-ta, that's me, right?"

"Fli-ta means girlfriend, I was teasing Dylan" Kaida explained.

"Really Kaida?" Lisanna looked at her, "How childish can you get?"

"Is that a challenge?" Kaida's eyes lit up.

"No!" Lisanna said firmly. Lucy and Loke soon crashed into Natsu. Lucy ended up with Natsu after this, since Loke had disappeared.

"Now that the wedding is over, let's get back to another swimsuit round" Potato man announced.

"What is it with men and swimsuits?" Kaida asked.

"Learn what it means to be a real woman!" the master of Lamia Scale jumped off one of the statues and threw off her cape revealing a swimsuit. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the old woman.  
"And with that crash course in reality, the mood in the arena has been brought back down to Earthland" Potato man said, "Party's over folks! The other teams on the field have started to clear out"

"Well that's one way to put a stop to this" Lisanna said.

"It all comes down to this!" Jenny stated.

"And I'm not going to lose!" Mira replied.

"Why don't we make things more interesting and have our own bet!" Jenny suggested, "After all, everyone else is doing it"

"I'm game," Mira answered, "So what do you have in mind?"

"The loser will pose for Sorcerer Weekly wearing absolutely nothing but their birthday suit!" Kaida's jaw fell open.

"That's crazy" Lisanna commented.

"You're on!" Mira replied.

"She actually agreed" Kaida's face was as red as Erza's hair. The two decided on combat gear for the final match.

"Since we are making a bet like everyone before us, why don't we continue another trend," Mira said, "and finish out this round with a battle of strength like they all did too"

"Now this is what I wanted to see" Kaida sat up straight.

"Of course you would like that! Honestly, sometimes you're just like Natsu" Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Don't you dare compare me to that pile of ashes" Kaida said. Mira launched an attack on Jenny and took her out with one hit.

"Yes! Mira won!" Lisanna cried.

"Aww, I was hoping for more of a fight" Kaida whined.

"That's enough!" Porlyusica came in and turned off the lacrima.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Kaida complained.

"But you're supposed to be getting rest!" Porlyusica said, "And you, get out! I don't want anyone making out in here!" Lisanna turned a bright red before hurrying out of the room.

"Did you have to go and ruin all the fun, Nomi-go **(old lady)**?"

"I'm not that old!" Porlyusica complained.

"Then what should I call you?" Kaida asked.

Porlyusica thought for a moment, "Zan-tu **(friend)** "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Sorry I didn't post on Sunday, I got caught up in a fanfiction and couldn't tear myself away. The story is called Child of Heaven and is really good, so you should try it out! I usually only squeal that much about canon stuff!**

 **Anyways I wanted to add in some more fluff between Lisanna and Kaida but without taking away from the plot so...yeah.**


	64. The Fairy That Soared

"Kaida, what are you doing up?" Lisanna asked.

"Zan-tu **(friend)** let me go" Kaida explained stepping out on the viewing platform.

"Who?" Kinana asked.

"Porlyusica" Kaida answered. Dylan and Kinana's jaws dropped.

"What the heck?" Dylan asked, "I may be new to the guild but even I know that she hates people! How on Earth did you convince her to let you call her that?!"

"What does it mean?" Makarov asked.

"Friend" Kaida explained. Everyone within earshot stared at her.

"What did you say to her?" Kinana questioned.

"Nothing," Kaida replied, "Well I did offer to call her Nomi-go **(Old lady)** , but she turned me down"

"I can see why, that isn't very nice" Kinana said.

"Maybe not to humans but to dragons it is a huge compliment" Kaida told her.

"Did you say anything else to her to let you call her that? Did you bribe her?" Dylan asked.

"No! She is the one who suggested it" Kaida replied.

"That's it, your new nickname is Mian-Wazo **(witch tamer)** " Dylan announced.

"That isn't very nice but fine, I like it" Kaida agreed.

"What is with all these nicknames?" Lisanna asked.

"Dragons all have nicknames, they change depending on who uses them. For some, they have two, one formal and one informal. The nicknames depend on relationships and stuff. I formally call Dylan 'Goku-cho **(brother)** '. But I informally call him 'Co Pi-ka **(water idiot)** '" Kaida explained.

"About that, could you change the informal one, I gave you a good one so…" Dylan trailed off.

"I'll think about it" Kaida answered.

"What would my nickname be?" Lisanna asked, curious.

"I already told you, 'Fli-ta **(girlfriend)** '," Kaida explained, "They change depending on relationships, remember?"

"Right" Lisanna replied.

"I want a nickname too" Makarov said.

"Not now, the games are starting" Kaida said turning her attention to the field.

"Let's kick off the third day with a game we call Pandemonium!" Potato man announced.

"Maybe it will be set up like some sort of haunted house game," Makarov suggested, "Players walk down a long dark hallway when all of a sudden, A SCARY GHOST POPS OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Woah, I might be too scared to even watch this one" Happy commented.

"A game like that sounds terrifying to me!" Mavis said.

"No offence, but aren't you a ghost yourself?" Romeo asked. Mavis didn't answer.

"As usual we will have just one member from each team competing so please choose wisely," Potato man continued, "Putting her paws on the field for Mermaid Heel is Milliana!"

"Cat girl, cool!" Kaida said.

"All of the competitors have been chosen! From Sabertooth, Olga! From Lamia Scale, Jura! From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki! From Raven Tail, Obra! From Quadro Puppy, Novali!" Kaida smirked as Potato man said 'Quadro Puppy', "From Fairy Tail A, Erza! From Fairy Tail B, Cana! Give them a big round of applause, folks!" Kaida watched in amazement as a big tower started to grow downward from the sky. Pumpkinie started explaining the rules and how there were 100 monsters inside. He explained the different types and that not even Wizard Saints could beat the S-Class one!

"Now, to decide the order in which you'll go in, I'd like everyone to please draw a straw" Pumpkinie held out a jar of straws.

"I'm going first" Erza whispered.

"You're lucky! I'll be stuck back at number eight" Cana said.

"First and last," Kaida mumbled, "Could this be some kind of clue?"

"I think you are thinking too deep into it, all they did was draw straws" Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Interesting, I had assumed victory in this event relied entirely on the luck of the draw" Erza mused.

"It's far more than that, you have to consider pacing, your opponents strength, and the likelihood of getting a really nasty monster, the list goes on and on," Pumpkinie explained, "It is quite a complex game if you think about it!"

"No," Erza argued, "In fact this is no longer even a game!"

"What does she mean by that?" Lisanna wondered.

"Inside this castle waits 100 monsters," Erza announced, "I choose to challenge, all of them!" There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at her, jaws dropped.

Kaida broke the silence by bursting out laughing, "That's Erza for you!" Soon Natsu and Gray joined in.

"You don't seriously mean to challenge all the monsters at once, do you?" Pumpkinie asked, nervous, "We designed this event to be completed by multiple wizards"

Erza turned around, "I don't care" She stepped into the tower.

"Go get 'em Erza!" Kaida shouted.

"You don't really think she can pull it off do you?" Max asked.

"This is Erza we are talking about" Kaida pointed out.

"Good point, but 100 monsters?" Warren said.

"Not to mention one that not even a Wizard Saint could pull off" Jet added.

"Have faith in Erza," Kaida replied, "If anyone can do it, she can"

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail's Team A! I will face 100!" Out of nowhere 100 monsters appeared in front of her. Erza requipped into Heaven's Wheel Armor and took out a good amount of D-Class monsters. Kaida watched, amazed as Erza took out one monster after another.

"That's five C-Class monsters down in mere seconds!" Potato man announced.

"That's nothing, she can take down 5 million cakes in a minute" Kaida said.

"Monsters and cakes are two different things" Lisanna pointed out.

"Maybe, but I have heard the cakes scream sometimes!" Kaida replied. Erza continued to launch one attack after another, taking down more monsters with each hit.

"Fifty monsters have already fallen!" Potato man announced.

"Keep it up, Erza! You can win this!" Kaida yelled.

"Go get 'em Erza, tear them to shreds!" Natsu cheered. Erza was attacked by an A-Class monster and requipped into Adamantine Armor, causing the monsters arm to crumble to dust. Erza kept attacking monster after monster, defeating everyone she came across.

"Titania cannot be stopped folks!" Potato man commented.

"You got that right!" Kaida shouted.

"The monsters cannot keep up with her requips!" Potato man continued, "Only four opponents remain!"

"She took out 96 monsters already, it's only been 10 minutes!" Dylan cried.

"That's Erza for you!" Kaida told him.

"She hasn't defeated the S-Class one yet" Max pointed out.

"Who are you to doubt Erza?!" Kaida spun around, "She cannot be stopped by a mere S-Class monster!"

"But not even Wizard Saints can beat it!" Max continued.

"Well it's a good thing Erza is not a Wizard Saint! She is better than a Saint!" Kaida argued.

"Amazing! 99 down! Only the S-Class monster remains! What sort of horror awaits our heroine?!" Potato man announced.

"I'd hardly call it a horror," Kaida said, "In fact it's kind of cute!"

"Just as I thought, it was you all along!" Erza said to the little, spider with horns.

"No way! That thing?!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

"What the heck?! Natsu and Gray just agreed!" Kaida shouted.

"She's using two swords against Tiny? Sounds like overkill if you ask me!" Happy said.

"Don't judge a child by its parents" Kaida said.

"Come at me!" Erza announced.

"Don't say I didn't give you fair warning! The S-Class monster was designed to increase its power threefold if it became the last one standing! You may have had a chance before, but now it's Game Over!" Pumpkinie warned.

Kaida started to laugh, "Since when were those words in Fairy Tail's vocabulary?!"

"Pandemonium is down to a one on one duel! It looks like the action has moved to the top of the tower, but Erza is completely overwhelmed!" Potato man announced.

"Yeah right!" Kaida scoffed, "Like Erza could be put down by that thing"

"She has already lost a lot of her magic" Lisanna pointed out.

"So, she can just borrow some from tomorrow" Kaida replied.

"I don't think that's how it works" Lisanna sweatdropped. The S-Class monster had grown into a huge beast by now. Before anyone could even blink, Erza had taken down the monster with only three hits.

"That. Was. Unbelievable!" Potato man shouted, "Erza Scarlet has single handedly defeated all 100 monsters! Let it be known, he have just witnessed history! The strongest guild from seven years ago has returned!" Potato man announced.

"Way to go, Wy-Chu **(above saint)**!" Kaida called.

"That is the perfect name for her, mind if I share it with you?" Dylan asked.

"No, come up with your own" Kaida told him.

"What does it mean?" Carla asked.

"Above Saint" Kaida replied. No one could argue with that as it was exactly what Erza was, 'The Fairy That Soared'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **I'm afraid I couldn't fit the full quote in so here it is,**

 **"Despite her countless injuries, the Fairy that should have fallen, soared!" -Levy**

 **The reason I could put it in was because that was Levy's thoughts and she didn't actually say them out loud, but I found them really powerful so I wanted to put them in.**


	65. She Who Glitters

"I hope you'll forgive me, dealing with them took longer than I suspected" Erza said.

"Told you that was nothing" Kaida said to a gaping Dylan.

"Erza, Erza, Erza!" the crowd started chanting.

"Wy-Chu **(above saint)** is amazing!" Kaida shouted.

"How come she gets a nickname before me?" Makarov asked.

"Fine, you are Nomi-Cho **(old man)** " Kaida told him.

"That sounds beautiful" Makarov said.

"Yeah…" Dylan said sarcastically.

"The booing that greeted Fairy Tail on day one seems like a distant memory" Potato man commented.

"Ok, after some deliberation, we've decided that the seven remaining teams still need to be ranked so we're having another contest!" Pumpkinie announced, "This game might be a little on the boring side compared to Pandamonium, but I think it'll suffice"

"What is that thing?" someone said, it was impossible to tell who.

"The Magic Power Finder! Or MPF for short! Pretty snazzy, huh?" Pumpkinie answered.

"In other words it measures magic power?" Jura asked.

"Right-O! If you cast a spell on this device it'll display your magic power in numerical form! We'll use this number to decide the rankings for the remaining teams, quick and easy!" Pumpkinie continued, "Since you all drew straws earlier, we'll continue in that order!"

"That means it's finally my turn!" Millianna threw off her cloak to get ready to attack, "Here goes! Kitten Lash!" The number 365 appeared above the MPF.

"That score would qualify her for squad captain!" Lahar announced.

"Locking in at 124 is Quadro Puppy" Potato man commented. Poor Hibiki only got 95. Obra went and scored only 4 points.

"What the heck?!" Kaida yelled, "I may not be good at sensing magic, but even I can tell you he has way more power than that!"

"He can't reveal his magic in front of everyone" Kaida heard Raven Tail's resident Iron Man say. Sabertooth got 3825 points.

"Woah! That is huge!" Kaida said.

"I know! I didn't know that was possible!" Lisanna added.

"Now that's a REAL MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"Do you mind if I give it my all?" Jura asked calmly.

"That's the game isn't it?" Pumpkinie replied.

"Oh god, he just signed his own death warrant" Kaida whispered.

"Is Jura really that strong?" Max asked.

"He is stronger than Team Natsu combined with the entire guild of Quadro Puppy" Kaida said.

"I think you might be exaggerating" Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Rumbling Fuji!" Jura shouted launching the attack. When the dust had cleared, the number 8544 was above the MPF.

"And here I thought it would be a little higher" Kaida heard Erza remark.

"Ok I believe it!" Max said.

"He may be on the same level as Gildarts" Makarov said.

"Let's not forget that someone down there has Gildarts's blood running through their veins" Mavis pointed out.

"We'll be lucky if she scores more than Hibiki" Carla commented as a drunken Cana walked up to the MPF.

"She has this! She is not alone!" Kaida glanced at Mavis.

"Now the Grand Finale!" Cana announced.

"First Master?" Makarov asked.

"I lent it to her for this special occasion" Mavis said.

"And what is it?" Warren asked.

"Fairy Glitter" Kaida answered.

"Now she's sure to win!" Mavis said.

"It's time to assemble our ring of light that's guided by fairies! Shine your light so that I may vanquish the banks of wickedness! Fairy Glitter!" Cana yelled. When the dust had cleared, the number 9999 appeared. The MPF was also nowhere in sight.

"Can anyone stop them now?!" Potato man asked.

"There is no stopping us! We've just started to rock your world! Fairy Tail will be number one again!" Can announced.

"LUSHI **(YES)**!" Kaida shouted. The crowd cheered harder than ever before, Kaida didn't think that even a group of dragons could make a noise that loud. It showed just how much the people were in support of Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry that is so short but I have a lot of work to do so I will post the next chapter tomorrow(hopefully)**


	66. The Man of the Guild

Kaida waited patiently for Millianna to beat Quadro Puppy and Sabertooth to beat Blue Pegasus.

"Bringing the lightning is Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar, going up against the mysterious man in the metal mask, Raven Tail's Alexei!" Potato man announced. Kaida froze before running away.

"Kaida, where are you going?" Lisanna asked.

"I have to go help Laxus!" Kaida called over her shoulder.

"Let the battle begin!" Potato man announced. Kaida kept running towards the commentators booth.

"A mysterious member of my old man's guild, nice mask! Wanna tell me who you really are?" Kaida heard Laxus say. Kaida finally ran up the steps and threw open the door to the commentators booth.

"Stop the match!" Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Lahar asked.

"Raven Tail is cheating! Their entire guild is out there! What you're seeing is some kind of illusion magic!" Kaida explained. The entire Fairy Tail guild froze.

"Can you prove it?" Potato man asked.

"Yes, just go and whack any one of their members and watch as your hand goes right through them" Kaida replied.

"That's not exactly proof" Lahar stated.

"Ok fine, but Iron Man over there is lying about his name!" Kaida retorted.

"How so?" Yajima asked.

"His name is Ivan Dreyar! My Ho-pi system is never wrong!" Kaida felt Makarov freeze before starting to growl.

"Interesting, so what do you want from me, Pops?" Laxus said.

"Still no proof" Lahar replied.

"Fine, then I will be your special guest for this match" Kaida said, building up a chair of dirt.

"Um, I don't think we really need another guest" Potato man stated.

"Since none of you can see what is going on, I will be your eyes and ears for this battle" Kaida explained.

"Ok…" Potato man said, at a loss for words, "And just like that the tables have turned again, Laxus better step it up or he'll be dead meat"

"Actually, they are currently just standing around, talking," Kaida corrected, "The rest of the guild have made themselves known to Laxus now!"

"Now tell me where to find the Lumen Histoire!" Ivan said.

"What?!" Kaida shouted, "Master he knows!"

"Knows what?" Yajima asked.

"The heart!" Kaida shouted. Makarov and Mavis froze.

"You don't mean…" Makarov whispered.

"He's trying to get it! He thinks Laxus knows what it is!" Kaida continued shouting.

"What are you talking about" Lahar asked.

"Laxus, you hear me?! Defeat them at all costs! We can't let him get his hands on it! Defeat him for me, defeat him for Fairy Tail! Prove to us that you are not your father's boy, Viki-Kocho **(father's boy)**! Prove to us that you earn the name Cho-Viki-Jaka **(man of the guild)**!" Kaida shouted.

"I hear you, though I don't know what you're saying" Laxus replied.

"Good, fight them with everything that you've got!" Kaida told him.

"Silence!" Ivan yelled.

"And there goes Ivan with some kind of blast of paper dolls! Laxus is taking quite the beating, but he is hanging in!" Kaida announced, "Ivan's dolls came together in a big ball and hit Laxus, but he still stands strong!"

"Laxus!" Kaida and Laxus looked up towards where Makarov was standing, his index finger in the air. Kaida held her own hand in the air, soon followed by the rest of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Do it now!" Ivan ordered.

"Laxus has launched an attack on Obra, he successfully knocks him back with a lightning punch!" The Fairy Tail Guild cheered.

"What's this, Flare and Nalpudding have jumped into the air and judging by the angle, I think they are going to go for a double attack on Laxus! Laxus dodged every single one of Nalpudding's attacks and knocks him out with a thunder punch! Uh-oh, Flare's hair has gotten ahold of Laxus's right arm, but Laxus knocks her out with a Lightning Dragon Roar! Black Snake sneaks up on Laxus from the back but is sent flying by Laxus's thunder attack! Now all Laxus has to do is defeat Ivan and then Raven Tail's reign of terror is over!" Kaida announced to a cheering applause from Fairy Tail and a few members of the audience.

"Fairy Tail is my only family now!" Laxus growled.

"With that heartfelt moment, the fighting has resumed as Ivan sends a paper doll attack at Laxus! Oh My God, folks, Laxus just dispelled it with his lightning and in going in for an attack! Could this be it, folks? Is Laxus about to single handedly defeat Raven Tail?!" Kaida announced.

"And anyone who threatens them," Laxus continued, "Gets no mercy from me!"

"Laxus just knocked Ivan across the arena! Will he get up or will the match be over?!" Kaida asked. All of a sudden the illusion disappeared revealing Raven Tail to be scattered over the battlefield, with Laxus standing victorious in the center. Lahar and Potato man stared at Kaida.

"Well, that was fun, but I have to be going back to my guild, see ya" Kaida walked out the door leaving the two awestruck.

Kaida couldn't believe it, Laxus really was Cho-Viki-Jaka **(the man of the guild)**!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Did any of you think it would be Elfman?**

 **Laxus had his famed battle against his father and proved that he aligned with Fairy Tail!**


	67. Telepathic Interruption

As Kaida was heading back to Fairy Tail's booth she ran into the soldiers who were taking Ivan away.

"You!" Ivan growled, "Tell me where the Lumen Histoire is"

"No way!" Kaida replied.

"Surly you would help a poor old man?" Ivan batted his eyelashes.

Kaida burst out laughing, "The only thing you got right there was the old part! I guess you could say that you are a poor person, but you are definitely not a man!"

"When I get out I am coming for you! I know you know about the Lumen Histoire! I don't know why Makarov told you but not his only grandson, but.."

Kaida cut him off, "He didn't tell me! Precht is the one who told me! Master wishes I didn't know but there is no way to undo what has been done"

"Precht!" Ivan mumbled.

"Besides I don't think you even know what it is" Kaida continued.

"I know it is Fairy Tail's darkest secret" Ivan retorted.

Kaida started laughing, "It is a secret, but dark?"

"Tell me what it is!" Ivan demanded.

"Only those with the heart of a fairy may know" Kaida said, walking off laughing at her own joke.

"Kaida, what the heck were you thinking?!" Lisanna shouted when she got back.

"I told you I was going to help Laxus" Kaida mumbled.

"I agree with Lisanna, you could have gotten us disqualified!" Bisca said.

"Or gotten yourself arrested" Alzack added.

"But I didn't" Kaida replied.

"Kaida," Kaida looked toward Makarov, "What did he say?"

"He said, 'where is the..'" Kaida trailed off, "you know what"

"Did he call it by name" Makarov asked.

"Yep, but he doesn't know what it is" Kaida answered.

"But he knows of it?" Mavis asked.

"Yes"

"What are you talking about?" Lisanna asked.

"The thing in the-" Makarov took his hand and covered Kaida's mouth with it.

"Yuck!" Kaida wiped her tongue.

"That is very troubling" Mavis said.

"Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell vs. Lamia Scales Sherria Blendy!"

"Go Wendy!" Kaida shouted.

"Don't just walk away from us!" Lisanna said. Sherria upon entering the stadium tripped on a rock. Wendy ran to help her but she too tripped on a rock.

"I can tell this is going to be an interesting match" Kaida said.

"You got that right!" Dylan said, coming up to stand next to her.

"Jellal, did you sense that too?" Kaida heard Merudy say.

"Goku-Go **(sister)** , is that you?!" Kaida asked.

"Kaida? How did you get into this chat?" Merudy said back.

"No idea, but what are you talking about with Jellal? And is that Ultear with you? What are you doing in Croncus?" Kaida asked.

"Kaida, who are you talking to?" Dylan was looking at her strangely as was the rest of the guild.

"We think Zeref may be around here" Ultear replied.

"He's not!" Kaida answered, "I'd know him anywhere! Wherever he is it's not on this side of water"

"Than who could it be?" Jellal asked.

"How would I know? Also why am I getting these? It doesn't make any sense? Were any of you thinking about me?" the entire guild had turned away from the match now and was watching Kaida strangely.

"Not me" Jellal replied.

"Nor me" Ultear said.

"Me either"

"So how did I get in this?" Kaida asked.

"Dragon Slayer?" Merudy suggested.

"It's never done this before" Kaida replied.

"Um, Kaida, are you feeling ok?" Lisanna asked.

"Is that Lisanna?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah" Kaida replied.

"You sure?" Lisanna asked.

"Not you" Kaida said holding up a hand.

"Is Erza with you by any chance?" Jellal asked.

"Wow! Looks like you have a crush on someone" Kaida teased.

"N..n...no I don't" Jellal stuttered.

"Don't worry, she likes you too! She talks about you in her sleep!" Kaida told him.

"She does?" Jellal asked.

"Someone has a girlfriend" Merudy teased.

"Shut up" Jellal said. Merudy laughed.

"So, how have you guys been?" Kaida asked.

"Good, it's great to know that you are ok" Merudy said.

"I knew she would be" Ultear said, "This is Fairy Tail we're talking about"

"Yeah, we are the best!" Kaida added.

"Kaida, hearing voices in your head is not a good thing, you know that?" Warren said.

"You're one to talk Mr. Telepathy," Kaida shot back, "So, do you need anything from me?"

"Not at the moment but we'll let you know if we do" Ultear told her.

"Ok, see ya, Po-pa **(mother)** " Kaida replied.

"Since when do you have a mother and a sister?" Dylan asked.

"Since Grimoire Heart kidnapped me" Kaida replied.

"You've been hearing voices for that long? We need to get you some help" Lisanna told her.

"It was telepathy!" Kaida told her, "I don't know how I got added, but I did! Didn't any of you know it is rude to interrupt someone when they are talking?"

"Oh" the entire guild said, turning back to the match.

"Who?" Lisanna asked.

"Merudy and Ultear, and Je-" Kaida paused, "I mean Mystogan"

"That makes sense" Lisanna told her.

"You know what that sound means! Times up!" Potato man announced.

"Ah man! I missed it!" Kaida said.

"And that's it folks, looks like this match ends in a draw!"

"Wendy didn't win?" Kaida asked.

"Her opponent can heal herself," Mavis answered, who was the only one who watched the entire match, "It was a huge accomplishment for her to get a tie"

"Wow, then.. Way to go Wendy!" Kaida shouted. The girl looked up at her and smiled before Sherria walked over and healed Wendy.

"Now that's sportsmanship" Dylan commented, and Kaida couldn't help but admit that he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys, the author can't speak now as she is participating in the day of silence, but she asked me to do this for her!**

 **-Natsu**

 **Natsu, what are you doing in my house! And why are you writing the authors note?**

 **-Lucy**

 **Umm, this isn't your house and the author left this for me**

 **-Natsu**

 **Idiot, the note on the story says 'Lucy can you do the authors note for me'**

 **-Lucy**

 **Uh**

 **-Natsu**

 **Hand it over now!**

 **-Lucy**

 **Ooh, what's this?**

 **-Gray**

 **Get out of my house!**

 **-Lucy**

 **Yeah, get out of her house Ice Pop**

 **-Natsu**

 **You too, you know**

 **-Lucy**

 **You want a fight?**

 **-Gray**

 **Bring it on Snowflake**

 **-Natsu**

 **Ugh, why is it always my house?**

 **-Lucy**

 **Your house is quite nice, Lucy**

 **-Erza**

 **Erza, what are you doing in here?**

 **-Lucy**

 **Someone had to keep these two from fighting**

 **-Erza**

 **Well, they are fighting now, so why don't you stop them?**

 **-Lucy**

 **Shh, I'm eating my cake**

 **-Erza**

 **Figures**

 **-Lucy**

 **My cake!**

 **-Erza**

 **Oops**

 **-Gray and Natsu**

 **Can you take it outside please? Oh, forget it, anyways Kaida somehow got added to the chat between Crime Sorciere. No idea how that happened, hopefully we'll find out, but I am not the author so... Anyways, I have to go stop Erza from killing Natsu and Gray so.. see you next time!**

 **-Lucy**


	68. Trace of Zeref

"Let's go to Ryuzetsu land!" Natsu shouted.

"That sounds fun" Kaida commented.

"Um, Kaida?" Kinana started.

"What?"

"It's a waterpark" Dylan finished.

Kaida shrunk back, "How dare they! Putting a waterpark in Croncus! They've got some nerve!"

"People like waterparks" Max said.

"Only you corrode, remember" Lisanna said.

"I know, but in our sacred land!" Kaida fumed, "When the Dragon Council hears of this, that waterpark is as good as dead!"

"It's not like you own the city though" Max said.

"Maybe I don't but the ground dragons do! And Mamoruryu is not only the head of ground dragons, but all dragons as well! That makes me the empress, so therefore I have partial claim to this city! An insult like this cannot go unanswered!" Kaida stormed out.

"Kaida, wait up!" Lisanna called.

"You can go to the park if you want! You might as well enjoy it before the Dragon Council destroys it" Kaida told her.

"No! I would rather stay with you" Lisanna put a cherry flavored hand on her shoulder.

"You sure?" Kaida looked up.

"Yeah" Lisanna replied.

"In that case, come on" Kaida said, leading Lisanna down the street.

"Po-pa **(mother)**! Goku-go **(sister)**!" Kaida broke into a run.

"Hey Kaida, why aren't you going to the park with Je-Mystogan?" Merudy asked.

"It's a waterpark" Kaida answered.

"Oh" Merudy whispered. Kaida laughed.

"Kaida, why are we here?" Lisanna asked.

"I figured they could use some help" Kaida answered.

"You're Lisanna, right?" Ultear asked, though she seemed sure.

"Yeah" Lisanna said.

"I assume you two are together by now" Ultear said.

"H..How did you know?" Lisanna seemed startled.

"Oh, uh, everyone knew you two would end up together" Ultear said, unconvincingly.

"I didn't" Merudy said.

"I said everyone knew" Ultear elbowed Merudy in the arm.

"I mean, I didn't think that you would take this long" Merudy corrected.

"Yeah" Kaida said, not buying a word they were saying.

"So, what were you saying earlier about Zeref not being here?" Ultear changed the subject.

"I meant what I said, he isn't here!" Kaida replied, "I memorized his Ho-pi, and it's not anywhere on this continent!"

"Than who could we be sensing?" Merudy wondered.

"I don't know" Kaida replied.

"Your magic" Ultear whispered.

"What about it?" Kaida asked.

"It vaguely reminds me of his" Ultear said.

"Oh yeah," Merudy added, "Maybe you are the one we are sensing?"

"Why does it feel like you have him magic?" Ultear asked suspiciously.

"I came in contact with him before we met," Kaida explained, "I believe he is the one who trapped me in time for all these years"

"What do you mean, trapped in time?" Merudy asked.

"Right, I never told you!" Kaida sat down and motioned for the others to do the same, "My father was Will Neville"

"The Will Neville? But he died over 400 years ago" Ultear's eyes were wider than physically possible.

"Yeah, I believe that I was born than and that was when I was with Mamoruryu and you guys found me after I got freed from whatever kept me stuck in time" Kaida told them.

"So if Zeref was the one who kept you in time, it would make sense that you would have traces of his magic" Ultear mused.

"But does that mean that this other person was in the same situation as Kaida?" Merudy asked.

"In that case it could be Dylan" Lisanna spoke up.

"No, if it was Dylan than it would be just as faint as mine, if not fainter," Kaida said, "This one's feels strong which means they must have only come out recently"

"The only thing though is that we have felt this for the last six years as well, yet the magic never becomes weaker" Ultear said.

"If anything it becomes stronger" Merudy added.

"Weird" Kaida mumbled.

"How is that possible?" Lisanna asked.

"That's what we want to find out" Ultear answered.

"Let's search around to try and find it out and meet back here in an hour" Kaida suggested.

"Sure" Merudy said. The four all went their separate ways and searched around for an hour.

"Any luck?" Ultear asked when they got back.

"Zero" Merudy said.

"None" Lisanna said.

"Zilch **(no)** " Kaida said.

"Same" Ultear added.

"Maybe Jellal had better luck?" Merudy suggested.

"Doubt it" Kaida replied.

Suddenly there was a big crash.

"Natsu! Why'd you have to destroy it?!"

Kaida burst out laughing, "Looks like the Dragon Council doesn't need to get involved"

"At this rate all the reward money is going to go to property damage" Lisanna sighed.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure that out!" Kaida said, "We are Fairy Tail! Our middle name is practically property damage!"

Lisanna giggled, "I guess you are right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So I guess I should have known that Natsu would end up in the Authors Note somehow!**

 **I do hope Lucy's apartment is ok, though.**

 **Maybe next time I should get Levy to write it.**

 **Anyways I'm back and Natsu and Gray appear to be alive so that's good!**

 **Kaida and Lisanna helped Merudy and Ultear to figure out who they were sensing, but to no avail! Ultear was acting a little weird though, I wonder why?**


	69. Naval B(e)ATTLE

"Kaida, what are you doing down here? Wendy is better and back on the team, there is no need for you to be here" Erza said.

"Wow, you actually made that hurtful!" Kaida said, sarcastically, "And I know, I just feel safer when on solid ground"

"It's not like anything is going to happen today, Raven Tail was kicked out yesterday" Gray pointed out.

"Maybe, but I feel that something bad is going to happen today," Kaida admitted, "I would feel safer if I was down here and surrounded by my element"

"Nothing is going to happen" Lucy said.

"Today's game is called Naval Battle!" Potato man announced.

"Did he say Naval?" Kaida shrunk into a ball.

"Looks like the challengers are chosen! From Lamia Scale, Cherria!" Potato man said.

"So young!" Kaida whispered.

"Jenny from Blue Pegasus"

"She's too pretty to die" Kaida said, from within her ball.

"From Mermaid Heel, Leslie"

"Twice the size means twice as painful" Kaida commented.

"Juvia from Fairy Tail B"

"So.. wait a minute, she's made of water!"

"Minerva of Sabertooth"

"She hasn't even lived!" Kaida whispered.

"Lastly Lucy from Fairy Tail A!" Potato man announced.

"No! She has already died once, I won't let her die again!" Kaida said.

"Kaida, I thought you understood that only you can corrode" Gray said.

"That's not true!" Kaida argued, "Everyone knows humans corrode"

"That's not true" Wendy said.

"You're just in denial" Kaida told her.

"Hold on, what about me? I'm here too" Quadro Puppy's representative said.

"No one cares!" Kaida laughed before curling back into a ball.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

"No!" Kaida whined, "Not mean water woman!"

"What did you say?!" Aquarius shouted, "This is my domain, you bimbo's!" Juvia attacked back with a water cyclone.

"Water, so much water," Kaida whimpered, "Corrosion, painful corrosion"

Jenny kicked Quadro Puppy out of the dome, "No boys allowed!"

"Apparently Aquarius has decided to abandon her wizard" Potato man commented.

"Who could have seen that coming?" Kaida asked, shakily. Everyone who had ever met or heard about Aquarius within earshot raised their hand. Lucy summoned Aries to keep her in the game. Virgo also appeared in a bikini.

"Darling Gray, Love!" Juvia shouted launching a whirlwind of water with little pink hearts in them, taking out Leslie, Cherria, and Jenny. Now only Lucy, Juvia, and Minerva were left. Unfortunately, Juvia got distracted by looking at Gray and was knocked out by Minerva.

"Only Minerva and Lucy remain! The five minute rule is now into play!"

"Water, water everywhere, corrosion, everyone corroding" Kaida whimpered from her ball.

"If either contestant exits the ring before the timer runs out, they will be ranked in last place" Potato man announced.

"Try to survive, and be sure to scream" Minerva whispered.

Kaida shot up, "That's something a dark guild would say!"

"What did she say?" Erza asked.

"'Try to survive and be sure to scream'" Kaida told her. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy's faces paled.

"Be careful out there Lucy!" Gray shouted. Lucy got hit by a blast of heat, calling her to cry out in pain.

"Why is it always Lucy who gets tortured by someone in these games?" Natsu asked.

"Hey!" Kaida shouted, "Don't you know it's not nice to take something that doesn't belong to you!" Everyone looked towards Minerva who was holding Lucy's keys. Lucy was hit by a blast and was sent floating towards the edge of the dome. Luckily Lucy managed to stop right before she fell out and was still in the race. Minerva then sent a blast from behind Lucy.

Kaida growled, "That's torture! She hit Lucy from behind and therefore keeping Lucy from leaving the battlefield! If she wanted to win she would hit Lucy from the front"

"Hit me with your best shot!" Lucy said, determinately. Minerva responded by attacking Lucy with another blast.

"I'll keep fighting!" Lucy now held her left arm.

"Oh really, you sure you don't want out of this torment?" Minerva asked.

"You want me to give up?! Not happening! If I quit after my friends fought so hard! It'd be worse than betrayal! I won't do it! Hurt me all you want! I don't care! I'll win! My guild will be number one again!" Lucy shouted.

"Lushi **(yes)**!" Kaida yelled. There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to process what Lucy had just said.

"Look, they're just floating there," Potato man commented, "Minerva has stopped her relentless attacks, but she was so close to victory"

"Dark guilds are never after victory," Kaida stated, "They are after the sound of screams"

"You sound like you have experience" Erza said.

"Well, I was kidnapped by Grimoire Heart for seven years so.." Kaida trailed off.

"Right" Erza said sadly.

"The timer is done!" Potato man announced.

"Yes" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't be so sure!" Kaida warned, "I have a feeling this was Minerva's plan all along" Indeed, Minerva started attacking Lucy left and right, seemingly enjoying the sound of her screams.

"Maybe this will remind you who you're dealing with! We are Sabertooth, the mightiest guild under the heavens!" Minerva said.

"Well then, that just means that we are above the heavens!" Kaida shouted.

"You belong on the ground!" Minerva continued. Lucy was thrown to the edge of the dome, but was sent floating back by an attack from behind.

"What is your problem! You would have won!" Kaida yelled, her fear of water, forgotten. Minerva continued to beat Lucy to a pulp, never letting Lucy leave the field.

"This is just sick" Cana mumbled.

"Stop it!" Natsu screamed. Kaida heard Sabertooth giggle.

"That just proves that you are a dark guild!" Kaida yelled.

"You guys are going to pay for this!" Natsu, Gray, and Erza said at the same time.

"I've never heard those three agree before!" Kaida whispered to Wendy.

"Stop the match now! We can't lose the Celestial Wizard!" Kaida heard someone order.

Kaida frowned, "Something fishy is going on, and I don't just mean Aquarius" The referee hurriedly ended the match. Minerva held an unconscious Lucy outside the water. Kaida hurriedly burrowed under ground.

"Sabertooth takes first place," Potato man commented, "It doesn't look like Lucy is moving, can we-" He stopped talking as a mound of dirt rose up and grabbed ahold of Lucy and dragged her under the ground.

"Jura?" Cherria asked.

"Not me"

"Beth?" Leslie turned to her friend.

"I'm just as confused as you are"

"Kaida!" Erza turned around to see that Kaida was indeed not there. Kaida ran over to where Lucy was and quickly undressed the soggy girl. Kaida took off her own clothes and put them on Lucy, drawing dirt to her body.

"I don't know what just happened there!" Potato man was saying.

"The keys" Kaida whispered. Everyone stared as a hand made out of dirt reached up to Minerva and slapped the startled woman, grabbing Lucy's keys before retreating back to the ground.

"Virgo!" Kaida shouted, somehow summoning the spirit.

"How did you call me?"

"I don't know, but Lucy needs help, do you have any medicine?" Kaida asked, out of breath.

"Let me go get it" Virgo popped out before popping back in a moment later. Virgo quickly got to work on treating Lucy.

"KAIDA!" Lisanna shouted from above, "COME BACK OUT HERE AND APOLOGIZE! YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND SLAPPING PEOPLE AND KIDNAPPING PEOPLE!"

"Oh, god! She is really angry!" Kaida noticed Virgo look at her, sadly.

"That's all I can do, you should get Porlyusica to look at her" With that, Virgo left the two alone.

Kaida slowly raised the ground to push Lucy back to the surface, making sure to stay underground. Most people wouldn't want to get on Natsu, Erza, Gray, or even Mira's bad side. But Kaida knew that the one you wanted to avoid the most was Lisanna, for when she was mad, you were as good as dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **If you are wondering why Kaida seemed to go back to thinking everyone could corrode, the answer is quite simple. Kaida recently realized that not everyone was like her. But when actually facing water, that little bit of reason gets pushed back by pure fear, causing Kaida to forget.**


	70. You Messed With the Wrong Pack

"Zan-tu **(friend)** come help!"

"What is it Kaida?"

"It's Lucy, she isn't doing well"

"Lead me to her" Porlyusica gestured for Kaida to lead the way. When they got close to the arena, Kaida switched places with Porlyusica.

"Protect me, Zan-tu **(friend)** "

"From who?"

"Lisanna"

"I think you'll be fine" the woman told her.

"She is scarier that Erza and Natsu combined" Kaida said. Porlyusica laughed and rushed over to Lucy.

"You!" Kaida jumped as Lisanna started walking toward her.

"Erza, save me!" Kaida hid behind Erza.

"Nope! You kept Lucy from getting help right away" Erza turned around and made a grab for Kaida.

"Jura, help me!" Kaida hid behind the wizard saint, "And I didn't keep her from getting help! I got her the best medicine there is"

"So my theory was right, Mian-Wazo **(witch tamer)** " Dylan walked up to her.

"What theory?" Lisanna asked.

"I thought I heard Kaida say 'Virgo' and I guess I was right" Dylan said.

"You summoned Virgo?" Erza asked. Kaida nodded.

"The only question I have is how?" Dylan asked, "It shouldn't be possible for a Celestial Wizard to summon a spirit that is contracted to someone else. Let alone a Ground Dragon Slayer"

"I have no idea, maybe it is because my father was a Celestial Wizard" Kaida explained.

"But what is this about the best medicine?" Lisanna asked.

"Celestial Spirits have the best medicine ever! Their medicine can even cure emotional pains!" Kaida explained.

"Wow"

* * *

"She's going to be ok, isn't she?" Happy was on the bed that Lucy was resting in. Team Natsu were the only ones Porlyusica allowed into the infirmary, with the exception of Kaida and Lisanna.

"Any word on Lucy's condition?" Juvia pushed open the door. The rest of Team B was behind her.

"She's not out of the woods yet, but she'll pull through thanks to Kaida" Porlyusica replied.

Kaida blushed, "I didn't do anything, Virgo did all the work"

"They're gonna pay!" Natsu mumbled.

"She's awake" Happy announced.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, "You guys, I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?" Natsu asked.

Lucy covered her head with he blanket, "Because I screwed up again"

"Are you kidding? Second place is nothing to be sorry about!" Gray told her.

"It is to dark guilds" Kaida pointed out.

"Not helpful" Lisanna whispered.

"We got eight points in that round!" Wendy said.

"Yes," Erza nodded, "Good job!"

"But, I lost my keys" Lucy confessed.

"I have them right here," Kaida held them out, "Did you know they taste like whipped cream and chocolate?"

"Ok… but thanks" Lucy said.

"Could I maybe have one? They taste so good!"

"Kaida, you don't go around asking people for their stuff because it tastes good!" Lisanna scolded.

"Master?" Cana said.

"Unfortunate circumstances, but I'm glad both teams are here. I have something to tell you"

"What is it, Nomi-Cho **(old man)**?" Kaida asked. Porlyusica snickered.

"I was just contacted by the Game's organizers," Makarov said, "Though I'm not sure if it'll be a help or hingrege to us, we have been asked to consolidate our two teams into one"

"Say what?" Natsu turned around.

"Why are they doing that?" Mira wondered.

"Since Raven Tail has been disqualified, there are now seven teams remaining! Having an odd number makes it difficult to match up competitors for the battles," Makarov explained, "Therefore we've been ordered to do away with the A and B groups and form a single five-person team for the rest of the tournament"

"So we're losing five members" Erza stated.

"But how will this affect our score?" Carla asked.

"We're only allowed to keep the lower one" Makarov admitted.

"That's a bunch of Rargorargar **( &%$ *$!#%)**!" Kaida shouted. Natsu started laughing.

"Language, Kaida!" Dylan scolded, "There are children present!"

"Oh man," Natsu struggled to breath, "You sound just like Igneel!"

"Look on the bright side, this just means we're going to be able to put together a better team" Cana pointed out.

"Ugh, the only thing we have left for today is the two person battles" Gray said.

"No matter what happens, I'm going to get revenge for Lucy!" Natsu stood up, "If they think they can treat her like that, I'll show them myself that they're dead wrong!"

"Yeah!" Kaida stood up as well, "No one treats Fairy Tail like this and gets away with it! We are a pack! And when you mess with one member of the pack, you mess with us all!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow, 70 chapters already! How does time fly this fast?**

 **Anyways, sorry it is short, I actually meant this to be part of the last chapter, but forgot to put it in!**


	71. Not So Ichi-ya

**Just so you know, Ichi means one in Japanese so that is the story behind the title, anyways enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Day four's battle round is about to be underway and we'll soon find out who made the cut on Team Fairy Tail" Potato man announced from above the arena.

"Kaida?"

"Oh, Lucy you're up"

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me"

"Oh, that? It's nothing! I was only doing what I'd do for any other member of Fairy Tail" Kaida blushed as she said this.

"Still, I didn't even know it was possible to call out someone else's Celestial Spirit" Lucy admitted.

"Neither did I," Kaida laughed, "I just kind of did it! It just felt right, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I felt that way when I called out my first spirit" Lucy said.

"No, not like that! It's like a little voice in my head was calling out to me and telling me to summon Virgo! I don't know how to explain it, I'm probably sounding crazy and maybe I am but.." Kaida paused for breath.

"I understand," Lucy said quietly, "You got caught in the heat of a battle and acted on instinct"

"No, that's not it! I never summoned a spirit before, I didn't know how! I just said her name and she came and I could tell I was the one who opened her gate," Kaida replied, "It just sort of happened! I just wanted her to come so badly it just happened"

"Like when I summoned the Celestial Spirit King" Lucy whispered.

"You summoned the king?! Wow, but yeah I guess it was like that, if you put your heart into something, it is bound to happen" Kaida remarked.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "Well I'm going to go watch the match, you coming?"

"No," Kaida answered, "I don't think I can"

"You still scared about the water?" Lucy teased.

"No, I have a feeling that I'm going to be needed somewhere else soon. I just don't know where"

"Well I wish you the best of luck" Lucy said before heading to the stadium, leaving Kaida to pace the halls alone. Match One will be Blue Pegasus vs. Quadro Puppy! Then for Round Two, Mermaid Heel vs. Lamia Scale!" Potato man announced, "And then Sabertooth against Fairy Tail!"

Kaida snapped to attention, "Could that be what I'm needed for?"

"Let's meet the Fairy Tail Team!" The crowd roared as the team walked out.

"First up Ichia and Rabbit vs. Quadro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker!" Potato man announced.

Kaida started laughing, "This I've got to see!" She headed out to the balcony.

"Kaida, I thought you had something else to do?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, but I have to see this match, plus I'm pretty sure it doesn't start for a little bit" Kaida replied, leaning against the railing. Ichia and Rabbit were shaking hands with Bacchus and Rocker, Ichia sparkling as always.

"Did I just shake hands with a bunny?" Rocker wondered out loud. Kaida resisted the urge to laugh.

"Now," Ichia said, "It's time to show your handsome face to the world"

"Oh god, this is going to be good!" Kaida said.

"Oh right, you know who is in the bunny suit," Lisanna said.

"We're finally going to find out who he is" Happy exclaimed. The bunny slowly took off his mask revealing him to be Nichia, the Edolas version of Ichia and also an Exceed.

"What?!" the entire guild screamed with the exception of Kaida who was laughing her head off.

"I told..you it...was...going...to be...good" Kaida squeezed out in between gasps for air.

"Can it be true?" Kaida heard Erza ask, "I don't feel so good"

Kaida laughed, "Ha, they just made Erza faint!"

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing" Lisanna sweatdropped. Kaida started laughing again and before she knew it the match was over with Ichia single handedly defeating both Bacchus and Rocker.

"The winner is Blue Pegasus!" Potato man announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry that was so short.**

 **Anyways Kaida feels that there is something that she is needed for, yet she doesn't know what it is. She thinks it might have something to do with Fairy Tail's match against Sabertooth, but is that really the case?**


	72. Laugh Like a Dragon

Kaida watched as Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale tied, waiting patiently for Fairy Tail to come up.

"And now, the match that everyone's been waiting for! One guild was considered the strongest in Fiore seven years ago! The other currently holds the title!"

"Not for long" Kaida smirked.

"These aren't just wizards, they're dragon slayers!" Potato man revealed. Kaida froze for a second, this must be what she was needed for. She ran along the hallways towards the commentator booth.

"Kaida, don't tell me you are doing that again" Merudy's voice said into her head.

"I can't let this match happen" Kaida told her.

"Why not?" Ultear asked.

"Because, this is more than just a battle, this is a fight" Kaida replied.

"What does that mean?" Merudy asked. Kaida didn't reply as she threw open the door to the commentator booth.

"Cancel the match" Everyone looked at her, the Fairy Tail guild especially.

"What? Why?" Yajima asked.

"This is more serious than you think! The dragon law dictates that this would be considered a fight over territory! If you don't stop it I will! This city is already claimed and I can't let it get taken!" Kaida huffed.

"What are you talking about, Kaida?" Natsu asked.

"When at least two dragons on either side fight, it means that it is a fight over territory! Dragon Slayers also count, so that means that you are fighting over control of this city! I will come down there and fight you if I have to!" Kaida shouted at Natsu.

"I'll help" Kaida heard Dylan say.

"Me too" Kinanna added.

"Umm, why does this concern you?" Potato man asked.

"Because this city is claimed by my kind, the ground dragons! As far as I'm concerned they are challenging me for my territory by fighting!" Kaida told him, "And territory is almost as important to a dragon as their mate!"

"Come on, Kaida, let us fight!" Gajeel grumbled.

"Fine then! I'm coming down there and stopping you myself, I'm Dylan and Kinana as well, we will stop you!" Kaida started to march down the stairs but was grabbed by Yajima.

"Don't be rash" Yajima scolded.

"Yuck! Why do you taste like prunes?!" Kaida exclaimed. She heard Natsu laugh.

Yajima looked startled but soon recovered, "Why don't we get the dragon slayers to agree to give this city to you if they win?"

Kaida thought for a moment, "Ok, but only if they make the Dragon's Oath"

Sting and Rouge looked at each other for a second before chanting, "Ryu Magatai **(Dragon's Oath)**! We swear on your terms"

"Good," Kaida nodded, "Natsu, Gajeel you're next"

"Umm, I agree" Natsu said.

"Did Igneel never teach you, ugh! Repeat after me, Ryu Magatai!"

"Ryu Magatai"

"I swear on your terms"

"I swear on your terms"

"Good, Gajeel" Kaida turned to him.

"Do iron dragons have a city?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, Era" Kaida told him.

"Ok, I agree that town is so much better than this one!" Gajeel said.

"The oath?"

"Ryu Magatai! I swear on your terms!" Gajeel chanted.

"Ok, the match may proceed" Kaida said, walking away. Her feet carried her on a path away from the city. She didn't know why she wasn't going to watch, she just knew that she was going somewhere important. She walked for half an hour, along an old path that hadn't been pruned for years. Finally her feet stopped moving and she looked around.

"No way" Kaida whispered. She was at the old clearing where she used to live with Mamoruryu. The cave that Mamoruryu had created was still there. Kaida rushed inside, letting the memories take ahold of her.

* * *

Flashback:

"Viki! **(father)** Come look what I made!" a three year old Kaida called, pulling Mamoruryu behind her.

"You made that, Kochi **(daughter)**?" Mamoruryu asked, staring in surprise at the painting on the wall.

"Uh-huh," the little girl nodded, "This is you, over there is Vi-po **(uncle)** Co-ryu, and this is me!"

"That's very good" the dragon praised her.

* * *

Kaida ran her fingers over the faded drawing made of childish scribbles.

* * *

Flashback:

"Kochi **(daughter)** , come meet your new brother!" Mamoruryu called her.

The four year old ran up to the little boy, "Can we name him Croncho **(rock boy)**?"

"No, he is going to be trained by Coryu" Mamoruryu explained.

Kaida made a face, "Then Co-Pika **(water idiot)**?"

Mamoruryu laughed, "His name is Dylan"

"I think Co-Pika is better" Kaida said stubbornly.

* * *

Kaida walked over to where they used to sleep, the dirt beds still intact.

* * *

Flashback:

"Viki **(father)** , can I make Dylan's new bed?" the six year old asked.

"You sure you can handle it? It's going to have to be strong to hold a growing toddler" Mamoruryu warned.

"Lushi **(yes)** ," Kaida said, determinately, "I can do this! I'm a big girl now!"

Mamoruryu chuckled, "Fine, but I'll be here if you need any help"

"I won't" Kaida promised. After a few minutes of desperately trying to make the dirt in the shape of a crib, Kaida stopped.

"I need help" she whined.

"We'll do it together" Mamoruryu went over to her and guided her hands in the right shape to make the bed.

"I did it!" Kaida jumped around, "I told you I could! I'm gonna go show Vi-po **(uncle)** Coryu!" Mamoruryu watched his daughter fondly.

* * *

Kaida sat down on the bed that she used to sleep in.

* * *

"Mamoruryu! Can you tell us a bedtime story?" the three year old asked.

"Sure Dylan, which one?" the dragon asked.

"Can you tell us the one about how Chardo **(3, the first Ground Dragon)** beat Bayni **(2, the first Water Dragon)**?" the seven year old asked.

"You mean how Bayni beat Chardo?" Dylan protested.

"No, I mean Chardo beat Bayni!" Kaida argued.

"How about I tell both?" Mamoruryu suggested.

"Ok" the two agreed.

* * *

Kaida smiled, walking over to the board on the wall of memories. She found the picture she was looking for.

* * *

Flashback:

"Kochi **(daughter)** , someday there will be a day when I can no longer take care of you!" Mamoruryu said.

"You said we'd be together forever" the eight year old protested, holding up the photo of Dylan, Coryu, Mamoruryu, and herself.

"I know, but plans change, the unexpected happens," Mamoruryu told her, "And when that happens I want you to go to Fairy Tail"

"What is that?" Kaida asked.

"It is a wizards guild, if you and I ever get separated, we can meet up there" the dragon told her.

"Will Dylan and Coryu come as well?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, we'll all be there, along with new friends! I'm going to tell all my dragon friends to have their kids meet up there! You will meet others like you"

"But I don't want to leave you" Kaida sniffed.

"Don't worry, I will come and get you as soon as I can from there! Besides, I am told that there is someone there who can help with your condition" Mamoruryu added.

Kaida perked up, "Really?"

"Dragon's never lie" Mamoruryu replied.

* * *

"Dragon's never lie," Kaida whispered, "Yet, here I am and he hasn't come back for me, how long will this take?" Kaida wiped her eyes, just now realizing, that she was crying, "No, Dragon's don't cry! They stick their heads up and laugh!" Kaida lifted up her chin so she was looking straight ahead and let out a laugh worthy of a dragon. So, like a dragon, Kaida kept her head up high as she walked back towards town, laughing all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow, that one was kind of sad, I didn't mean for it to go that way, but it works.**

 **So, we learn more about Dragon culture and Kaida's past. The end of the Grand Magic Games draws closer, with the source of the magic Crime Sorciere detected, still unidentified. What does this mean for our hero's?**


	73. Moving Forward

"Kaida, where the heck have you been?!" Lisanna shouted as she walked into Bar Sun.

"I.." Kaida was interrupted by Lisanna wrapping her arms around her. Kaida pulled back.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

Kaida looked down, "I just need some time alone"

"Kaida, I'm here for you, you know?"

"I said I need some time alone!" Kaida shouted.

Lisanna pulled back, surprised, "Kaida...?"

"I think it would be best if we broke up" Kaida said quietly.

"What?" Lisanna whispered.

"You heard me" Kaida said, walking away from her angrily, trying not to cry.

* * *

Flashback:

"Mamoruryu, you will be proud of me no matter what, right?" the seven year old asked.

"Of course, Kochi **(daughter)** , a father's love is stronger than anything else"

"Really?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, the only rival is a dragon's love for his mate," Mamoruryu told him, "When you find you're mate you'll understand, no matter where you go, you will wish he'll be there"

The girl nodded, "Right"

"You will never be able to stay mad at them and they won't be able to be mad at you," Mamoruryu said, "You will want to be with them every waking moment of the day"

"Viki **(father)** , when will I meet my mate and how will I know it?"

"Someday you will meet the perfect mate and you will know it the first time you lay eyes on him" the dragon seemed to be talking from experience.

"Love at first sight?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, it will be love at first sight" Mamoruryu agreed.

* * *

"When I met Lisanna, I didn't like her right away," Kaida said out loud, "I also never even thought of her when I was at the old cave! And she can be mad at me for days on end. Does this mean we're not perfect mates?"

* * *

Flashback:

"Chron-Go **(rock girl)** , come fight me!" the four year old shouted.

"Not now, Co-Pika **(water idiot)** " the eight year old replied.

"Are you ok?" Dylan asked sitting next to her.

"No," Kaida answered, "I don't want to grow up and I'll be nine next month"

"Why don't you want to grow up? It sounds cool" Dylan said.

"No it doesn't Mamoruryu says when I grow up I'll fall in love and want to.. to.." Kaida couldn't finish her sentence as she was blushing too much.

"Goku-Go **(sister)** , You won't be like that! I know it, you are too strong to get overcome by love" Dylan made a face as he said love.

"You're right, let's make a pact right now! Neither of us will let love overcome us ever!" Kaida stood up.

"Yeah" Dylan got up too and they made the pinky promise, "Now let's fight!"

* * *

"I couldn't even keep that promise to him, who am I to deserve anything?" Kaida said.

"You are Kaida, Mian-Wazo **(witch tamer)**!" Dylan said, sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey Dylan" Kaida said weakly.

"Come on, what is wrong, Kaida?" Dylan put a hand on her shoulder.

"I went to the old cave," Kaida confessed, resting her head on his shoulder, "So many memories"

"Yeah, but among all the bad ones there are good ones" Dylan reminded her.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about what Mamoruryu told me" Kaida said.

"And what was this?" Dylan asked.

"He told me how I would know when I found my mate," Kaida explained, "And none of them apply to Lisanna and me, heck even the gender is wrong, is there something wrong with me?"

"Kaida, there is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect the way you are, no matter what Mamoruryu told you about mates, only you can decide who's right for you" Dylan said.

"On top of that I broke the pact we made" Kaida whispered.

"You mean the one about love?" Dylan asked. Kaida nodded.

"Kaida, we made that when we were children, it doesn't mean anything anymore" Dylan told her.

"Dylan, I'm scared, I'm not ready to grow up" Kaida confessed.

"None of us are, but we have to adapt, that's what makes us stronger"

Kaida sniffed, "You're right"

"I know I am" Dylan smirked.

"Way to ruin the moment, Co-Pika **(water idiot)** " Kaida laughed.

"Hey, at least you are smiling now!" Dylan replied.

"You want to know something?" Kaida asked, "I think it's time for a new name for you! From now on you'll be Bandan-Wazo **(love tamer)** "

"I like it, but are you sure you're ready to give up Co-Pika, you've been calling me it for my entire life?" Dylan pointed out.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready, I can't keep holding onto the past if I want to go forward"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **I know, I know, I'm evil! I made Kaida and Lisanna break up!**

 **I hope you will forgive me, but no relationship is easy, there are a always obstacles when it comes to love, just ask Juvia!**


	74. Dragon's Oath

"Kaida?" Lisanna said quietly when Kaida and Dylan walked back into Bar Sun.

"Hey" Kaida replied.

"Did you really mean all that you said back there?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah" Kaida replied.

"Kaida, I thought we decided that you would follow your heart?" Dylan warned.

"Yes, we did," Kaida said, looking up, "The problem is I don't know what my heart wants"

"Can you at least give me another try?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna. I need to take a step back. We didn't exactly start dating on the best terms and I need to know if it was me saying those things or just the adrenaline talking" Kaida told her.

"Kaida..?" Lisanna whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Kaida said, "I just don't know who I am anymore! I don't know who we are anymore! It's driving me insane, I hate not knowing stuff and.."

"Kaida, can't we try and figure this out together?"

"No, this is something I need to do alone," Kaida answered, "I relinquish my control"

Lisanna was full on crying now, "Kaida, please! I love you! I can't stand to be without you!"

"I'm not going anywhere, we are just no longer dating, from now on you'll be Ka-Topo, the great star" Kaida told her.

"Kaida, can we at least still be friends?" Lisanna wiped a tear from her eye, "I need you in my life even if it can't be like that"

"Of course, we'll always be best friends. Ryu Magatai **(Dragon's Oath)** I swear on your terms" Kaida said.

"Ryu Magatai, I swear on your terms" Lisanna replied. The two of them shook hands.

"That's sweet and all, but I still think you two make a better couple than just friends" Dylan spoke up.

"Maybe, but I don't know anymore!" Kaida said, "Ugh, why does my life have to be so complicated now! I don't know who I am or what I want!"

"That's what being a teenager is all about" Dylan said.

"But I'm fifteen! Why is this just starting to affect me?!" Kaida asked.

"Maybe you're just slow" Dylan smirked.

"Ha, ha," Kaida said, "I'll get you back for this, Bandan-Wazo **(love tamer)** "

"I know you will" Dylan replied, laughing. The two started chasing each other around the guild. Lisanna watched, sadly, noticing how they were acting almost like she and Kaida used to act.

"Gramps! They took Lucy!" Gray shouted running into the guild.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Who took Lucy?" Kaida asked.

"The kingdom"

* * *

Kaida growled, "They'll have hell to pay"

"I agree but we can't just rush into things" Erza replied.

"Why did they take Lucy, again?" Kaida asked.

"Because they need a Celestial Spirit to access the Eclipse Gate so they can go back in time and kill Zeref before he becomes immortal" Wendy explained.

Kaida froze, "They can't do that!"

"Why not?" Lisanna asked.

"They'll completely tear this guild apart!" Kaida shouted.

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked.

"You didn't know?" Kaida asked.

"Know what?"

"Zeref had a play in how this guild was formed! Without him, Fairy Tail wouldn't exist" Kaida told him.

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"You can't just go back in time and change the past!" Kaida continued, "The past is what makes us who we are today"

"Are you saying that we wouldn't be here if not for Zeref?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, none of us would have met! Dylan and I wouldn't even be alive anymore" Kaida answered.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Zeref is the one who trapped us in time, I'm sure of it!" Kaida explained.

"Then that settles it, we can't let the kingdom succeed in their plan! I will not let them tear my children apart!"

"The thing is that they aren't going to do it," Gray said, "They took Lucy because she was an accessory to this"

"Even more reason to fight them" Kaida cracked her knuckles.

"They want to go back and make sure Acnologia doesn't become a dragon" Happy added.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kaida asked, looking up.

"Zeref is the one who turned Acnologia into a dragon" Gajeel said.

Kaida started laughing, "And which idiot told you that?"

"You mean it's not true?" Wendy asked.

"No! Acnologia turned into a dragon because he used his powers too much! Zeref had nothing to do with it!" Kaida explained.

"Does this mean I'm going to turn into a dragon as well?" Wendy yelped.

"No," Dylan answered, "They have since then come up with a way to keep dragon slayers from turning into dragons"

"Does this mean that you two will become dragons?" Happy asked. Everyone close to them took a step back.

"Nope," Kaida said proudly, "Because Mamoruryu is the one who came up with it! You are looking at the first dragon-proof dragon slayers!" The two of them puffed out their chests.

"But we still need to get Lucy back" Gray pointed out.

"Yeah, which is why we need to come up with a plan" Kaida agreed.

"Gather round, children! We must save our brethren!" Makarov announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?  
Sorry it's short but on the bright side, that's two in one day! **

**Anyways, I'm sorry to inform you that Kaida and Lisanna will not be getting back together right away. They might end up getting together later, or maybe they will find others. Who can say?**


	75. Dragon's Speed

"This is what we have all been waiting for folks!" Potato man announced, "Today, one guild will become number one in Fiore!"

"And it's going to be us" Kaida whispered.

"Hey Kaida, there is something I've been meaning to ask you," Erza said, "What's going on between you and Lisanna?"

"We broke up" Kaida said, quietly.

"I knew it!" Gajeel shouted, "Take that Panther Lily, you owe me a meal!"

Erza shot Gajeel a glare that made him back away, "I'm sorry to hear that Kaida"

"It's ok, I broke up with her" Kaida said, shaking Erza's hand off of her shoulder.

"What? But I thought you loved her?" Erza asked surprised.

"I thought so too, but now I'm not so sure," Kaida replied, "The dragon mating laws don't apply to us"

"Is that what this is about?" Gajeel asked surprised, "You know those only apply to dragons, dragon slayers are different"

"That's not what Mamoruryu said" Kaida pointed out.

"Kaida, I tried to kill Levy when I first met her! I think I know better"

"What does Levy have to do with anything?" Gray asked.

"What? Where did you hear Levy?! I didn't say that!" Gajeel was sweating.

"Levy is his perfect mate" Kaida explained.

"Do you want to live to the end of this?" Gajeel growled.

Kaida laughed, "But Gajeel, that is a good point! I keep forgetting that I'm not a dragon! As much as I hate to admit it, I'm still just a dragon slayer, which means that the dragon mating laws may not apply! Thanks for the advice!"

"Woah, that wasn't advice, that was me lecturing you," Gajeel quickly said, "Metalicana would kill me if he knew I was giving out advice"

Kaida laughed, "Which you aren't"

"Currently in sixth place is Quadro Puppy!" Potato man announced.

"Bacchus may have been on the losing side this year, but he's still a force to be reckoned with" Yajima commented.

"Not when I'm done with him" Kaida said, cracking her knuckles.

"And in fifth place is Blue Pegasus!" Potato man declared.

"Good Luck!" Pumpkinie told them.

"Here comes our third place team, Lamia Scale!" Potato man reported.

"I think that team could win the title today" Yajima said smugly.

"No, It'll be us!" Kaida clenched her hands.

"Smart, he knows that will just make us even more determined to win" Erza said.

"Really?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah, he's an old friend of Master Makarov's" Erza answered.

"Lamia Scale isn't the only team in third place, they are tied with Mermaid Heel!" Potato man announced, "Let's hear it for our second place team, Sabertooth!"

"That means we are in first?!" Kaida practically shouted.

"You didn't know?" Gajeel asked.

"I was absent for your fight with Sabertooth" Kaida pointed out.

"Really, where were you?" Gajeel asked.

"I went home" Kaida mumbled. Gajeel looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't as they were being called.

"And now, in first place, the guild that has made an epic comeback after literally falling off the map seven years ago.." Potato man started.

"He got that right" Kaida chuckled.

"Let's welcome Fairy Tail!" Potato man shouted into the microphone, "Wait a minute"

"That's strange" Yajima commented.

"Uhhh" Pumpkinie looked confused.

"Unbelievable! Team Fairy Tail is keeping us on our toes by this completely unexpected member change! The man who single handedly defeated Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, has been replaced!" Potato man observed.

"Natsu did that, you must be upset" Kaida elbowed Gajeel.

"Shuddup" Gajeel hissed.

"That's the best news I heard all day" Sting smirked.

"Don't be so sure, my power matches Flame Brain, the only difference is I actually have enough brain cells to use it" Kaida shot back.

"But you're just a little girl! Heck, you were drunk when you took down Bacchus, that was just a fluke!" Sting replied.

"First of all, I'm almost sixteen! Second, I wasn't drunk, my powers were in overload! And third, it wasn't a fluke at all! I knew fully well what I was doing and why I did it! Not to mention that you guys have been lying to us the whole time about killing your dragons!" Kaida shouted.

"What?" everyone looked at her.

"You want to know something!" Kaida continued, oblivious to the attention, "I actually killed a dragon! Well, I guess it wasn't a real dragon, but it passed dragon standards so I get that power boost!"

"What do you mean we didn't kill our dragons?" Rouge looked at her strangely, "We did!"

"Well now you are telling the truth! My guess is that that's not the whole truth behind it," Kaida looked him in the eye and she saw she had her answer, "He let you kill him!"

"Why would he do that?" Gajeel wondered.

"Sometimes dragons do that so their children can get stronger" Kaida explained.

"Ugh, I wanted to see Natsu fighting" someone complained. Kaida resisted the urge to growl.

"Godspeed my children, we're counting on you!" Kaida heard Makarov say.

"Ryu No **(Dragon's Speed)** " Kaida echoed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry if this is short, I'm afraid I'm not feeling well at the moment, but I still wanted to get you guys a chapter!**


	76. Mavicono-Impa

"You know, I'm not sure a full team survival battle is the best idea," Kaida said, "And with the battlefield all of Cron-cus.. There is too much that could go wrong"

"You mean Crocus?" Laxus mumbled.

"No I mean Cron-cus, I will not let my hometown change its name to a type of _flower_!" Kaida shuttered.

"What do you guys think about Mavis's strategy?" Gajeel asked.

"It is bound to succeed" Kaida replied.

"I think you're being too optimistic" Gray said.

"No I'm not! It is based on fact and fact never lies!" Kaida insisted.

"If you say so" Erza sighed, but can we just be in quiet until we move?"

"Fine," Kaida grumbled, "Everyone is going all out, why can't we?"

"What was that about our plan definitely succeeding?" Laxus asked.

"I'm not saying that we are going to lose, I'm just saying that I want to get out there" Kaida bounced from one leg to the other.

"Impatient much?" Gajeel asked.

"So what? Besides, I'm getting tired of hearing them telling us to move" Kaida answered.

"Who?" Erza asked.

"The entire guild! It's annoying!" Kaida whined, "Shut up! We know what we're doing!"

"Kaida, you realize Master is going to be angry at you for that" Gray pointed out.

"Ehh, Don't really care! There are worse things I could do, like tell you what's in the-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Makarov shouted.

"Fine, you don't need to yell though, I can hear whispering just fine" Kaida told him.

"They've got a wizard saint on their side, how are we supposed to compete that?" Kaida heard Macao say.

"Shut up Macao!" Kaida growled, "Don't insult the Tactician! We got this!"

"Huh?" the man said, confused.

"We have Mavicono-Impa **(fairy tactician)** on our side!" Kaida said.

"It's time" Erza whispered.

"Finally!" Kaida shouted, running off, "I got this!"

"Operation Fairy Star, begin!" Kaida heard Mavis's war cry.

"It'll be hard to rack up points this late in the game" Pumpkinie said.

"That's what you think" Kaida laughed.

"Night of shooting stars!" Kaida heard Rufus say. She stopped running. Just when the attack was about to hit her, she jumped out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat Mavicono-Impa **(fairy tactician)** " Kaida whispered.

"Kaida will provide cover and support from the rear" Mavis said.

Kaida kept running for a while, "So Gray managed to beat Rufus?" After a while, Kaida stopped.

"So this is where I'm supposed to be, huh?" Kaida mused, "But Mavis, did it have to be right next to the amazing donut shop?"

"Sky God: Glorious!" Sherria called from above. Kaida dodged just in time.

"Finally, things were starting to get boring!" Sherria launched another wind attack at Kaida.

"Seriously? You're going to use wind against ground? This will be easy" Kaida laughed.

"Don't underestimate me just yet" Sherria warned.

"Yeah, I suppose not, but still," Kaida trailed off, "Anyways we need to have a talk"

"Huh?" Sherria stopped and stared.

"I know what is going on between you and Wendy and I don't like it" Kaida scolded.

"What?" Sherria froze.

"Come on, don't play dumb, I can tell, you have feelings for her!" Kaida teased, "But you have to know that she doesn't feel the same way! She already has a perfect mate and it isn't you"

"I don't love her!" Sherria protested.

"You're lying," Kaida said, "That or you're in love with Wendy which is the same thing I guess so,"

"Take that back!" Sherria launched an attack on Kaida with such speed that Kaida couldn't predict it. Kaida was sent flying back into the wall of the donut shop.

Kaida slowly got up, "Now you've done it! No one messes with the donuts and gets away with it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry it's so short, I would have wanted to get the entire final battle, but I've already been at this for two hours and can't do any more.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it, have a great day!**


	77. I for an Eye

Kaida and Sherria were at each other's throats when they heard a big blast come from where Erza was.

"Wow, Erza's fight just got fierce!" Kaida commented, "Good Luck, Wy-Chu **(above saint)**! I know you can beat them!"

"I found a stray kitten" Kaida heard Minerva say.

"Millianna!" Kagura and Erza said at the same time.

"Ha!" Kaida shouted, "I told you she was dark guild material! Taking hostages, next she'll be resurrecting Zeref! Mavis, let me go after her!"

"No, you have to stick to the plan" Mavis hissed.

"Fine, Mavicono-Impa **(fairy tactician)** " Kaida said.

"Some Fairy Tactician she is" Kaida heard Gajeel mumble.

"Hey!" Kaida barked, "Don't insult the tactician!" Suddenly Kaida felt a big chunk of rock hit Erza. Kaida quickly buried into the Earth.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Instant Impact!" Kaida shouted, "Erza, hang on, I got you!" Kaida carefully used dirt to pick the rock up and move it to the side.

"I don't believe it! Somehow the rock is moving on it's own!" Potato man announced.

"Kaida, what about your battle?" Erza whispered.

"I needed to make sure you were ok," Kaida answered, "You need to be well to defeat Minerva"

"But, Sherria" Erza protested.

"Sherria can wait, sometimes you need to change the plan to win" Kaida told her.

"Thanks" Erza said, quietly.

"Of course, now do you think you can take down Minerva?" Erza nodded.

Kaida popped out of the ground, "Sorry to keep you waiting" Kaida and Sherria went back to fighting.

"Hey, Gray, care to double battle?" Kaida said over her shoulder.

"Sure, I could take down Lyon with you" Gray replied. Sherria spun around to find Lyon.

"What happened to you Gray, you're looking a bit rough?" Lyon asked.

"I was just taking care of some unfinished business," Gray replied, "Kaida, let's take them out together" Gray and Lyon got locked in an ice battle while Kaida and Sherria continued their match.

"You killed the donuts! You'll pay!" Kaida shouted.

"Donuts?" Gray asked, confused, "Is that what this match is about?"

"No matter what happens, little Shelly-Welly is going to win this round" Potato man shot steam from his nose.

"No way! Dragon beats Sea Serpent any day!" Kaida said.

"But Gods beat Dragons" Sherria argued.

"No! Dragons beat Gods! I've seen it happen!" Kaida insisted, "Not to mention you're dealing with a Fairy Dragon, and those are the strongest kind!"

"So? I'm a God Slayer!" Sherria launched a blast of air at her.

"Well I'm Kaida Neville, daughter of Emperor Mamoruryu, the strongest dragon to ever have existed! My Father was Will Neville, Cardinal of Zentopia and was trained by the dragon, Tastuo to be a Celestial Wizard! I was raised by Grimoire Heart for seven years of my life before I managed to escape! Jude Heartfilia found me and brought me to Jura who helped me get to Fairy Tail! I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard now and I won't lose! It would be an insult to my heritage to lose in Cron-Cus, the sacred city! It would be an insult to my father to lose like this after all he worked for so that I might be born! Most importantly it would be an insult to Fairy Tail to lose right now! They went through seven years of torture! All we did was sit around in a coma thanks to big brother! They deserve to win for once! And I'm going to give it to them!" Kaida shouted.

"What?" Sherria whispered. Taking this moment of confusion, Kaida knocked Sherria to the ground with a roar.

"You forgot," Sherria slowly got up, "I can heal myself"

"It looks like it's time for my secret weapon!" Kaida said, "This spell I made up on my own and no one has ever seen it before, not even Fairy Tail!"

"Whatever damage you deal I can just heal right back up" Sherria pointed out.

"We'll see about that," Kaida replied, "An eye for an eye! A tooth for a tooth! Sometimes to beat the unbeatable, you have to beat up your self! Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Burning Sacrifice!" Kaida launched herself at Sherria. The girl didn't even have time to blink before Kaida hit her, knocking her out.

"What?! Little Shelly-Welly is out of the match!" Potato man said in dismay.

"Sherria!" Lyon yelled.

"Kaida, good job! Let's finish off Lyon together" Gray said.

Kaida clutched her leg, "You'll have to do it without me"

"What happened to your legs?" Gray asked.

"I sacrificed them" Kaida whispered.

"Why would you do something like that?" Gray demanded.

"So I could beat her! I can still fight though!" Kaida told him, "I just can't stand!"

"Save your energy for later, I'll defeat Lyon myself" Gray said turning towards Lyon.

"I know you will," Kaida whispered, "Mi-ni **(snowflake)** "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Sorry about yesturday, I got really busy and didn't have time to upload. Hopefully I'll finish up the Grand Magic Games in the next chapter! Kaida seems to have gotten more confident in herself. She even used her father's last name as her own! Maybe she is finally at peace with her past**


	78. Evolved

Kaida watched as Gray managed to throw Lyon off into the sky while he was distracted with Sherria losing.

"I knew you could do it" Kaida coughed.

"Don't speak," Gray ordered, "I don't want you to injure yourself more"

"First of all, don't say that! Knowing Juvia she would think you have a crush on me and declare me her love rival! I don't want that!" Kaida shrieked, "Second, how does my voice have anything to do with me sacrificing my legs?!"

"You're probably right," Gray sweatdropped, "Do you think your legs will heal?"

"I know they will," Kaida answered, "Unless Sherria doesn't, then my legs are gone forever"

"Good to know," Gray said, "But still, why would you do that?"

"I had to if I wanted to defeat her" Kaida stated.

"Why would Mamoruryu even come up with this spell though?"

"Mamoruryu didn't come up with it! I did!"

"Huh? Why?" Gray had somehow lost his pants.

"Gray," Kaida deadpanned, "your clothes"

"When did that happen?" Gray cried as he scrambled to put with clothes on again.

"And I created it so I could defeat Big Brother" Kaida continued.

"Isn't there a better way than by sacrificing yourself?" Gray asked.

"No!" Kaida threw up her hands in annoyance, "There isn't! He's a Magic Dragon! Any attack I throw at him, he'll eat and none of us dragon slayers can eat his attack! It's impossible!"

"So you're going to sacrifice your legs for good?" Gray had once again lost his shirt.

"No, I'm afraid my legs won't do it," Kaida looked him in the eye, "I'm going to have to sacrifice my life"

"What?!" Gray shouted, "You can't do that!"

"I have to!" Kaida replied, "It's the only way"

"Kaida, I once had the same stupid idea you had and tried to sacrifice my life to seal away Deliora! But Natsu stopped me! Do you know what he said?"

"What?" Kaida asked looking up.

"He told me, 'So you're going to end this by dying, huh? Stop running away!'"

"But I'm not running away!" Kaida insisted, "Defeating Acnologia is the reason I was trained!"

"What do you mean?"

"Mamoruryu raised me as a way to pay for his sins! Don't you see, it's up to me to defeat Acnologia once and for all!" Kaida explained.

"No it isn't!" Gray insisted, "You don't have to do it alone! Fairy Tail is here for you"

"No! This is my price to pay!" Kaida argued, "It's up to me to redeem Mamoruryu's reputation as a father!"

"Kaida, you don't have to defeat Acnologia in order to prove he was a good father" Gray knelt down next to her.

"Yes I do!" Kaida insisted.

"Kaida, you've already proved he was a good father! You turned out great, and it's all thanks to him"

"First of all, take that back! I don't want to be Juvia's love rival!" Kaida said, "Second, I guess you are right, but I still feel like it's up to me to defeat Acnologia!"

"Kaida, when the time comes, you will need others at your side! Fairy Tail can help you!"

Kaida smiled, "Of course" Suddenly Sting shot a big firework into the sky.

"I guess that means we should go and finish him off" Gray said.

"Yeah," Kaida said, "But first, your clothes"

"How does this keep happening!" Gray cried.

"Let's go"

"Kaida, do you want me to help you?" Gray asked.

"No way! That would just give Juvia more reasons why I should be considered a love rival!" Kaida replied, "Besides, I think I need to do this myself"

"Kaida, what happened?" Erza asked when she saw Kaida dragging herself forward.

"I sacrificed my legs" Kaida replied.

"Do you need help?" Erza asked, "Gray why aren't you helping her?!"

"She said no!" Gray said, in defence.

"Erza," Kaida replied, "I can handle myself, besides, you are having problems of your own" Soon all five of them were standing(or in Kaida's case, sitting) in a semi circle around Sting.

"Now there's a sight! It's weird being surrounded by hero's of my childhood, isn't really all that grand!" Sting smirked.

"I'm flattered that I was your hero! But I think it is that grand!" Kaida flicked her hair behind her back.

"We'll fight you one on one! Pick somebody" Gray said.

"Why not all at once? With those injuries, one on one will be boring" Sting gave Kaida a look that was just screaming, 'You're pathetic'.

"Fine! If that's what you want, but be warned: Fairy Tail becomes ten times stronger when we are together!" Kaida started to head towards him, but was stopped by Erza.

"I'm more than a match for you! Losing Lector brought me pain, but I'm-"

"You mean that exceed that cheers you on?" Kaida asked, "He isn't-"

"We'll give you the fight you want!" Erza said. Sting started gathering energy, but stopped after seeing how determined everyone looked. Sting shakely took a step forward.

Sting fell to his knees, "I surrender"

Kaida's jaw fell open, "No way! Let's fight this out!"

"Kaida, we won" Gray pointed out.

"I guess" Kaida shrugged.

"Mian-Wazo **(witch tamer)**!" Dylan shouted, running up to her.

"Hey" Kaida, said weakly.

"Kaida, climb onto my back" Dylan ordered.

Kaida followed his order, "Lemons"

"What was that?" Dylan asked.

"You taste like lemons" Kaida repeated.

"What? But I didn't put on any of the spray or clothing" Dylan said, shocked.

"Then why do you taste like lemons?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait! It seems that for the time being, I won't be able to update on weekends! Hopefully once finals are done with I can get back to once a day!**

 **Anyways, Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games!**

 **Kaida's synesthesia also seems to have changed somehow! I promise I will explain more about it later, but for now you'll just have to guess.**

 **Please tell me what you think the reason is in the comments and I will tell you if you are correct.**


	79. Death of?

"Kaida, are you sure I taste like lemons?" Dylan asked.

"Yes!" Kaida sighed, "But diluted ones, like lemon juice mixed with water"

"Really?"

"Yes" Kaida insisted, "Can we go home now?"

"You sure you don't want to wait around for Wendy to heal you?" Dylan wondered.

"Wendy can't heal it, neither can Zan-tu **(friend/Porlyusica)** ," Kaida told him, "It has to heal on its own!"

"Oh"

"And yes, I am sure, Lucy will be fine and I'm of no help in this state" Kaida pointed out.

"Okay," Dylan turned towards the others, "We're going home now"

"See you there" Erza replied. Dylan started walking out of town.

"Dylan, you're going the wrong way" Kaida said.

"No I'm not, Fairy Tail is this way" Dylan insisted.

"I don't want to go to Fairy Tail!" Kaida told him, "I want to go home, as in our childhood home"

"I don't know the way"

"I'll direct you," Kaida smiled, "Go towards the Colosseum and then head out into the woods from there" Dylan followed Kaida's directions.

"Hey, I recognize this place!" Dylan exclaimed, "The hutt should be just around this bend!"

Kaida nodded, "Yep, but there appears to be someone in the house"

"Really?" Dylan asked, running towards the area. Dylan paused when he saw an injured exceed and two eggs sitting inside the hutt.

"Are you alright?" Kaida shouted as Dylan ran up to the exceed.

The exceed lifted up her head weakly, "Save my daughter"

Kaida found an egg being thrust into her arms while Dylan set her down.

"You will be okay" Dylan assured the exceed although he didn't sound so sure.

"And save," the exceed paused, "him"

"What are their names? Is this your son as well?" Dylan asked.

"No, only the girl..is mine" the exceed panted.

"Who's is the boy and what are their names?" Kaida put a hand on the exceed, finding the taste of chicken enter her mouth.

"Their...names...are" at this the exceeds eyes rolled into her head and Kaida jumped back, as the taste of chicken was replaced by fur and blood.

"She's gone" Kaida whispered.

"I know" Dylan put a hand on Kaida's shoulder.

"You know, the taste of lemons isn't exactly comforting" Kaida said.

"What did she taste like?" Dylan asked.

"Chicken, until she died, it seems only living things have this weird taste thingy" Kaida replied.

Dylan laughed, "Wow Kaida, you are so good with words"

Kaida punched Dylan, "Now is not the time"

"I guess you're right" Dylan rubbed his arm.

"Let's give her a proper burial" Kaida said.

"I'll go look for a stone, why don't you dig the hole" Dylan suggested.

"Okay," Kaida picked up the eggs and allowed Dylan to carry her outside.

"Are you going to care for the eggs?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, we can't let them freeze to death" Kaida pointed out.

"Right again" Dylan set Kaida down before heading off into the woods to find a stone. Kaida carefully dug a deep hole in the ground with her hands.

"Kaida, why are you using your hands?" Dylan asked when he came back with a big stone.

"I feel like using magic isn't as.." Kaida trailed off, "You know. I think we need to do this the old fashioned way"

"Yeah, it seems more real" Dylan sat down and helped Kaida dig the grave. It took them all night and they finally got a good sized hole just as the sun was coming up, since they had to take turns warming the eggs.

"I think it's ready" Kaida stated.

"Any words?" Dylan asked.

"This exceed was a noble exceed who died far to soon," Kaida said, "She left her daughter behind and gave her final words to save her child's life. May she rest in peace"

Dylan nodded, "I may not have known her for long, but she was a great exceed who cared about her daughter's life more than she did her own. May she rest in peace" Dylan carefully lowered the little white cat into the ground. Kaida scooped dirt on top of the grave. Once they were done, Dylan put the stone on top, which read,

" _Here lies a great mother and a good friend_

 _Her time in this world was far too short_

 _She leaves behind a daughter and an adoptive son_

 _She will be missed by all who knew her_

 _May you rest in peace, Noble Exceed"_

Kaida curled up around her egg and looked toward the sky, "Even the sky is bleeding, it too feels the pain"

Dylan looked up, "Yeah" The two of them watched the sunrise together, holding on tight to their eggs.

Kaida couldn't help feeling like they just survived something big. It felt like a new beginning for them all. Maybe she was right, or maybe she was wrong. Only in hindsight can you tell. Such is the way life goes. Still, the sunrise was beautiful, and it felt ten times better to be able to watch it with Dylan and the eggs. For the first time since Mamoruryu left, Kaida felt truly at peace with the world. Kaida smiled, so this is what it feels like to be a parent, no wonder Mamoruryu seemed so happy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Sorry this one was so short, it just seemed like the right time to end it. Or should I say, E.N.D it.**

 **Sorry for that corny joke, I couldn't resist.**

 **Anyways, it seems Kaida has found herself, raising an exceed egg! But she's not alone, Dylan is with her!**

 **If you didn't pick up on this, it took them until sunrise to dig the grave because that is when the battle with the dragons ends.**


	80. Tastes Like Seven

"There is no way this was mine!"

Dylan laughed, "Ha! That's perfect!"

Kaida held the little pink dress with two fingers, "There is no way that I would wear this"

"Kaida, you are a girl" Dylan said.

"That doesn't mean that I would wear a dress!" Kaida shouted.

"Kaida, you were too young to choose your own clothes judging by the size, Mamoruryu probably dressed you in that because it made you look cute" Dylan pointed out.

"I guess," Kaida sighed, "But still, do you really think these will fit our exceeds?"

"Yeah, the clothes are about the size of Happy"

"But Happy didn't hatch out of the egg like he is now," Kaida paused, "At least I don't think so"

"Good point, but we don't have any doll clothes so," Dylan trailed off. Kaida crawled back over to him. She could now move her legs, she just couldn't stand on them.

"I remember you wearing this" Kaida held up the little sailors outfit.

"I wore that?"

"Yeah, all the time, you looked so cute in it!" Kaida teased.

"Well, I bet you looked cute in this" Dylan held up the dress.

"Shut up" Dylan laughed.

"Let's see," Dylan rummaged through the box labeled 'baby stuff', "Blankets:check. Bottles: check. Toys: check. Teethers: check"

"Do exceeds teeth?" Kaida asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out!" Dylan replied, "Bibs: check. Diapers: check"

"Are they used?" Kaida asked.

"They are the washable ones, so probably" Dylan admitted.

"I guess they will do," Kaida said, "What else do we need?"

"I think it's all in here," Dylan answered, "Pacifiers: check. Bibs: check. The only thing we need is fish"

"You can easily catch that so I guess we are good" Kaida agreed.

"Yeah" Dylan said. Suddenly, Kaida heard a crack.

"I think they're hatching" Kaida stepped away from the egg. Dylan's was the one to break free first. He was a faded black color with a white muzzle and white paws and belly. Over all, he looked like a young Panther Lily.

"Welcome to the world Cocho **(waterboy)**!" Dylan said, picking up the little exceed and putting the sailor suit on. It was a little big, but not by much.

"Mew" Kaida turned to see that her egg had hatched as well. She was completely white except for a little red patch on her ear, the color of Erza's hair. Kaida picked up the kitten and tilted her head.

"I'm going to call you Incide **(seven)** "

"Why?" Dylan looked up.

"Because she tastes like seven" Kaida explained as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What?" Dylan asked, shocked.

"I said she tastes like seven" Kaida repeated, putting the little dress on Incide.

"I heard you, but how does seven have a taste?"

"I don't know, it just does!" Kaida said, frustrated, "Can we just move on?"

"Okay, we'll talk about this later" Dylan answered.

Kaida sighed, "Fine"

"Mama" Incide said in a pipsqueak voice.

"Call me Po-pa **(mother)** " Kaida whispered.

"Okay" Incide replied.

"Po-pa?" Cocho turned toward Dylan.

"No, you can call me Viki **(father),** " Dylan corrected, "Or you could just call me Dylan"

"No, call him Co-Pika **(water idiot)** ," Kaida suggested, "It's what all his friends call him"

"Ok, Co-Pika **(water idiot/Dylan)** " Cocho said.

"Really, Kaida?" Dylan asked.

"Hey, he can use my old nickname until he finds one of his own" Kaida snickered.

"What am I going to do with you?" Dylan sighed.

"We can spar when my legs heal" Kaida answered.

"Really?" Dylan looked at her with a blank expression.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Kaida giggled, "You are just too easy to tease"

"Po-pa **(mother/Kaida)** , what should my nickname for you be?" Incide asked.

"You will have to figure that out on your own, but for now, I'll just be Kaida"

"Ok, Kaida" Incide said.

"Say Kaida, when do you think your leg will be fully healed?" Dylan asked.

"Should be by the end of the week," Kaida answered, "Then we can head back to Fairy Tail"

"What's Fairy Tail?" Incide asked.

"It is the best guild in the world, and Dylan and I are a part of it" Kaida boasted.

"That'll be my nickname for you, Fairy Girl" Incide exclaimed.

"Ok, though you would say it as, 'Maviconogo' **(fairy girl)** " Kaida told her.

"Ok, Maviconogo," Incide giggled, "That sounds fun to say"

"Yeah" Cocho agreed. The two of them, much to Dylan's annoyance, spent the rest of the day saying 'Maviconogo' over and over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, I'm sure you are all wondering how seven can have a taste, and I have the answer to that. Synesthesia! As I said all the way back in one of the first few chapters, there are many different forms of Synesthesia. Kaida has unlocked a new type of Synesthesia! Her original kind has also evolved so now it just associates people with tastes. That still will be useful to her and shouldn't get in her way much unless someone doesn't have a taste she likes.**


	81. Taste of Seven

"Slow down, Maviconogo **(fairy girl/Kaida)** " Incide shouted flying towards Kaida.

"Sorry, Incide" Kaida said, rubbing the exceed on the nose.

"How come I don't have a nickname?" Incide asked.

"I need time to come up with one, Kochi **(baby girl)** " Kaida replied.

"I like that, Kochi!" Incide squealed.

"Ok then, that will be your nickname" Kaida told her.

"Are we there yet?" Cocho asked.

"No," Kaida replied, "You'll know when we are there, trust me"

"What is Fairy Tail like?" Incide asked.

"Destructive, loud, annoying" Dylan answered.

"Don't listen to him," Kaida shot Dylan a look, "Sure Fairy Tail is like that, but it's more than that! We are a family"

"Yeah, a loud, wild, crazy family" Dylan mumbled.

"I heard that, but yes that is correct" Kaida said.

"What if they don't like us?" Cocho asked.

"They will love you, trust me" Kaida assured him.

"But, won't we be weird to them?" Cocho asked, "Won't they think talking cats are weird?"

"No they won't!" Kaida insisted, "There are others of your kind there"

"Really?" Incide looked up.

"Yep, three of them" Dylan answered.

"Yay!" Incide did a mid-air flip.

"Woah" Cocho stopped and looked in awe.

"Yep, that is Magnolia," Dylan said, "And that building there is Fairy Tail"

"Cool" Incide said.

"Come on!" Kaida started running, Dylan close behind.

Dylan threw open the doors to Fairy Tail, "We're back!"

"Where have you two been?!" Erza shouted, coming up to them, "You said you were going home! How could it take this long to get home?!"

"Huh? We went straight home, it only took us an hour" Kaida told them.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"We meant our childhood home" Dylan clarified.

"Ohhh" the entire guild exclaimed.

"Maviconogo **(Fairy Girl/Kaida)**! Why didn't you wait?!" Incide landed on Kaida's shoulder.

"Get off!" Erza swung her sword at Incide, missing her by a whisker.

Kaida cradled Incide, "What do you think you're doing?! Don't attack Incide!"

Erza froze, "Huh?"

"Incide is not to be attacked!" Kaida declared.

"But, it was on you" Erza stammered.

"Incide is not an 'it'!" Kaida argued, "And _**she**_ has permission to sit there"

"What about your.." Erza trailed off, "I'm sorry! You may punch me to compensate"

"Uhh, no thanks" Kaida to a step back, scanning the room for Lisanna. She found Lisanna sitting in Bickslow's lap. Kaida had a sudden urge to go and punch Bickslow where it hurts. Luckily, before she could, Cocho tackled her to the ground.

"Cron-pika **(ground idiot)**! You're too fast!" Kaida glared at Dylan.

"What, revenge is a dish best served cold?"

Kinana laughed, "How many of them do you have? Please don't tell me there are five more"

"No, it's just Incide and Cocho" Kaida replied.

"Then why did you call her Incide?"

"Easy, she tastes like Incide **(seven)** " Kaida explained.

Kinana stumbled back, "What?!"

"What does that mean?" Lisanna asked, reluctantly climbing out of Bickslow's lap.

"Seven" Kinana answered.

"What?!" Everyone but Natsu shouted.

"What does it taste like?" Gray asked.

"I don't know how to describe it," Kaida admitted, "It's sweet, yet spicy. Cold, yet it burns my tongue. Way to salty, yet I can't get enough of it!

"Weird" Mira said what was on all of their minds.

"It sounds Manly!"

"On the contrary, it's more feminine" Kaida said.

"How can a number be feminine?" Evergreen asked.

"What? No, the number is masculine, the taste is feminine" Kaida explained.

The entire guild tilted their heads to the sides like a litter of puppies.

"What do I taste like?!" Happy wondered, tackling Kaida.

"Yuck, get off me!" Kaida shrieked, "You taste like wax!"

"You're mean!" Happy sulked back to Natsu, while the rest of the guild sweatdropped.

"Hey, Gajeel, still think slaying dragons is easy?"Kaida called.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Seven dragons attacked Cron-cus while we were gone" Kaida explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dylan exclaimed.

"Because, we were in the middle of the service! Besides, how could I keep both the eggs warm and finish digging the hole while you went and fought them?" Kaida answered.

"Good point," Dylan said, "What else did we miss?"

"All the Zodiac Spirits turned evil and tried to attack us" someone spoke up.

"Oh, so just another normal day for Fairy Tail" Kaida dismissed.

"Yeah," Lucy sweatdropped, "that does seem to sum it up"

"Wait!" Natsu shouted, "You can taste the number seven?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Kaida and Dylan have returned to Fairy Tail with Cocho and Incide in tail. Natsu, like ever, is very slow**


	82. Cinnamon

"Will someone remind me why Bisca and Alzack decided it would be a good idea to leave Asuka with Natsu?" Kaida asked

"Even I know that's a bad idea and I only just met iika **(fire)** , even I know that he is not trustworthy" Incide said.

"Yeah well, they really wanted a nice, quiet night to themselves, and they were kind of desperate" Mira answered.

"Why am I not surprised" Dylan sweatdropped.

"Yeah, they aren't the only ones desperate" Kaida muttered, looking towards Lisanna who was making out with Bickslow in the corner.

"Someone's jealous!" Dylan teased.

"Am not!" Kaida argued

"If you say so" Dylan smirked.

"She likes her" Cocho added.

"Shut up!" Kaida shouted, "We don't need another Happy!"

Kinana laughed, "I have to agree with Dylan, you are jealous"

"No one asked you" Kaida muttered.

"Come on, it just means you've found your mate" Dylan told her.

"No it doesn't!" Kaida hissed, "Mamoruryu told me my mate would be a boy!"  
"Kaida, is this what this is about?" Kinana asked, "Gender doesn't matter, as long as you love them and they love you, nothing else should matter"

"Well, maybe she doesn't love me!" Kaida said, "She just moved on and is now with Bickslow! Clearly she doesn't love me as much as I love her"

"You just admitted that you love her" Dylan pointed out.

"Ok, so I do!" Kaida threw her hands up, "So what?! It's not like she likes me back!"

"Kaida, you two dated for a while, I know she likes you" Kinana said.

"I broke up with her! She probably hates me by now! She hasn't said a word to me since we broke up!" Kaida admitted.

"Still" Dylan said.

"Even if she does still like me, she is dating Bickslow now! I know Lisanna is not the type of person to break up with someone, just to date another!" Kaida told them.

"Kaida..." Kinana put a hand on Kaida's arm.

"Has anyone ever told you that you taste like grapes?" Kaida interrupted. Kinana looked like she didn't know what to say.

"Wow Kaida, you broke Kinana" Dylan teased.

"I have a question," Incide spoke up, "Why do you think Lisanna doesn't like you?"

"Yeah, didn't you say that Fairy Tail was one big family?" Cocho added.

"Yeah, but..." Kaida paused, "I want to be in a closer family with her as well"

"So, why don't you do it?" Incide asked.

"Because.." Kaida trailed off.

"Because what?" Cocho looked her in the eyes.

"Because I said mean things to her and she is doing what we used to do but with _Bickslow_ " Kaida hissed the last part.

"Does she know that you're a dragon slayer?" Incide asked.

"Uh, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kaida scratched her head.

"Because, it means that she is trying to make you jealous" Incide answered.

"Or she could actually like _Bickslow_ " Kaida pointed out.

"Nah, she doesn't seem too happy to be doing it" Incide commented. Kaida looked to see that Incide was right.

"Oh yeah," Kaida exclaimed, "That must mean that she still likes me! Thanks Incide, that's why you're my partner! I'm going over to talk to her"

Kaida walked over and tapped Bickslow on the back, "Excuse me, can I talk to Lisanna?"

Lisanna, all too happily walked away with Kaida.

"Lisanna, look I know what you're doing" Kaida said, nervously.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna said with false confusion.

"Come on, you know! You are just using Bickslow to get back together with me"

"What?!" Lisanna said in a high voice.

"You can stop the acting"

"Ok, fine, yes I was doing that," Lisanna admitted, "But I wasn't using him, he owed me a favour!"

Kaida sighed, "But I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry"

"No, I am the one who should be apologizing to you! I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous" Lisanna insisted.

"And it worked," Kaida added, "I should never have broken up with you! You are the only one for me! I can't live without you, so will you take me back?"

"Yes," Lisanna threw her arms around Kaida's neck, "Yes, yes, yes"

"You taste like cinnamon," Kaida said, "I like it"

Lisanna laughed, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Maybe" Kaida admitted.

"You really need to work on your flirting skills" Lisanna told her.

"Why? I'm already with the only person for me" Kaida said.

Lisanna blushed, "You want to prove it?"

Kaida turned the color of Erza's hair, "I like the way you think" The two of them walked hand in hand towards Fairy Hills. If you ask Wendy, she would say they were sick in there, as there was a lot of moaning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So Kaida and Lisanna are back together again! Incide and Cocho seem to be settling into the guild. I hope Asuka will recover from her traumatizing time spent with Natsu as her baby sitter!**


	83. 413 Troubles

"Good morning Juvia, how are you?" Wendy asked.

"Good morning to you too" Juvia replied.

"You're looking exceptionally chipper," Erza commented, "You must have had some amazing dreams"

"I know I did" Kaida interjected. Lisanna elbowed her.

"I don't remember any, but this is a special day!" Juvia closed her eyes, "I met my Gray 413 days ago, it's been that long since he saved me from the rain"

"Congratulations!" Kaida patted her on the back.

"413 seems like a big number, but it's nothing compared to the amount of hours and seconds," Juvia jittered, "Time does fly when you're in love"

"You're celebrating your 413th day?" Carla asked.

"Oh yes!" Juvia answered.

"Why wouldn't she?" Kaida asked.

"Normally people don't celebrate 413 days" Lisanna told her.

"Really?" Kaida asked, "It's a big thing for dragons! The digits add up to eight!"

"What's so special about eight?" Wendy wondered.

"Eight signifies light! It represents goodness! It's important to respect it or you'll be turned evil, at least that's what the legends say. They are probably wrong though" Kaida replied.

"Carpe Di! I learned this phrase from Levy recently, it means seize the day!" Erza said.

"Actually, that's Carpe Diem!" Kaida corrected.

"What was that?" Erza growled.

"Uh, nothing!" Kaida hid behind Lisanna.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Erza asked.

"Um, nothing, I haven't told Gray yet! I was just planning to be happy" Juvia confessed.

"That won't do! Holidays are meant to be celebrated!" Erza replied.

"Yes! It's important you do something for Gray today! It is your 413th anniversary!" Kaida agreed.

"A token of my appreciation! That's a great idea! I'll try it!" Juvia shouted, "This is bad, I have no idea what kind of present he'd want! It's all so sudden I can't think!"

"Do try not to hurt yourself, this isn't life or death" Carla advised.

"You have no reason to fret, Juvia. Choosing a gift is quite easy, just find something that'll make the giftee happy" Erza said, sagely.

"And make sure it comes from your heart! Those are always more romantic" Kaida added.

"What kinds of gifts would make you happy?" Juvia asked Erza.

Erza's face lit up, "Weapons and armours of glistening steel!"

"I know that would make a great gift for you, but I don't know about Gray" Wendy said.

"Yeah!" Incide spoke up, honestly, Kaida forgot she was there.

"He likes to strip too much" Wendy finished.

"That's where you take it?" Carla asked, alarmed.

Kaida chuckled, "Yeah, good point"

"What about you Kaida?" Juvia asked.

"I don't care much for material possessions. But I would love it as long as it came from the bottom of their heart" Kaida replied.

"What about you Lisanna?"

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask," Lisanna sweatdropped, "I once gave Gray a shirt for his birthday and he lost it not five minutes after he got it"

"Why don't you ask other girls like Laki and Levy, I did see Cana back in the dining room" Erza suggested.

"Yeah, I mean we all live together so there's plenty of people you can ask! It'd be a waste not to figure out what everyone else has to say" Wendy added.

"Great idea, I think I'll try it" Juvia exclaimed.

"I'll come with you! I need to figure out what everyone wants for their birthdays" Kaida said.

* * *

"It's really amazing that you did with your room! It looks like half a library in here" Juvia praised.

"Yeah, it's cool, but there is no books on dragon culture and language!" Kaida complained.

"It's more of a practical thing than a decorating thing, but thanks!" Levy ignored Kaida's last remark, "What can I do for you?"

"If you could have any gift than what would you want?" Juvia asked.

"An encyclopedia on the history of boscow" Levy replied.

"Yeah, not happening! You're getting a book on dragon culture" Kaida stormed out of the room, leaving Juvia no choice but to follow.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I just cannot decide.." the brunette flicked her hair back, "Between wine and liquor!"

"Why did we ask Cana again?" Kaida asked.

"I don't even remember" Juvia sighed.

* * *

"Well this is a special room" Juvia commented.

"Special?!" Kaida exclaimed, "It looks more like a torture room!"

"Thanks, that's what I was going for!" Laki's glasses were glowing, "In my experience, lifes greatest pleasures bare the tint of pain!"

Kaida sweatdropped, "I think we best be going"

"It takes an open mind to please your man! With a piece like this, it makes the possibilities endless!" Laki slowly carved away at a pointy stick.

Kaida slowly backed away, "Juvia, let's go!"

* * *

 **Juvia sighed, "I'm at a total loss! There's got to be someone around here who will give me some decent advice"**

A door swung open, "Evergreen"

* * *

"You're this worked up over picking a present?! It's like you're a little girl!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"Exactly! You seem way more mature than most of the girls here!"

"Hey!" Kaida interrupted.

"So I thought you'd be the perfect person to ask about this" Juvia continued.

"You thought right! So, you now realize that no matter how good she may be with a sword, Erza's woefully inexperienced with romance!" Evergreen bragged, "Luckily, for you I'm an expert!"

"Teach me master!" Juvia dropped into a bow. Kaida scoffed.

"Ask me anything! The sky's the limit! I'll help you turn your man into putty!" Evergreen boasted.

"Anything, huh? Well, what I really want to know is how to get the guy that I like to marry me!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Marry you?" Evergreen looked concerned, "If you want to know what a guy is thinking, you should probably talk to one of them"

"Yeah! So much for master of romance" Kaida mumbled.

"What was that?" Evergreen shouted.

"I'm bored of this!" Kaida yawned, "I'm going to the guild to spend time with Lisanna"

"I thought she and Bickslow were sc- I mean dating?" Evergreen said.

"Oh please!" Kaida waved a hand, dismissively, "I saw right through that! Besides, Lisanna is my mate, did you really think I'd let her be with someone else?"

"M..M..Mate?" Juvia stammered, her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah!" Kaida said, casually, "Lisanna is my mate" Kaida walked away, leaving Juvia flustered and red as a tomato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **I always loved this episode since it was so sweet! I just had to make Kaida go along with Juvia! I ended it there as I realized Kaida would probably get bored and want to go hang with Lisanna.**

 **Anyways, Kaida seems to be more open about her feelings for Lisanna! It seems Kaida finally realized that Lisanna is her one true mate and isn't afraid to admit it!**


	84. Illegal Popsicles

"Come on, please Kinana, just go on this one job with us?!" Kaida begged.

"I don't see why you need me, you already have Dylan and Lisanna" Kinana pointed out.

"Yeah, But you're a dragon! Besides, Dylan needs someone else so talk to when Lisanna and I make out" Kaida replied.

Kinana sweatdropped, "I guess, but I can't even stay in my form for a minute"

"Don't worry, you'll get better!" Kaida assured, "Besides, you have Dylan, Lisanna, and I to back you up!"

"Ok, I'll do it!" Kinana said.

"Yes!" Kaida cheered, "Dylan, what mission did you pick out?"

"We have to go stop some bandits" Dylan showed them the flyer.

"That sounds easy enough," Kaida said, "Mira, we would like to take this mission"

"You sure? Rumor has it that Sabertooth tried and got beat up" Mira warned.

"So, they are a bunch of idiots!" Kaida replied, "We got this in the bag!"

"You sure we can handle this?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure this is the best first mission for me" Kinana figited.

"Come on, this'll be a piece of cake! Don't forget the Emperor's daughter is coming with you" Kaida teased.

"Not to mention we have a dragon and a dragon slayer!" Dylan added.

"What about me?" Lisanna asked.

"You'll be there as well"

"Wow, I feel so loved" Lisanna said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

"Why did we have to travel by train?" Dylan moaned.

"Because, they needed us as soon as possible" Kaida replied.

"But couldn't we just walk?" Kinana complained.

"I don't get why Kinana is sick too" Lisanna said.

"It's because she is currently a human and doesn't have complete control over going into her dragon form" Kaida explained.

"So does that mean that if we travel by air, I'll be the only one who doesn't get sick?"

"Of course not, Incide and Cocho will be there too" Kaida said, chipperly.

"Being compared to cats, wonderful" Lisanna said.

"Technically they are exceeds" Kaida corrected.

Lisanna laughed, "Yeah"

* * *

"Finally, we're back on solid ground!" Dylan kissed the ground, "Yuck, Kaida! How do you eat this stuff?"

Kaida laughed, "The same way you eat water"

"But water tastes good" Dylan argued.

"So does ground" Kaida replied.

"Don't forget poison!" Kinana added.

"And normal food," Lisanna interjected, "normal food tastes good too" Everyone laughed at this.

"Well, what do we have here?" A tall woman wearing black asked.

"Looks like those punks from Fairy Fail" a fat lacky sneered.

"First of all, it's Fairy Tail!" Kaida shouted, "Secondly, so what?!"

"Does that little girl really think she can beat us?" the woman asked.

"How about we teach her a lesson?" the other lacky asked.

"Yeah! Let's teach them a lesson they'll never forget!" Fattie agreed.

"We'll see who learns the lesson" Kaida said.

"Oh, you asked for it!" the woman came charging at Kaida.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Kaida blocked her, "At least tell me the name of who I'm beating up!"

"The name's Genevieve Chervinsky" Genevieve answered.

"Kaida," Kaida replied, "Kaida Neville"

"Good, now I know the name of my victim" Genevieve snarled.

Kaida snarled back, "You don't know who you're messing with!"

"You just told me your name" Genevieve pointed out.

"So, I didn't tell you my title!" Kaida shot back, "I'm the Emperor's daughter"

"Fiore doesn't have an emperor" Genevieve said.

"But the dragons do!" Kaida yelled, "Ground Dragon Fiiiiist!"

"What the heck was that?!" Genevieve roared, "How was that a punch attack?"

"I never said it was a punch attack" Kaida smirked.

Genevieve growled, "Edward, Felix, take care of her!"

"What about us?" Lisanna asked.

"Two on one, that's hardly fair!" Kaida smirked, "For you that is!"

"Why you bi-" Fattie started.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Kaida shouted, stepping back to stand side by side with the rest of her team, "You're dealing with the Illegal Popsicles!"

"What?!" the bandits shrieked. Lisanna and Kinana's jaws were dropped open.

"Dylan, let's finish them" Kaida smirked. They had knocked the bandits out within five seconds.

"Kaida, what are the Illegal Popsicles?" Lisanna finally managed to say.

"How should I know?" Kaida shrugged, "I just say something random, then attack when they are confused"

"Smart" Kinana commented.

"Yeah!" Cocho spoke up.

"That's why Kaida is the best!" Incide shouted.

"Aww, thanks!" Kaida snuggled up with the exceed, "But Mamoruryu is the one who deserves the credit. He's the one who taught me that strategy"

"You know, I kind of like the name Illegal Popsicles," Lisanna said, "Maybe that should be our team name"

"The Illegal Popsicles, I like it! It sounds fierce" Dylan commented.

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it" Kinana added.

"It's unpredictable, like we are!" Kaida smiled, "Illegal Popsicles it is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **I actually got that name from a video we watched in Civics Class awhile ago. I thought it would be a great team name so here it is!**

 **Anyways, the Illegal Popsicles have been born!**


	85. Transform

It all started when Lucy wanted to learn a new kind of magic.

"Transformation Magic can get pretty complicated, but I'm sure you can master the basic level easy enough" Mira said.

"Hey, Kinana! You should learn transformation magic too!" Kaida suggested.

"Huh? Why?" Kinana asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lisanna echoed.

"Because, transformation magic is what dragons use to go between their forms! It'll really help Kinana grow as a dragon" Kaida explained.

"Yeah, I agree with Kaida, it will help Kinana" Dylan piped up.

"I want to learn transformation magic!" Incide said, "It could be useful in battle"

"Let's all learn!" Cocho suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Kaida commented, "Well, Lisanna can't learn, but the rest of us can"

"Why don't we all head somewhere outside" Mira asked.

* * *

"And those are the basic principles of transformation magic," Mira finished, "Any questions?" The only sound that could be heard was Natsu and Happy snoring.

"Don't you dare sleep again" Lucy threatened.

"I can't help it, it's just so boring" Natsu mumbled.

"How?" Kaida asked, "This is interesting stuff! To think that dragons are born with knowing how to do this"

"We can give transformation a shot" Mira announced.

"Awesome!" Everyone shouted, waking Dylan up from his nap.

"You're like my favorite teacher ever Mira" Lucy praised.

"Seriously Lucy?" Kaida stared at her, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to lie?" Mira dropped to the floor at this.

* * *

"We'll start with something simple, a basic form transformation," Mira transformed her face into Erza's, "Like so"

"Something's off here" Happy commented.

"At the basic level your clothes stay the same" Mira explained.

"And the next level?" Lucy asked.

"Intermediate will change your clothes" Mira completely transformed into Erza.

"Yep that's Erza all right!" Happy shouted.

Kaida walked up and touched Mira, "Woah, you even taste the same as Erza!"

"What does Erza taste like?" Lisanna asked.

"Cake, what else?" Kaida stated.

Everyone sweatdropped, "I suppose that makes sense"

"Anyways, even the smallest details will help you sell the illusion" Mira continued.

"Really, cause I'm not exactly shaking in my sandals" Natsu pointed out.

"Natsu! I trust you and Gray have been behaving yourselves like I asked you to" Mira said with Erza's voice. Natsu started shaking and sweating.

"You even sound just like her" Lucy said.

"Yeah, but your Ho-pi is still Mira" Kaida pointed out.

"Being true to your character is key," Mira transformed back into herself, ignoring Kaida's comment, "If you want to be a master"

"Cool" Kinana said.

"And if you make it to the advanced level, you can completely alter your physical form as well" Mira continued, transforming into a fish.

"I have to become advanced?!" Kinana moaned.

"Kinana, you're a dragon, it comes in your blood! You just need a little push and it will come to you" Kaida told her.

"And if you get more advanced," Mira changed into a bird, "You can change your abilities"

Mira turned into a fox, "Even your fighting strength can be altered this way"

"I had no idea there was this much to it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I want to try next!" Natsu said.

"Sounds good," Mira replied, giggling, "Let's start with the beginners transformation"

"That's good for me" Kaida said, walking over.

"Come on, we're not newbies, let's get to the good stuff" Natsu complained.

"We're starting with the basics for safety" Mira insisted.

"Ok" Natsu groaned.

"Natsu and Happy will try turning into Lucy, Lucy, you try turning into Natsu" Mira ordered.

"What about us?" Kaida asked.

"Kinana and Kaida will try turning into Dylan, Dylan will try turning into Kaida" Mira continued.

"What about us?" Cocho asked.

"You guys can try turning into each other" Mira finished.

"Aye sir" Happy shouted.

"Sure thing" Everyone else said at the same time.

"Start by looking deep into each others eyes" Mira commanded.

"Okay" Kaida said.

"Good, now really try and picture your partner inside your minds," Mira said, "Look even closer, that's it, try and take in all your partner's detail"

"Yeah" Kinana said.

"The fact that you are friends is helpful, but it goes even faster when the pair is really close" Mira said.

"I did it!" Kaida shouted.

"Uh, Kaida, you were supposed to turn into Dylan" Lucy pointed out.

"So?" Kaida asked.

"Isn't anyone else worried by the fact that she is wearing virtually nothing?" Kinana asked.

Kaida looked down, "Hey! I even got the birthmark right!"

Mira sweatdropped, "Kaida, how exactly do you know this much about Lisanna?"

"She's my mate!" Kaida explained, "How could I not know every detail about her"

"Ok, I think it's time to end this class" Lisanna spoke up from her spot next to the tree.

"Why! I'm just getting good!" Kaida protested.

"Kaida, you're practically naked!" Lisanna shouted, "Stop showing off my body to the world!"

"Fine!" Kaida transformed back, "But that was fun!"

"Come on, I never got a turn" Natsu whined.

"You continue the class," Lisanna told Mira, "I'm going to go talk to Kaida about this"

"Have fun!" Mira called out, "Don't forget to use protection!"

Lisanna sweatdropped, "I don't think that's how it works"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **The transforming class was a success(at least for Kaida)**. **Somehow Kaida transformed into Lisanna and not Dylan, I wonder how that could happen?**


	86. Kemo-Kemo

Kaida, Dylan, Kinana, and Lisanna were just coming back from another job when they felt the Earth shake.

"Earthquake!" Lisanna shouted.

"No," Kaida corrected, "An earthquake would come from deep in the earth's core, this seems to be coming from above" They all looked up, a dark shadow passed over them.

"What is that?" Incide asked. All of a sudden Kaida noticed an egg falling from the sky. She quickly ran towards where it was falling. She leaped over bushes and fallen trees before finally leaping in the air and catching the egg just before it hit the ground.

"Kaida! What are you doing here?" Kaida looked up to see Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

"Hey! You took that egg from me!" Natsu shouted.

"I merely saved it from cracking on your thick skull!" Kaida retorted.

"Hey, Kaida, where'd you go running off to?!" Lisanna shouted, running over to her.

"Kaida, you can't just go running off like that" Dylan scolded.

"Hey, I just saved this guy's live!" Kaida argued, holding up the egg.

* * *

"Kaida, Lisanna, are you in there? We haven't seen you guys at the guild lately! Mira sent me to check on you" Erza pushed open the door to their apartment.

"Ugh" Kaida groaned.

"Kaida, is that you?" Erza slowly made her way towards the bedroom.

"Uh" Lisanna mumbled.

"What's going on?" The door creaked as it was open, filling the room with light. Kaida and Lisanna were lying on the bed, half passed out with the broken egg on the floor nearby.

"Close..the...door" Kaida muttered.

"Ah, what was that!" Erza shrieked, summoning her sword.

"Don't!" Kaida bolted up, before falling over, rubbing her sore back.

"Don't worry, I'll kill it!" Erza started swinging her sword around.

"Stop!" Kaida shouted, "If you hurt a hair on Kemo-Kemo's **(cute child)** head I will personally kill you!"

Erza faltered, "You named it?"

"Kemo-Kemo is not an it!" Kaida growled, "Kemo-Kemo is a living being!"

"Come here, Kemo-Kemo" Lisanna called. The creature flew over to Lisanna and landed on her outstretched finger. It had a green, heart-shaped face, and a green stomach, the rest of its body was covered in black fur. It had two chicken feet, and small black wings on either side, with two thin antenna.

* * *

"It seems too fluffy and cute to cause damage" Wendy remarked.

"That puff could grow into a vicious beast for all we know" Carla pointed out.

Kaida put her hands over Kemo-Kemo's ears, "Hey! Kemo-Kemo is amazing!"

"The responsible choice would be to take it into the woods and leave" Gray said.

"Shut up!" Kaida shouted, "How would you like it if we left you in the woods and walked away?" Gray blinked, having no answer for that.

"What do you think we should do, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Get a stick and play fetch" Erza said, eyes sparkling.

"Kemo-Kemo is not a dog!" Kaida yelled.

"Is this a wizard's guild or a pet shop, I forget" Master complained.

"Like I'd bring a pet in here," Kaida laughed, "Kemo-Kemo is a friend"

"When it has an accident it shall not be on the floor of this hall," Makarov stated, "Besides that dog grows far to quickly"

"Kemo-Kemo is not a dog!" Kaida argued.

"Yeah, he's right, your pet grew like two inches" Lucy realized.

"Keep it if you must, but not in here" Makarov warned.

"You let Bickslow run loose in here" Kaida pointed out.

"Good point" Makarov glanced over at Bickslow who was running around the guild, half-naked because of a dare.

"Mura!" Kemo-Kemo said, shooting out a fire ball.

"Yay!" Kaida turned Kemo-Kemo around so he was facing her, "You have magic!"

"That's no dog, it's a hellhound, we should shoot it!" Makarov shouted.

Kaida held the creature close, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me" Makarov glared at her. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a frog-man.

* * *

"Master Makarov, I've come here today as an emissary of the magic council" Frogman announced.

Makarov tilted to the side, "Whatever it is, we didn't do it, it's a setup!" Kaida held in a laugh.

"I assure you, it's nothing like that sir, I've been sent here to inform you of the council's newly formed Wizard Exchange Program!" Frogman clarified, "Each guild that made it to the Grand Magic Games will send wizards to work with other guilds! The goal is to foster cooperation and sharing of knowledge amongst you"

"Are they sure that's a good idea?" Kaida whispered.

"A Wizard Exchange Program?" Makarov echoed.

"You may send five wizards of your choice" Frogman held up a hand.

"Hey Gramps, pick me, will ya?" Natsu jumped up and down.

"Me too" Happy piped up.

"I guess I'll go with him," Lucy said, "pretty sure they'll start a war if unsupervised"

"Gray and I will join too" Erza said.

"And me" Kaida said at the same time.

"I'm sorry Kaida, but we already have five wizards going" Makarov replied.

"You dare offend the Illegal Popsicles?" Kaida shouted

"Huh?" the entire guild yelled. Kaida grabbed Erza and Gray, Lisanna grabbed Natsu and Happy, Kinana snatched Lucy, and Dylan picked up Incide and Cocho. The four of them ran out of the guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Kemo-Kemo has arrived! The only difference is that now Kaida is raising him. I wonder exactly where the Illegal Popsicles dragged Team Natsu off to?**


	87. Exchange Kicking

"Kaida, why did you kidnap us?" Erza was sitting next to Kaida.

"First of all, we didn't kidnap you! Second, we are going to Blue Pegasus for the Wizard Exchange Program"

"Ugh" Natsu moaned. He was sitting across from Kaida and was sandwiched between Lucy and Dylan.

"I'm confused by what you meant by the Illegal Popsicles" Lucy desperately tried to get Natsu's head off her shoulders.

"It's our team name, the Illegal Popsicles" Lisanna explained.

"That's a stupid name" Gray commented, he was immediately glared at by Erza who was sitting next to him.

"What are you talking about? It's a great name!" Incide argued.

"Yeah, it's fierce and makes no sense," Cocho added, "Just like us!"

"Kaida, why did you come though? Master is going to get angry" Erza warned.

"He already is, and I wanted a chance to experience this too" Kaida explained.

"But the rules said only five wizards" Lucy pointed out.

"Since when has Fairy Tail ever followed the rules?" Kaida slung an arm around Lisanna's shoulder.

"Good point" Gray mumbled.

"Gray, your shirt"

"Crap!"

"Still Kaida, couldn't you have waited for the next one?" Erza continued.

"Do you honestly think there is going to be a next one?" Kaida asked, "Knowing us, we're going to get kicked out of this program before it's even over"

"Yeah," Lucy sweatdropped, "Why did the Magic Council think this was a good idea again?"

* * *

"Welcome friends it's been too long," Ichia said, "Meen"

"Um," Erza stuttered, "Thank you for having us"

"Why are there eight of you?" Hibiki asked.

"Hey! There are twelve of us!" Kaida barked, "And, we're Fairy Tail, we don't play by the rules"

"It doesn't matter to me, it just means we get more pretty ladies" Eve said.

"Yuck!" Kaida exclaimed, "I'm taken, so get away"

"By who?" Hibiki looked dejected.

"Lisanna" Kaida replied, pulling said girl close to her.

"Ok, so do you have any work for us to do?" Lucy asked.

"Who's this?" Ichia asked gesturing to Kemo-Kemo.

"This is Kemo-Kemo" Kaida said proudly.

"As long as he doesn't bite our patriants, he can stay" Ichia declared.

"What patriants?" Gray asked at the same Kaida said, "He won't"

"Alright, show them to the dressing room please" Ichia ordered.

"Right this way please"

* * *

"There's no way in hell I'm going to put that on!" Kaida shouted.

"Our guild, our rules!" Jenny shot back, "Now put it on!"

"No!" Kaida yelled, "It tastes terrible!"

"It's a dress, it's not for licking!" Jenny argued.

"I'm not putting that on!" Kaida insisted.

"Then I'll make you" Jenny grabbed ahold of Kaida and tried to force the dress on.

"Yuck!" Kaida shouted, "Why do you taste like cotton?!"

"I don't know what the heck you're even talking about!" Jenny yelled back.

"It means I'm out of here!" Kaida stormed out of the room, forgetting that she had nothing on but a bra and underwear. Needless to say, that was the last time Fairy Tail was welcome at Blue Pegasus.

* * *

"Why would Fairy Tail send a slacker like you instead of my beloved Juvia?' Lyon asked Gray.

"I'm not here cause I want to be!" Gray retorted, "And if the bar is so high, why aren't you doing the program?"

"Such things are beneath me" was all Lyon said.

"What do you have there?" Happy asked Jura.

"Stone tablets washed up from the sea, do you think you could help me decipher them?" Jura asked.

* * *

"We need Levy, is there someway we can get her over here?" Lucy whined.

"We don't need Levy, this appears to be based off of dragonese, I think I might be able to decipher it myself" Kaida explained.

"Great" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let's see, I think this is tree, this is sun, and this is blessing" Kaida mumbled.

"Yeah, and isn't this guardian?" Kinana said.

"Oh yeah, I think you're right!" Kaida exclaimed.

"That does it! I've had enough with you!" Gray shouted. The next thing Kaida knew, a giant ball of ice destroyed the tablets and they were once again kicked out.

* * *

"Help me!" Happy was shouting, as he tried to escape from Millianna's grasp.

"Say, Millianna, how did you come across that massive slab of meat?" Erza asked.

"The seafish have been washing up along the shore" Kagura explained.

"Are you sure your friends have got this?' Millianna asked. Dylan, Natsu, and Gray were dressed up as girls.

"Wow, Dylan looks good in drag" Kaida commented.

"If someone got word that our guild had men in it," Kagura shuttered, "It would be a disaster"

"Screw this, I quit!" Gary shouted, pulling off his dress. Let's just say that Makarov had to pay Mermaid Heel, for their lack of customers in the upcoming weeks.

* * *

"Get Wild!" Rocker shouted.

"There are only two of you" Kinana pointed out.

"Quadro Puppy has changed its name back, it's the only wild name that felt right" Rocker explained.

"Nope," Kaida glared at him, "I won fair and square, so you are Quadro Puppy" Kaida and Bacchus started fighting, and before she knew it, Kemo-Kemo had stepped in and burnt the place to the ground. Quadro Puppy decided that Fairy Tail was too wild for them and sent Fairy Tail on it's way.

* * *

"Hey!" Sting ran up to them, "We've got to hurry, they've canceled the exchange program"

"Called it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think?**

 **If you were wondering how Kaida not wearing clothes got them kicked out of a perverted guild like Blue Pegasus, here it is: Kaida was cat-called by some dude, got angry, which of course made Erza angry, which led to them destroying half the guild hall and therefore getting kicked out.**


	88. How to Make an Erza Angry

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys, I would like to say Happy Memorial Day, and to all of you people out there who have served in a war, Thank you for your service(no matter the country you fought for)! A special thanks to all of those military kids out there who manage to keep going, knowing that any second may be your fathers last. I think you guys are the real ones who deserve metals! Thank you for all that you have done!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That Island" Sting said.

"What about it?" Natsu asked.

"Is it not where it's supposed to be or something?" Gray asked.

"It shouldn't be there at all" Sting said, gravely.

"Now that isn't entirely true" Dylan spoke up.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"It should be underwater," Dylan explained, "For some reason it rose out of the sea"

"How do you know that?" Lisanna asked.

"It's Dylan's one rule," Kaida interjected, "He has his own sort of Ho-pi system, except it works only for water"

"Is he a dragon slayer as well?" Sting asked.

"Yes, my name is Dylan Grace" Dylan gave a little bow.

"Anyways, it popped out of the ocean three days ago" Sting continued.

"Bandan-Wazo **(love tamer/Dylan)** , did you notice any changes in the ocean then?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, I sensed a huge disturbance in the underwater levels, that could have come from this though"

"Could it have been an underwater volcano?" Lucy wondered.

"Natsu, come hold my hand" Kaida ordered.

"What why?"

"If we put the three of us together, we might be able to figure it out," Natsu took her hand, "Natsu tastes like hot sauce, of course" Dylan grabbed onto her other hand.

* * *

Kaida found herself racing through the sea, towards where the island came from. She went deep underneath. She found a deep sea volcano underneath, but it was dormant.

* * *

Kaida woke up panting, "There is a volcano, but it's been dormant for awhile"

"What just happened?" Erza asked, "All of a sudden you collapsed"

"Unison raid" Kaida panted.

"What, we just did a Unison Raid?" Natsu shouted.

"Dylan and I were doing most of the work," Kaida explained once she caught her breath, "You were just helping us to find the fire"

"Anyways there are trees on the island so it couldn't have just formed" Rouge said.

"Besides, islands can't form that quickly unless there was magic involved" Kaida added.

"There was an earthquake a few days ago, it might have been caused by this island poofing into existence" Lector suggested.

"No, there wasn't an earthquake!" Kaida said, "I don't know what it was, but it wasn't coming from the Earth"

"Hey, Lucy, is that a building?" Natsu asked.

"I think it might be"

"Hey, Iika-Pika **(fire idiot/Natsu)** was actually right for once" Kaida looked up, as if to see if pigs were suddenly flying. Dylan and Kinana giggled.

"We got this message from the Magic Council" Sting started.

"In it we ask you to survey the island" Lahar spoke up.

"Go away!" Kaida growled, "I don't have anything to say to you"

"Nice to see you too, Kaida" Lahar said.

"Kaida, what do you have against him?" Wendy asked, joining them.

"He makes it hard to sleep at night" Kaida glared at him.

"Huh, how?" Wendy asked.

"You'll understand someday" Kaida patted Wendy on the head, still not taking her eyes off Lahar.

"Did he destroy your virtue?" Erza transformed into her battle armour.

"No, but he made you cry" Kaida growled.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Every night, Erza beats up a punching bag in her sleep. She keeps mumbling 'Take that Lahar!' and, 'That's for taking Jellal from me'" Erza turned the color of her hair.

"Don't tell that to Mira" Lisanna whispered.  
"I wouldn't dream of it" Kaida smirked.

"Kaida, that is none of your business" Erza stuttered.

"Why not?" Kaida asked, "Sometimes you ask one of us to come help you beat him up" Once again Erza turned a bright red.

"B...B..B" Erza stammered.

"Of course other times you completely ignore Lahar and mumble, 'Yes Jellal! Right there! Harder!'" Everyone lowly backed again from Kaida and Erza, who now looked like a bright red, fire engine.

"Y..y...you!" Erza took one step towards Kaida, "Why you!" Before anyone could even blink, Erza had hit Kaida so hard that she was in Lala Land.

"That's going to leave a mark" Lisanna winced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Sorry this was so short, I have been having problems with my laptop. It keeps crashing on me :(**

 **Anyways, The Kemo-Kemo arc has officially ended. I just realized how close I am to the end of the anime series, soon I'll have to go to the manga.**


	89. Walk the Prank

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this! My school realized that they got the days of finals wrong and that finals will be even earlier! I have been studying non-stop! Anyways, I'm afraid I won't be able to get back to a regular schedule until finals are over, which will be next week. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaida woke up groaning, "Ugh, are we on a plane?"

"No, we're on a boat" Sting corrected before anyone could stop him.

Kaida shrieked and curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, "Water, water everywhere"

"Kaida, it's ok" Lisanna stroked her hair.

"Here," Wendy knelt down next to Kaida, "Troia"

Kaida slowly stood up, "Why am I not afraid anymore?"

"Grandeeney told me that the Troia Spell works for fears as well in the book she left for me"

"Thank you Wendy!" Kaida ran up and hugged the little girl, "Mm, Minty"

Natsu burst out laughing at that, "Minty! HA!" Everyone ignored him.

"Oh, that reminds me, Natsu we really need to talk about your sexual preferences" Kaida said.

"What about them?" Erza asked, getting ready to punch Kaida to defend Natsu's virginity.

"He kissed Happy!" Kaida replied.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

Erza turned and picked Natsu up by his shirt, "Is this true, Natsu?"

"Yeah, I kissed Happy but it wasn't like that" Natsu said.

Gray burst out laughing, "Natsu's a furry!"

"Am not!" Natsu shouted, "What's a furry?"

"Idiot" Gray mumbled.

"Natsu, do we need to have 'The Talk'?" Erza asked.

Natsu paled, "Please not that! Anything but that!"

"Guys, it wasn't like that, I was there!" Lucy interrupted, "Right, Kaida?"

"I don't think you were there" Kaida replied.

"What? But I was there!" Lucy protested.

"Is she lying, Kaida?" Erza asked.

"I can't tell for sure, but…."

" _Kaida!"_ Dylan hissed, " _What are you doing?! We both know that's not the truth"_

" _Technically it is"_ Kaida said back.

" _Kaida, why would you be misleading?"_ Kinana asked.

" _Because, I want to prank someone"_

"Guys, Kaida is lying" Wendy spoke up. Erza dropped Natsu to the floor and Gray and Lucy stopped bickering.

"Kaida, is this true?" Erza asked.

"No" Kaida replied.

"You are lying" Lucy accused.

"No I'm not! I physically cannot lie" Kaida said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rogue said.

"Ground Dragons cannot lie," Dylan explained, "Kaida, try to lie"

"The sky is r….r...r..r..Fine!" Kaida threw her hands up, "It's blue!"

" _Thanks Dylan"_ Kaida said.

" _Of course, I know how much you enjoy pranks and you rarely get the chance to since you can't lie"_ came Dylan's reply.

" _How is no one else hearing this?"_ Kinana asked.

" _We're using the special Dragon Frequency,"_ Kaida said, " _Only dragons and dragon slayers trained to hear it can"_

" _How come Natsu can't hear us then?"_

" _Igneel would have been too dumb to teach Natsu it,"_ Dylan replied, " _I'm pretty sure Wendy can only hear it, not use it"_

"I swear it! Natsu was trying to kiss me and I held up Happy!" Lucy yelled.

"Aye, I feel violated"

"Yeah Lucy, that's animal cruelty" Kaida blurted out, before covering her mouth.

Erza slowly turned towards her, "Kaida, Wendy was telling the truth, wasn't she?"

"No" Kaida said.

"Kaida?"

"I can't lie, remember?" Kaida pointed out.

"Kaida, was Lucy there?" Gray asked, cautiously.

"N...n...n.. yes" Kaida whispered.

"You said she wasn't!" Erza shouted.

"No I didn't!" Kaida yelled back, "I said I didn't think she was there; I **know** she was there"

Erza growled, "You said Lucy was lying"

"No, I said, 'I can't be sure, but..'" Kaida shot back.

"That's the same thing" Erza took a step closer to Kaida.

"No it isn't!" Kaida insisted, "If I were to finish the sentence it would be 'I can't be sure but, I don't think so'"

At this Erza snapped and grabbed Kaida's neck and tried to strangle her.

"We're here" the captain poked his head into the room, eyes going wide as he saw Erza and Kaida.

"Umm" Everyone froze.

The captain slowly backed away, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just see that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So we find out that Troia can be used on fears as well! This chapter was kind of short though, and it was more based on pranks, but I still hope you enjoyed it!**


	90. Goodbye

"That's weird, how does a newly formed island have footpaths?" Natsu wondered.

"I don't like this!" Kaida mumbled, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can I stay on the boat?"

"What is wrong about this?" Kinana asked.

"The island, it feels like it's alive," Kaida whispered, "It also tastes like cherries, not dirt"

"Can I stay on the boat too?" Wendy asked.

"No, we need everyone to solve this mystery" Erza declared.

"I bet those ruins would be a good place to find out" Gray suggested.

"Let's split up and investigate the area," Erza said, "We'll meet up at the ruins and go in together"

"I call investigating the boats!" Kaida started to run off back towards the boats but was stopped by Erza.

"No, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and I will head east," Erza explained, "Sting and Rouge can take the center. That leaves the rest of you to head west"

"This looks like a job for the Illegal Popsicles!" Dylan said in a superhero voice.

* * *

"Dylan, please let me go!" Kaida begged.

"You're just going to go back to the boats" Dylan insisted.

"So what if I am?! This place creeps me out!" Kaida shouted.

"Um, guys!" Lisanna pointed upwards.

"What are those fish doing in the trees?" Kinana asked.

"They must have been caught up when this island came up from the sea" Dylan explained.

"There, mystery solved! Let's go home now" Kaida said, hurriedly.

"Hey, aren't these fish the same ones that Mermaid Heel had?" Incide asked.

"Yeah, I think you're right, and these shells are the same ones that were on the back of Jura's tablets" Dylan said.

"There, that's all we needed to know, let's get out of here" Kaida declared.

"Not so fast, we still don't know why the island rose up from the sea" Dylan pointed out.

"It was because it felt like it!" Kaida tried, "There, case closed, let's go!"

"Nope" Dylan grabbed ahold of Kaida's hoodie and started dragging her along.

"Why me?" Kida whimpered. Suddenly a giant sea monster rose out of the ruins.

"What is that thing?" Kinana shouted to be heard over the roar.

"It kind of looks like a Water Snake Dragon" Kaida said.

"Yeah, but that tongue is too thick" Dylan pointed out.

"You're right," Kaida said, "There, our work here is done! Let's go home" Dylan grabbed her arm and pulled her along to the temple.

* * *

"The council couldn't tell that thing from a human?!" Erza asked in surprise.

"Yeah well, the council is a bunch of idiots" Kaida sighed.

"That thing is a Sea Serpent!" Sting shouted, running up to them. The beast lunged toward them and everyone scattered. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, ran/flew off towards the forest, while Gray and Erza ran right into a wall. Sting and Rouge just jumped back, while Lisanna and Kinana ran forwards. Kaida and Dylan jumped on top of the sea serpent. Dylan immediately started puking.

"Erza!" Kaida shouted, "Toss me a sword!" Erza threw it up and Kaida reached down and caught it. Kaida plunged the sword into the serpent.

"Kaida, what's going on?" Lisanna yelled after a few seconds.

"It regenerated, I can't get the sword out!" Kaida shouted.

"That's not good" Lucy mumbled.

"NYA! **(danger)** " Kemo-Kemo shouted, launching himself at the serpent. Kemo-Kemo managed to pull the sword out and then stabbed the serpent again, this time the beast howled in pain before falling to the ground, dead.

"Kemo-Kemo, you saved me" Kaida ran up and hugged the furry little creature.

"Lanio **(of course)**!" Kemo-Kemo said, "Ni Giando **(we are family)** "

Kaida felt her eyes tear up, "Lushi **(yes)** "

"Ku Baco, Rinta **(I have to go, goodbye)** " Kemo-Kemo took Kaida into a hug.

"Edi! **(no)** To Iiko Ku! **(stay with me)** " Kaida begged.

"Ku Man-Edi **(I can't)** " Kemo-Kemo said, "Ku Baco **(I have to go)** "

"Quando Ku Fada To Tanmi? **(Will I see you again?)** " Kaida asked.

"Asula **(maybe)** " Kemo-Kemo gave Kaida one last hug before jumping into the sea.

"Um, Kaida I think we need to go! The island is about to sink back into the sea!" Dylan warned. Never has Kaida ever run that fast to get onto a boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **First of all I would like to announce that I have made a spin off series of this one called 'Fairy Tail: Dragon Tales'. I would love it if you went and checked it out. It takes place in the future and is a series of one shots. It has minor spoilers, but nothing to dramatic.**

 **Next, I'm sorry this took so long to update, my computer has been having some bugs, but I will still try and update regularly.**


	91. Zombie Ichias: The Outbreak

"Eeeek!" Kaida shrieked.

"What is it?!" Lisanna asked.

"Jet and Droy," Kaida curled up into a ball, "I'm never going to recover"

"What are you talking about, what happened to them?" Dylan asked.

"They've...they've… I can't say it, it's too horrible" Kaida whimpered.

"Did they die?" Kinana asked. Kaida shook her head.

"Then what's the problem?" Dylan asked, "Your Ho-pi system shouldn't be able to tell if they were seriously injured"

"Did they go into water?" Lisanna asked.

"No, it's much worse than corrosion" Kaida whispered.

"Did they turn into Ichia's?" Incide asked. Everyone looked at the exceed, "What, it could happen?!"

Kaida looked up, "How did you know?"

"Because that man over there just turned into Ichia" Incide pointed. Everyone spun around.

"Maaaan!" Everyone screamed and ran down the street only to come face to face with more Ichia's.

"Sniff, sniff" To everyone's horror Incide turned into Ichia.

"Maaaan"

"Nooo!" Kaida shrieked as Lisanna pulled her away, "Incide turned into Incichia!"

"Kaida we have to move!" Dylan shouted. They rounded a corner and came face to face with Erza, who was also an Ichia.

"Sniff, sniff"

"Run!" Dylan shouted, "Maaaan!"

"No!" Kaida screamed.

"Come on Kaida, we have to move!" Lisanna shouted.

"Incide and Dylan?" Cocho whimpered.

"It'll be all right, Cocho," Kaida reassured him, "Let's get to higher ground" Lisanna transformed into a bird and picked up Kaida while Cocho carried Kinana. They landed on top of an apartment building.

"Now what do we do?" Lisanna asked.

"Sniff, sniff" Kaida froze as she saw that Incide was sniffing her.

"Kaida! Nooo!" Lisanna screamed.

"Huh?" Kaida looked down at her hands, "I guess being Ichia-fied counts as a status effect, who knew?"

"Come on!" Lisanna swooped in and grabbed Kaida, flying off before Incide could sniff her.

"Sniff, sniff. Sniff, sniff"

"Kinana! Cocho!" Kaida yelled as they flew away.

"Kaida, it'll be ok," Lisanna whispered, "We'll get everyone to turn back to normal, you'll see"

"Sniff, sniff"

"Maaaaan!" suddenly Kaida found herself being dropped as Lisanna was turned into an Ichia.

"Noooo!" Kaida screamed as she fell.

"Kaida!" Natsu jumped into the air and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks, Natsu" Kaida said.

"What happened?"

"Lisanna was carrying me and she turned into...Ichia," Kaida shuttered, "I'm going to have nightmares about this for days"

"The important thing is that you're okay" Natsu replied.

"I'm just glad that you are still you," Kaida said, "I don't know if I could live in a world made up of just Ichia's"

"I know, we have to find everyone else who is still themselves and rescue them before they become...Maaaan!"

"Natsu, no!" Kaida yelled before taking off, running, "Let's see, it seems that….Only Lucy is left?! What!"

"Hey, Kaida! I'm still good!" Happy shouted, flying up to her.

"Thank, goodness, Happy! It's just you me and Lucy!" Kaida confessed, "Heck, even Mavis got turned, I don't know how"

"Even Carla?" Happy asked, eyes wide.

"Even Carla" Kaida confirmed.

"Nooo!" Happy shrieked.

"Happy, we can still fix this! We need to get Lucy and report this to the magic council, I'm sure they can fix this" Kaida told him.  
"But Carla is a…. Maaaan"

"No! Happy!"

"Sniff, sniff" threw dirt in the cat's eyes and ran off towards Lucy.

"Lucy!"

"Kaida, thank goodness, you're still ok" Lucy hugged Kaida.

"It's just you and me left," Kaida explained, "We have to get to the council and get them to fix this"

"How?" Lucy asked, "If they get sniffed they'll turn into Ichias, and that's if we can get there"

"I'm sure they can think of something, besides I'm immune" Kaida revealed.

"Face it Kaida, it's over! We're all doomed!"

"Sniff, sniff"

"Maaaan!"

"No! Lucy!" Kaida ran away hurrying to get out of Magnolia.

* * *

"Porlyusica!" Kaida shouted, kicking down the door.

"Don't you Fairy Tail kids know how you use a door?" Porlyusica grumbled.

"Sorry! But I need your help!" Kaida hurriedly pushed the door back up and barricaded it, "Everyone has turned into Ichia"

"You mean the weird guy from Blue Pegasus?"

"Yeah! I seem to be immune, but they're all gone! It's like they are zombies, Zombie Ichias! Do you have a cure?" Kaida asked, boarding up all of the windows.

"Unless I know the source.." Porlyusica trailed off.

"Ok, I'm going to go to the council, don't leave the house or open the door for anyone" Kaida instructed, digging into the ground before filling it in after her. Kaida raced through the ground, not coming up until she reached Blue Pegasus. Kaida popped up in the middle of their guild hall.

"Sniff, sniff"

"Gah! Not here too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow, I'm evil! Don't worry I'll try and upload the next chapter today as well!**


	92. Zombie Ichias: The Cure

"Kaida, what are you talking about?" Bob asked.

"Thank goodness" Kaida sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny scoffed.

"Someone infected Magnolia" Kaida glared at Ichia.

"So that's where my Pretty Man Potion went!" Ichia exclaimed, "So, did it work?"

"You!" I'm the only survivor!" Kaida pinned Ichia up to the wall, "Thanks to you! The entire town of Magnolia was turned into a bunch of Ichias! Do you know how hard it was to see my mate get your ugly mug! I'm going to be scarred for life!"

"What?!" Hibiki shouted.

"They're all gone" Kaida fell to her knees, "I alone escaped, but not unharmed, all of my loved ones, all of Fairy Tail! They are all Ichias! Heck I think I saw Happy sniff a fish and it turned into you! Do you know how creepy that was!"

"Even Macky?" Bob asked.

"Yeah," Kaida sighed, "He's currently on his way here to infect all of you guys"

"We're all gonna die" someone moaned.

"Hmm, if it was a potion, that maybe a bath will fix things" Bob suggested.

"But then those cured will just get affected again as I can't give a bath to the entire town at once" Kaida pointed out.

"How about a deodorant lacrima?"

"That will be perfect, do you have one?"

"These are expensive!" Eve protested.

"It's Ichia's fault that this happened in the first place! Give me the lacrima or I'll report Ichia to the council!" Kaida retorted.

"Here you go," Eve shakily handed over the lacrima.

"Thanks, now it's time to cure everyone" Kaida smirked.

"Sniff, sniff" The entire guild screamed.

"I never thought I would be disgusted by Teacher's face" Hibiki whimpered.

"Master, great to see you! This makes things a whole lot easier" Kaida sprayed Makarov with the lacrima.

"What am I doing here?" Makarov asked.

"Ichia turned all of Magnolia into copies of himself," Kaida answered, "I have the cure now, so I will go and fix everyone" Makarov just stood there stuttering.

* * *

"Virus, more like apocalypse!" Gray mumbled, "Next time I see Ichia, he's dead meat"

"You won't be seeing Ichia for awhile," Kaida promised, "He's being locked up for the next week and after that he is officially banned from Magnolia"

"Good" Erza nodded her head.

"You're just lucky that you don't remember!" Kaida complained, "I'm going to be scarred for life! I can't look at anyone in Magnolia the same again"

"How is it that you stayed safe and we didn't?" Natsu asked.

"Apparently turning into Ichia counts as a status effect, so.."

Dylan laughed, "I never thought Mamoruryu's rules would save you in that way"

"I don't think anyone thought that anyone would need to be saved from turning into an Ichia" Kaida replied.

"You can say that again" Lisanna laughed.

Kaida inched away, "Sorry, I just… I can't stop seeing Ichia's face on you!"

"I understand" Lisanna whispered.

"I think I'm gonna need therapy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this one is so short! At least this is the second one today so that should make it up to you!**


	93. Looking Up

"This is the life" Lucy sighed.

"Now that the guild has its own bath house, I may never take a job again" Cana said.

"Well with all the requests we've had since the Grand Magic Games, you may not have a choice" Lisanna giggled.

"Well, lucky you guys!" Kaida rolled her eyes, "I can't go in water"

"Why are you even here then?" Lucy asked.

"Like I'd pass up on a chance to see Lisanna naked" Kaida scoffed.

Lisanna turned bright red, "Don't say it like that!"

"Then how should I say it?" Kaida asked

"Aww, you two are so cute together" Cana exclaimed.

"I agree" Mira chimed in.

"So Lucy," Cana edged closer, "A little birdie told me that Natsu sought you up"

"Oh my goodness" Mira exclaimed.

"That little birdie was very descriptive too" Cana and Lucy's breasts were now touching.

"Birdie my butt!" Lucy shouted.

"It was Happy" Kaida yawned.

"It wasn't like that! I was naked so he tried to cuddle me!" Lucy explained, "With his...hands"

"How is that any better?" Lucy ignored Kaida.

"Aww, Lucy is a little shy!" Cana teased, "Wow, no wonder he grabbed them, just look at these things!"

"Cana! Do you have to give me even more nightmares?!" Kaida asked.

"I should have known a bath would lead to this stuff," Levy sighed, "Hey, where's Wendy?"

"Wendy went out on a job with Erza" Mira explained.

Kaida shuddered, "I just had the thought of Erza bathing in her armour" Everyone else shuddered as well.

"That was not fun" Levy mumbled.

"Wait, you've actually done that with her?" Kaida asked.

"Don't ask" Levy said.

"Ok…" Kaida slowly backed away.

"Hold on, if Erza's been on a job this whole time, then who's over there?" Lisanna asked.

The girl stood up and turned around, "Hey there, blondie!"

Kaida started to growl.

"It's so good to see you" Flare finished.

"It's that girl from Raven Tail!" Mira exclaimed.

"MASTER!" Kaida shouted.

"Kaida! Do you really want Master to see us naked?!" Lisanna shouted.

"You, no! I don't care about anyone else" Kaida answered.

"Wow" Lisanna stated.

"He, I can't lie, remember" Kaida pointed out.

"What is it?!" Makarov shouted.

"WE'VE BEEN MMMPH!" Flare slapped her hand over Kaida's mouth.

"GET OUT!" Cana lunged forward.

"Cana, no!" Lucy grabbed Cana's arm.

"What's your problem, Lucy! Let's beat her up!" Cana yelled.

"She's not as bad as you think she is" Lucy said.

"She tried to kill Asuka!" Kaida argued.

"But she saved my life!" Lucy hissed, "Thanks again for that! I really owe you one!"  
"You don't owe her anything! She may have saved your life, but she also tried to kill you so those cancel eachother out!" Kaida pointed out.

"So, why are you here anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Cause, now that Raven Tail has been disbanded, there is nowhere for me" Flare looked down.

"Stop trying to seem all innocent, I'm not going to buy it!" Kaida growled.

"Well then, why don't you join up with us" Lucy suggested.

"NO WAY!" Kaida yelled, "SHE IS EVIL! SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU! ARE YOU REALLY JUST GOING TO LET HER INTO THE GUILD LIKE NONE OF THAT EVER HAPPENED?!"

"Kaida, we all make mistakes" Lisanna whispered.

"TRYING TO KILL US IS NOT A MISTAKE!" Kaida retorted.

"So you're saying that Gajeel shouldn't be allowed into the guild?!" Lucy asked.

"What, why?! He is a Fairy Tail Wizard" Kaida said.

"He tried to kill me when we first met" Levy explained.

"But, he's Gajeel! Making us listen to his music is like he's trying to kill us!" Kaida pointed out.

"Fair point," Lucy sighed, "And what about Juvia, should she not be in the guild?"

"What about Juvia?!" Kaida asked.

"She kidnapped me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And why should that be surprising?" Kaida asked, "Love Rival"

"She hadn't met Gray then"

"So, she's Juvia! There isn't a inch of evil in her" Kaida said.

"What about Laxus? He tried to kill all of Magnolia" Mira pointed out.

"But he's Laxus! That's like Gray stripping, it's bound to happen at some point!" Kaida argued.

"And Jellal! He tried to sacrifice Erza to Zeref" Cana said.

"He was being manipulated!"

"Ultear?" Lisanna asked.

"She was never evil! She had the heart the size of anyone of us" Kaida protested.

"Ugh, you're impossible!"

"That's nice," Flare brought the attention back to her, "but I don't really want to join Fairy Tail"

"Oh yeah! Then get the heck out of our bath!"

* * *

"Master, we've just received an emergency job request," Mira handed him an envelope, "Ever since the Grand Magic Games, we've been getting quite a few requests that ask for certain wizards"

"Hey there, Natsu and Gray!" Master called, "We've got another special job request for the two of you"

"NOT HAPPENING!" the yelled in chorus.

"So, it says," Makarov's eyes went wide, "MY WORD"

"Is something the matter, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"I ain't working with him, tell him I said no" Gray complained.

"Well tell him I said it first!" Natsu said.

"You'll go, and while you're out there, you'll behave to the best your feeble little minds are able"

Kaida chuckled, "What's up?"

"The client who's requested you is Warrod Sequen"

Kaida shot up from her chair, "I call going to keep these two in line!"

"Who is that?" Natsu asked.

"He's the fourth highest of the ten wizard saints! This makes him one of the Four Emperors of Ishgar!" Makarov explained.

"If he's a Wizard Saint, then why would he need our help?" Lucy asked.

"Who cares?!" Kaida shouted, "He's my second favorite of the 4!"

"You rank your favorites?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah" Kaida replied as if it were obvious.

"Then it's settled, Kaida will go with Natsu and Gray, along with Lucy, Erza, Kinana, Dylan, and Lisanna" Makarov announced.

"YES!" Kaida shouted, "I have to go home and pack!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Kaida seems to be a huge fan of Warrod Sequen, but could it be for the reason we think it is?**


	94. Old Friends

"I don't understand why we're here?" Kinana said.

"Because the Illegal Popsicles stick together!" Kaida replied, "I still can't believe I'm going to meet Warrod Sequen!"

"So this is the home of Warrod Sequen, fourth strongest of the wizard saints" Lucy stared at the hut.

"Dude lives in a hobble" Natsu remarked.

"Talk about shabby" Happy snickered.

"It's perfect!" Kaida glared at the two, "I wouldn't expect anything less from him"

"What are we waiting for, let's go in" Wendy said, who for some reason had Carla fly her there. **(I'm not kidding, if you go back and watch the episode, neither she nor Carla is on the train with them, yet they somehow show up when they're off of it! This is my explanation of it)**

Kaida kicked the door open, "Worry, old pal, nice to see you again!"

Warrod looked up, "So you've returned?"

"Kaida, you know him?" Lisanna asked.

"No, I don't know what he's talking about" Kaida explained.

"But you just called him old pal" Natsu pointed out.

"Because I've heard so much about him, it's like I've met him" Kaida replied.

"Oh" Kaida could have sworn she'd seen a look of disappointment flash in Warrod's eyes.

"Where did you hear about him?" Lucy asked.

"From Precht of course"

"Precht Gaebolg?" Warrod shot up from his seat.

Kaida burst into laughter, "Is that his last name?! Priceless!"

"How does Precht know about a member of the Wizard Saints?" Lisanna asked.

"Because they were both members of the four! I thought we already went over this?" Kaida said.

"How did Precht become an Emperor of Ishgar?" Gray asked.

"He didn't, where did you get that idea from, Mi-ni **(snowflake)**?"

"You just said he was one of the four" Dylan pointed out.

"One of the four founders," everyone stared at her, blankly, "Of Fairy Tail!"

"Four?!" Lisanna asked, "The records say that there was five founders"

"Five?" Kaida thought for a second, "Maybe Mavis meant Zera, but I'm not sure she counts"

"Who cares about any of this!" Warrod shouted, "You said you met Precht!"

"Yeah," Kaida turned to him.

"Is he still alive?! He just disappeared of the face of the Earth back when he put Makarov in charge of the guild! The last I heard from him was 14 years ago! He said, 'I found her'" Warrod started pacing.

"Found who?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know" Warrod said. Kaida couldn't shake off the feeling that he was lying.

"Well, I know he was alive 7 years ago, but if he is still alive now, he's definitely not on this continent" Kaida made a mental note to keep an eye on Warrod.

"Oh," Warrod sat back down, "Now, let's say I tell you about your mission"

"Ok"

"Now, who amongst you are called Natsu and Gray?" Natsu and Gray started to step forward, "Wow, you're more feline than I expected" Warrod was holding Happy and Carla.

Kaida started laughing, "See, this is why he's my second favorite!"

"I'm only second?" Warrod looked hurt.

"Precht told me a lot more about Mavis, and from what he told me about you and Yuri, he spoke highly of you" Kaida explained.

* * *

"So we have to defeat these giants?" Natsu gestured around.

"No! We have to rescue them!" Kaida shouted.

"What about the eternal flame?"

Kaida's eyes widened, "Don't let Natsu near it, he'll try to eat it again"

"Again?"

"'My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm the one who's gonna eat you!'" Kaida quoted.

"Huh? I thought I was Natsu?"

Kaida facepalmed, "Iika-Pika **(fire idiot)** , I was quoting you"

"When did I ever say that?"

"Nevermind, the important thing is don't eat him"

"Him?" Dylan whisered.

"It's not just any fire, it's Ryu-Qua **(a faded dragon)** " Kaida whispered back.

Dylan's eyes widened, "Iika-Baa **(Fire King)**?"

"Edi **(no)** , Iika-Baa Goku-cho **(Fire king's brother)** " Kaida corrected.

"Atlas" Dylan said in realization.

Kaida nodded, "Iika-Pika Vi-po **(fire idiot's uncle)** "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this took so long, I haven't been feeling well and was too sick to finish this yesterday.**

 **Anyways, you can probably tell that Warrod seemed a little suspicious, that will be explained later. In fact, I have started planning a sequel to this one in which this will all make sense. I have been dropping hints about it for awhile now, so if you want to go back and re-read some of these so you can try and figure it out, that wold be cool. unfortunatly, I probably won't post the sequel until after I've finished this one, so there are no big spoilers. At least you can look forward to it, though!**


	95. Heritage

"Here's the plan: The Illegal Popsicles will work on the eternal flame, Natsu and Gray can try and get rid of the ice. Everyone else spread out and look for clues as to who did this" Kaida explained.

"Good idea" Erza said, running off. Everyone else ran off after her.

"Giant!" Natsu shouted, looking up at the beast, he looked at another, "Giant!" he was staring at Lucy's breasts now, "Giant" he glanced at Wendy's, "Tiny"

"For some reason I feel that I was just the butt of a joke" Wendy whispered.

"Let's do this!" Natsu started to light up a giant's foot.

"Come on, let's go free old Fire dude!" Kaida started to run up the hill.

"This is weird, I've never felt ice like this before" Gray mumbled.

"That's because it's demon slayer ice!" Kaida called over her shoulder.

"Change of plans!" Kaida shouted, "The rest of you will fight off the intruders"

* * *

Kaida ran up the hill using the ground to weaken the ice with every step. Kaida looked over and noticed that Dylan was doing the same, only turning the ice into part water. Kinana was behind them, spewing out poison which managed to melt the ice just long enough for her to stand and move. Lisanna had transformed into a bird and was flying above them.

"Hey, Lisanna, come on my back, I can carry you up the hill" Kaida called.

Lisanna turned red, "Kaida, we're not alone"

"I know that" Kaida said.

"Wow Kaida, no shame" Dylan chuckled.

"What?! A dragon doesn't hesitate to let anyone know who her mate is once she's sure" Kaida pointed out.

"But you're not a dragon" Lisanna told her.

"I know, but I'm a dragon slayer! Besides, I'm sure Kinana knows what I'm talking about"

Kinana turned a bright red, "W..wh...what?"

Kaida laughed, "That reminds me, when are you going to tell the guild about Erik?"

"Who's Erik?" Dylan asked.

"No one" Kinana blurted out.

"Kinana, that's no way to speak about your mate" Kaida scolded, laughing.

"He's not-"

"Come on! You literally gave him your lacrima!" Kaida teased, "He had to have been special for you to do that!"

"It's no big deal" Kinana muttered.

"Come on! Stop denying it! You gave him your only lacrima, that is like a part of a dragon's soul! You guys are literally soul mates!" Kaida exclaimed.

"Does that mean I'm the only one in this group without a mate?" Dylan sighed.

"No," Kaida said, "Incide and Cocho don't have mates yet"

"Great, the only ones who have something in common with me are babies," Dylan remarked, "Fantastic"

Kaida giggled, "Technically they are kittens"

"Are Exceed babies called kittens?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask Lily," Kaida said, "In the meantime, we're here"

"Wow, so who exactly is this?" Lisanna asked.

"Atlas Flame, Igneel's brother" Kinana stared in awe at the frozen flame.

"Oh my god!" Kaida shouted, "Natsu just said something smart for once!"

Dylan and Kinana chuckled while Lisanna sweatdropped, "I think you should give him more credit"

"Come on, he's Iika-Pika **(fire idiot)**! It's all in the name!" Kaida pointed out.

"So, how exactly are we to free this?" Lisanna wondered.

"I don't know" Kaida replied.

"What?" Lisanna shouted, "I thought you had a plan?"

"I did, to keep Natsu away so he wouldn't eat Atlas again and to let Gray figure out about his heritage" Kaida explained.

"Gray's heritage?" Dylan asked.

"It's his place to tell you" Kaida said.

"You just said he didn't know" Kinana exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to let him figure it out" Kaida said.

"How do you even know anyways?" Cocho spoke up.

Kaida looked up startled, sometimes she forgot the exceeds were even there, "If I say I'll end up giving it away"

"Can't you even give us a hint?" Incide asked.

"I can tell you this, it's all in the Ho-pi system" Kaida smirked.

"Let's get back to the job at present," Lisanna said, looking around at the flame, "I don't see of a way to fix this"

Kaida's eyes widened, "Moon Drip!"

"That would work!" Kinana exclaimed, "But how do we even get it?"

"It's being delivered right to us, all we have to do is sit back and relax" Kaida smiled.

"Do I even want to know?" Lisanna asked.

Kaida laughed, "Come on, I'm not that mean!"

"Yes you are" everyone said.

"That hurt!" Kaida mocked, "Hold on a second" Kaida quickly buried underground. She quickly made a wall of dirt that stopped Erza from falling all the way down the mountain.

"What was that all about?" Lisanna asked once Kaida resurfaced.

"Erza slipped on some ice and started to tumble down the mountain" Kaida explained.

"Erza?" Dylan raised his eyebrows, "Trip?"

"Oh my god!" I have to go meet the intruders now!" Kaida shouted, "Dylan, you're on Atlas duty!"

"Kaida, where are you going?!" Lisanna shouted.

"I'll go after her" Incide declared flying after Kaida.

"You're part of Sylph Labyrinth?!" Kaida shouted, running up to the men.

"Kaida, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

Kaida ignored her, "Seriously?! Please don't be joking, I'm a huge fan!"

"Nice to meet a fan" the white haired one said.

"Yes! You really are a part of Sylph Labyrinth?!" Kaida jumped up and down.

"Kaida!" Incide shouted, "Why did you run off, we need your help to revive the eternal flame"

"You're with them" the fat one accused.

"So what?! We all have the same roots!" Kaida pointed out, "We can be friends"

The one with the black, spiky hair that kind of looked like cat ears spoke up, "No we can't!"

"Fine then" Kaida growled.

"I'll be going, thank you for the Moon Drip" Kaida held up the bottle of Moon Drip.

"Hey! How'd you get that?!" the fat one yelled.

"A magician never reveals his secrets" Kaida smirked.

"Way to go, Kaida!" Lucy cheered.

"Well I should get back to Lisanna, if I'm gone for too long she won't let me back in our bed" Kaida ran off.

"I'm too young for this!" Wendy covered her eyes.

"Doesn't she have any shame?" Carla muttered.

"Nope!" Kaida called over her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was at Pride!**

 **If you were wondering why Kaida was such a big fan of Sylph Labyrinth, it's because that was actually the guild that Yuri, Precht, and Warrod were in before they founded Fairy Tail along with Mavis. Do you think Mashima did that on purpose?**

 **Anyways, we learn that Gray has heritage that only Kaida knows about. Not even Gray himself does, I wonder what that could be?**


	96. The Power of a Child

Kaida ran back up the mountain, sending down boulders behind her to keep the treasure hunters from catching up to her. Suddenly Kaida was stopped in her tracks by her body shrinking down, startled, she dropped the moon drip and watched in horror as it melted.

"What the heck?!" Kaida shouted, "I'm a child!"

"I know that voice! I've heard it before but where was I?!" Natsu ran right past her.

"Natsu, stop!" Kaida shouted, tumbling to the ground.

"Kaida, is that you?" Lisanna called, running down, "I thought I heard you yell something"

"Lisanna, yeah" Kaida jumped up and down.

"What happened?" Lisanna picked Kaida up.

"I don't know, one minute I was bringing the moon drip and the next thing I knew I was a child and the moon drip shattered" Kaida said.

Lisanna giggled, "You're too cute!"

"Hey!" Kaida whined, "I don't like you using those words in that context"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A man with a handkerchief around his mouth walked up to them, "I think we need to make you back to your former self" Lisanna soon started to shrink as well.

"Awwww!" Kaida squealed, "You were so cute!"

"Now I can easily squash you bugs" the man said.

"No you can't just because I'm a child doesn't mean I am any weaker! I was still plenty strong at this age!" Kaida retorted.

"Turning you into a child is just a side effect, the true purpose was to weaken your power" the man explained.

"Really? Cause I don't feel any weaker" Kaida smirked.

"I do" Lisanna whispered.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kaida shouted, "How come losing my power is counted as a status effect, but turning into a child isn't?! Mamoruryu, when I see you again, you have a lot to explain!"

Lisanna giggled, "Beat him Kaida"

"Kaida, Lisanna, you too?" Erza asked.

"Erza he got you too?" Kaida asked looking at her, "That must be why you fell down the mountain"

"Yeah," Erza whispered, "So this is the guy?"

"Yeah, don't worry I got him" Kaida said.

"Let me help" Erza demanded.

"Erza, your power is weakened" Kaida explained.

"So, if we put our weakened power together there is no way we can lose!"

"Apparently losing power is a status effect, so…" Kaida trailed off, "Besides, you need to fight Minerva! She is just down the hill, by the time you get there you should have your strength returned"

"Minerva is here?"

"I think that's her, I'm not completely sure, Guild marks change Ho-pi's but it seems to be her, she's a part of a dark guild now, go and drag her back into the light," Kaida said, "I mean I guess she was never fully in the light, but you know what I mean"

"There is no way I'm going to let you go!" the man lunged at Erza.

Kaida pushed her away and blocked the man, "Go, I'll cover you" Erza nodded and ran back down the mountain.

"What should I do?" Lisanna asked.

"Head up the mountain, Natsu is getting too close to Atlas, we can't let him eat the flame" Kaida explained.

"K, good luck!" Lisanna called, running up the mountain.

"That was a mistake, you can't beat me on your own, not in this state"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Kaida growled, "Your magic doesn't effect me!"

"Your a child" he pointed out.

"I know! Mamoruryu has a lot of explaining to do! How the heck did he come up with what is a status effect or not?! How is turning into a zombie a status effect, but turning into a child not?!"

The man faltered, "What are you talking about?"

Kaida encased her hand in rock and punched the man, "Pay attention" she teased.

"How did you do that?! You shouldn't have that kind of power!"

"I told you, I'm immune!" Kaida said, annoyed, "Ground Dragon Iron Fiiiiiiiiist!" the man was flung into a tree and fell unconscious, "Too easy, now I wish I did lose my power, at least then I would have had a challenge"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had some writers block, I still kind of do, but I will try my best.**

 **Also sorry this chapter was so short, again, writers block.**

 **Please do check out my series of one shots set in the future of this world, it's called Fairy Tail: Dragon Tales**


	97. Dragon Beats Raven

Kaida watched as the man turned into a horrifying demon, "Well it's my lucky day, now get to fight something that might actually be a challenge"

"What is that thing?" Gray shouted. Kaida whirled around, Gray was standing alone staring in horror at the beast in front of them.

"Some kind of demon"

"The eternal flame isn't far from here!"

"GO AWAY!" Kaida yelled over her shoulder, "Don't you know that Dragons can beat Ravens any day?!"

"Kaida, she's on our side" Lucy said.

"I don't care! It's my duty as the empress to protect all of the dragons and I won't let a criminal anywhere near him! Besides, can't you see I'm busy here?"

"What is that?" Lucy whispered.

"A demon of some kind, now if you'll excuse me, I have to defeat it!"

"Not alone" Gray said.

"Yeah, we can help" Wendy added.

"If we all work together, we can defeat it in no time" Lucy finished.

"But we have to get to the flame and protect it" Flare protested.

"I don't know what you mean by we!" Kaida growled, "You aren't allowed anywhere near the flame!"

"It belongs to me more than it does to you!" Flare hissed.

"And how do you reckon that?" Kaida paused, "Oh right, you're a member of a dark guild! Everything belongs to you!"

"Kaida, that's not nice!" Lucy scolded.

"I don't care! She hurt Fairy Tail and now she's threatening my subjects! I don't have to be nice to her!"

"Subjects?"

"It does belong to me!" Flare shouted, "It belongs to this village! These giants took me in, they raised me! They gave me a reason to live!"

"It doesn't belong to anyone! Dragons don't view their subjects as items or their belongings! Atlas is his own free being! I am protecting that along with the rest of the Illegal Popsicles! It doesn't matter if Atlas is faded, it doesn't matter if you think he belongs to you! He doesn't belong to anybody but himself and I'm going to keep it that way!" Kaida launched herself at Flare and the two of them started rolling around in the ground, fighting each other.

"Umm, guys!" Kaida turned her head, "While you were fighting I defeated the demon"

"Great job, Gray!" Kaida exclaimed, "Now if you don't mind, I'm fighting my own demon!"

"Kaida! She wants to save the village and the flame as much as we do!" Wendy yelled.

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE THAT RIGHT!" Kaida shouted, "SHE CAN SAVE THE VILLAGE IF SHE WANTS BUT SHE WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON ATLAS!"

"Who's Atlas?" Flare spat in Kaida's face.

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Who is Atlas?" Gray asked.

"Atlas Flame! Eldest brother of Fire Dragon King Igneel! Duke of Ambocus, also known as the Village of the Sun! Second in line to the throne!" Kaida said in an official voice.

Flare faltered, "What?"

"Your so called Eternal Flame is Natsu's uncle! You have no right to lay claim over him" Kaida shouted.

"The Eternal Flame is a dragon?" Wendy asked.

"Technically he's a Ryu-Qua or faded dragon," Kaida explained, "This happens to some elemental dragons when they get old, the fade into nothing but their element, not having enough power to stay in a solid form"

Gray paled, "Like Ur"

"I don't know who that is, but I'm going to assume you're right!" Kaida said, "Now we have to hurry! Natsu already tried to eat Atlas once, I can't let him succeed this time!" They took off running.

"When did Natsu try to eat this guy?" Wendy asked.

"During the Dragon King Festival, I heard him say something totally crazy and then he started to eat Atlas"

"How could Natsu eat a dragon?" Lucy asked.

"Atlas is a special kind of dragon that is made of his element! So in other words, Atlas is pure fire!" Kaida explained.

"Wait! Was Atlas the dragon that I saw Natsu riding on during the fight?" Gray wondered.

"You mean the one in the sky made of fire that was helping us?" Wendy asked.

"I have no idea, I can't exactly see people in the sky" Kaida said.

"Oh right" Gray said.

"But you saw him flying on a dragon made of fire that was helping you guys?"

"Yeah"

"Good! That means that Natsu must have made peace with Atlas!" Kaida let out a sigh of relief, "I guess that means we don't have to worry about Natsu eating Atlas any more"

"Now all we have to do is to free all these giants" Lucy said.

"Actually, I think I know how to do it," Gray said, "But it's going to take too much power to do it on the entire village, but maybe if I free Atlas first, he can help me free everyone else!"

"Lushi **(yes)**!" Kaida exclaimed, "Iika-Baa-cho **(Fire King's brother)** , We're going to free you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So sorry it took me so long to update! I've been having a major case of writers block and on top of that I've just been busy. My favorite book series is coming out with it's final book today so I've been re-reading all five books in order to prepare! On top of that tomorrow is my sisters birthday and I'm giving her a hand made gift that I've been working on for months!**

 **Sorry about that rant, anyways I hope that you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**


	98. Dragon Empress Mode

"Once it's inside me, I think I'll be able to diffuse it" Gray announced when they made it to the top.

"I can't believe you defeated a demon all on your own" Kinana whispered to Kaida.

"Well, Gray was the one who defeated the demon itself, I defeated it in it's human form" Kaida said sheepishly.

"Kaida" Kinana scolded.

"I have a feeling though, that we haven't seen the last of demons yet," Kaida replied, "I feel like something big is coming up and only Fairy Tail has the chance to stop it"

"I'm not sure how this will play out so get back!" Gray ordered.

"If you hurt Atlas I'm going to have to hurt you!" Kaida shouted.

"It's working!" Dylan yelled.

Kaida stared, "You're in luck, Gray! Dragons take care of their subjects extremely well" Suddenly the flame went up in a big cloud of smoke. When it cleared, there was nothing there. Kaida's vision turned red. "Gray Fullbuster!" Kaida shouted, "It's time for you to pay!" Kaida launched herself at Gray.

"Wait! This might not have been Gray's fault!" Carla yelled, "It could have gone out as soon as it was frozen!"

"No he didn't!" Kaida shouted, "He was there and then Gray messed with him and now he's gone! Gray has killed a Qua-Ryu **(faded dragon)** which is a crime punished by death! Prepare to die, Gray Fullbuster!"

"Kaida!" Lisanna yelled, "He's our friend, our nakama! Don't kill him!"

Kaida growled, "He's a murderer!"

"It's no use!" Dylan shouted over the roar of the wind, "It's her instinct! She is the empress, she can't help trying to kill those who killed her subjects!"

"So Kaida won't stop until she's killed Gray?" Lucy covered her mouth in horror.

"I'm afraid not" Dylan replied.

"KAIDA! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FIGHTING GRAY!" Erza yelled as she ran into the clearing.

"He killed Atlas! He is to die!" Kaida screamed. Erza's eyes widened in horror as she caught a glimpse of Kaida's eyes. They were a golden color with black slits down the middle, in a way that was almost catlike. The only difference was that these eyes were fiercer and filled with murder intent.

"Lisanna!" Erza called, "Can you get her to stop?!"

"I don't know!" Lisanna cried, "She seems really far gone!"

"YOU KILLED ATLAS!" Kaida was sitting on top of Gray, "DIE!"

"HE ISN'T DEAD!" Wendy yelled. Kaida blinked.

"Look over at the center of the alter, the mist is clearing!" Flare shouted.

"What, how?" Kaida whispered, "I could have sworn he was dead for awhile there"

"Maybe he went back to the Dragon Realm for a second there" Dylan suggested.

"B..b..but I should have sensed when he came back" Kaida stuttered.

"You almost went full Dragon Empress Mode, it's possible you were too fueled by hate to sense Atlas returning" Dylan said.

"Dragon Empress Mode, eh?" Kaida whispered, "You'll have to tell me all about it later"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this was so short, it just kind of made sense to end there. Next chapter should be the last one in this arc hopefully.**


	99. Atlas's END

"Atlas Flame, I'm so glad you are alive," Kaida walked up to the altar, "Well, as alive as you can be when you're a Qua-Ryu **(faded dragon)** "

"He doesn't look that healthy" Carla commented.

"That's why Warrod needed Natsu, if he gives Atlas some of his flames then maybe Atlas will come back stronger!" Wendy cried.

"That sounds like a great idea, Natsu, you're up!" Kaida gestured towards Atlas.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted, "Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flames!" The fire at the center of Atlas surged into the size of a dragon.

"Way to go Natsu!"

"Yo Happy, I want to get to the top of this thing, do you mind giving me a lift?"

"Do I have to?" Happy whined.

"Hey there Uncle, how've you been?" Natsu asked.

"Well met, son of Igneel, aside from being imprisoned in ice, I am good" Atlas Flame declared.

"Atlas Flame, I would like to extend my sincere apologies for letting you stay trapped in the ice for so long" Kaida bowed.

"Didn't know you were still alive, you must be ancient" Natsu remarked.

"Ancient yes, but alive.."

"IIKA-PIKA **(fire idiot)**! WHAT PART OF FADED DRAGON DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

Atlas Flame turned towards Kaida, "I see you speak the old language, are you a dragon slayer?"

"Kind of," Kaida said, shyly, "I'm the daughter of Emperor Mamoruryu"

"My apologies, your highness, I didn't realize I had the pleasure of speaking to the Empress"

"Please none of that," Kaida told him, "At the end of the day, I'm still just a puny human"

"HEY!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry, but it's true" Kaida said.

"Your evilness never ceases to amaze me" Lisanna teased.

"I'm glad that you find me amazing"

"I hate you" Lisanna stuck out her tongue.

"No you don't" Kaida laughed.

"I give up!" Lisanna through her hands up in the air, "I just can't win against you"

"No you can't"

Atlas gazed fondly upon them during their exchanges, "To Zun-da Fli **(you have a mate)** "

"Lushi" Kaida smiled fondly at Lisanna, "Ku Zun-da Fli **(I have a mate)** "

* * *

"What do you think Atlas Flame meant by E.N.D?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know?!" Kaida cried, "Oh this is going to be so good!"

"Know what?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm not saying! It'll just be even funnier when you all find out!" Kaida laughed.

"Seriously! How are you this evil?!"

"A magician never reveals her secrets"

"Kaida, I order you to tell us!" Erza glared at her.

"Fine, E.N.D is a demon from the book of Zeref"

"We already know that" Erza clenched her fingers.

"Oh, okay then"

"You know more! Tell us what you know"

"E.N.D is supposed to be Zeref's ultimate demon, but he's just an idiot" Kaida said carefully.

"How do you know this?" Dylan asked, "I don't recall Mamoruryu telling us this"

"That's because Mamoruryu didn't tell us," Kaida laughed, "I've met him, myself"

"You've met E.N.D?!" Lucy's eyes went wide, "And you're alive to tell the tale?!"

"Oh come on! E.N.D isn't that bad! Erza could defeat him with her eyes closed!" Kaida fell to the floor and started rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Erza is stronger than E.N.D?!" Natsu shouted, "Am I stronger than him, too?"

This just made Kaida laugh harder, "I'd say you're around the same strength"

"When did you meet him?" Lisanna asked.

"I'd say about seven years ago"

"So right after Mamoruryu left you?" Natsu asked.

"You could say that" Kaida answered.

"Is it possible E.N.D took the dragons away from us?" Wendy asked.

"Nah, E.N.D is just a big old softy! He wouldn't hurt a fly" Kaida laughed so hard at that, that she peed her pants.

"How do you know all of this?" Lisanna asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, I have my ways," Kaida smirked, "Now Dylan tell me about my Dragon Empress Mode"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that!" Lucy exclaimed, "What exactly is that?"

"So you know how Dragon Force is supposed to be the ultimate form of a dragon slayer?" Everyone nodded, "So for children of one of the Emperors, they have another form, Dragon Emperor/Empress Mode! It is a lot harder to go into than Dragon Force! For me to enter it, I have to truly feel that the fate of the Dragon Realm is at stake"

"Then why did you go into it on Gray?" Erza asked.

"At that time, I thought that he'd broken one of the most important rules of the Dragon Realm: To kill a Qua-Ryu or Faded Dragon," Kaida explained, "Though I did not go fully into it since I knew it was an accident"

"Then why did you attack me?"

"Because if I let you get away then everyone else would think that they could get away too!" Kaida said, "I had to make an example out of you"

"And you didn't have any control?" Wendy spoke up.

"Nope," Kaida replied, "I hope someday I'll be able to go fully into my Dragon Empress Mode"

"Hopefully you'll have control of it next time" Dylan laughed.

"I can't make any promises" Kaida chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually" Erza put a hand on Kaida's shoulder.

"Thanks Erza" Kaida said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So Kaida seems to know E.N.D! If you guys are feeling detective-y(Is that a word?), you can try and figure out how. I assure you that the clues are all there, though you will need to know who E.N.D is before you can solve it, so I hope you are caught up with the manga! Good Luck!**


	100. Tartaros Attacks

"YES!" Kaida shouted.

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"JELLAL HAS BEEN AVENGED!" Kaida yelled.

"What?!" Erza shouted, "Is he dead?"

'No, he's been avenged," Kaida corrected, "Lahar is gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Lisanna asked.

"I mean gone, dead!" Kaida answered, "On another note, WE ARE FREE!"

"Lahar died?"

"What do you mean by free?" Makarov asked.

"The council has been eliminated"

"WHAT?!"

"The council is dead, unfortunately that rat, Mest is still alive, but it's a work in progress"

"I knew you were evil, but this..?" Lisanna muttered.

"What do you see in her?" Max whispered.

"BACK OFF!" Kaida hissed, "Don't ruin this day!"

"This is bad" Makarov muttered.

"You do realize that this means that you don't have to do any more paperwork" Kaida stated.

"JOYUS DAY!" Makarov shouted, running into his office and scooping up all the paperwork on his desk before running back into the main room and dumping it in the paper shredder.

"Master, you do realize that at some point the council will be replaced, right" Mira said.

"Fiddlesticks"

* * *

"Laxus!" Freed shouted, stumbling into the guildhall. Laxus, Evergreen, Yajima, and Bickslow were on his back, unconscious. For a moment, no one moved, then Freed passed out and the guildhall turned into a panic.

"So it has started" Kaida mused.

"What has started?" Dylan asked.

"The nine demon gates have opened"

* * *

"Tartaros did this?" Mira asked. The entire guild had gathered around Kaida for answers.

"Yep, More precisely it was Tempester" Kaida answered.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Oh come on, seriously?" Kaida stood up, "Grimoire Heart kept me prisoner for seven years! I ended up learning far more about the Baram Alliance then I would have cared to know"

"Oh, right, sorry"

"Anyways, we have to stop Tartaros, for them to launch an attack like this, can only mean trouble" Kaida said.

"I agree, but what are they planning?" Makarov asked.

"They were behind the council attack and it appears that they are going after former council members now," Kaida said, "Jackal blew up the council hall in Era, and Tempester attacked Yajima"

"So we need to protect the former council members now?"

"Yep, that would be the best way to go about doing things" Kaida answered.

"Let's do this then!"

"One problem," Makarov said, "I don't have access to where all of the former council members live"

"Actually, I know where a few of them live" Loke spoke up.

"How?" Kaida asked before her eyes turned wide, "Never mind! I figured it out and I just want to say Yuck!"

* * *

"Thanks to Loke, we have the addresses to four retired council members," Porlyusica said, "We need to send a team to each location, our main objective is to protect these people from Tartaros. Our second goal is to find out everything we need to know about the nature of Tartaros. The whereabouts of other former council members, and why they might have been targeted. Should you find the thing that poisoned Laxus, know that we need a sample of it's blood, I won't be able to make an antidote without it. This is no time to be rash, so avoid exposure at all costs"

"Right!"

* * *

"Today we go to war! Our foe is a pillar of the Baram Alliance! As strong as Grimoire Heart and the Oracion Seis! But they should have learned from their allies mistakes, but by the time our work is done, the bloody remnants of their guild will look back on this day and rue it! For this is the day they made an enemy of Fairy Tail!" Makarov announced, "They've attacked our brethren, the pain they caused is mine and yours, the blood they spilled is our blood, now it is time for the blood not shed to boil, for our pain to feed our burning rage! Let us fight not for justice, but for the thunder in our souls! I make this oath upon the honor of our guild, FAIRY TAIL WILL DESTROY THIS FOE!"

"Wow, Master is really good at making speeches" Kaida commented amid the roar of Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow, 100 chapters already?! It feels like just yesterday that I posted the first chapter of this story! We went from right before Edolas to the beginning of Tartaros in 100 chapters, it feels like a huge accomplishment to me!**

 **I honestly could never believe that Mashima killed off Lahar, but given the way Kaida has acted towards him, I feel like she would be happy, so there it is! I personally feel that Makarov would have been kind of happy to hear that the Council was gone so that he no longer had to do paperwork as well.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and have a great rest of your day!**


	101. Dragon Beats Demon

"I can't believe we missed him!" Kaida punched the ground, sending rocks flying up into the air.

"Kaida, don't beat yourself up over it" Lisanna put a hand on her shoulder.

"I failed!" Kaida said, "He's dead because I wasn't fast enough"

"Kaida! You couldn't have known" Kinana said.

"Don't you guys get it?! This is our first failed mission!" Kaida moaned.

"We need to report this to the guild" Dylan said.

"I'll get the communication lacrima ready" Kinana said, grabbing it out of her pack.

"I don't understand, he's completely uninjured" Lisanna whispered.

"But he's dead!" Kaida insisted, "It's all my fault! Whatever Tartaros is planning, I let them get away with it and possibly destroyed the future of the Dragon Realm! I'm a horrible Dragon Empress"

"I didn't realize I was in the presence of royalty"

Kaida shrieked, "The dead man is talking!" The man stood up and with a point of his finger, blew up the lacrima.

"What do you think you're doing!" Lisanna shouted, "That was our only way of reaching the guild!" The man immediately fell to the ground, dead once more.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Mega Impact!" Kaida shouted.

" _Master, come in!"_

" _Kaida, is that you?"_

" _Yeah, we failed, he was dead by the time we arrived"_

"Not completely dead!" Lisanna yelled in her ear.

" _That's not how it works Lisanna! Anyways Master, he came back to life and blew up our lacrima"_

" _WHAT?! How is that possible?!"_

" _I don't know" Kaida confessed._

"It was creepy" Lisanna added.

"I did try to make it convincing didn't I?"

" _Kaida?! Kaida?!"_

" _I'll have to call you back! We have company!"_

"Who are you?!" Cocho hissed.

"Seilah, right?" Kaida asked.

"I'm impressed, you did your homework, young Kaida **(dragon cub)** "

"You speak the language?" Kaida asked.

"Of course, when you're alive for centuries, you tend to have a lot of free time"

"Why are you attacking the Council?" Dylan asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Seilah replied.

"Because, I have reason to believe that it's going to harm the Dragon Realm" Kaida stared at Seilah, her eyes turned yellow with slits down the center.

"Ha!" Seilah barked, "So the little dragon has some bite, eh?"

Kaida snarled, revealing her fangs, "Tell me or I'll make it so you can never meet your master, E.N.D!"

"How did you know he was our master?" Seilah asked.

"Because I know him!" Kaida hissed.

"Yeah right!"

"I DO!" Kaida roared, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HIS REAL NAME?!"

"E.N.D. of course!" Seilah laughed.

"WRONG!" Kaida yelled, "Do you even know what his connection to Zeref is?"

"Do you?"

"E.N.D. is Zeref's brother" Kaida's hair grew longer and wilder and two pointy ears formed at the top of her head.

"That's ridiculous!"

"No it isn't!" Kaida growled, "Have you even met Zeref? Cause I have!"

"No you haven't" Seilah replied.

"YES I HAVE!" Kaida roared. Kaida's clothes blew up in a sudden cloud of dirt. When the dirt had cleared, Kaida was wearing a light brown cloak with a dirt colored clasp.

"I was there" Lisanna spoke up.

"What claim do you have to Zeref?" Kaida asked.

"Zeref created me!"

"So, didn't he also throw you away because you weren't strong enough to kill him?"

"Do you have a death wish?!" Seilah growled.

Kaida growled back as two small brown wings grew out of her back, "I think you have one"

"I can't die! I'm a demon!" Seilah stomped her foot.

"We'll see" A final cloud of dust washed over Kaida, revealing a small crown on the right side of her head. Kaida was also wearing a necklace with dragon fangs hanging from it. Finally, a line ran through each of her eyes, accenting them and giving her a fierce look.

"I'll kill you!" Seilah charged at Kaida who in turn used her wings to fly up and attack from above.

"Wow, I thought those were for decoration" Lisanna whispered.

"Hmm, I always thought it was weird that Erik could hear thoughts and that he was lying," Kaida muttered, "But now I can too! You can't defeat me!"

"YES I CAN!" Seilah screamed.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Gateway to Hell!"

"Kaida, nooooo!" Lisanna yelled but it was too late. Seilah fell into the dark pit before she could even blink and Kaida closed up the ground before collapsing.

"What was that?" Dylan blinked.

"That was Kaida's Dragon Force move," Lisanna explained, "It's the one move that does what it says"

"I got that, does that mean Kaida killed her?" Kinana asked.

"I think so," Lisanna muttered, "But we can't just stand around here, let's get Kaida back to the infirmary"

"Good idea" Dylan said.

"I'm sorry…." Kaida muttered.

"Kaida, you did great" Lisanna reassured her.

"...Natsu"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Intresting, why did Kaida appologize to Natsu?**


	102. Stuck

" _Has anyone heard from the Illegal Popsicles?"_ Warren asked.

" _No, why?"_ Lucy asked.

" _Kaida got in contact with us after their lacrima blew up! The last thing we heard was that they were attacked"_

" _NO!"_ Lucy whispered.

" _Can't you use your telepathy?"_ Natsu asked.

" _I can't reach that far"_ Warren replied.

" **NATSU! GAJEEL! WENDY!IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, CONTACT MASTER AND TELL HIM THAT KAIDA COLLAPSED!"** Dylan shouted, using the dragon frequency.

" _I just heard Dylan"_ Natsu reported.

" _What? How?"_

" _Dragon Frequency! Listen, he said that Kaida collapsed"_

" _What? How?"_

" _I don't know, I can't ask, I can only hear"_

" _Thanks anyways, Natsu"_

* * *

"Ugh, why does Kaida have to be so heavy?!" Lisanna complained.

"Kaida is drawn to the ground like Natsu is drawn to fire" Dylan explained.

"Lisanna, are you sure you don't want me to fly Kaida ahead?" Incide offered.

"I'm good, besides, if Kaida wakes up, she'll be less likely to attack if I'm carrying her" Lisanna replied.

"Why is she still in her Dragon Empress Mode?" Cocho asked.

"She must still feel like the Dragon Realm is being threatened" Dylan said.

"I don't understand what this has to do with the Dragon Realm" Kinana commented.

"If they are threatening Earthland, than that means that eventually they'll come after the Dragon Realm"

"Shouldn't she have run out of magic power by now, though?"

"Once she gets into it, staying in it doesn't take any power" Dylan explained.

"So, she could essentially stay in it forever?" Kinana wondered.

"As long as the threat is still active, once it's been eliminated, then Kaida will be forced to go back to her normal form," Dylan said, "I expect that Kaida will probably stay in this form until Tartaros is no longer a threat"

"That's going to be weird" Lisanna muttered.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Makarov shouted once they got back to the Guild Hall.

"Shh!" Lisanna whispered, "She needs rest"

"I can heal her," Wendy ran up to Kaida and gasped, "What happened to her?"

"What's wrong?" Elfman asked.

"She was forced into Dragon Empress Mode" Lisanna explained, setting Kaida down.

"That's Dragon Empress Mode?" Lucy stared, "She looks more like a demon" Lisanna involuntarily growled.

"How do we get her back?" Makarov asked.

"We don't," Dylan explained, "She stays that way until the threat has been eliminated"

"Why did she go into it in the first place?" Gray asked.

"We encountered one of the Nine Demon Gates," Kinana said, "Kaida called her Seilah"

"Did she get away?"  
"Kaida dealt with her" Dylan said, carefully.

"I wouldn't say dealt," Incide commented, "More like slaughtered"

"Kaida did that?" Max asked.

"I don't think she was in control" Lisanna sighed.

"Will she be okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, she just needs some rest, she used a lot of magic" Dylan said.

"I'll get her to the infirmary" Porlyusica said, carrying Kaida away.

"Now what?" Cocho asked.

"Erza and Mira still haven't come back"

"What?!" Lisanna exclaimed, "It took us almost a day!"

"That's what we're worried about"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, what did you think?  
This was a weird chapter to write as the story is kind of told from Kaida in the third perspective.**

 **Anyways, The Illegal Popsicles made it back home, but it seems that Erza and Mira are still missing! I wonder what could have happened to them?**


	103. Turned

"Natsu" Kaida muttered.

"You're awake" Porlyusica stated.

"Natsu…" Kaida repeated.

"Do you want me to get him?" Porlyusica asked.

"I'm sorry.." Kaida murmured, "Natsu"

"What are you sorry for?" Porlyusica asked.

"I killed her"

"Who?"

"Seilah," Kaida gasped, "Sorry"

"Kaida, she was a demon"

"Natsu, forgive me" Kaida whispered.

"Natsu won't care"

"I let you down," Kaida rolled over, "I tried to keep it simple, so as not to hurt her, but I.."

"Kaida!" Porlyusica exclaimed, "Natsu won't care"

"I didn't want to hurt your guildmates, but it's too late.." Kaida muttered, "I shouldn't have killed her… forgive….me"

"Kaida! What are you talking about?"

"Natsu!" Kaida continued, "Which one are you loyal to? Us or them? Which one should I attack?"

"Kaida! You're speaking gibberish" Porlyusica said.

"I'll stick with you as long as you promise not to hurt Dragonkind...or Lisanna….but which side are you on? Do you really not know who you are or are you actually a genius and fooling us all?"

"KAIDA! Snap out of it!" Porlyusica shouted.

"Natsu, it's time to choose, who do you want to be? I'll support you no matter what"

"Can you keep it down, Porly?" Yajima said, grogally.

"Are you a demon, or a fairy? Choose wisely" Kaida finished before falling back into slumber.

* * *

"I'm worried about Kaida" Lisanna confessed.

"That makes two of us" Porlyusica said.

"What happened? Is she going to be ok?" Lisanna asked, frantic.

"I'm not sure, she seems to think that Natsu is a part of Tartaros and she's willing to join them if he chooses them over us, I think someone might be affecting her memories" Porlyusica replied.

"Can her memories be affected?" Lisanna asked, "Wouldn't that be considered a status effect?"

"I have no idea, but it sure seemed like that was happening," Porlyusica answered, "I don't know how to stop it! We can't afford to have her as an enemy though, I feel like it might be best if I knock her out, until this is all over"

"NO!" Lisanna shouted, "Kaida won't betray Fairy Tail! I know she won't! Betraying Fairy Tail means betraying me, and Kaida would never do that!"

"Normally I'd agree with you, but after hearing what she said…" Porlyusica paused, "I don't know what to think anymore"

"I agree what you said sounds bad, but I believe in Kaida," Lisanna said, "I believe that Kaida will always find out what is right and will always come back to it no matter what"

"I hope you're right"

* * *

"Natsu…"

"Kaida, you should be in bed" Makarov said.

"Natsu, choose" Kaida muttered, walking over to Natsu in a daze.

"Choose what?"

"Which side are you on? Ours or theirs? Are you a Demon or a Fairy? A Master or a Mage? A Brother or a Sibling? Etherious or Natsu? It's time to choose! I will support you either way"  
"What?" Natsu asked.

"As long as you don't hurt my subjects or Lisanna, I will stick with you a defeat your enemy, be it Fairy Tail or Tartaros! Who is your enemy? The war has come and it's time to choose a side! You can't continue being a double agent any longer. Who are you?"

"Uhh.." Natsu scratched his head, "I'm Natsu Dragneel"

"Etherious?"

"Umm..ok?"

"Do you promise not to hurt Dragonkind or Lisanna?"  
"Yeah..?"

"Good, I will eliminate them for you"

"Eliminate who?"

"Prepare to die," Kaida turned towards the guild, "Fairy Tail!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Uh-oh! Kaida is attacking Fairy Tail now! This is going to end badly!**


	104. Chosen

"What do you think you are doing, Kaida?!" Dylan shouted.

"I am following Natsu's wishes," Kaida turned to Natsu, "Should I call you Natsu?"

"How is this Natsu's wishes?!" Romeo shouted.

"Natsu has chosen his brother over you! His brother wants you dead so that is what I will do"  
"I don't have a brother" Natsu said.

"There is no need to stay in cover, Master!" Kaida told him, "They might as well know who you are before they die"  
"Why would you kill them?!" Natsu asked.

"I thought that's what you wanted, Master" Kaida replied.

"Why would I want that?"

"I thought you chose Demon over Fairy?"

"I'm a dragon!" Natsu insisted.

"Dragon isn't an option in this battle!" Kaida said, "You're either a Demon or a Fairy"

"I just want to be Natsu!"

"Etherious or not?"

"I don't know what that means!" Natsu shouted.

"No need to play dumb," Kaida said, "I know who you are! Choose and I'll stick with you"

"Natsu isn't playing dumb, he is dumb!" Gray yelled.

"And you," Kaida turned to him, "It's time to choose, Fairy Tail or your father?"

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"This battle forces you to choose!" Kaida continued, "Who do you choose, your real family, or your Fairy Tail Family?"

"I choose Igneel" Natsu replied.

"Igneel is not a choice! Are you a Demon or a Fairy?"

"I choose Fairy Tail" Gray answered.

"Ok, then Fullbuster! You have made your decision," Kaida said, "Now Master, what do you choose?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Natsu shouted.  
"Are you who you were created to be, or are you who you are now?"

"I'm Natsu!"

"Etherious or not?"

"What does that even mean?!"

"Are you a Dragneel or not?"

"I'm a Dragneel!"

"Then I will eliminate Fairy Tail for you" Kaida turned around.

"Why the heck would I want that?!"

"You chose Demon!"

"No I didn't! I choose myself!"

"You still chose Demon"

"What do you want me to say then?!"

"Demon or Fairy?!"

"Fairy I guess?"

"Very well, I will eliminate Tartaros for you" Kaida collapsed at that.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea" Lucy replied.

"KAIDA!" Lisanna shouted, running into the room, "What the heck were you thinking?"  
"I….had…..to…..know," Kaida panted, "which…..side…..he….was….on"

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu yelled.

"So you really do not know?" Kaida whispered, "You really are dumb"

"You'll have to be more specific, what does Natsu not know?" Gray asked.

"Who he is, and from what I can tell, neither do you"

"How do you know so much about Natsu and Gray?" Dylan demanded.

"It's all in the Ho-pi's" Kaida muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll figure it out someday, Co-pika **(water idiot)** "

"I thought we agreed that you'd stop calling me that?"

"I can't help it if it's true" Kaida mumbled before passing out.

"Sometimes I feel as if that girl knows too much" Makarov muttered.

"I say it's that she doesn't know enough!" Incide said.

"NO!" Lisanna yelled, "She's evil enough as it is!"

Dylan shook his head, "I had hoped that she'd grow out of this stage by now, but it seems some things never change"

Cocho nodded, "You got that right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, it seems that Kaida is back on Fairy Tail's side! Kaida seems to have a lot of loyalty to Natsu, I wonder why?**


	105. Lying Demon

**Authors Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, I had just started to write this chapter when my sister came home from the hospital with stitches and she wanted to be cheered up. I feel so bad for her, because she can't swim for two weeks and in a week we're going to our families farm and there is a pond that she likes to swim in. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, I just had the craziest dream," Kaida sat up and looked down, "Oh no"

"Kaida, you're awake" Lisanna said.

"Please don't tell me I went out and said those stuff to Natsu"

"Were you possessed" Lisanna asked. Kaida took a deep breath and shook her head. "You weren't possessed" Lisanna said slowly.

"I can't believe I did that" Kaida muttered.

"Kaida," Lisanna said, "Why were you trying to kill us?"

"That wasn't me!" Kaida countered.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?!" Lisanna stood up and backed away from Kaida, "You just said that you weren't possessed!"

"Lisanna, I can explain!" Kaida said.

"Explain what? How you're so willing to kill us?!"

"Lisanna, I didn't have a choice!" Kaida insisted.

"Yes you did!"

"It was Natsu!"

"Don't go blaming this on him! He was just as confused as the rest of us!" Lisanna hissed.

"No!" Kaida grabbed Lisanna's arm, "It's that he's a Dragon Prince!"

"Natsu's a prince?"

"His father, Igneel is the Fire Dragon King which makes Natsu the Fire Dragon Prince!" Kaida explained, "Since I'm in this form, I'm required to put his needs above others as long as they don't harm any of my subjects"

"You were going to harm Gajeel and Wendy" Lisanna pointed out.

"No I wasn't, I was going to spare them"

"But you would harm them emotionally"

Kaida froze, "I guess you're right"

"Why did you think that Natsu was part of Tartaros, though?"

"Ummm," Kaida froze, "No coment"

"Kaida, you're going to have to tell me"

"And I will!" Kaida promised, "Just not right now. I'll tell you as soon as I deem it necessary"

"Kaida, we're mates! We tell each other everything" Lisanna said.

"I know, but if I tell you, then you'll tell others and then it won't be a funny joke anymore"

"Wow Kaida, way to keep your priorities straight"

"First of all, they can't be straight because nothing I do is straight," Kaida laughed at her own joke, "And secondly, it's not going to hurt anyone if he really doesn't know who he is"

"Fine, I trust you" Lisanna said.

"Good, now I want you to stay at Fairy Tail for this fight"

"Kaida, I can handle myself!" Lisanna argued.

"I know you can, I just don't want you to get hurt" Kaida said.

"I won't" Lisanna insisted.

"Lisanna, Tartaros is a strong opponent! No one dying in this battle is about as likely as Natsu beating Levy in a smarts competition, it' impossible!" Kaida explained, "If you were to die, I don't think I would be able to continue living"

Tears welled up in Lisanna's eyes, "I feel the same way about you, can you sit this one out?"

"Lisanna, as long as I'm in this form, I can't die," Kaida told her, "It's a way to protect the Emperor and his family, I am immortal as long as I'm in this form"

"So you can't die?"

"No, I can't"

"That's good"

'If it were true,' Kaida thought, 'It's so easy to lie in this form'

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go, Kaida, you could get seriously hurt?" Makarov asked.

"I'm sure, I have control of this form," Kaida paused, "Besides, I might be able to convince them that I'm a demon and gain access to their ranks. I could use that power to free Erza and Mira"

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So we found out that Kaida can lie in her Dragon Empress Mode. She has formulated a plan and is ready to put it into action. Will she survive this war, or will she, too, become a casualty?**


	106. Crona

"So here's the plan, you guys wait here for me to tell you to come in" Kaida said.

"Why do you get to go in first?" Natsu asked.

"Because I'm going to infiltrate them and release Erza and Mira so they can't threaten to hurt them to keep us under control"

"Why do you get to infiltrate?"

"Because in this form, I look like a demon! Just let me go in!" Kaida growled.

"Okay" Natsu said, hiding behind Gray.

* * *

"I wonder why Seilah isn't back yet" Kyoka said to Tempester.

"Seilah is dead" Kaida said, coming out into the light.

"She's a demon, she can't die" Kyoka snarled.

"I killed her! She is dead forever" Kaida smirked.

"Who are you?" Tempester asked.

"My name is Crona. E.N.D, himself blessed me with immortality" Kaida lied.

"You've met E.N.D?" Kyoka asked.

"Of course, I was Zeref's last creation before E.N.D and therefore closest to E.N.D.'s power"

"Mard Geer said that"

"He obviously lied," Kaida said, "Has he even met Zeref recently?"

"No one has seen Zeref in awhile"

"Not true, I last saw Zeref around a year ago" Kaida said.

"Where have you been all this time?" Tempester asked.

"Oh, here and there, causing mischief in Bosco and whatnot" Kaida replied.

"If you really killed Seilah than that means we have an open spot for the Nine Demon Gates" Kyoka said.

"I'd be delighted to take it" Kaida bowed.

"Come right this way, Crona, let me show you to the prisoner! We're trying to get information out of her" Kyoka led Kaida down a hallway.

"What information do you need?"

"We're trying to find Jellal Fernandes's whereabouts, he's the final seal we need to break to unleash Face" Kyoka revealed.

"Ah yes, last I heard of him, he was wandering about Fiore with some escaped convicts" Kaida mumbled.

* * *

"Here she is, I'll leave you two alone" Kyoka left the room.

"Why hello, Miss Scarlett" Kaida lifted up Erza's chin.

"W..w..who are you?" Erza stammered.

"You can call me Crona, now are you going to tell me where Jellal is?"

"I don't know!" Erza insisted.

"Come on, you can tell me," Kaida sneered, "Can't you Wy-chu **(above saint)**?"

"K..K..Ka-" Kaida put a finger on Erza's lips.

"I told you my name was Crona!" Kaida hissed, "I don't like people who don't listen!"

"Where did you hear the name Wy-chu?" Erza asked.

"You're in no place to ask me stuff, but I'll tell you just to see the look on your face," Kaida smirked, "I heard it from this annoying brown-haired girl, I had to kill both her and that little girlfriend of hers"

"You killed Kaida and Lisanna?!" Erza screamed.

"Yeah, and I'll go back and kill the rest of your friends if you don't tell me where Jellal is" Kaida threatened.

"I said I don't know!" Erza cried.

"Maybe I'll have to beat it out of you" Kaida bared her teeth.

"I really don't know" Erza was full on crying by now.

"Maybe I won't have to kill all of your friends," Kaida mused, "Mi-ni **(snowflake)** and Iika-Pika **(fire idiot)** are trying to kill each other right now"

"Stop using those names!" Erza yelled.

"Why should I?" Kaida laughed.

"Because you are tarnishing her name!" Erza hissed.

"Don't you this she should get to choose who is or is not tarnishing her name?" Kaida asked, internally laughing.

"Fairy Tail sticks together!" Erza shouted, "We are practically one! Since she is gone, that leaves Fairy Tail to decide what is disrespecting her!"

"Who says she is gone?" Kaida asked.

"You said you killed her" Erza glared.

"Oh yes," Kaida grinned, "It's so easy to lie in this form! One could say I am the Empress!"

"Stop disrespecting Kaida!" Erza lunged at Kaida.

"Now, now, Wy-chu **(above saint)** ," Kaida scolded, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to attack people, oh right, you don't have a mother!"

Erza lunged at Kaida again, "DIE SCUM!"

"No thanks, I think I'd rather live, besides, I'm immortal in this form" Kaida said.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Erza yelled.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat anyone, Wy-Chu **(above saint)** " Kaida teased.

"What's going on, I heard yelling?" Kyoka ran into the room.

"She's just mad because I killed some of her comrades when they attacked me" Kaida said.

"Did you get the information out of her?"

"No, I'm misjudged how much she could take, don't worry though, we should just leave her to cool off and I'll come back later" Kaida said.

"Are you sure you can handle her?"

"Of course, she's just a broken Fairy whose wings have been plucked off" Kaida laughed.

"Of course, Crona" Kyoka laughed along.

"Did I give you permission to laugh?" Kaida asked.

"Sorry Crona"

"Now, I heard you have another prisoner," Kaida said, "From what I'm told, her screams are lovely! Take me to her"

"Right this way, Crona" Kyoka led Kaida out of the room. Kaida turned around and gave Erza a pitiful look before she left.

* * *

"Why if it isn't Mirajane Strauss?" Kaida smirked, coming into the room.

"Who are you?" Lamy asked.

"Kyoka wants to speak with you outside" Kaida told her.

"I asked you who you are" Lamy said more forcefully.

"I am Crona, I am the newest member of the Nine Demon Gates and your superior" Kaida hissed.

"I've never seen you before," Lamy said, "Why would you be a Demon Gate if you're new?"

"Because I killed Seilah, and because E.N.D blessed me with immortality" Kaida answered.

"I don't buy it" Lamy said.

"Fine then!" Kaida turned around, "Kyoka! Lamy isn't following orders!"

"LAMY!"Kyoka shouted.

"Sorry, Crona! I'll be going right away"

"Stay out of here until I'm done, too!" Kaida ordered, "I don't want to have to share the thrill of her screams" Lamy scampered out.

"What do you want from me?" Mira asked.

"I want to hear you scream" Kaida answered.

"Well too bad because you can't break me!" Mira crossed her arms.

"Can't I?" Kaida smirked, "I heard that you went soft after your sister died"

Mira's eyes went wide, "Where did you hear that?"

"From the annoying little girl who stood in front of her and insisted on dying as well," Kaida cackled, "what did she call you, Taka-go? **(pronounced TA-ka-go)(pretty girl)** "

"You killed K..Kaida and Lisanna?" tears streamed down Mira's face.

"Yes, their screams were excellent as was that big guy who I killed as well because he wouldn't shut up about men"

"NOOOOO!" Mira shouted, "ELFMAN!"

"No, he didn't look anything like an elf, he looked far more like a beast" Kaida said.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Mira yelled.

Kaida laughed, "Your screams are so nice, keep going!"

"I hate you dark guild members!" Mira growled.

"Oh, so now I'm a dark guild member?" Kaida grinned, "And I thought I was still an Empress"

"You will never be an Empress" Mira hissed.

Kaida laughed, "Too late, I'm already one"

Mira growled and smashed out of her glass container, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Keep it down, I don't want to have to fight the demons" Kaida hissed.

"You are a demon" Mira growled jumping on top of her.

"Yes, I do look like a demon in this form, nice, right?"

"Shut up!" Mira ordered.

"Mira, stop!" Kaida said, "Lisanna and Elfman are fine! I was just trying to get you angry"

"So you only killed Kaida?"

"I wouldn't call her dead, more like gone for now" Kaida replied.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Guys, you can come in now, Erza and Mira have escaped, Erza is right below you, join her and start reeking havoc" Kaida said with a finger to her temple.

"What are you talking about?"

"Warren, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman were waiting on the roof," Kaida explained, "I was sent in to free you and Erza so we could launch a full on attack without the worry of you guys getting tortured"

"Who are you?" Mira asked.

"Right!" Kaida laughed, "It's weird being able to lie, but still amazing" Mira tilted her head to the side. "It's Dylan" Kaida said sarcastically.

"Dylan?" Mira asked, "Is this your Dragon Force?"

Kaida burst out laughing, "You actually thought it was Bandan-Wazo? **(love tamer)** "

"Kaida?" Mira asked.

"No, Kinana," Kaida said, "Of course it's Kaida!"

"What happened to you?" Mira asked.

"Behold, my Dragon Empress Mode!" Kaida announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy. I also would like to say that I will be going on vacation tuesday and will be without Wifi for pretty much the rest of the week.**


	107. Two FACEd

"Face activated"

"Oh no!" Kaida muttered, "Come on Mira, let's get out of here"

"Wait!" Mira went and started to shatter every glass container in the room, Kaida hurried and helped her.

"Ok, Mira, do you think you can fly in this form?"

Mira shook her head, "I'm afraid that ate up a lot of my power"

"Ok," Kaida picked up Mira and took to the air, "Good thing these wings aren't just for show"

"Kaida, you can fly?"

"As I said before, I would prefer to be called Crona in this form, all Dragon Emperors give a different name to their Dragon Emperor Form, and I don't want to be an exception," Kaida said, "That and I can say my name is Crona when I'm not in this form to fool people"

Mira sweatdropped, "What does Lisanna see in you?"

"She sees her mate," Kaida boasted, "How are things coming along with you and Cana?"

Mira turned red, "Can we not talk about this here?"

Kaida laughed, "Sure, Taka-go **(pretty girl)** " Kaida flew up towards the roof and punched a huge hole into it, "Warren! Is everyone else out of there?"

"Yeah," Warren shouted, "They went to defeat Face!"

Kaida looked around, "This could be a problem"

"How do we defeat them all?" Mira asked.

"We have no idea" Warren replied.

"Mira, you go and help them defeat Face, I'll finish off the rest of Tartaros"

"You sure, Kaida?"

"Yeah"

"Gray is in there too" Warren said.

"As if I didn't already know" Kaida scoffed before flying back into the Cube.

"Crona! I heard crashing sounds, are you okay?"

"Yes, Kyoka, unfortunatly the prisoner escaped, turns out she was a demon all along!"

"What?!" Kyoka stormed into the room, "How did you let that happen, I thought you were the closest to E.N.D?"

"Actually I'm stronger than E.N.D in the forms that we are currently, and it appears that only one of us was a demon"

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoka asked.

Kaida tackled Kyoka to the floor, "I mean that I am not a demon! My name is Kaida Neville of Fairy Tail! I am the Dragon Empress!"

Kyoka growled, "You are with Fairy Tail?!"

"Yep! I'd never be a part of a dark guild! Though I have met Zeref and E.N.D" Kaida revealed.

"Lies!"

"Nope, it's true, in fact I last saw E.N.D a few hours ago, right before I joined your guild," Kaida paused, "By the way, I'm leaving Tartaros, Dragons and Demons don't get along well"

"Then Seilah is not really dead?"

"Oh yeah, I killed her ages ago, stupid thing wouldn't even put up a fight! It's like she wanted to be killed, which I don't blame her for. Poor thing had to be a part of this lousy guild"

"Tartaros is not lousy!"

"Oh come on! Like E.N.D would actually want you to be doing this stuff!"

"He would!"

"Actually E.N.D is currently helping to destroy Face" Kaida said, laughing.

"Lies!"

"E.N.D is actually a part of Fairy Tail! He really is a great guy, he wouldn't want anyone to die, even you dark guilds, he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Kaida said, "That's why I'm proud to be called his comrade! We laugh together, we cry together, and at the end of the day, no one is more important than the others, we may have different titles and ranks, but we are still family, and that's all that matters! I'm proud to be a Fairy Tail wizard, and I know he is too! Fairy Tail wizards don't give up! E.N.D has the biggest Fairy Tail spirit out of any of us! He hates your guts right now as you threaten to kill his family! I know he would not kill you personally, which is why I'll do it for him! This is for Fairy Tail! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Gateway to Hell!** "

Kyoka screamed as she fell to her death. Kaida smiled, just another normal day at Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to update! If you have been reading my other story, Fairy Tail: Dragon Tales, you will know that my cat died. Every time I sat down to write I couldn't stop thinking about how she used to sit and watch me write this story, and I couldn't get any work done. I am happy to announce that I now have a new kitten named Layla, after Layla Heartfilia since she has a little heart shaped mark on her shoulder. I should be able to get back to posting a chapter a day from now on.**


	108. Another One Down

Kaida hurried through the hallways, knocking out anyone that she came across. Although they were part of Tartaros, Kaida didn't want to kill any of them, Kaida reserved killing for the Nine Demon Gates. Kaida rounded a corner and slammed straight into a frog.

"Ah, aren't you the new member of the Nine Demon Gates, Crona was it?"

"Franmath," Kaida hissed, "And I was a member of the Nine Demon Gates, I quit right before killing Kyoka"

"I see, so you aren't actually a demon, are you a transformation mage like that prisoner we caught"

"Nothing like that!" Kaida smirked, "I'm the Dragon Empress"

"I suppose that you are a part of Fairy Tail?" Kaida nodded, "Then I suppose I shall have to defeat you"

Kaida grinned, "That's going to be harder then you think, I'm the Dragon Empress"

"I suppose then I shall have to skip the pleasantries and go straight to my most powerful form" Franmath transformed himself into someone Kaida knew very well.

"Why hello Precht" Kaida said.

"I think you have the wrong person, this is Master Hades of the former guild Grimoire Heart" Franmath explains.

"Yeah, I know, but before that he was Master Precht, second guild master of Fairy Tail" Kaida said.

"My, you've done your history homework"

"Not really, he just kidnapped me and kept me hostage for seven years before I was able to escape and join Fairy Tail, he's nothing"

"Be that as it may, you clearly haven't seen his powers,I found this man seven years ago, almost dead. He only lost a battle once, you should be scared"

"Not really," Kaida bared her teeth, "Because I was the one who defeated him"

"Impossible"

"Not at all, anything is possible, Fairy Tail taught me that"

"Even if you did defeat him, I'm controlling him now"

"Okay, so?" Kaida asked, "I didn't even have access to my Dragon Force yet, nor to this form, I can send kill someone with just one attack now"

Franmath started to look a little worried, "That can't be true"

"You know what?" Kaida said, "I'm getting bored of this, I think I'm just going to end this now. **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Gateway to Hell**!" The ground opened up and Franmath fell through.

"Honestly, why can't someone be a challenge to me?"

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **So sorry for the wait, I've had a bad case of writter's block for awhile, I still have it, but I just sat down and forced myself to write.**

 **Don't worry, I am not abandoning this story until I have finished it and then I'll move onto the sequel!**


	109. Back on the Field

" **Face has been defeated"**

"I've defeated both Kyoka and Franmath as well as a handful of other demons" Kaida said.

" **I've knocked out most of the lower class members, I haven't found any higher class ones yet"** Gray's voice said.

" **We also knocked out a bunch of their lower members"** Lucy's voice said.

" **Um, I knocked out Ezel"** Wendy said quietly.

"How?" Kaida asked.

" **Um, I activated dragon force"**

"Great job, you are an official dragon slayer now!"

" **So that leaves five of the nine demon gates"**

"Yeah, Mard Geer as well"

" **Who's that?"** Natsu asked.

"He is their substitute leader in place of E.N.D"

" **Problem,"** It was Dylan's voice, " **There are now 100 Faces!"**

" **How did we not notice that before?"**

"I don't know, but I have news," Kaida said, "Franmath turned into Precht and-"

" **Hades?!"** Makarov shouted.

"Yes, but I defeated them, but the bad news is that he said that setting off face is not Tartaros's true intention"

" **Then what is?"** Makarov asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it can't be good"

" **That is troubling news, I'll have to use it"**

"You don't mean?"

" **Yes"**

" **Kaida, can you come help us with all of the Faces?"**

"I can try, but I don't think even this form can defeat all of them"

" **You're our Empress, we need you"** Kinana said.

"I'll be right there, you got the rest of the cube, Gray?"

" **Yeah"**

Kaida opened her wings and flew up into the air, punching a hole in the ceiling. Kaida flew down to where Dylan and Kinana were.

"Sorry that took so long"

"Are you kidding? You came within a minute!" Incide exclaimed.

"Incide, what are you and Cocho doing here, I thought we agreed that you would stay out of the fight, I don't want you getting hurt"

"I tried to get them to, but they were insistent on helping" Dylan explained.

Kaida smiled, "Fine, Illegal Popsicle Secret Handshake?"

Dylan grinned and put his hand out, Kinana followed. Cocho and Incide put their paws on top of Dylan's hand. I put my hand on top of all of theirs.

"On three, One, Two…" and then everything turned into taffy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this is so short, it just seemed like the right place to end it.**

 **I'm now back at school, so I can resume my schedule of writing one chapter after school.**


	110. All for Celestius

Kaida looked arounds, the rest of the Illegal Popsicles had been encased in some sort of stretchy red stuff. Kaida tentatively touched it, it tasted like taffy, but she could also taste a hint of lemons, grapes, salt, and the number seven. Kaida tried to move her hand, it had gotten stuck to Incides paw. Kaida carefully pulled, so she didn't rip off Incides paw. It took a good twenty minutes, but she finally got her hand free. Kaida raced as fast as she could toward where Lucy was.

"Lucy! Don't!" Kaida called from across the field.

"Kaida?" Lucy asked.

Kaida skidded to a stop, "You didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

"You sacrificed Aquarius!" Kaida looked up at Mustache Man, "Celeste"

The spirit bowed, "I didn't realize Lucy was a friend to someone of your stature"

"Please no bowing, Celeste, I am still a young kid. I haven't even had my first mating season! It is I who should be bowing to you, you are one of the twelve after all"

He smiled, "Ah, I remember those days, however these days I go by Celestius, now that I've transitioned"

"Of course, Celestius" Kaida bowed her head.

"What is even going on?! Aren't we supposed to be fighting?!"

Kaida spun around, "Ah, Mard Geer, it's so nice to finally meet you"

"And you are?"

"Crona, Daughter of Emperor Mamoruryu, and Dragon Empress" Kaida clicked her heels together when she said Crona.

"Didn't we just get a Demon Gate named Crona?"

"Wow, you really are slow, you'd have thought that when you killed three of the Nine Demon Gates, word would get around that you resigned"

"Who did you kill?"

"Seilah, Kyoka, and Franmath," Kaida replied, "Ezel has also been defeated"

Mard Geer lunged at Kaida, but Celestius jumped in the way and pushed Mard Geer to the ground.

"Get away, I don't want to hurt you in this battle"

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, I've got this, my Empress"

"Thanks, Celestius, come on Lucy, we have to get out of here" Kaida grabbed Lucy's arm, relishing in the taste of strawberries and vanilla and pulled her away from the two clashing forces.

"Kaida, what is going on? How do you know Mustache Face?"

"I don't know him per say, I know of him, he's a legend where I'm from"

"What do you mean?"

"According to Dragon Folklore, the very first dragons did not have magic power, one day a dragon named Zilch gave birth to a healthy litter of ten"

"Healthy?!"

"By dragon standards, anyways, each of those ten dragons were born with a different magic power. Zilch ended up naming her children the numbers one through ten"

"That seems lazy"

"Can you stop interrupting? Anyways, that's just what she did, the eldest was Ambo and he used fire magic, the second oldest was Bay-ni and he used water. The third child was named Chardo and he used earth, the fourth Dianti and she used sky, the fifth was called Epo and he used lightning. The next one, Fanga used poison magic, Incide used iron, Ho used white magic. Geepa was the ninth and she used shadow magic, and finally came Jillianto who used ice magic."

"What does any of this have to do with the Celestial Spirit King?"

"Will you let me finish?" Lucy nodded, "Okay, a few hundred years later, Zilch had a set of twins, which is a very rare occurrence in dragons. Dragons don't usually have any less then five dragonlets at a time. Anyways, Zilch was blessed with two beautiful baby girls. The elder one was named Celeste and her body was covered all over with keys in the place of scales, I'm sure you're familiar with these keys. The younger of the twins was named Mavicono, she is said to use fairy magic, although it is most likely that she is just a myth"

"What do you mean by keys?" Lucy asked.

Kaida sighed, "Celestial spirit keys! Celeste was a Celestial Dragon!"

"Oh" Lucy exclaimed.

"Anyways it's said that when Celeste died, all of her keys fell off and scattered throughout the world, where they were found by wizards who ended up learning celestial magic. Now it is also said that some of the spirits were extremely saddened by Celeste's death and combined their magic, creating the first ever unison raid, and brought Celeste back to life as their queen. Of course, although how powerful these spirits were, they didn't quite get everything right, one of them put a little too much power into it and ended up changing Celeste so that she resembled the spirit more. By that I mean, that Aries accidentally gave Celeste her transgenderness"

"Aries is transgender?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Duh! Why do you think Aries is called the ram zodiac? Rams are male sheep"

"Huh, I never thought of that" Lucy said.

"Anyways, Celeste now felt like a boy inside, however this wasn't much of a problem as Celeste was a powerful spirit and simply changed his appearance into the Celestial Spirit King you see today"

"Wait, Mustache Face was a dragon?!"

"Yep," Kaida replied, "Oh and one more thing, to thank those spirits that brought him back to life, Celestius gifted them with a different color and a title, these spirits were now called the Zodiacs"

"So that's how the zodiacs came to be"

Kaida nodded, "All for reviving Celestius"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, what did you think? I thought I'd take a break from the battle sequence to explain a little bit of Dragonese Folklore.**


	111. Ova: RIP

**Fun Fact: Dylan's name was originally going to be Kai**

It's funny how everything can change so quickly. One night you go to bed and the next morning your entire life has changed. It happened last week, Lisanna and I went to bed after a long day of work and by the time we woke up the guild was shook. During the night, a fellow guild member had been shot and killed while on a mission in a bad part of Freesia Town. His name was John and although he was rarely at the guild and a mediocre mage at best, all of us felt the blow. It is said that Makarov woke up at the exact moment he was shot, having felt the loss, but no one knows for sure as Makarov hasn't come to the guild since then. Even though I had only seen him once or twice, even I felt the loss, that is the thing about Fairy Tail, outside of the guild we may not really feel a connection, but the moment we walk in we can feel the bond, it ties us all together in a way no one can really explain. We buried John last night, the entire guild worked together to dig a grave by hand, without using any magic. Makarov finally made an appearance during the funeral, but we could all tell it wasn't really him. He had lost a few pounds in addition to a piece of him that would never come back, we all had. John was one of our younger members, being only a year older that Lisanna and I. Witnesses say that he never stopped smiling during the entire thing, he kept on smiling until he died. In a way it was almost heroic, being able to smile like that until the end, it was something that really showed how much of a part he was, he had the true Fairy Tail spirit. As we put the last shovelful of dirt on his smiling face we all raised our hands to the sky. Our thumb pointing sideways and our index finger pointed straight up.

"John, even though we cannot see you now, we are forever looking your way"

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been going through many things, the most recent of which was losing a classmate. His name was John, I never saw him looking sad, he was always smiling and brought joy to us all. I dedicated this story to him, may he rest in peace


	112. To Be a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this took so long, I've been going through a lot and needed a break from fanfiction. I hope to be able to update a little more regularly, but I doubt that it's going to happen. But know this, I do not plan on giving this up, I plan to finish this story.**

"Umm, Kaida, could I ask you a question?"

"Of course" Kaida sat down under the shade of the large Sakura tree, motioning for Lucy to join her.

"Kaida, how do you know if someone is the right person for you?" Lucy asked once she sat down.

Kaida smirked, "Is this about Natsu?"

Lucy's face turned the color of Erza's hair, "N...N..no!"

Kaida laughed, "It's different for dragons than with humans, dragons mate for life"

"How do you know who the right one is?"

"You just do, dragons choose a mate as soon as they reach puberty"

Lucy hugged her knees close to her, "Oh"

"Though, they don't always know who their mate is yet"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I had already chosen Lisanna as my mate long before I even met her"

"How does that work?"

"I'm not sure," Kaida confessed, "I never thought of asking Mamoruryu that"

"What happens if a dragon's mate doesn't love them back?" Lucy touched her index fingers together as she asked this.

"That's not possible"

"What makes you so sure?"

"A dragon's mate is kind of like the human concept of soul mates," Kaida explained, "They're the two people who are the best match for both of them. As we dragons say, To Maku Vonko, you were made for each other"

"To Maku Vonko" Lucy repeated.

"Lucy"

"Yeah?"

"Natsu is too dumb to know this but you are his mate," This caused Lucy to blush a deep pink, "Lucy, can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

Kaida pulled a necklace out from under her shirt and pulled it off over her head, "If I don't make it out of this war, I want you to give this to Lisanna"

Lucy took the necklace, "What do you mean if you don't make it out of this?"

"I can't answer that, but promise me you'll give that to Lisanna, Topu-Manda **(star's favorite)** "

"Fine," Lucy sighed, "What is it?"

"It's an ancient dragon protection charm, most of the magic has worn out though so it won't do us any good, but at least it will show other dragons that she has a connection to the Emperor"

"So it will keep her safe?"

"Yes, that's all I want, like I said earlier, we dragons mate for life, once our mate dies, we're on our own until death finally claims us, that's what it means to be a dragon"

 **Hey, it's me again,**

 **I want to try something new. I thought that it might be fun to do some trivia, so here it is. By the time this story is over, whoever has the most correct answers will get the sequel to this dedicated to them.**

 **How old was Dylan when Coryu left him?**

 **Leave your answers down below**


	113. Revenge of Crona

**Answer: Dylan was four years old**

Suddenly there was a huge crash. Kaida ran back over the hill and saw Celestius laying on the ground with Mard Geer hovering over him.

"Celestius!" Kaida shouted.

"I'm sorry, Hotogo **(Empress, Hoto's Girl)** ," Celestius took a deep breathe, "It seems that I'm not strong enough to take him down" he started glowing.

"Yes you are!" Kaida shouted.

"Goodbye" He exploded into dust which soon blew away in the wind.

"NOOOOOO!" Kaida shouted. A blast of red light surrounded her, lifting her a foot off the ground, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: REVENGE OF CRONA!" The red light around her flew outward in sharp pointed pieces. Every time it touched a demon, they turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Kaida collapsed to the ground.

"Kaida!" Lucy shouted running over to her.

"I'm fine," Kaida said getting up, "Remember, I can't die in this mode" Her eye twitched ever so slightly.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lucy said.

"That was my ultimate move," Kaida explained, "It can only be done one time in my life, and only while in Dragon Empress Mode"

"So you can't use that ever again, what if you need to?"

Kaida gave a small smile, "I don't control it, it only kicks in if it absolutely needs to. It's hard to explain, it's more like it takes into effect everything that's going to happen in my life and chooses the best time to be used"

"So it sees into the future, is that allowed?"

"Yep, it was Zilch's magic typing and she passed it down to all of her kids, the first dragons. Ho was the first Dragon Emperor, he's the one who first used it. His Emperor name was Hoto"

"That's cool and all but how are we going to save everyone else?" Lucy asked.

Kaida looked around, the area was still covered in the jello-like substance, "What? That should have disappeared when the demon who cast it died! Why is it still there?"

"I don't know! I hope it's not permanent," Suddenly a huge roar echoed through the air, "What was that?"

"Acnologia"

 **_Edit: Sorry, I don't know what happened there**


	114. Return of the Dragons

"What are you doing here?" Kaida floated about ten feet off the ground with her hands on her hips.

"Simple," the dragon laughed, "I'm here to wipe out the rest of the dragons"

The young dragon slayer gritted her teeth, "Not if I can help it!"

"A mere mortal stopping me, the King of the Dragons?" Acnologia bared his teeth, "Don't make me laugh"

"I think we both know that I am not your basic mortal," Kaida's yellow eyes caught the light of the sun and reflected onto a nearby tree which started smoking ever so slightly, "Isn't that right, Goku-Cho **(brother)** "

Acnologia turned into his human form and smirked, "So that old fart did survive"

"I'd take it kindly if you didn't talk that way about Viki **(father)** "

His smirk broke out into a full-blown grin, "Who'd have thought that he'd try again after the first one nearly ended his life"

"It's because he is a dragon," Kaida smiled, "We never give up on something once our heart is set on it"

"Nonsense," Acnologia's eyes turned cold, "Sometimes you simply have to give up on stuff or you'll end up dead!"

"If that's the case I'll happily give up my life for my friends to succeed"

"Kaida, no. You didn't" the two former pupils of Mamoruryu turned towards Lucy who was clutching the necklace that Kaida had given her to her heart.

This made Acnologia laugh, "Lying to your friends, maybe we do have something in common after all"

"You and I are nothing alike!" Kaida shouted, "I lie to protect my friends! You only lie for yourself! When it came down to you or Viki **(father)** you chose to save your own behind at sacrifice him to the wolves so to speak!"

"Someday you'll understand that saving yourself always comes first" Acnologia calmly said.

"No I won't! If there is anything that Fairy Tail taught me, it's that family comes first! They have helped me grow into the being I am now! When I first came to them, I was a shy little girl who couldn't even stand touching the door. They've been nothing but kind to me, they trusted me when no one else did! They stood by my side when I was going through difficult times, they shared their laughter with me and gave me a home. They led me to my mate and my younger brother, through them I have found the best possible life of all! If it were me or them I'd give my life up in a heartbeat, that's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" Tears streamed down her face, "That's what they mean to me…"

"Aww, now isn't that cute," Acnologia said in a tone that made it clear that he did not mean that at all, "The little dog is loyal to her masters"

"It's more than that," Kaida wiped her tears off her face with her sleeve, "we're family, something you'd never understand"

Acnologia's blood red eyes drained of any life that was left in them, "Looks like you're the first of my victims," He lunged at her and knocked her out of the sky onto the ground. Her wings tore on a prickly bush until they came out looking like those jeans that girls nowadays buy already ripped open. "Now what are you going to do?" He sneered at her, "Your flimsy little wings are of no use anymore, shall I pluck them off, like the delicate little fairy you are?"

Kaida forced herself to sit up, wiping mud off her face, "You really think I'd give up that easily? That I'd just give up? Ha," she glared at him, "Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged" Acnologia rubbed his hands together as if the thought that he would get to kill her was one of great joy for him.  
Kaida struggled to stand up, wincing in pain as a sudden sharp pain came from her ankle. 'Most likely sprained' she thought.

This seemed to give Acnologia much amusement, "Ha! You can barely even stand, much less fight me!"

"A wise friend once told me that if I ran out of power today, then I should just borrow some from tomorrow. It didn't make much sense at the time, but I get it now! No matter how much power you've lost, it will always come back some other day, so I will tap into that power now," A shaky hand slowly rose up into the sky, it's index finger pointing straight up and it's thumb hanging loosely to the side, "It's time! Let's fight back all together!" The jello-like substance that encased the members of Fairy Tail shattered as if it were a crystal. At the same time a white light blasted out of Kaida's chest, knocking her to the ground. Kaida gazed up in wonder as six more flew up into the sky from all around her.

"Relax," A familiar voice whispered, "We'll take care of it from here"

Kaida smiled as his claw gently stroked her cheek, "It's about time you showed up"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well that took a dark note. As you can tell I've been dealing with depression and other stuff of that ilk.**

 **Anyways this chapters Trivia question is this:**

 **Out of all the twelve types of dragon slayers, which is the only one you have not seen in either this story or** **Fairy Tail Dragon Tales** **? Bonus if you can name all twelve types of dragon slayers. Good Luck**


	115. Revival

**Answer: Ice dragon slayer**

_"Kaida!" Lucy ran to her.

"I'm fine," Kaida coughed into her hand, quickly wiping off the blood so Lucy didn't see, "just a… little scratched up"

"I can't believe you lied to us" Lucy whispered.

"I didn't," Kaida said weakly, "I can't die in this form. I shouldn't even be able to get this hurt. Acnologia must have used his magic to change the rules"

"Is that even possible?"

"Luuuushiiiii!"

Lucy turned around, "Natsu, Wendy!"

"Igneel is flying around with a bunch of other dragons! I've finally found him!" Lucy looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Natsu froze, "What's wrong?"

"I smell blood," a gruff voice said, "Don't tell me you can't smell it as well, Salamander"

"Who has time to identify smells when Igneel has returned?"

"Aye sir!"

"It is blood!" by now Wendy had rushed to Kaida's side.

"What happened to you?"

"Ac-" Kaida coughed up even more blood now, "-nologia"

"What's he doing here?!" Natsu shouted frantically looking around.

"I thought you couldn't get hurt" Gajeel remarked.

"He.. did something"

"Wendy, can you heal her?" Carla asked.

"I'll do my best!" Wendy said, her voice full of resolve.

"I'm fine" Kaida insisted, trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't" Dylan appeared out of nowhere and gentle pushed her back down.

"I told you I'm fine"

"Mian-Wazo **(witch-tamer/Kaida)** , for once can't you just sit back and let others help you?"

"I don't need help!"

"If you won't do it for me, do it for Lisanna," Kaida paused, "Surely she would want you to live"

"Fine," Kaida conceded, "But just so you know, that was a dirty trick, even by my standards"

Dylan laughed, "I know"

"There" Wendy sat back, having finally completed her task. This time Dylan let Kaida get up.

"Thanks Wendy," Kaida stood up and stretched her legs, looking up to the sky, "I can't believe they're finally back"

They all looked up to the sky and watched as the dragons flew through the sky, fighting Acnologia. Igneel spewed fire everywhere, not seeming to care where he was aiming, a few times the others had to suddenly lunge to the side as a fireball flew their way. Metalicana worked as if the fight was just between himself and Acnologia, as if none of the other parties were involved. Grandeeney lingered back, focusing all her energy on supporting the others. Weisslogia and Skiadrum moved at an extremely fast pace and seemed to be working together to try and distract Acnologia so the others could catch him off guard. Finally Coryu and Mamoruryu were in total sync with each other. One would attack him and the other would immediately take his place while he paused to gather more mana. Acnologia was actually holding out pretty good considering he was outnumbered seven to one.

Then all of a sudden something happened, no one could figure out quite what it was, but Acnologia managed to find an opening and with a swift swing of his claw, he knocked Igneel out of the sky. The big red dragon fell to the ground. Everyone froze, eyes watching Igneel spiraling out of control towards the ground. Acnologia used this moment of confusion to his advantage, knowing he was outmatched he flew off into the sky and disappeared without a trace.

"Igneel!"

The ground shook as the dragon crashed to the ground, knocking everyone to the floor with the exception of Kaida, who allowed herself to be swallowed into the earth. A few seconds later she popped out of the ground by Igneel's side and started climbing up onto his back.

"Kochi **(baby girl/daughter)** ," Mamoruryu said gently, "there is nothing that can be done"

"That's where you're wrong," Kaida said, firmly, "You may be the Hotoga **(emperor)** , but I'm the Hotogo **(empress)** "

"Kaida, there are certain things even we dragons cannot do" Coryu said.

"This has nothing to do with being a dragon or not," Kaida insisted, standing up on top of Igneel's back, "It has to do with being a Fairy Tail wizard! Not even Revenge of Crona could free my friends, but our bonds were able to release them. I don't need to use my powers as an Empress to save him because with Fairy Tail I found the one true magic, love!"

A bright white light swirled around her causing her to glow. All around Magnolia, the members of Fairy Tail's guild marks started to glow and shot up into the sky like fireworks, projecting the Fairy Tail guild mark in the sky above each members head. The only other symbol in the sky looked suspiciously like a dragon's mating mark which caused Mamoruryu to smirk playfully.

Kaida opened her eyes, "It's time"

All across the sky, the guild marks started turning different colors to match the color of the members actual mark as the entire guild put all their remaining energy into it. The white light that had surrounded Kaida turned a mixture of all these colors. When the final projection in the sky changed to color the all blurred together and flew through the sky towards Kaida.

"By the power of the one true magic, I hereby declare to the mighty god, Ankhseram, that this individual shall not die today"

The magic surrounded Igneel, causing him to start floating in the sky. Kaida ran and dived headfirst into the ground as if it were a pool. By the time she emerged, the dragon was gasping for breath.

"Igneel!" Natsu launched himself on top of his dragon companion.

The dragon groaned and cuffed Natsu on the head, "Can't you be gentle?!"

"No he cannot" Kaida said curtly.

"Thank you Hotogo **(empress)** " The dragon bowed his head down to the ground.

"I deserve none of that respect, I am but a mere mortal and a child whereas you are a king"

"Your father taught you well"

"Of course, after all Ku Ta Ryu **(I am a dragon)** "

Igneel sighed, "I only wish I was able to teach Natsu the language, unfortunately I was too busy trying to teach him how to read"

Natsu turned a bright pink, "I can read now!"

"Took you long enough" Igneel muttered under his breath.

"Viki **(father)**?"

"What is it Kochi **(baby girl/daughter)**?"

"How did Bandan-Wazo **(love tamer/Dylan)** and I get here?"

Mamoruryu chuckled, "You finally got rid of that old nickname"

"He's still an idiot," Kaida said, "Just not as much of one as he used to be"

"By get here…?" Coryu asked.

"To this time" she clarified.

"Figures you'd be the one to realize the time gap" Grandeeney said.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"You're all from 400 years ago, not just Kaida and Dylan" Metalicana grumbled.

"Wait, seriously?"

"How did you figure it out?" Mamoruryu asked Kaida, ignoring the rest of the group.

"I met my Ka Po-to Kon-do **(great grand nephew)** "

"Wait, what?" Dylan turned to her.

"It's a long story," Kaida said, "That's how we found out Kinana was a dragon"

Mamoruryu laughed, "What an unexpected plot-twist that must have been!"

"I guess," Kaida conceded, "I was more wrapped up in the fact that my father's evil cult was trying to destroy the world"

"I'll have to hear about it sometime," Mamoruryu said, stroking her cheek with one claw, "But now we have to go attend to our official duties, it's been over 400 years, they'll probably have started to notice that we are gone"

"Started?!"

"Natsu, Dragon's perceive time differently than we humans do. For them it's like they've only been gone for a week"

"It's a shame Sting and Rouge couldn't make it," Skiadrum said, "send them our best regards"

"Oh, and that we faked our own deaths" Weisslogia added.

"You say that so casually!" Lucy deadpanned.

"Viki **(father)** ," Kaida said looking up at her father, "Please come visit us a lot, I'll be waiting at Fairy Tail for your arrival"

A sad sort of look passed over Mamoruryu's face before quickly being replaced by a facade, "I hope so"

As the dragons rose into the sky everyone waved and wished them the best. Only Lucy didn't wave at them, for she was shook by what Mamoruryu said combined with her earlier knowledge from Kaida's fight with Acnologia.

"Wendy," Lucy started, but before she could finish her thought Kaida collapsed to the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

 **This chapters trivia is...**

 **Who was the very first Fairy Tail member Kaida** **met** **in this story?**


	116. A Dream of What Could Have Been

Silence, with the exception of the steady beeping from somewhere nearby. It was the quietest it had ever been in her life, at least that she could remember. The water gently lapping around her bare toes. It felt amazing, nothing like the erosion she had been warned about.

"Louise!" a boy of about ten years in age ran up to her, "Mom says it's time to go"

"Five more minutes," she found herself saying, "please!"

"We can come back next week, okay?"

"I can't wait a week" she pouted.

"Come on, you know that Mom's been working hard ever since Dad died"

"No I don't!" she shouted, "It's always Dad this, Dad that! I never even met him!"

The boy looked sheepish, "Sorry Lou, I forgot"

"Yeah right, Hugo!" she reached out and grabbed the boys hand, "Come on, let's just go"

* * *

"Louise, time for school!"

"In a sec, Mom!"

A sigh, "You are too much like your father"

She gritted her teeth, "Can everyone stop talking about that man like he was a hero?! If he was a hero he wouldn't have given up his life and been there for his daughter!"

"Louise, please don't talk about your father that way, he was doing the best he could"

"Well clearly it was not good enough" she stormed out of the room and headed off to school.

* * *

"Louise, check out what I got!"

"Not you too, Estella"

"What's wrong with it?" the girl asked, baffled, "It's just a celestial key"

"Why is everyone so darn obsessed with those?!"

"Umm, but your dad…"

"That man is not my father!" she shouted, "All everyone in this town wants to talk about is Will Neville this, Will Neville that and I'm sick of it! Why can't anyone be friends with me because of me, not because of him!"

"Louise…?"

"Just stop it, I'm sick of that name! I'm sick of this town, and I'm sick of everyone living in it! I'm just done!"

* * *

The young girl grumbled and complained as she tried to climb up the mountain. Just past that mountain lay the city of Croncus, a place where almost no one had ever heard the name Will Neville, a place where she could start a new life. After days of trying to make it to Croncus, she finally did it. She walked into the nearest store, for she had not had food for almost a week. She was knocked to the floor from behind and tumbled down onto the floor, in the process scraping her cheek.

"I'm sorry, my name is Dylan, what's yours?"

She slowly got to her feet and saw a little boy who couldn't be that much older than four, "I don't have a name"

"Where's your daddy?"

She gritted her teeth, "I don't have a daddy."

"In that case why don't you come home with my daddies" He had the biggest smile and looked so innocent that she knew what her answer was right away.

"I'd love to"

"Great, you can be my Gokugo!"

"Gokugo?"

"It means sister," the boy said as if it were obvious, "Everyone knows that"

"Well I didn't" she pouted.

"I know just what to call you," the boy said, "since you are so dumb…"  
"Hey!" she interjected.

"...it's almost like you are a little cub, so your name can Kaida"

* * *

Her eyes fluttered, taking in her surroundings; an old hut that was set up to be some sort of hospital, it felt familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out from where.

"A friends house…" she muttered, "but which friend?"

"You're awake"

"A friend…a friend…a friend…"

"I see not entirely"

"I have many friends I think…"she continued muttering, "a saint, a snowflake, a dragon, a star, a cat...many cats I think…."

"Come on Kaida, back to bed now," the old woman said, gently guiding her back down.

"a man, a girl, an idiot, an old man, a tactician, a love whisperer…." she counted on her fingers, "...one other girl, what was her name? Her hair was beautifully white like snow and she had a white mark on her thigh…"

"Kaida," Porlyusica said gently, "go back to sleep"

"She was someone special to me, she did everything for me, my mate…" she trailed off, "Liz...Liz..Lisanna, yes that was her name" Having finally recalled this name she fell off into a deep sleep.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So as you can tell, Kaida was really out of it, so I'll give you a little more time to answer last episodes trivia question**


	117. I'm a Dragon Now

A whiff of cinnamon was enough to get her to her senses, if just for a little bit, "Fli-...ta..."

"Kaida," Lisanna was by her side in an instance.

"I… relinquish… my control"

Tears were streaming down Lisanna's face now, "Don't say that!"

"Jan...to...fli **(thanks for being my mate)** " she whispered. And then she was gone.

* * *

Lisanna stood alone nearby the hut where she and Natsu had raised Happy together. In front of her were two grave markers. There was the one that Natsu had made when he had believed she was dead. Next to that one stood a second, far more recent one, carved out of a chunk of the destroyed guild hall. Normally when a guild member died, the entire guild would be present, but Fairy Tail had been disbanded for almost two months now and every one had gone their own separate ways. Some members joined other guilds like Wendy, Carla, Laxus, and the Thunder God Tribe. Natsu and Happy had disappeared immediately after the battle, going off on their own adventure and many others decided to do the same. Some people found new jobs like Lucy and Mira, while others simply continued their old jobs except without the use of a guild. The Illegal Popsicles had planned to actually start their own independent guild, and Dylan and Kinana had even started searching around for jobs. The plan was for Kaida and Lisanna to join them as soon as Kaida was doing better again, but of course that didn't turn out.

Lisanna fell to her knees, why had Kaida given up her life? This day was supposed to be special to Lisanna, yet here she was, all alone out here holding a funeral for her mate. Some sweet sixteen this had turned out to be for her. As she looked down at the ground in which Kaida was buried, tears pooled up in her eyes. **(I think you know where I'm going with this)** A single tear drop fell off her cheek and hit the ground. **(Yes, I'm really doing it, I'm really using this cliche. This is what my life has become!)**

A split second later a scream was heard from underneath the dirt, Kaida leaped out of her grave, "Water! Corrosion! We're all going to die!" **(bet you didn't see that one coming!)**

"K...Kaida?" Lisanna asked in shock.

"What?"

Lisanna threw her arms around Kaida, tackling her to the floor, "You're alive, but how?"

The young dragonling looked thoroughly confused, "Why would I not be?"

"Porlyusica said your heart stopped beating" Lisanna explained.

"It seems to be working to me" Kaida said, checking her hands to make sure she was not a ghost.

"It doesn't matter now," Lisanna said, gazing into Kaida's eyes, "All that matters is that you're alive now"

"Yeah, I guess," Kaida smiled, "Take that Natsu, I've beaten death twice!"

Lisanna's smile faded, "about that…"

"What happened to Natsu?" Kaida asked worriedly.

"It's not with Natsu really," Lisanna said, "more so with everyone"

* * *

"You're telling me that I've been out for two whole months and that Fairy Tail has disbanded, you're kidding right?"

Lisanna gave a weak smile, "I wish I was"

"Two months…" Kaida mumbled, "Wait, what day is it?"

"September 30th, why?"

"Jan Kaobo **(happy birthday)** "

"Oh, um thanks," Lisanna blushed, "You really don't have to mention it"

"So that means that Acnologia would have attacked around…" Kaida trailed off.

"The 31st of July" Lisanna finished.

Kaida's eyes grew wide, "That can't be a coincidence"

"What?"

"That would have been my birthday," Kaida said, "Surely Mamoruryu must have planned to come back for it, there is just no way he would just happen to come back on that date"

"So the entire fight with Tartaros was on your birthday, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I honestly lost track of time," Kaida said, "So much was going on I didn't even realize what day it was"

"I guess then I'll be the first one to say happy belated birthday, Kaida" Lisanna smiled.

"I guess that means I'm not a kaida **(dragon cub)** anymore," the girl whispered to herself, "I'm a ryu **(dragon)** now"


	118. The Heart of Fairy Tail

"Kaida, where are you taking me?"

"With Fairy Tail disbanded, dark guilds like Raven Tail will use this opportunity to get to the heart of Fairy Tail"

"Raven Tail is locked up, remember?"

"When word of Fairy Tail's disbandment reaches them, I guarantee you Ivan will come after the heart, it is our job as the final members of Fairy Tail to protect it"

"What about Dylan, Kinana, Cocho, and Incide," Lisanna asked, "Don't you think they deserve to know that you're alive?"

"It's too dangerous, it's best if everyone thinks I'm dead for now," Kaida explained, "We can't risk anyone else tracking us down to the heart"

"What is this heart of Fairy Tail you keep talking about?" Lisanna asked.

"I can't say"

"I'm your mate," Lisanna said, "tell me"

"No, I literally cannot say, I think Makarov spelled me," Kaida grumbled, "I guess I'll just have to show you"

"Fine, but I still think we shouldn't mail out this letter to Dylan telling him you died, he's your brother, are you really going to lie to him?"

"No," Kaida smiled, "You are"

Lisanna sighed, "At least I know it's really you"

"Of course it's me" Kaida stopped in front of the ruins of Fairy Tail, picking up a piece of the rubble. On it, someone had carved the words, 'Even if I cannot see you, I am forever looking your way'

"This'll be perfect" Kaida mumbled, setting it in the center of the ruins and placing a tattered up flag with the Fairy Tail logo next to it, watching as it blew in the wind. She grabbed a rock and engraved into it the words, 'Viki, **(father)** I'll be waiting for you at Mavicono's **(legendary fairy-type dragon)** heart, I hope you understand'

"What does that mean?" Lisanna asked as Kaida placed it next to the flag.

"It's how dragons say the afterlife, but it also means fairy's heart"

"You're telling him you died?"

Kaida shook her head, "That's what it looks like to an outsider, but he is the Emperor for a reason, if anyone can figure it out, I know he can"

"You're leaving him a clue to find you?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, he knows I wouldn't die that easily," Kaida grinned, "Plus I suspect he used Grandeeney's power to gaze into our future"

"Sky dragons have that power?"

Kaida shook her head, "It's not limited to sky dragons, Grandeeney just happens to have it. I'm pretty sure that's how he knew to come back on my birthday and what the best day to leave all of us was, he can be tricky like that. I'm positive he knows my future, I saw it in his eye that day, he knows I'm not going to die"

"Is it possible that Dylan knows it as well?"

"Dylan definitely knows that Mamoruryu saw my future, but whatever it was seemed to be something sad. He'll probably come to the conclusion that what Mamoruryu saw was my death"

"Kaida, are you sure you want to put your brother through all of this?"

"I have to, the look on Viki **(father)** 's face was one of hopelessness. This is the only way," Kaida said, starting to walk away, "Besides, this will be good for him, it'll help him grow, up until now he has been relying on me, he needs to learn to rely on himself"

"He did spend all those years without you though" Lisanna pointed out.

"True, but during those years he was just relying on someone else. It's time he steps up and becomes a man"

"You're starting to sound like Elfman"

"I'm simply speaking the truth"

"Where exactly are we going?" Lisanna asked.

Kaida stopped abruptly and looked around, "We're here" With a flick of a finger she allowed Lisanna and herself to be swallowed up by the earth. They found themselves in a spacious staircase.

"What is this place?" Lisanna's words echoed around them.

"Welcome to the catacombs of Fairy Tail"

"All of this is under Fairy Tail?" Lisanna asked amazed.

Kaida nodded, "It's Fairy Tail's most guarded secret, it's what Ivan and Hades were after"

"They both wanted access to this staircase?"

"Not the staircase itself, but what this staircase leads to"

"What does it lead to?"

"The heart of Fairy Tail" Kaida answered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it sounds like," Kaida paused to open up the huge doors leading into the chamber, "The body of the first"

"Woah," Lisanna looked around at the huge room. At the center stood a large lacrima crystal with the naked body of Mavis encased in the center, "How did Mavis get here?"

"This is the true grave of Mavis, not Tenrou Island," Kaida explained, "To be more precise, Mavis never died, she was put into a coma and preserved in this lacrima by Precht until he could bring her back to life"

"That's right" the ghostly form of Mavis floated out of the lacrima, "Precht put me here until he could figure out a way to revive me, unfortunately that path led him into the dark arts which caused his soul to be destroyed.

"So that's how the second master of Fairy Tail became Hades?" Lisanna asked, not seeming too surprised that the ghost of Mavis had just come out of the body of the first master.

"Yep," Mavis said cheerfully, "Glad to see you, Kaida"

"You don't mind if we crash here with you for the foreseeable future, do you?" Kaida asked.

"Not at all, it'll be just like it was back on Tenrou"

"I'm not Zera but I can try" Kaida offered.

"You don't have to be Zera," Mavis smiled, "Be yourself"


	119. Breaking the Fourth Wall

"I still don't get how you are alive" Lisanna said.

"It does seem like quite the puzzle" Mavis added.

"Not at all" Kaida bounced a rock up and down off the ceiling like a little rubber ball.

"You know why?!" Lisanna asked, amazed.

Kaida sat up, "It must be considered a status effect"

"It can't be," Mavis explained, "Human magic can only do so much, it must be a god's magic"

"But it's not human magic, it's dragon magic" Kaida corrected.

"It does seem a little overpowered though," Lisanna mused, "Then what's the point of this story? Where is the problems and resolutions? Why would anyone read a story where the character is already perfect?"

"Lisanna! How many times have I told you not to break the fourth wall?!" Kaida complained, walking over to the dirt wall that had just collapsed by Lisanna's feet.

"Oops, sorry" Lisanna apologized, stooping down to help pick up the pile of loose dirt.

"So does that mean it is a god's magic?" Mavis asked, trying to help, but just drifting through the wall.

"I don't think so," Lisanna replied, "Why would a god help Kaida?"

"Was that some sort of insult?" Kaida scolded.

"Maybe" Lisanna stuck out her tongue only to have a fist full of dirt shoved onto it.

"I still think Mamoruryu had something to do with it"

Lisanna spit out the last of the dirt, "Why would your dragon have anything to do with it?"

"Viki **(father)** always has something to do with it"

"The question is how," Mavis wondered, "What else do we know about your powers?"

"There are rules" Kaida suggested.

"The name of the attacks never line up with what they do" Lisanna chimed in.

"I eat dirt"

"Her Dragon Empress Form"

"Wait, that's it!" Mavis exclaimed.

"You're saying her Dragon Empress Form has special powers? But we know that Kaida was lying about being immortal"

"No, before that"

"I eat dirt?" Kaida asked, "What about it?"

"You gain strength from the ground," Mavis explained, "So maybe when you were buried in the ground…"

"Oh, I get it!"

"Good, cause I don't" Kaida scratched her head.

"When I buried you, some dirt must have fell in your mouth, causing you to eat it-"

"And gain the strength from that, effectively reviving you" Mavis finished.

"So I'm still immortal?"

"Maybe?" Lisanna replied.

"Okay, cool!" Kaida said happily, "I'm good with that"

"So are we going to acknowledge why it's been a while since the last chapter?"

"Lisanna!" Kaida grabbed the dirt that had just fallen off the wall they were rebuilding, "Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to upload, my laptop broke and I had to wait for the parts, Anyways, I'm back now so enjoy!**


	120. Mating Season

"Ugh, I don't feel well" Kaida moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Kaida admitted, "I hope it's not dragon pox"

"You mean chicken pox?" Lisanna asked.

"Are you calling me a chicken?"

"No, that's not what I-," Lisanna sighed, "you know what, never mind"

"Will you be quiet, I'm dying here…" Kaida groaned.

"Stop being so dramatic"

"I'm not," Kaida said struggling to sit up, "I'm literally bleeding out"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm bleeding," Kaida said, letting herself fall onto her back, arms spread wide, "therefore I'm dying"

"Kaida, I don't see any blood"

"It's down there" Kaida said pointing in between her legs. Lisanna laughed. "It's not funny!" Kaida whined.

"Kaida, have you ever heard of a period?"

"Of course I have," Kaida humfed, "It's the little dot that goes at the end of a sentence"

Lisanna laughed again, "That's not what I'm talking about"

"Well then what are you talking about?"

"A period is something all girls get, usually in their early teens," Lisanna explained, "That's what you have"

Kaida looked at her blankly, "You mean EVERYONE goes through this?!"

"Yep"

"How the heck did you all survive?" Kaida asked.

"Kaida it's just something natural"

"What's natural about bleeding your pants?!"

"It's part of the cycle of reproduction"

"How?" Kaida looked at her suspiciously.

"How do I explain this," Lisanna sighed, "It basically means that you can have kids"

Kaida stared, "You mean I'm going to have cubs?!"

"No, it just means that you're old enough to have cu- wait cubs? Do you mean babies?"

"Cubs, babies, same thing" Kaida dismissed.

"Not they're not!" Lisanna protested. "Cubs are wild animals, babies are human"

"Are you calling me a wild animal?"

"No, you're a human, which is why the term is babies"

"You do realize my name literally means 'dragon cub', right?"

"Oh…"

Kaida sat up again, "This is all sounding so familiar, where have I heard all of this before?"

"Maybe Mamoruryu taught you this?"

"If so he must have used a different term for this"

"That's the only term I know," Lisanna said thoughtfully, "Unless you count Happy saying 'it's that time of the month'"

"Wait, this happens every month?!"

"Of course it does" Lisanna replied.

"Every month, every month, where have I heard of this" Kaida muttered.

"Not sure"

"Of course!" Kaida exclaimed before turning bright red.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

"UGH!," Kaida groaned, "It's Mating Season!"

 **Authors Note: Sorry that took so long, my laptop broke and I can't afford a new one for a while.**

 **To make up for that this will be the first out of two chapters going up today! Enjoy**


	121. Mavis's day

Mavis flew through the streets of Magnolia on a mission: Find pads and bring them back to Kaida. It was a little bit of an odd one to be sure, but she would do anything to help out her new bunk mates. There was only one problem: How is a ghost was supposed to buy things in a big city without any cash?

She swerved around some people while flying right through the others. Every time she did this, said person would get a sudden shiver before going back to whatever they were doing previously. Mavis scanned the stores, Magnolia had changed a lot during the years since her death. It went from a small poor town, to a big prosperous city.

She smiled, knowing that it was thanks to her guild that caused this city to grow. Then it hit her, she had no guild left, what would become of this town now that Fairy Tail was gone? Would it wither and go back to the way it was before she first arrived here, it was possible a bad guild would move in and start terrorizing the town. Then again, even though Fairy Tail no longer existed, it's spirit was still very much alive. No matter what happened, Magnolia would always hold a special place in their hearts.

The members of the guild will always be drawn back home to Magnolia, after all it was the place where so many of them had grown up. They had laughed here, cried here, smiled here, and of course made friends here. Friendships that would last a lifetime. That was what a true guild meant to her. Fairy Tail couldn't have turned out better in her eyes. There was still hope that one day everyone would come back here like the old times. No, they would come back here. After all once a fairy, always a fairy.

She was so far into her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to her surrounding. She screeched to a halt just an inch away from a man.

"I'm sorry sir, i wasn't looking where I was going" Then she remembered she was a ghost, "I'm so fooling, thank goodness he can't hear me"

"You know, my music isn't that loud" The man complained.

Mavis looked up, she was face to face with Laxus. She blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things, he was still there. And if Laxus was around that meant...Bingo, the Thunder Legion.

"Mavis?" Freed asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here.." Mavis deadpanned, "What are you doing here?"

"We're just coming back to remember old times" Evergreen said, pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose.

"Well thank the gods you're here, I need your help!"

"What's the pay?"

"Laxus!" Evergreen scolded, "She's the first master!"

"We got to earn a living somehow"

"Oh, sorry" Mavis turned around.

"Wait, we'll do it," Freed spoke up, "Even though the guild is gone, it doesn't mean we're not still nakama"

Mavis spun around, "Thanks, I promise I'll repay you some day"

"So what do you need?" Bickslow asked.

"I need you to buy some pads"

"Pads?" Bickslow whispered to Freed, "What does a ghost need with pads?"

Freed shrugged his shoulders.

"Uhh," Evergreen, too looked confused, "I guess?"

"Come on, this is ridiculous!" Laxus exclaimed, "Are we seriously going to buy this ghost some pads?"

"True it's a bit odd," Freed said, "but we promised Mavis that we would help her"

And that is the story of how the Thunder Legion bought pads for a ghost. Although if you ever ask them about it they will all claim it never happened and turn a shade of red similar to the color of Erza's hair.


End file.
